Tranquila, eres mía
by Mari Morson
Summary: "Lo siento, pero creo que es hora que des vuelta la página, yo no soy quien necesitas para ser feliz, por favor olvídate de mí" Shizuru no puede olvidar aquellas palabras dichas por su mejor amiga. Después de eso Natsuki comienza a salir con un chico ¿Shizuru podrá soportarlo? ¿Luchará por el amor de la peli cobalto o intentará ser feliz con alguien más?
1. Chapter 1

**"Tranquila, eres mía" – Capítulo 1**

 **POV Mai**

 _Han pasado ya dos años desde los acontecimientos que nos llevaron a todas a luchar juntas como Himes. Han pasado también ya dos años desde que fuimos todos juntos a la playa y bueno, un poco cabreadas nos vengamos de Reito, pero eso sin duda nos sirvió para terminar de limar todas las asperezas que teníamos con él. Bueno, yo junto con algunas chicas ya salimos del instituto de Fuuka, yo comencé a estudiar gastronomía en la universidad de Fuuka así que no me movido muy lejos de mi antigua residencia. Mi relación con Tate terminó hace poco, fuimos novios por casi un año y medio pero debido a diversas diferencias entre ambos, no pudimos continuar. Takumi continua con su relación con Akira mientras que Mikoto vive junto a Reito-san quien está estudiando derecho en la Universidad de Tokyo. Haruka entró a estudiar administración de empresas también en dicha universidad y ya forma parte del comité general de una de las empresas de su padre, por lo que poco la vemos, ya que estamos a un par de miles de minutos de la gran ciudad de Tokio. Yukino entró a estudiar medicina y suele juntarse con nosotras cuando hacemos reuniones de las ex himes, a veces cuesta que acepte, pero la terminamos obligando igual. Lo que es Nao, está terminando el colegio y algunas veces la veo cuando se junta con Natsuki en mi departamento y se suelen poner a discutir sobre quien canta peor. Natsuki está estudiando ingeniería automotriz y vive en un departamento de estudiantes bastante cercano al mío, prácticamente somos vecinas. Fujino-san está estudiando administración de empresas al igual que Haruka-san, pero en la universidad de Fuuka, está becada luego de que sus padres dejaran de hablarle cuando ella asumió que era lesbiana. Al principio fue complicado, pero ella siempre se mostró valiente, comenzó a trabajar y dar todo de si para que nada le faltara, al poco tiempo sus padres intentaron darle otra oportunidad, pero ella desistió a la idea de fingir algo que no era. Al comienzo admito que pensé que Natsuki estaba metida entre el conflicto de sus padres, pero después de las insistentes veces en que me lo negó, asumí que su relación no era más que una simple amistad…muy cercana, pero después de todo una simple amistad._

 **Fin POV Mai**

Una joven colorina venía entrando a su residencia universitaria cuando se encontró con su mejor amiga peli cobalto, quien la saludó mientras comenzaba a subirse a su moto.

\- Natsuki-chan! – le sonrió amablemente – ¿A dónde te diriges con tanta prisa? – preguntó Mai al notar que la joven miraba con algo de inseguridad su celular

\- Ahh… - desvió el rostro pues continuaba mirando su celular, posteriormente lo guardó y quedó mirando a su mejor amiga – voy donde Shizuru…

\- Y…¿Todo bien con ella? – preguntó Mai, debido a que sabía que ambas jóvenes hace algunas semanas, quizás más de un mes, habían tenido una compleja discusión, de la cual solo tenía existencia de la pelea, pues Natsuki no le había querido dar más antecedentes.

\- Sí… - puso sus manos en el manubrio de la motocicleta – ya me voy Mai…no quiero hacer esperar a Shizuru – le sonrió

\- Mañana – antes de que su amiga se terminara por ir – te invito a almorzar…¿Sigues teniendo los viernes solo clases en la mañana? Es que quiero hablarte de algo…

\- Está bien…mañana después de clases almorzamos juntas… - antes de partir – y no perdonaré si esta vez no le pones mayonesa al ramen – la joven le sonrió, haciendo reír a su amiga por la sugerencia y se terminó por ir en dirección a la casa de Shizuru, que quedaba aproximadamente a un poco más de media hora en motocicleta.

 **POV Natsuki**

 _El camino siempre era el mismo, despejado en su totalidad, no eran muchos los autos que transitaban por aquella zona tan exclusiva en la que vivía Shizuru, y es que por más que sus padres le hubieran quitado todos los lujos, ella se las había arreglado para trabajar como modelo en sus tiempos libres y la verdad es que le iba bastante bien. Siempre he admirado el nivel de determinación de Shizuru, siempre he sentido que logra sus objetivos por más difíciles que sean. Hace ya un par de semanas habíamos discutido y la verdad siento que me terminé comportando como una idiota…Shizuru siempre ha estado a mi lado y creo que debería ser más considerada con ella, sin embargo, me cuesta serlo cuando se pone así._

 _Después de que Shizuru me confesara sus sentimientos, la verdad es que no volvimos mucho a tocar el tema, ella se solía acercar a mi pero eso me ponía bastante nerviosa, siento que muchas veces ella lo ha notado y por eso suele alejarse cuando me incomodo demasiado, pero hace ya poco tiempo creo que terminé confundiéndola o tal vez ella se hizo ilusiones…lo cierto es que…terminamos discutiendo de una forma bastante poco grata para ambas._

 **Flash Back**

La mesa se encontraba servida, era prácticamente un festín kyotence en el cual dos chicas conversaban de la vida, de lo que había sido el término del semestre universitario y como siempre la amante del té había destacado por sus calificaciones, nada nuevo para la hija ilustre de Fuuka.

\- Ara ara…¿Con quién habla mi Natsuki? – preguntó Shizuru, quien miraba fijamente a la joven motociclista quien estaba con su celular escribiendo algo

\- ¡Shizuru! – la joven se sonrojó notoriamente al sentir tan cerca a la kyotence – no me gusta cuando te acercas tanto… - susurró algo nerviosa

\- Natsuki parecía muy retraída con su celular…¿Tan importante es? – desvió el rostro mientras continuaba comiendo su cena

\- No… - dejó el celular encima de la mesa – sólo…sólo era Nao contándome una estupidez… - explicó Natsuki, quien quedó mirando a Shizuru, la cual miraba fijamente su plato - ¿sucede algo?

\- No… - Shizuru le sonrió - ¿Qué podría suceder?

\- Nada… - la joven se levantó de la mesa algo incómoda y se acercó a ella – Shizuru… - la castaña se sonrojó al sentir a la peli cobalto tan cerca y que de manera autónoma se hubiese decidido acercar – puedes confiar en mi…¿Lo sabes, no?

\- Sí… - le sonrió gentilmente y tomó una de sus manos – las manos de Natsuki siempre están heladas…

\- y las tuyas siempre cálidas…por eso me gusta tomarlas – le volvió a sonreír, sin embargo, Shizuru malentendió el comentario y la acercó un poco a ella. Ambas se quedaron mirando, Shizuru agarró el hombro de Natsuki e intentó acercarla un poco más, pero la peli cobalto se separó – Creo que me voy… - musitó la peli cobalto

\- tan pronto… - se levantó e intentó retenerla - ¿Por qué?

\- No…sólo creo que te estoy importunando…y de ser así no quiero hacerlo – dijo Natsuki mientras agarraba su casco

\- Natsuki…por favor quédate… - la miró directamente a los ojos – estuve toda la tarde cocinando para ti…por favor quédate un poco más

\- de verdad…creo que es mejor que me vaya – explicó la joven dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- es injusto… - susurró Shizuru

\- ah… - Natsuki se dio vuelta y la quedó mirando

\- es injusto…Natsuki es injusta…

\- No sé de qué hablas… - Respondió Natsuki

\- Que Natsuki siempre hace lo que desea…por más que yo la cuide…y por más que me preocupe…Natsuki siempre termina yéndose con alguien más… - explicó con cierto dejo de tristeza – debo acostumbrarme a… - siendo interrumpida por una Natsuki algo desconcertada

\- Yo jamás te he pedido algo más allá de cuando fuimos Himes…!- la miró molesta – cada cosa que tú has querido hacer, incluyendo esta cena…ha sido porque tú has querido…Yo jamás te he pedido que me cocines…que te preocupes por mi, que me vayas a dejar comida a la universidad…Todas han sido ideas totalmente tuyas – desvió el rostro

\- Natsuki…lo siento…no quise…no quise hacerte sentir así…que te estaba echando en cara lo que hago…Natsuki yo… - intentó tomarle la mano a la joven, sin embargo, ella abrió la puerta y no soltó su casco.

\- Entiende que…siento que me pides algo…que sabes que no te voy a dar… - terminó saliendo por la puerta, dejando a una castaña totalmente triste y arrepentida de lo que había dicho.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 _Y es hora de arreglar el problema, es hora de aclarar las cosas con Shizuru, debido a que es mi persona favorita en el mundo y no quiero que sufra por mi culpa…No es que realmente crea que siga enamorada de mi…pero tal vez deberíamos arreglar eso…Shizuru no se merece sufrir por una tonta como yo._

 **Fin POV Natsuki**

La joven morena tocó la puerta y enseguida abrió Shizuru, le sonrió de la misma forma gentil que siempre. Natsuki se sentó en el sillón y en la mesa de centro dejó su casco. Desde la cocina se sentía un exquisito olor a comida casera.

\- Ara ara…Natsuki llegó mucho antes de lo esperado – sonrió la joven y se dirigió a la cocina – estoy casi terminando…¡En unos minutos estará listo!

\- no es necesario que te apures… - susurró Natsuki algo incómoda, pues sabía que lo que venía a decirle terminaría causando una solución, pero también un conflicto en lo que respectaba su amistad.

 **POV Shizuru**

 _Han sido un par de semanas sin saber de ti, Natsuki…Al principio asumí la idea de que había sido muy desafortunada mi actitud contigo, pero después de demostrar un poco más de la cuenta...¿Ya qué podía hacer? A veces te acercas tanto a mi…te ves tan cercana que siento como si realmente me quisieras tanto como yo te quiero a ti…pero luego vuelves a decirme que soy tu amiga y que siempre estarás para mi, que toda posible ilusión se desvanece…y vuelve a ser solo la Natsuki que me quiere pero no de la forma que yo quisiera._

 _Cuando perdí contacto con mis padres, tú jamás me dejaste sola…incluso vivimos juntas una semana, mientras buscaba un trabajo…cosa que realmente no me costó para nada…_

 **Flash Back**

\- puedes dormir aquí…yo dormiré en el sofá – explicó Natsuki, quien miró con ternura a su amiga – no te dejaré sola…tranquila… - le sonrió – Shizuru…tú eres muy fuerte…

\- Natsuki…Gracias… - musitó con lágrimas en los ojos la castaña.

Para Natsuki era difícil ver una imagen tan triste de la ex presidenta estudiantil, la mujer que todos admiraban por su gallardía, por su coraje hoy estaba totalmente rota, totalmente quebrada y eso nada era agradable de ver. La abrazó fuertemente y terminaron abrazadas encima de la cama. La peli cobalto le acariciaba la mejilla mientras su amiga lloraba en silencio.

\- Todo estará bien…Shizuru…ya verás… - le sonrió y besó su mejilla, mientras la castaña le sonreía entre un leve sonrojo producto del beso, tan cerca de sus labios, una caricia tan tibia y sutil, pero que podía curarle el alma en un par de segundos.

\- Natsuki… - susurró casi en modo de súplica

\- Sí…? – la quedó mirando mientras continuaba acariciando su mejilla

\- ¿puedes dormir conmigo? – se sonrojó mucho más al preguntarlo, pero valía la pena intentarlo

\- Sí… - le sonrió y tomó fuertemente su mano

\- Te amo… - musitó de forma casi inaudible

\- yo también te amo – y tras decir esto, la castaña cerró sus ojos y se apoyó en el pecho de la motociclista, quien continuó acariciando su cabello hasta que se terminó quedando dormida.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 _Y tal vez como otras tantas veces, he confundido tu inmensa amistad como algo más…pero después de que hablamos en el festival de las Himes, lo cierto es que jamás volvimos a tocar el tema…tal vez por miedo, tal vez por vergüenza…tal vez por no querer escuchar decirte aquellas palabras "Sólo seres amigas"...Amigas…una palabra tan linda para algunos, pero para mi significa tenerte tan cerca…pero tortuosamente, a la vez…tan lejos…mi amada Natsuki…_

 **Fin POV Shizuru**

\- No has probado bocado… - susurró Shizuru algo preocupada

\- No…la verdad…se me muy apetitoso… - musitó Natsuki algo nerviosa

\- Natsuki yo… - la joven bebió un poco de agua de su copa y continuó – quería pedirte perdón por lo que sucedió hace unas semanas…yo…de verdad no sé qué me sucedió…

\- yo… - la joven suspiró y la quedó mirando – yo creo que si sabes… - tragó saliva – Deberíamos…deberíamos hablar de lo que nos pasa…

\- ¿Nos pasa? – preguntó Shizuru nerviosa - ¿A ambas? – un dejo de ilusión pasaba por su corazón

\- Ambas tenemos que solucionar esto… - tomó la mano de la ex presidenta estudiantil – yo…yo quiero saber…si aún estás enamorada de mi… - la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos

\- E…enamorada de Natsuki – susurró Shizuru con sus mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas – Ara ara…¿Qué pregunta es esa? – preguntó con un nervio que con todo su corazón deseaba ocultar

\- Para mi es importante saberlo, Shizuru….

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la mujer de los ojos de fuego

\- Shizuru… - Natsuki se acercó un poco y tomó su rostro – yo te amo…

\- Nat… - sintió como una lágrima intentaba escapar de sus mejillas

\- pero no como tú quieres…a mi no me gustan las mujeres…a mi jamás me gustarán las mujeres…yo sólo puedo darte mi amistad…y si eso no te parece suficiente, yo respetaré tu decisión…pero quiero que lo entiendas, yo quiero ser transparente contigo, yo jamás te daré algo más que mi amistad…sólo puedo darte eso… - una lágrima terminó de escapar por las sonrojadas mejillas de Shizuru, la cual moría en sus labios, los cuales no eran capaz de articular alguna frase coherente.

\- Nat…yo… - desvió el rostro, suspiró profundamente y se quitó de su mejilla una de las manos de Natsuki

\- Lo siento… - susurró con tristeza Natsuki - pero creo que es hora…de que des vuelta la página…yo no soy a quien necesitas para ser feliz…por favor olvídate de mi…

 _Hola hola! Nuevo año, nueva historia. Espero humildemente que les haya gustado esta nueva historia sobre Shizuru y Natsuki, una de mis parejas favoritas del Yuri. Saludos!_

 _Mi página en facebook es Mari Morson, por si les interesa lo que escribo, ahí pueden ver otras cosas que escribo._

 _Besitos y que estén bien._

 _Mari Morson.-_


	2. Chapter 2

**"** **Tranquila, eres mía" – Capítulo 2**

Ninguna de las dos decía absolutamente nada. La comida se vivía en silencio mientras una de ellas parecía estar en las nubes. Movía su ramen de un lado para otro, suspirando una que otra vez.

\- Y…¿Me contarás qué hablaste ayer con Fujino-san? – Mai notó como Natsuki se encontraba más callada de lo normal y al llegar a su departamento, solo se había dedicado a suspirar mientras una mueca de angustia nublaba su rostro.

\- Mai… - la quedó mirando con tristeza - ¿Qué querías contarme?

\- Algo importante…y de lo cual supongo que me odiarás un poco – sonrió mientras continuaba comiendo su ramen – ahora sí…cuéntame qué te sucedió…Ne…

\- Ayer fui a conversar con Shizuru…y creo que… - desvió el rostro – aclaramos las cosas al fin…

\- ¿Qué aclararon? – Mai la miró con cierta duda mientras continuaba atenta a su plato de comida caliente

\- Bueno…es que… - suspiró profundamente – es una larga historia

\- ¿Al fin se hicieron novias? – preguntó Mai - Porque déjame decirte que yo estoy de acuerdo con cualquier tipo de amor…entre hombres, entre mujeres…mientras se amen está todo bien para mi… - le sonrió y acarició su mano – tienes mi apoyo, Natsuki-chan

\- ¡¿Ah?! - Natsuki se puso totalmente roja – Pe-Pero de qué demonios hablas?! – Preguntó totalmente sonrojada mientras golpeaba la mesa producto de los nervios – acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?!

\- Bueno…Natsuki-chan siempre ha tenido una vida tan reservada…y por otra parte Fujino-san también… - la quedó mirando – y bueno…después del carnaval ambas murieron juntas, dicho sea de paso, era un rumor que se corría por TODA LA ESCUELA el hecho de que Shizuru fuera lesbiana…y tú nunca has sido muy amante de los hombres…a las juntas siempre llegaban juntas y se iban juntas…después los padres de Shizuru la echaron de la casa y se fue a vivir contigo… - la colorina la quedó mirando fijamente mientras mostraba una expresión de "No sé qué te sorprende de lo que te estoy contando".

\- So…Solo fue una semana… - quedó mirando el piso totalmente sonrojada – y no somos novias ni nada! Admás…a mi no me gustan las mujeres… De hecho, ayer fui a hablar con ella sobre lo mismo…

\- no entiendo… - se rascó la cabeza mientras se terminaba la comida

\- TE DIJE QUE ERA UNA HISTORIA LARGA! – gritó Natsuki algo descontrolada

\- A ver…comencemos por parte…Hasta donde yo sé…Shizuru ha estado enamorada de ti desde que te conoce… - comentó Mai

\- así es… - susurró Natsuki a su pesar – desde que nos conocimos…o al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho…

\- y ese amor no es correspondido? – Mai la quedó mirando de pies a cabeza. Realmente le costaba mucho trabajo imaginar a Shizuru con alguien que no fuera Natsuki.

\- No…jamás ha sido correspondido – se escuchaba la tristeza en las palabras de la motorista, era confusa la situación.

\- no puedo creerlo – Mai comenzó a analizar el rostro de Natsuki en busca de señales de mentira, pero la joven parecía decir la verdad – es que siempre pensé que al menos había sucedido algo…aunque fuera…no lo sé, un encuentro…una historia…aunque fuera un beso…

\- Si…sí hubo un beso… - musitó Natsuki algo triste – el día…el día que ambas morimos…ese día nosotras luchamos…y un poco antes de morir…nos besamos…

\- ella te besó a ti? – Mai abrió enormemente sus ojos, más allá de que fuera su amiga, era el mejor chisme que había escuchado en años – Dios mío…continúa esto! – la miraba emocionada

\- siento que disfrutas con esto – Natsuki la cuestionó de forma molesta – yo la besé, porque no lo sé…no sabía cómo hacerla razonar…Shizuru estaba como loca…había intentado matar a Nao, había matado a todas las personas que había encontrado del Primer Distrito…supongo que las cosas se habían descontrolado…

\- ¿ella fue tu primer beso? – Mai se sentía emocionada de la historia que estaba contando Natsuki

\- Sí…pero el punto es que ayer… - suspiró con tristeza – ayer hablé directamente con ella, le dije que…que no se hiciera más ilusiones porque jamás iba a suceder algo

\- Auch! – la colorina se acarició los brazos – pobrecita…pero explícame bien…¿Después de aquel beso no se dijeron nada? ¿Y acaso no sentiste nada con ese beso? Porque no lo sé…yo quiero a mis amigas, a ti…a Mikoto…pero ¿besarlas? Eso es otra cosa…

\- Claro que no… - la quedó mirando – Después de eso le dije que…que de verdad valoraba sus sentimientos…pero que me era imposible corresponderle algo…Yo amo a Shizuru, Mai…pero no como ella lo espera y eso fue lo que le dije – suspiró – pero no sentí nada más que cariño. Yo a Shizuru la quiero demasiado…es la persona que más quiero en el mundo…pero no como pareja o algo por el estilo…

\- entonces por qué estás tan triste por eso – la voluptuosa amiga se acercó un poco más a ella – deberías estar tranquila que fuiste sincera con ella, eso habla muy bien de ti, Natsuki-chan…

\- es que no lo sé…si hubieses visto a Shizuru…ya no sé qué pensar… - quedó mirando nuevamente su plato con mucha tristeza

 **Flash Back**

\- Nat…yo… - desvió el rostro, suspiró profundamente y se quitó de su mejilla una de las manos de Natsuki

\- Lo siento… - susurró con tristeza Natsuki - pero creo que es hora…de que des vuelta la página…yo no soy a quien necesitas para ser feliz…por favor olvídate de mi… - la peli castaña se levantó, dándole la espalda a la peli cobalto- Shiz... – Natsuki se sentía triste por todo lo que había dicho, no sabía cómo continuar la conversación sin que se volviera mucho más tensa

\- te traigo el postre? – Shizuru se dio vuelta y le sonrió

\- Shizuru…estamos hablando de algo serio… - se sintió profundamente triste

\- Yo…yo jamás haría algo para incomodar a Natsuki – se sinceró la amante del té

\- No he dicho que me incomode el hecho de que… - desvió el rostro – bueno…el hecho de que sientas cosas…ciertas cosas…ya sabes…es solo que sentía que era hora de que lo hablaramos…

\- No te preocupes…yo jamás te molestaré con mis sentimientos… -le sonrió y acarició su mejilla – yo siempre cuidaré a Natsuki-chan…

\- no quiero que me cuides…quiero que seas feliz…lo mereces y mucho

\- y qué te hace pensar que esto no me hace feliz? – preguntó Shizuru

\- que a veces…siento que no has tenido una pareja…debido a que crees que pasará algo entre nosotras… - confesó la peli cobalto

\- nosotras siempre hemos sido amigas…eso es lo que somos – la miró fijamente – y yo solo quiero la felicidad de Natsuki-chan – besó su mejilla y se dirigió a la cocina por el postre.

\- Shiz… - Susurró Natsuki con tristeza mientras veía como su mejor amiga se iba por la puerta de la cocina.

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- Esperabas que Fujino-san te rogara por una oportunidad o te forzara a besarla…? – Mai acomodó su mejilla en uno de sus brazos mientras escuchaba sin entender a su amiga – hasta donde estoy escuchando…todo salió bien…Fujino-san te comprendió…

\- es que siento que no le interesa conocer a alguien más… - decía la peli cobalto algo desilusionada

\- ¿Y qué esperas? Está enamorada de ti…no puedes pedirle a las personas que dejen de amar a alguien para ponerse de novia con alguien más…así no funcionan los sentimientos – le retiró el plato de comida porque ya no iba a comer más – Fujino-san actuó de la manera más madura que pudo actuar…y ahora que me has aclarado tantas dudas…te sorprenderás del plan que tengo preparado para nosotras esta noche – comenzó a jugar con sus manos emocionada – todo saldrá a la perfección!

Una peli castaña terminaba de ordenar sus cuadernos con sus apuntes mientras no era capaz de pasar por su cabeza todas aquellas palabras que se habían clavado en lo más profundo de su corazón, era imposible sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de su mejor amiga.

 **POV Shizuru**

 _Si hay algo que agradezco de Natsuki es su inmensa sinceridad, su buena disposición para no hacer sufrir a la gente…Pero a veces, la verdad también termina haciendo mucho daño. Desde que mis padres supieron que era lesbiana…bueno, jamás supieron quién era la mujer de la cual estaba enamorada…y le agradezco inmensamente a Haruka-san que se quedara callada, porque "El amor de mi vida" fue buscado por cielo, mar y tierra; mas jamás pudieron dar con su paradero. Supongo que jamás creyeron que me enamoraría de una persona como Natsuki…ellos imaginaban a una reina, una hija de embajadora…alguien de mi misma clase e igual de descarriada que yo…¡Si supieran!...Pero Natsuki para mí siempre fue mucho más que eso. Si supieran posiblemente se reirían de mi…porque la mujer que más amo en el mundo no puede verme como algo más que su mejor amiga._

 _Natsuki es muy tierna y quiere que me busque a alguien más…y lo cierto es que tampoco soy idiota, sé que podría conseguir a alguien fácilmente…pero yo no sería capaz de enamorarme de alguien más…Porque tú Natsuki ¡Mi amada Natsuki! Eres todo para mi y desde que apareciste el primer día, te robaste mi corazón completamente. Puedo estar con quien quiera…pero nadie más que tú será capaz de tener mi corazón…¡Mi bella Natsuki!_

 **Fin POV Shizuru**

La peli castaña terminó de ordenar sus cosas, cuando vio a una joven frente a ella que la estaba mirando. Posiblemente la había estado mirando hace ya bastante rato, aparentemente necesitaba hablar precisamente con ella.

\- Y bien…me dirás ¿cuál es tu plan? - preguntó Natsuki algo desanimada

\- Natsuki primero debe decirme que sí…está bien? – le sonrió Mai emocionada

\- olvídalo – desvió el rostro molesta – no te diré que sí a algo que me huele a…a algo que no me gustará – respondió de mala gana cruzándose de brazos

\- por favor! Te juro que será el último favor que te pediré! – se acercó y la agarró del brazo – Neee…Natsuki! No seas mala – suplicaba entre llanto

\- no entiendo por qué no se lo puedes pedir a Mikoto?! – le quitó el brazo de encima

\- porque Reito-san no querría salir conmigo y su hermana! – confesó la voluptuosa mujer entre llanto

\- Q-qué…?! Reito qué?! – la quedó mirando de pie a cabeza - ¿Qué demonios tienes en tu cabeza? ¿Quieres que sea tu celestina? – lo decía tras imaginarse a Mai y Reito abrazados mientras ella estaba detrás con pañales y un violín – Literalmente quieres que toque el violín?! No sé tocar instrumentos musicales – se cruzó de brazos totalmente indignada – olvídalo!

\- Reito invitará a un amigo… - le sonrió – por supuesto que pensé en ti también…

\- Mai… - Natsuki abrió bien los ojos y la quedó mirando casi de forma incrédula - ¿Organizaste una cita doble sin que yo me enterara?

\- No lo digas así…es que…bueno… - se tapó el rostro y posteriormente la miró asumiendo que su amiga querría matarla – al principio solo lo acepté porque sabes que terminé hace poco con Tate…y no quería que se viera mal que ya estuviera saliendo con alguien más…pero es que de verdad me gusta mucho Reito-san… - le sonrió emocionada – además yo pensaba que estabas con Fujino-san, entonces tampoco iba a ser un problema que hablar un rato con alguien – se le acercó de forma coqueta – pero ahora que sé que no tienes nada con ella, incluso hasta podrías intentar conocer a este amigo de Reito…yo vi una foto de él y es bastante guapo

\- no confío en tus gustos – dijo Natsuki – después de haber estado con Tate…no confío en tu criterio…

\- pero iremos ¿cierto? Vamos! Aunque no te interese conocerlo…es por mi… - le hizo un pucherito y volvió a tomar su mano – te hago ramen, te haré mucha comida…si algún día te gusta alguien y necesitas hacer una estupidez te juro que seré la primera en apoyarte…

\- de…de acuerdo – susurró Natsuki – pero por favor no intentes emparejarme con nadie…iré…intentaré actuar como la persona sociable que no soy! Pero solo eso… - la quedó mirando fijamente – e iremos en mi moto…si después te vas con Reito es problema tuyo…pero nos iremos en mi moto a donde tengamos que ir

\- es un bar que queda en el centro de Fuuka… - la abrazó emocionada – nos encantará! Te lo juro!

\- sí! Como no… - susurró molesta la peli cobalto.

\- ¿Fujino-senpai? – susurró una joven para llamar la atención de la amante del té, la cual la quedó mirando y sonrió cordialmente

\- Ara ara… - la quedó mirando – parece que me he vuelto tan popular que chicas que no conozco saben mi nombre ¿Será eso posible?

\- Mu…mucho gusto…Mi nombre es Margherite…Tomoe Margherite – dijo la joven totalmente sonrojada – soy…soy alumna de primer año

\- Mucho gusto Tomoe-chan – la miró fijamente - ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? – le sonrió coquetamente

\- Se..sería un honor para mi que… - desvió el rostro totalmente sonrojada – que Fujino-senpai…

\- puedes decirme simplemente Shizuru…Shi-zu-ru… - le sonrió – y bien…¿Qué sucede?

\- Es que…yo…yo soy quien organiza las ayudantías de…de primer año…y tú…Shizuru…eres quien dicta dichas cátedras… - suspiró profundamente – entonces debemos organizar horarios con el profesor a cargo

\- será muy grato dar clases para Tomoe-chan – le sonrió

\- Tomoe…¿Qué haces con…? – una joven peli azul fue interrumpida al con quien se encontraba su compañera – Disculpa, no quería interrumpir

\- Ni..Nina…Nina ella es Shizuru Fujino…ella dará las clases – sonrió muy emocionada. La joven peli azul quedó mirando fijamente a Shizuru – Ella es Nina Wang…compañera de universidad…ambas somos de primer año

\- ¿Wang? – preguntó Shizuru a la joven peli azul – mucho gusto…Nina Wang – su miraba mostró un triste pesar que ocultó con una leve sonrisa

\- El gusto es mío…Shizuru Fujino… - la miró con total frialdad y posteriormente se dirigió a Tomoe – es hora de que nos vayamos…

\- Sí…adiós…Shizuru – le sonrió Tomoe emocionada mientras su compañera la jalaba del brazo para que se fueran. Shizuru notó como ambas jóvenes se iban. Suspiró con mucha tristeza mientras se encontraba totalmente sola.

\- Nina…mi pequeña Nina…¡Cuánto lo siento! – susurró a su pesar.

 **POV Natsuki**

Llegamos al estúpido bar donde nos había citado Reito y…Sergei. Era un tipo bastante parecido a Tate, con una cicatriz en la frente. Ellos habían pedido un trago para Reito y este tonto se había pedido una soda porque andaba manejando. Nos habían pedido dos tragos, pero yo tampoco podía beber alcohol porque andaba en la moto, así que pedí un té…¿Por qué pedí un té? Al rato Mai se fue con Reito dejándome sola con este…y no tenía idea de qué hablarle, creo que ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo…Mai no me debía ramen…me debía un banquete…

 **Fin POV Natsuki**

\- Y…a…¿A qué te dedicas…Natsuki? – preguntó Sergei, mientras Natsuki miraba su té algo desganada

\- me gustan las motocicletas… - respondió sin siquiera mirarlo

\- sí…era… es una Ducati DRII…la que tienes, no? - le sonrió – excelente motocicleta…yo estudio ingeniería automotriz por si algún día… - siendo interrumpido por la joven

\- estudio lo mismo – lo quedó mirando – en la universidad de Fuuka

\- Ah…entiendo…yo estudio en la universidad de Tokyo… - le sonrió – originalmente entré a estudiar derecho con Reito…pero mi pasión por las motocicletas fue mayor – se sinceró

\- que bueno.. - respondió Natsuki quien comenzó a ver el pequeño televisor que estaba en una esquina de la pared del pequeño local, le sorprendió sinceramente cuando vio que era Shizuru quien estaba en un comercial promocionando una bebida de té en ropa interior mientras la pantalla mostraba un cartel sugerente que decía "Drink me".

\- _No tenía idea de ese comercial –_ pensó Natsuki – _pero debe ser uno nuevo que hizo…el último fue de perfumes…_

\- Shizuru…vaya.. – susurró Sergei

\- ¿Conoces a Shizuru? – preguntó Natsuki mirándolo de pies a cabezas

\- ¿La conoces tú? – preguntó Sergei algo extrañado – bueno…era obvio que la ibas a conocer si estuvieron en el mismo instituto…pero…si hablas de ella como Shizuru, es porque sí la conoces – le sonrió interesado

\- A Shizuru…por supuesto…es mi mejor amiga – explicó Natsuki - ¿Acaso tú también la conoces?

\- M mm…sí… - le sonrió divertido – es una historia algo compleja…ella era la prometida de mi hermano mayor

\- ¿prometida? Insinuas que tu hermano se iba a casar con Shizuru? – lo miró sin comprender lo que decía

\- Claramente mi hermano jamás estuvo en sus planes – se rio – si tú que eres la mejor amiga jamás lo supo – continuó bebiendo su soda – pero bueno…hay que respetar las decisiones de la gente…comprenderás mejor que yo las razones por las cuales ese compromiso no se llevó a cabo – sonrió Sergei – con mucho respeto…Fujino-san es un gran desperdicio como mujer

\- no para las mujeres… - respondió Natsuki mientras miraba su té, al tiempo que el peli rubio se sonrojaba levemente

\- bueno…claro…tienes razón – le sonrió – el mundo es demasiado pequeño

\- ¿Shizuru estaba comprometida con tu hermano para casarse? – preguntó con duda

\- así es…somos 4 hermanos…el mayor estaba comprometido con ella…sinceramente siento que jamás le gustó…ya sabes…Shizuru es como una piedra…no creo que jamás sea capaz de amar a alguien – confesó – pero el compromiso continuó hasta que supimos que se había ido de la casa, porque les había confesado a sus padres que…que bueno…tú sabes…prefería otro estilo de vida…

\- Que es lesbiana… - lo miró fijamente pensando que era un idiota

\- no me malinterpretes por favor! – dijo el joven defendiéndose – de verdad no tengo problemas con lo que haga la gente con su vida…es que bueno…en mi familia son más bien conservadores

\- entiendo…- respondió Natsuki desanimada

\- pero para todos fue una sorpresa…ella estaba comprometida con mi hermano hasta que se fue de la casa… - respondió el rubio

\- _Shizuru estaba comprometida…y yo jamás lo supe…eso explica muchas cosas que yo jamás entendí…¿Cuántas cosas no sé de ti, Shizuru? Me frustra que nunca confíes en mi…bueno ahora mucho menos lo harás si…si yo misma te di a entender tantas estupideces…_ \- pensaba Natsuki mientras se encontraba en su burbuja mental.

\- Conozco un lugar que vende accesorios para motos…- dijo Sergei

\- el que queda a las afueras de Fuuka? – preguntó la peli cobalto

\- sí…así que ya lo conoces – le sonrió – de verdad jamás había conocido a una mujer que le gustaran las motos…habrá una convención mañana…te gustaría ir? – preguntó el joven mientras la miraba

\- los modelos del próximo año? Las entradas están agotadas – dijo la joven con tristeza – quería ir pero…no encontré - a lo que el joven sacó su billetera y le enseñó dos entradas

\- iba a ir con mi hermano…pero preferiría ir contigo…así disfrutamos juntos, ya que mi hermano odia las motocicletas – la joven al ver las entradas se emocionó

\- dalo por hecho! – sonrió emocionada – no puedo creer que iré – lo quedó mirando

\- tienes…tienes una sonrisa muy linda – miró los verdes ojos de Natsuki

\- gra…gracias – musitó Natsuki sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas. El joven se levantó y le entregó una tarjeta

\- ahí va mi número… - dejó dinero para las bebidas de ambos – hasta mañana…Natsuki…- le sonrió y se terminó por ir.

En una gran habitación se encontraba una joven peli azul mientras quedaba mirando una foto que atesoraba con su alma. La volvía a guardar en su libro, y dicho libro lo guardaba con recelo debajo de mucha ropa entre su closet. Suspiraba un par de veces y se lamentaba.

\- Perdóname…Onee-sama…

 _Hola hola! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de "Tranquila, eres mía". Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por la recepción de la historia. Nos leemos hasta la próxima (posiblemente el Próx viernes)._

 _Saludos y no olviden pasar por mi página en Facebook: Mari Morson. Ahí también actualizo mis historias._

 _Besitos y lindo fin de semana_

 _Mari Morson_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tranquila, eres mía – Capítulo 3**

 **POV Shizuru**

 _Natsuki Kuga…Mi amada Natsuki Kuga ¿Cómo te olvidas de alguien cuando la amas tanto? ¿Cuál es la clave mágica para dejar ir a quien has deseado por tanto tiempo? No creo que exista eso…al menos no para mi._

 _7 Pasos para olvidar al amor de tu vida…¿Es eso posible? "Es hora de que des vuelta la página". Bueno, cuando quien amas te dice que des vuelta la página es porque claramente toda posibilidad de estar con ella se ha desvanecido ¿Cómo continuo esto sin creer en el fondo de mi corazón…en lo más profundo de mi corazón que aún queda una oportunidad para estar contigo? Tal vez es demasiado masoquista mi manera de ver las cosas, pero hasta que me dijiste esas palabras juro que creía que existía la posibilidad de que sí sucediera algo…tal vez confundía tu buena amistad con una idea errada de que realmente me querías pero no sabías como expresarlo…y es que cada vez que me decías que me amas, sentía que lo decías con otra intención, pero tu intención siempre fue amarme como una amiga…como la mejor amiga de Natsuki._

 _¿Qué queda? ¿Qué es lo que realmente queda ahora que te has ido totalmente de mi lado? ¿Debo guardarme el corazón con la esperanza de que en otra vida si te fijes en mi? ¿Debo tenderme en la cama y llorar hasta que se acaben las lágrimas? ¿Por qué quieres que me busque a alguien más? Si lo hago…solo buscaré a otras personas en ti…porque solo tú existes para mi, eres la única persona que tendrá mi corazón, Natsuki…_

 **Fin POV Shizuru**

Natsuki salía de su clase, cuando de pronto se encontró con Mai, quien también venía de su clase. La abrazó fuertemente y le sonrió encantada, algo debía contar.

\- No tienes idea lo feliz que me hiciste antes de ayer…gracias a ti pase una excelente velada con Reito… - sonrió agradecida – tal vez dentro de poco seamos novios…

\- te agradezco el haberme dejado sola junto a un extraño con el cual no tenía absolutamente nada en común – dijo cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo una total indignación.

\- ¡No mientas! Porque ayer saliste con Sergei…me lo dijo Reito – le pegó con el codo - ¿Cómo te fue con él? – haciendo sonrojar a su amiga peli cobalto ante la pregunta.

\- Simplemente me invitó a ver motocicletas…no es como que haya sido una cita – comenzó a sacar las llaves de su motocicleta – ya sabes…amantes de las motocicletas saliendo juntos…

\- eso no fue precisamente lo que Sergei le dijo a Reito… - sonrió divertida la joven colorina, pues realmente sentía que su gran amiga le estaba mintiendo y ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos por el chico rubio.

\- lo digo en serio – la quedó mirando – Sergei de verdad no me gusta… - quedó mirando como a lo lejos salía Shizuru de una de sus clases, sin embargo, un ramo de rosas apareciendo de la nada le quedó llamando la atención.

\- Hola…Natsuki - le sonrió el joven rubio – Hola Mai…

\- Hola Sergei – sonrió Mai emocionada – justo estábamos hablando de ti – le agarró el brazo

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó el rubio emocionado

\- No…¡Mai! – la peli cobalto se sonrojó y quedó mirando molesta a su amiga – le contaba de…del evento de ayer… - explicó algo incómoda

\- ¿Te gusto como la pasamos? – preguntó mientras le entregaba las rosas – son…son para ti, Natsuki…

\- Muchas gracias… - respondió la joven – yo…ya me iba… - veía a lo lejos a Shizuru, quien estaba conversando con una chica menor que ella. Mai se despidió de ambos dejándolos solos.

\- ¿puedo ir a dejarte? Vine en moto… - musitó el joven de manera cordial

\- sucede que…también vine en moto y… - se comenzó a acercar a Shizuru, sin embargo, la joven cuando la quedó mirando, procedió a mirar a Sergei con un rostro algo serio.

\- Hola Shiz… - sonrió Natsuki a Shizuru, quien miró a Sergei, posteriormente quedó mirando fijamente aquel ramo de rosas que tenía Natsuki en sus manos.

\- Natsuki… - le sonrió – Hola Sergei…vaya…no sabía que se conocían – le sonrió al joven con cierta cortesía practicada…en realidad verlo tan cerca de Natsuki no era algo que precisamente le agradeciera - ¿cómo has estado?

\- Bien…muchas gracias, Shizuru…¿Cómo vas tú? – preguntó el motociclista

\- bastante bien… - quedó mirando fijamente a Natsuki, esperando alguna respuesta de algo que no merecía una explicación

\- ayer tuvimos una cita… - dijo de la nada el peli rubio. Al notar como Natsuki se sonrojaba, fue casi _acto de fe sumar dos más dos._ La peli cobalto fue a buscar algo que se le había olvidado en el salón de clases, sin embargo, deseaba aclarar las cosas con Shizuru, pues sentía que aquella palabra cita resonaba en boca de su mejor amiga y de Shizuru, pero las cosas no eran como el resto pensaba.

\- No tenía idea que salían… - le sonrió al rubio antes de sentir que se le terminaba de partir su corazón

\- Nos estamos conociendo…tenemos muchas cosas en común…y bueno ¿Qué te puedo decir? Es realmente guapa e inteligente – comentaba el chico mientras hablaba de la mujer que admiraba

\- lo es… - susurró Natsuki – lo es…

\- No tenía idea que tenías una amiga tan guapa…¡Debe ser difícil para ti no fijarte en ella! – lo dijo casi como si se tratara de una broma, debido a que no sabía la verdad

\- Cuídala… - lo miró pero su mirada ya no era gentil – cuídala…porque si no lo haces…Te mataré – le volvió a sonreír y se terminó por ir. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió Natsuki, quien quedó mirando a Shizuru, sin embargo, no la encontró.

\- ¿Y Shizuru? – preguntó Natsuki

\- se fue… - musitó el joven rubio - ¿Te parece si vamos por un café? Quería ir a dejarte a tu casa…pero ya que andamos ambos en moto…¿Por qué no salir a alguna parte?

\- La verdad preferiría que no… - decidió negarse el amor platónico de la amante del té – no…no tengo tiempo y… - desvió el rostro – lo siento…de verdad no puedo ir…

\- Entiendo…¿Quizás la próxima vez? – tomó sutilmente el hombro de la joven - Lamento si te molesté…

\- No, no me molestas – le sonrió de forma algo torpe – es solo que…olvídalo…sí, tienes razón…vamos…

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionado

\- sí…vamos por ese café… - se comenzó a dirigir hacia su moto.

Shizuru llegó hasta su departamento. Abrió la puerta y quedó mirando la panorámica de aquel lugar. Estaba todo en orden, aún se podía sentir aquel olor a té, el cual había preparado en la mañana para dirigirse a la universidad. Cogió el diario que estaba en la mesa de centro, notó que las noticias no decían más que trivialidades que realmente no le interesaban en aquel momento. Se miró en el reflejo del gran ventanal que cubría gran parte de su departamento, se sintió al desnudo, se sintió completamente reflejada ante la magnitud de aquel cristal…estaba sola.

Se puso a pensar en Sergei…en como él podía regalarle flores y estas ser aceptadas sin ningún problema, sin ningún cuestionamiento, sin ninguna queja. Se levantó algo inquieta y pensó en lo que tal vez había sucedido en aquella cita ¿Había besado aquel idiota a Natsuki? ¿Había Natsuki correspondido sentimientos que a ella jamás le correspondería? Sentía que su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar más de la cuenta, y que lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, pues era lo único que podía hacer a parte de suplicar porque todo fuera un malentendido, o tal vez una mala jugada de lo trastornado que estaba su triste corazón.

 **Flash Back**

\- ¿y esas flores? – preguntó la peli cobalto mientras continuaba jugando su videojuego sin quitar la vista del televisor

\- son para ti… - susurró

\- ¿ah? – Natsuki paró el juego y la quedó mirando

\- Quiero decir…para tu habitación…así…así Natsuki podría tener un rico aroma en su departamento – suspiró algo incómoda

\- Ah…está bien, gracias – continuó jugando y volviendo su rostro al televisor

\- dejaré aquí las flores…Natsuki-chan…

 **Fin Flash Back**

 _Ayer tuvimos una cita…_ Un florero terminó cayendo al suelo, mientras las flores y los vidrios caían al piso.

 **POV Shizuru**

 _Al él podías aceptarle flores…podías aceptarle citas…¿Por eso hablaste conmigo? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo hablan? Por eso querías solucionar las cosas conmigo, porque el problema no era si yo conocía a alguien nuevo…era que tú ya habías conocido a alguien…¿No es cierto? No puedo seguir haciendo el ridículo y creyendo que alguna vez tendré una oportunidad a tu lado…debo parar con esto, es hora de pararlo. Es hora de dejar esto atrás…Es hora de arrancarte de mi corazón…incluso si al sacarte de mi corazón termino sacándolo por completo…porque no veo otra forma de resolver esto…mi amada Natsuki_

 **Fin POV Shizuru**

La joven luego de limpiar el desastre que había hecho en el salón de su departamento, se fue a recostar a su dormitorio. Sentía que quería llorar hasta que se quedara dormida. Abrazó una almohada y quiso sentir que ahí tenía a Natsuki…nuevamente en sus sueños, donde Natsuki abría la puerta, le sonreía y la quedaba mirando fijamente para decirle que la amaba…y que sería suya por siempre.

Ambos jóvenes se terminaban el café, mientras platicaban de lo interesante que podía ser el mundo de las motocicletas.

\- No quiero sonar insistente…pero me encantaría llevarte a una exposición que habrá en dos semanas más en Tokyo… - susurró el peli rubio

\- no creo que pueda – explicó Natsuki – tengo unos exámenes…

\- entiendo… - tomó la mano de la joven – pero yo puedo esperar todo lo que quieras…para salir de nuevo contigo

\- Gracias, Sergei – le sonrió – realmente lo pasé muy bien a tu lado – sacó unos billetes – ahora sí debo irme

\- ¡Por favor! Déjame pagar a mi… - le entregó sus billetes

\- si quieres que vuelva a aceptar otra salida…me dejarás pagar… - lo miró de manera algo intimidante

\- ¡Tú mandas! – le agració el gesto – de verdad…como tú lo desees… - Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Ambos se disponían a subirse a sus motos, cuando Natsuki sintió que una joven la miraba fijamente. Sergei quedó mirándola y le sonrió.

\- ¡Nina-chan! No te había visto – se acercó a saludarla - ¿cómo has estado?

\- Hola Sergei-san… - quedó mirando nuevamente a Natsuki con cara de pocos amigos

\- Te la presento…ella es mi amiga Natsuki – quedó mirando a la peli cobalto – Natsuki…ella es Nina – le sonrió – Bueno…¿Acaso no se conocen?

\- No… - respondió en seco la joven de ojos rubí – no la conozco

\- Mucho gusto… - susurró Natsuki algo incómoda ante la mirada fría que le regalaba aquella niña

\- Ella es Nina…– explicó el rubio – Has crecido bastante de la última vez que nos vimos…Nina-chan

\- No los molesto más – dijo la joven quien quedó mirando a Sergei y posteriormente a Natsuki

\- _¿Por qué me mira como si me odiara? –_ se quedó cuestionando un momento la peli cobalto

\- creo que Nina-chan no andaba muy contenta – sonrió Sergei - ¿No la conocías?

\- Por qué tendría que conocerla? – preguntó Natsuki sin comprender

\- Porque ella era la hermana menor de Shizuru – le sonrió, pero no se trataba de una broma, había visto pasar a la hermana menor de Shizuru frente a sus ojos.

\- No tenía idea que…- reflexionó un instante – no tenía idea que Shizuru tenía una hermana de esa edad… - lo miró – sabía que eran tres hermanas…pero jamás me habló mucho de ellas

\- Supongo que debe ser muy complejo para ella hablar de su familia, ya que su familia le dejó de hablar hace ya tanto tiempo… - explicó el rubio

\- sí, tienes razón – Natsuki quedó mirando como la joven iba desapareciendo a lo lejos – _Pero esa mirada era de odio…¿Por qué tendría ella razones para odiarme? Acaso ella sabía que…_

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Sergei

\- Sí…vamos… - susurró Natsuki subiéndose a su moto.

A lo lejos se podía notar una joven molesta, pero esa molestia solo ocultaba sus verdaderas emociones, un corazón carente de afecto, lleno de desilusión y tristeza.

 **Flash Back**

\- Shizuru-oneesama puede hacer lo que sea – sonreía emocionada una joven más pequeña - ¿Mañana me enseñarás algo nuevo? Debemos de aprovechar el tiempo que tienes antes de que vuelvas a Fuuka

\- Claro que sí…Nina-chan – la castaña le acariciaba la nuca – Te enseñaré todas las cosas nuevas que quieras saber – besó su frente

\- Y cuando seamos grandes ¿Ambas iremos juntas a la universidad de Tokyo? – preguntó emocionada - ¡Prométemelo!

\- Te lo prometo – le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla y se acercaba a su oído – Nina-chan siempre será la persona más importante de mi vida…

\- ¡Tú también, Onee-sama! – la abrazó fuertemente

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- Y por esa idiota fuiste capaz de dejarlo todo… - susurró con rabia – por una idiota a la que jamás le importarán tus sentimientos… - continuó caminando hacia la residencia donde se quedaba como estudiante de la Universidad de Fuuka.

 _Hola! Lamento la tardanza del capítulo. Espero les haya gustado. Es un poco breve pero ya vendrás capítulos más largos. Un saludo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios!_

 _Besitos, Mari Morson._

 _Mi página en Facebook es Mari Morson._


	4. Chapter 4

Tranquila, eres mía – Capítulo 4

POV Shizuru

 _¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Dos semana…? Tal vez solamente un día, pero ya te sentía lejos de mi. No me habías hecho que dejaríamos de ser amigas o la especie de relación que teníamos, simplemente me habías aclarado que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos y que jamás lo serían. Aparentemente estabas saliendo con Sergei…¿Tenía que ser el hermano de Hiro? ¿No podías haberte buscado a otro idiota?_

 _Debía comenzar a hacerle clases a los de primer año de la universidad…no era tan difícil de no ser por el pequeño…mi hermana menor estaba ahí y ni siquiera era capaz de decir frente al resto que yo era su hermana…incluso se había cambiado el apellido para que no la asociaran a mi. Jamás tuvimos un parecido físico, por lo que sin un apellido común, la conexión se volvió imposible, a no ser que alguien notara que teníamos el mismo color de ojos…¿Y eso realmente cambiaría las cosas? No…ella me odiaba y supongo que tenía razones para hacerlo…Hace ya dos años que no la veía, pero no era mi intención…jamás lo había sido._

\- Flash back –

 _El rostro de mi padre se desfiguraba…pasaba de ser un rostro sereno a uno ni siquiera enojado, era una mezcla de odio, de cuestionamiento…era un rostro lleno de asco hacia quien por años había sido su hija favorita. Porque sí, entre Viola que había enviudado hace ya un año, luego de casarse con alguien a quien papá realmente no quería como marido para su hijo y Nina que jamás había cumplido con sus expectativas académicas estaba yo…quien siempre había sido su orgullo, era lo que decía en cada reunión social, cada navidad, cada cumpleaños, cada aniversario de matrimonio "Shizuru, tú siempre has sido mi gran orgullo". Pero ese gran orgullo se volvía la peor de las miserias al haber escuchado lo que con lágrimas le había gritado "¡No puedo casarse con él, porque estoy enamorada de una mujer!". Definitivamente si le hubiese dicho que estaba embarazada no habría sido tan terrible…si le hubiese dicho que era una delincuente profesional…le hubiese dicho que era una drogadicta…una prostituta…cualquier cosa que para un hombre conservador era terrible, el lesbianismo estaba en la cima donde no existía camino de retorno. Sentí un calor tibio recorrer mi mejilla, me había golpeado tan fuerte que no dudé cuando entre mis labios saboreé la sangre que había provocado aquel golpe._

\- Toma todas tus cosas y vete de aquí… - un hombre mayor la agarró fuertemente del brazo y comenzó a caminar con un peso pesado por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de la joven castaña.

\- ¡Kenji! ¡Cálmate! – gritó la madre - ¡Estás maltratando a Shizuru! – aquella mujer comenzaba a derramar lágrimas al ver como su hija era humillada

\- ¡¿Te intentaste aprovechar de Nina?! – Exclamó sin piedad su padre, tirándola de un jalón a la cama - ¡Contéstame! – la agarró de los hombros y movió brutalmente mientras la amante del té comenzaba a llorar.

\- Pero de qué demonios hablas papá….yo… - _miraba a mi padre sin comprender sinceramente lo que intentaba decirme ¿Aprovecharme de mi propia hermana? Nina era mi hermana…era…era junto con Natsuki las personas que más amaba en el mundo ¿Qué tenía en su cabeza?_

\- Por eso te ibas a dormir con Nina…¡Te aprovechabas de ella! - quedó mirando a su mujer con un rostro totalmente colérico - ¡Shizuma! ¡Trae de inmediato a Nina! ¡Tráela!

\- Papá de qué demonios hablas…Nina es mi hermana…¡Por favor no metas a Nina en esto! – suplicaba mientras se zafaba

\- ¡Esos gritos! – entró Viola, la hermana mayor de Shizuru – Se escuchan desde la cocina…¿Pero qué sucede? – preguntó nerviosa al ver a su hermana perfecta llorando mientras su madre temía por la integridad de su hermana y su padre rojo de la rabia, la miraba de forma amenazante.

\- ¡Tu hermana es una basura! – la apuntó con repudio - ¡Vamos! Cuéntale a tu hermana...cuéntale a Viola que eres una pervertida…¡Una retorcida! Eres la peor vergüenza de esta familia….

\- ¡Basta! – gritó Shizuru mientras se tapaba los oídos – Si quieres que me vaya me iré… - comenzó a sollozar – pero deja de humillarme ¡No me merezco esto!

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratarla así? – se molestó Viola y abrazó a su hermana – Shizu-chan…¿Qué pasó? ¿No te quieres casar con Hiro-san?

\- Cuéntale a tu hermana… - se burló mientras la miraba con odio – la razón de por qué no te vas a casar…Cuéntale que eres una retorcida que le gustan las mujeres y que sepa Dios qué atrocidades le has hecho a Nina…

\- ¡Kenji, Basta! – pedía la madre mientras continuaba llorando – Shizuru no sería capaz de algo así…

\- ¡Claro que no! – la defendió Viola – A Shizuru no le gustan las mujeres…¿Qué te pasa? – quedó mirando a su hermana – dile a papá que no es cierto… - tocó con delicadeza la mejilla de la amatista – dile que es un loco y que… - quedó mirando el rostro de su hermana..¿Shiz?

\- Es cierto… - susurró de forma casi inaudible la castaña – Viola yo…es cierto… - su hermana mayor se llevó la mano a la boca, se levantó y miró con sorpresa y desagrado

\- ¡No puede ser cierto! – quedó mirando a su hermana – y Nina…

\- ¡No permitiré que crean que soy una enferma que abusó de Nina! ¡Nina es mi hermana y la adoro! ¡Soy lesbiana, no una enferma! – gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, sin embargo, solo recibió el empujón de su padre, quien la tiró al piso

\- ¡Te irás de esta casa y no volverás! – le gritó más fuerte

\- ¡Kenji no le hagas esto a la niña! – se interpuso entre su hija y su marido - ¡Si dice que no le hizo nada a Nina es porque no le hizo nada!

\- ¡No volverás a ver a Nina! – la amenazó – si me llego a enterar que la viste o la seguiste…¡La llevaré a Inglaterra con tu abuela y ahí si que jamás en la vida la volverás a ver! ¡Me encargaré de eso…y de que te odie! ¡Es lo único que mereces! – sentenció haciendo que este último grito retumbara en toda la mansión Fujino.

 _Mientras mi padre me hacía la maleta, pude ver a Nina quien intentaba entrar a la habitación y lloraba "Onee-sama…¡quiero ver a mi Onee-sama". Él respondió que me iba porque no los quería…porque los odiaba y no quería volver a hablar con nadie de la familia._

\- No es cierto – Decía entre llanto la joven peli azul, quien intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su hermana mayor - ¡Shizuru-oneesama! ¡Vuelve! ¡No me dejes! – gritaba en el marco de la puerta de la entrada mientras Shizuru solo se volteaba y musitaba un leve "Lo lamento".

\- Fin Flash Back –

 _Entré al salón de clases y todos los puestos estaban vacíos…a excepción del tuyo. Me quedaste mirando con una frialdad que solo con los años habrías aprendido, porque eras la persona más dulce que jamás había conocido en la tierra. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos "Buenos días", dijiste de forma mecánica, mientras volvías a tomar tu libro de lectura, leías una novela que yo no conocía y tampoco me interesaba conocer ¿Por qué intentar conocer el libro que leías si ni siquiera sentía que te conocía a ti? Tal vez pensabas lo mismo. Me senté en mi silla, quedé mirando la lista de alumnos, quedé mirando tu nombre "Nina Wang" ¿Los papás sabían que estabas aquí? La lógica me decía que no…Quería hablarte…quería explicarte lo que posiblemente nadie había hecho…Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero una voz interrumpió la única oportunidad real que tenía contigo._

Fin POV Shizuru

\- ¡Shizuru-senpai! – Se acercó la peli verde a saludar a su amor platónico - ¡Buenos días!

\- Buenos días…Tomoe-san – le sonrió y vio como la joven se sentaba al lado de su hermana

\- ¿Y ese milagro, Nina? Tú siempre llegas tarde a clases… - le picó la mejilla y susurró al oído – No me digas que también tienes intenciones con Shizuru-sama

\- N-No…N-No seas ridícula! – se sonrojó completamente para posteriormente mirar a Shizuru, quien no la estaba mirando, se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos – _Onee-sama… -_ Pensó con tristeza la peli azul, intentando usar todo su autocontrol para entender que el hecho de que Shizuru estuviese ahí era solo una coincidencia…¿Por qué eso era, no?

POV Natsuki

 _A la salida de la universidad, junto con Mai nos habíamos encontrado con Reito y Sergei. La parejita del año había decidido ir a cocinar algo a casa de Mai para celebrar que…¿Se querían? Supongo que solo era una excusa para pasar el tiempo juntos…¡Bien por ellos! Sergei me invitó a tomar un café, prefería eso que hacer mal tercio con Mai y Reito…¿Qué podría conversar con ellos si solo veo como les brillan los ojos por el otro?_

 _Terminamos llegando a un café que habíamos ido la última vez, cuando nos habíamos encontrado con la hermana de Shizuru…Shizuru…no veo hace ya dos semanas a Shizuru, pensaba ir a verla hoy a su departamento…definitivamente haría eso._

Fin POV Natsuki

\- ¿cómo estuvo tu semana, Nat? – preguntó Sergei

\- bastante bien… - susurró mientras comenzaba a beber su café – pensaba ir a ver a Shizuru…como es viernes…

\- ¿Crees que esté desocupada? – sonrió mientras comenzaba a comer su pastel – digo…dicen las malas lenguas que mujeres no le faltan…¡Dicen que hasta tiene su harem en la universidad de Fuuka! Debe ser un milagro que no te haya puesto el ojo… - iba a soltar una carcajada, sin embargo, notó como el rostro e Natsuki se transformaba completamente

\- Si quieres que vuelva a aceptar un café de tu parte…no te vas a referir a Shizuru de esa manera – lo miró molesta – Shizuru es mi amiga…y si no se quiso casar con tu hermano lo siento mucho por tu hermano, pero ella fue sincera – se cruzó de brazos – Shizuru es mi amiga y no permitiré que un idiota como tú hable mal de ella… - lo miró fijamente con odio, pero el joven rubio tomó su mano.

\- ¿Te habían dicho que te ves tan linda cuando te enojas? – y tras decir esto, la peli cobalto intento continuar molesta, pero su rostro sonrojado fue mucho más fuerte.

\- Te prometo que respetaré a Shizuru… - le sonrió de forma sincera – es solo que…como sabrás…ella y yo venimos de familias muy – hizo unas comillas falsas con sus manos – "tradicionales" – la miró incómodo – el tema "Shizuru Fujino" hasta el día de hoy se comenta…

\- Shizuru nunca me habló mucho de eso… - explicó Natsuki – ella solo llegó a mi casa y me dijo si se podía quedar…ella no…

Flash Back

\- Tranquila…aquí estoy… - susurró Natsuki con tristeza - ¿Qué te pasó en el labio?

\- Nada…nada… - decía mientras lloraba – me caí mientras venía para acá…de los nervios… - la quedó mirando mientras no había espacio para más lágrimas en sus ojos que lejos estaban de ser rojos como el fuego, era una llama que se había apagado, ahora solo quedaban cenizas en aquella miraba que tantos años había sabido brillar.

\- Shizuru…. – tomó su rostro – yo siempre estaré ahí…tranquila… - besó la comisura de su labio herido

Fin Flash Back

\- no me dijo jamás cómo fueron las cosas…más allá de lo obvio… - explicó Natsuki

\- yo creo que eso es algo tan fuerte que no es algo que ella alguna vez en la vida quiera hablar – continuó acariciando la mano de Natsuki - ¿sabes? Desde que te conocí…tengo un problema con las motocicletas

\- ¿cuál? – preguntó Natsuki mientras le quitaba la mano y continuaba bebiendo su café

\- no dejo de pensar en ti…y las motocicletas han quedado de lado… - le sonrió de forma tierna, a lo que la peli cobalto le respondió, se sintió estúpida un momento. Se terminó su café y le pidió que salieran de ahí. Debían volver donde Mai, quien se encontraba con Reito. Ambos salieron con lentitud del lugar, se quedaron mirando de forma incómoda – creo que volveré a casa… - dijo Sergei

\- está bien…le…le avisaré a Reito – explicó Natsuki

\- ¿No te molesta? – preguntó Sergei

\- No…lo entiendo – dijo la joven quien se iba a poner el casco para subirse a su motocicleta, sin embargo, el joven rubio tomó su rostro y besó sus labios. Natsuki casi por inercia respondió el beso, pero se separó casi al instante – Se…Sergei…

\- lo lamento – le acarició la mejilla – Natsuki yo…

\- tengo que irme…yo…- desvió el rostro sonrojada – creo que…esto no debió pasar – tomó su casco y terminó huyendo de aquel lugar, no entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido, todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para poder procesarlo.

POV Natsuki

 _Debía dirigirme donde Shizuru, debía hablar con ella ¿Por qué? No lo sé…Tal vez era un poco estúpido decirle a Shizuru que me sentía incómoda por haber besado a un chico con el que…¿Estaba saliendo? No, no estaba saliendo con Sergei, pero sentía que en ese momento ella era la única persona que podía escucharme, que podía serle totalmente sincera._

 _Sabía que por la hora debía continuar en la universidad, se quedaba hasta tarde…hoy tenía una ayudantía en la mañana y otra debía estar por finalizar o quizás ya había finalizado. La comencé a buscar por los distintos salones en los cuales creía que podía estar. Me acerqué a un salón que tenía la puerta entre abierta…Ahí te encontrabas…estabas…_

Fin POV Natsuki

Natsuki abrió lentamente la puerta y vio como Shizuru estaba besando a una chica de cabellos verdes, quien se encontraba sentada en la mesa de profesores. Shizuru la tenía abrazada de la cintura, mientras que la joven se aferraba a ella y cruzaba sus brazos al cuello de la castaña.

La peli cobalto miró fijamente la escena y luego de un par de segundos salió corriendo de ahí, no sabía por qué pero aquella imagen resonaba en su cabeza. Tomó nuevamente la motocicleta y se dirigió al departamento de Mai. Entró rápidamente y le pidió a su amiga el baño, mientras ella junto con Reito terminaban de cocinar la comida.

La muchacha de ojos verdes se quedó mirando al espejo, intentaba buscar la respuesta en su rostro, quizás ¿Qué estaba mal? Todo estaba bien…Shizuru estaba besando a una chica, como siempre lo había deseado, que su mejor amiga se despidiera de aquellos sentimientos no correspondidos.

POV Natsuki

 _Y si todo estaba tan bien…¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué la estabas besando a ella si supuestamente me amas a mi? ¿Por qué me siento así si debería sentirme feliz por ti? No entiendo que demonios pasa por mi cabeza…Definitivamente no soy capaz de entender por qué me siento así…_

Fin POV Natsuki

\- ¿Natsuki? – Mai tocó la puerta – Nasuki llevas un buen rato en el baño…¿Te sientes bien? Puedo prepararte un té o … - la puerta se abrió y la colorina quedó mirando a su mejor amiga - ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Viste a un fantasma? Estás…muy pálida

\- No…nada… - salió del baño y se dirigió al sofá donde se sentó – no…no me pasa nada… - quedó mirando nuevamente aquella escena de forma mental y cerró sus ojos de forma brusca – No pasa nada…solo…solo una estupidez – miró a Mai y le sonrió, sin embargo, algo en su corazón se había sentido inquietante, era algo que jamás en la vida había sentido y no tenía ganas de descubrir qué era.

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Así finaliza un nuevo capítulo de "Tranquila, eres mía". Lamento la tardanza del capítulo, espero humildemente que les haya agradado. Nos estamos leyendo y tengan todos una linda semana.

Mari Morson


	5. Chapter 5

**Tranquila, eres mía – Capítulo 5**

Natsuki se sentó en el sofá mientras miraba como Reito y Mai continuaban cocinando, se preguntaba si estaba bien quedarse o simplemente irse. Era viernes, realmente lo que quería era ir a dormir a su departamento y no saber de absolutamente nadie. Se sentía extraña aún, a pesar de no entender exactamente la razón. Intentaba hacerse creer que era el beso con Sergei lo que la había dejado así. Al cabo de un rato y luego de ver como la pareja de enamorados seguía en su mundo, decidió decirle a Mai que se iría, ya que no tenía ganas de continuar fingiendo que estaba bien. Quería llegar a su casa, comer ramen con mayonesa, comer chocolate y leer alguna revista de mecánica, tal vez ver una película de terror o jugar una consola de video juego. Se preguntaba por qué en cada opción aparecía la imagen de Shizuru besando a esa chica y lejos de estar molesta, la veía feliz…¿Esa chica lograba hacerla feliz?

En un aula de clases dos jóvenes dejaban de besarse, una mantenía acorralada a la otra, mientras que la menor totalmente sonrojada le decía que ya debía irse.

\- Tengo que volver a casa…Shizuru-senpai… - sonrió y besó sus labios de forma fugaz.

\- Entiendo…no te preocupes – le hizo cariño en la mejilla la castaña. Ambas se separaron rápidamente cuando sintieron la puerta, era una joven de cabellos azules, con una mirada centrada en la profesora ayudante de la cátedra.

\- Nina-chan! – gritó emocionada Tomoe - ¿Me estabas esperando? – le sonrió – es que esto es demasiado tierno de tu parte…

\- No tenía intenciones de interrumpir – dijo la joven molesta, mientras miraba con odio a su hermana y posteriormente quedaba mirando el piso.

\- Nina jamás interrumpe nada – susurró Shizuru con cierta nostalgia mientras tomaba sus cosas que estaban en el mesón. La menor de los Fujino apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, se negaba a creer nuevamente en las palabras de su hermana.

\- no se nota… - respondió Nina quien comenzó a salir del aula junto con Tomoe que se iba a despedir de Shizuru de un beso, sin embargo, la castaña le corrió el rostro.

\- Nos vemos el lunes, Shizuru-senpai… - sonrió aún sonrojada Tomoe

\- Nos vemos el lunes…Nina-chan… - pero para cuando había nombrado aquel nombre, la puerta ya se había cerrado. A su pesar, las cosas no iban a cambiar porque ahora le daba clases a su hermana, además recordaba las palabras de su padre…¿Por qué Nina estaba estudiando ahí?

 **POV Nina**

 _¿Cómo lo hace Nina-chan para ser tan tierna? Eran las palabras que solía oír de mi hermana…de mi hermana favorita. Con Viola siempre habíamos tenido una diferencia de 5 años, por lo que siempre andaba metida en sus cosas y yo en las mías, pero Shizuru-oneesama era distinta. Shizuru siempre tenía tiempo para mi, me ayudaba en matemáticas, me cocinaba, me cuidaba en las noches cuando no podía dormir…eran solo 3 años los que nos distanciaban, pero ella siempre era tan maternal, tan…tan perfecta._

 _Todos querían salir con ella, todos y cada uno de los hombres que pisaba nuestra casa, pero todos con la misma cordialidad eran rechazados…hasta que apareció Hiro. Era un matrimonio arreglado, el cual por mucho tiempo pasó inadvertido, debido a que quien se casaría primero sería Viola…mas al poco tiempo quedó viuda y papá se empecinó en que Shizuru debía casarse. La semana que Shizuru se fue de casa creo que la recuerdo como la última semana que tuve dos hermanas. Ese día escuché gritos, escuché muchos gritos, escuché por primera vez en mi vida a Shizuru-oneesama salirse de control. Ella estuvo como una hora encerrada en su habitación y solo se escuchaban cosas caer al suelo…Cuando salió de su habitación, papá la llevaba del brazo con una maleta, yo recuerdo que corría hasta alcanzarla, pero me detenían y le pedía…le suplicaba que me llevara con ella._

 _Investigué como pude su paradero, pero no supe más…tenía solo 14 años. Le mandé correos a Shizuru, le mandé cartas a su casilla de correo…pero ella jamás me respondió. Nadie quería decirme nada, absolutamente nadie…_

 **Flash Back**

Era de noche, una joven andaba caminando de forma sigilosa por los pasillos, cuando notó entre abierta la puerta de sus padres. Estaban hablando de su hija.

\- Es su cumpleaños…¡Déjame llamar a mi hija! – pedía la mujer mientras tomaba el celular

\- ¡No lo harás! Ella dejó de ser nuestra hija el día que se le ocurrió irse a prostituir por la vida – gritó indignado – Tenía una vida junto a nosotros…junto a Hiro…Y lo dejó todo por una niña estúpida…además nada me saca de la cabeza que intentó abusar de Nina! Por algo Nina siempre ha estado encaprichada con Shizuru

 **Fin Flash Back**

 _Si algo tenía razón, es que siempre había estado encaprichada con mi hermana…la seguía a todas partes, la celaba…me molestaba mucho cuando salía sin mi, si estaba en Kyoto debía llevarme a todas partes, sino simplemente me indignaba con ella. ¿Abusar de mi? Ella jamás se atrevería…Papá estaba loco…pero Shizuru jamás había querido a su hermana menor._

 **Flash Back**

\- Asume que tu gran dolor es tener una hija lesbiana! – dijo la mujer entre llanto – y a mi también me duele…me duele que conozca a alguna chica que le vaya a hacer daño y la lleve por mal camino…pero Shizuru seguirá siendo mi hija…¡Y eso no me lo vas a quitar!

\- Pues entonces vete con ella… - la miró con total frialdad – pero ella jamás se acercará a Nina…

\- Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se encuentra… - entre lágrimas hablaba la mujer – no sabemos si se encuentra bien…si ha comido bien…Shizuru sigue siendo una niña y…

\- ¡No es una niña! ¡Es una enferma que perdió la cabeza por la idiota de su amiga motociclista! ¡Esa delincuente que es además una huérfana! ¡Perdió la cabeza por una mujer y no tuvo problemas en dejar de lado a toda su familia! – tomó la fotografía que tenía la madre de Shizuru cuando tenía apenas 9 años – Y ten por seguro que no te llamará para su cumpleaños…no llamará a Nina tampoco…¡No llamará a nadie!

 **Fin Flash Back**

 _Y así fue…no me llamaste para mi cumpleaños…recuerdo que ese día caía la nieve de manera brutal y yo continuaba esperando que me llamaras…continuaba esperando una señal de ti, por más mínima que fuera. Ese día estuve en una plaza, en la plaza que siempre jugábamos…Te estuve esperando pero jamás llegaste, te escribí una carta y te dije que estaría ahí…que aunque fuese para sonreírme, incluso si no podías abrazarme…yo estaría ahí para ti…Supongo que armé un escenario tan patético que tuvo que aparecer Tadao-san con una caja de chocolates, para no hacerme sentir tan mal. Hoy te vi besando a Tomoe y confirmé que a ti no te interesan los sentimientos del resto…solo te importa pasarlo bien…No creo que seas una enferma, porque yo no veo la homosexualidad como eso…eso me tiene sin cuidado, porque de besarte con un hombre o con una mujer…seguirías siendo aquella hermana que tanto amé…y tanto me logró desilusionar._

 **Fin POV Nina**

La peli cobalto se encontraba echada en su cama mientras jugaba un video juego. A su alrededor se encontraban restos de envoltorio de papel metálico de chocolate. Cercano a el, le seguía una caja vacía de ramen instantáneo y unas 4 botellas de cervezas vacías. Era viernes, su cuerpo lo sabía, pero no así su alma. Se encontraba en una batalla mental donde se suponía que todo estaba en orden, donde todo estaba saliendo medianamente como había querido, pero algo en ella no cuadraba. El timbre sonó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

\- Son las 11 de la noche…¿Quién quiere que lo golpeé por molestarme en Heavy Rain? – decía molesta. Se asomó y pudo ver a una castaña parada frente a su puerta. Traía una bolsa, posiblemente con comida (Y ojalá Dios así obedeciera sus súplicas, tanta cerveza había abierto el apetito) – Shizu…ru… - la peli cobalto abrió la puerta y notó a su amiga.

\- Hola Natsuki – sonrió la joven – disculpa que viniera sin avisarte…¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó mientras le sonreía.

 **POV Natsuki**

 _Shizuru se veía como siempre. Dejó comida en la pequeña mesa que tengo al lado de la cama. Puso en una bolsa la basura y las botellas vacias de cerveza, me regañó, me dijo que había bebido mucho y que mañana me dolería la cabeza. No había bebido mucho, eran cuatro inofensivas botellitas. Me sentía mejor de tenerla junto a mi, de saber que estaba preocupada por mi. Le pregunté sobre las clases que había impartido…pero no me dijo nada…nada relevante. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a mirar como jugaba, estábamos haciendo lo mismo que hacíamos siempre, antes de que hubiésemos tenido aquella conversación. Ella sentada a un lado de la cama, tomándose un té mientras yo jugaba y maldecía a Ethan por tomar malas decisiones…_

 **Fin POV Natsuki**

 **-** Shi…Shizuru… - susurró Natsuki – el otro día estaba con…con Sergei…

\- me comentó que han estado saliendo… - musitó la joven castaña mientras continuaba mirando a su mejor amiga jugar – me alegra por ustedes…es un buen muchacho

\- no…no es lo que crees – la joven se incomodó – no estamos saliendo como crees…

\- ¿A Natsuki no le gusta Sergei? – la quedó mirando fijamente, la joven puso en pausa el juego

\- la verdad es que… - desvió el rostro – no lo sé… - _¿Por qué le estoy mintiendo? Claramente no me gusta Sergei…_

\- Me alegra… - la joven continuó mirando el televisor que mantenía en pausa el video juego

\- Vimos a Nina… - musitó Natsuki a lo que la castaña automáticamente se dio vuelta

\- ¿Ah? – la quedó mirando - ¿A Nina?

\- Sí…ahí me enteré que ella…bueno…le estás haciendo clases…¿Cómo te sientes con eso, Shiz?

\- Bien… - le sonrió y miró su té – Nina jamás dejará de ser mi hermana…

\- ¿qué pasó entre ustedes? – se acercó y tomó su mano - ¿Por qué jamás te has dignado a hablarme de ti? De como te sientes con todo…

\- Nada especial, Natsuki… - la joven continuó bebiendo su té – ella está enojada conmigo…por algo que por ahora no soy capaz de explicarle…

\- ¿Por qué no? – se acercó un poco más, haciendo que la castaña se incomodara

\- porque vive con mis padres – le sonrió con tristeza – ella depende de ellos…

\- podrían vivir juntas, no crees? – explicó Natsuki

\- eso significaría que ella tuviera que hacerle la guerra a mis papás…si me odia es cómodo…al menos para ella

\- ¿Por qué te odia? – preguntó Natsuki

\- porque… - la joven se vio levemente reflejada en su té – cuando tenía que ser valiente…fui cobarde…cuando tuve que… - desvió el rostro – Demonios…Nat, no quiero hablar de… - siendo interrumpida por el abrazo de la peli cobalto.

\- Puedes llorar conmigo…nunca lo haces…nunca te desahogas conmigo…yo…yo no quiero perderte – la quedó mirando con tristeza

\- Ara ara…ya vimos como a Natsuki le hizo efecto el alcohol – la joven le sonrió, haciendo que Natsuki se sonrojara

\- Shi…¡Shizuru! – la joven se levantó de la cama – voy al baño, enseguida vuelvo…

\- te espero… - musitó Shizuru.

 **POV Shizuru**

 _No podía hablar de un tema que me iba a terminar haciendo llorar como una magdalena…sin duda, el tema de Nina era mi mayor tema sensible de la vida. Nina era la persona que más quería junto con Natsuki, y lamentablemente para mi mala suerte ella me odiaba._

 _El celular de Natsuki sonó…no tengo esa mala costumbre de ver mensajes privados, pero me dio curiosidad saber quién era…de todos modos Natsuki es tan despistada que no notaría que lo había leído ¿Quién le estaba mandando mensajes tan tarde a mi Natsuki? ¿Acaso era el estúpido de Sergei?_

 _"_ _¡Natsuki mala! ¿Cómo no me contaste del beso que se dieron con Sergei? A estas alturas ya pronto se volverán novios…¡Mañana exijo los detalles!"_

 **Fin POV Shizuru**

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Natsuki saliendo del baño

\- nada… - la joven estaba totalmente callada, con ganas de matar al mundo, sentía que si no se controlaba en ese mismo momento aparecería Kiyohime – es tarde…creo que debo irme – se levantó la castaña

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas? – preguntó Natsuki

\- tengo planes… - desvió el rostro

\- ¿Planes? – sintió que su respiración se comenzaba a acelerar - ¿Vas a ir a ver a alguien más?

\- sí… - le sonrió de forma graciosa

\- entiendo… - desvió el rostro

\- Si no conociera a mi Natsuki…juraría que está celosa… - se le acercó hasta tenerla a pocos centímetros de distancia, la miró fijamente – pero para eso…ella tiene a Sergei-san… - la peli cobalto se puso totalmente roja, terminó cerrando los ojos por un momento, pero cuando los abrió, Shizuru ya no la estaba mirando, estaba saliendo por la puerta.

\- _Por qué…por qué no me besó? ¿Por qué yo no provoco lo que esa niña provoca en ella?..._ – se quedó preguntando.

 **Flash Back**

Una peli castaña veía a lo lejos a su hermana sentada en una banca de la plaza. Tenía unos chocolates en sus manos, tenía su nariz roja producto del frio. Se comenzó a acercar, sin embargo, un hombre tomó su hombro.

\- Tadao-san ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó nerviosa la amante del té

\- su padre…lo lamento Shizuru…pero su padre me dio instrucciones claras de… - la miró con mucha tristeza – de no dejarla ver a Nina…¡Entiéndame! Si la dejo hacerlo…podría tener problemas con su padre…

\- sólo quiero entregarle esto…¡Lo prometo! – explicó la joven con tristeza – Tadao-san…¡Por favor! Es el cumpleaños de Nina-chan…¡No serán más de 5 minutos! – suplicó con tristeza

\- No puedo…¡Perdóneme, Shizuru! Pero si se acerca a Nina…tendré que llamar a su padre…

\- Entiendo… - dijo la joven mientras intentaba no quebrarse en llanto

\- ¡De verdad, no tiene idea cuánto lo lamento! – al ver como la joven comenzaba a llorar, se comenzaba a sentir el hombre más miserable de la tierra

\- Po…podría entregarle estos chocolates- pidió entre lágrimas – son los chocolates favoritos de Nina… - se los entregó y lo quedó mirando

\- No me odie por esto, Shizuru… - la miró con tristeza – juro que si fuera por mi yo…

\- Esto es entre mi papá y yo…usted solo recibe órdenes – le sonrió mientras lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas- dígale que…sabía que eran sus favoritos…

\- se los daré…se lo prometo, Shizuru – y tras decirle esto, vio como la joven se comenzaba a confundir entre la nieve.

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- Perdóname…Nina-chan – susurró la peli castaña sentada en la silla de su escritorio. Volvía a guardar la foto de su hermana en el escritorio.

 _"_ _¡Natsuki mala! ¿Cómo no me contaste del beso que se dieron con Sergei? A estas alturas ya pronto se volverán novios…¡Mañana exijo los detalles!"_ – leía Natsuki el mensaje en su celular y posteriormente se tiraba a la cama y se tapaba con la almohada – ¿Por qué no te pusiste así cuando yo te besé? – y tras decir esto se quedó preguntando ¿Era acaso eso lo que todo este tiempo le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza?

 _Hola hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo estoy triste porque las vacaciones se acaban y de vueeeelta a la universidad. En fin, espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de su fanfic favorito (Ya quisiera xd) "Tranquila, eres mía". Comenten, opinen, destruyan, construyan. Son libres aquí._

 _Si no han pasado por mi página en facebook "Mari Morson", pasen y denle "Me gusta", es total y absolutamente gratis y sin fines de lucro._

 _Besitos y abrazos enormes para todas y todos._

 _Mari María Morson_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tranquila, eres mía – Capítulo 6**

 **POV Shizuru**

 _Luego de haber tenido una noche de total insomnio, me dispuse a levantarme. Intenté cambiar el tema toda la noche, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso que había protagonizado Natsuki con Sergei. Por más que me preguntaba sobre el mal gusto de mi amada Natsuki, una parte y tal vez la más racional pero recóndita de mi persona, me decía que solamente estaban jugando mis celos. ¿Celos? Claro que estaba celosa. Pensaba que el día en que Natsuki buscara a alguien para querer, para amar, al menos si no era yo, buscaría a una persona decente y no al estúpido de Sergei…La vida realmente no era justa, realmente no lo era. Además, Natsuki no tenía la valentía para decirme como realmente se estaban dando las cosas. Prefería mentirme y decirme que en realidad no pasaba nada con él, mas las confesiones de Mai habían invalidado todo argumento en contra que pudiera planear Natsuki para despistarme. La realidad era una sola: Ella estaba saliendo con Sergei y me lo estaba ocultando._

 _¿Cómo aceptas que el gran amor de tu vida está con una persona que además no consideras digno para ella? Lamentablemente solo me tocaba mirar y aplaudir como la mujer más bella de la tierra pronto estaría corriendo por ese tarado…y yo debía ser sensata…si quería seguir siendo amiga de Natsuki debía aceptar que ella simplemente no era para mí, porque para mí lamentar, Natsuki no estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga._

 _Por otra parte, no me sentía bien utilizando a Tomoe, supongo que necesitaba besar a alguien para intentar olvidar a Natsuki, pero lejos de hacerlo, no hago más que sentir que le fui infiel con esta chica que apenas conozco y para peor…es amiga de mi hermana. Espero que llena no sienta nada más que admiración por mí, porque de gustarle de forma seria, me sentiré mal en el futuro por jugar con sus sentimientos._

 _Posiblemente Nina debe odiarme en este momento por creer que soy una cualquiera. Después de todas las cosas que probablemente y no dudo, debe haberle dicho nuestro padre sobre mi, ahora Nina debe creer que tengo sexo con todas las mujeres de la universidad. Sin embargo, es bastante difícil poder acercarme a ella, me gustaría saber por qué está estudiando aquí…se acerca su cumpleaños nuevamente…Me encantaría este año…poder entregarle chocolates personalmente._

 **Fin Flash Back**

El celular de la peli castaña comenzó a sonar, se dirigió hacia su habitación donde este se encontraba en su mesa de noche. Lo tomó y notó que era la mejor amiga de su amor platónico, se preguntó si acaso algo le había sucedido a Natsuki, decidió contestar antes de preguntarse cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Diga? ¿Tokiha-san? – contestó cortésmente la amante del té.

\- Fujino-san Hola ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Mai de forma más alegre de lo normal.

\- Bien, muchas gracias ¿A qué debo tu llamada? – volvió a preguntar nuevamente la joven castaña. La idea de pensar que a Natsuki le había sucedido algo comenzaba a acecharla, y por otra parte, la elocuencia de Mai comenzaba a matarla.

\- ¡Quería invitarte al cumpleaños sorpresa que le haremos a Mikoto! – explicó emocionada la colorina – será esta noche en Casa de Reito-san…irán todas las ex himes, ya sabes…Natsuki, Nao, Yukino, Midori…¡Todas! Irán los chicos también…

\- Entiendo…¡Me parece genial! Iré… - sonrió la joven fingiendo emoción, la verdad es que lejos de emocionarle, sentía que, de ir, solo lo haría por cumplir – le preguntaré a Natsuki a qué hora irá para ir juntas…

\- es que lo más probable es que ella llegue con Sergei… - La colorina sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos de Shizuru hacia Natsuki, pero ya que las cosas con Sergei estaban resultando "de maravilla" sentía que debía ser totalmente transparente con la kiotence

\- Ara ara…¿Así que irá con Sergei? – Shizuru intentó en su cerebro buscar la forma más eficaz de ser cínica y no querer colgar en ese momento y de paso tirar por la ventana del departamento su celular – Entonces va en serio… - tragó saliva, intentó alinear mentalmente sus chakras pero nada funcionaba.

\- Yo creo que sí – dijo Mai totalmente emocionada – ayer llegó a mi casa luego de la cita con él y estaba como en otro mundo, realmente nunca había visto así a Natsuki… - Mai sentía que tal vez sí había hablado de más, pero estaba orgullosa de su gestión como mejor amiga, sabía que Natsuki tarde o temprano le agradecería como estaba creando el camino más próspero para que la relación de Shizuru con Natsuki algún día fuera de una total y sincera amistad y ella pudiese ser feliz al lado de Sergei, quien según su opinión, consideraba el prospecto perfecto para su amiga.

\- … - Shizuru en aquel momento se alegraba no tener a Mai frente a frente, porque de tenerla frente a ella le sería difícil, por no decir, imposible fingir que todo estaba bien – me alegra mucho… - susurró - ¿Crees que pueda llevar a alguien hoy en la noche?

\- Claro! ¿Piensas llevar a una amiga? – No quería saber más detalles, pero sabía que si Shizuru pretendía llevar a alguien, no sería precisamente una amiga

\- así es…pienso llevar a una amiga – sonrió – entonces nos vemos en casa de Reito-san a la noche, Mai-san…

\- hablamos – la peli naranja cortó el teléfono, dejando a una castaña con tragedia. Con ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, debía ser fuerte.

 **POV NATSUKI**

 _Desperté hace poco, la verdad es que Shizuru tenía razón...cuatro botellas, aunque fuesen pequeñas, era demasiado alcohol para mi corazón. Además, había terminado mi juego y habían terminado todos muertos, eso hería sin duda mi corazón de gamer. Me seguía preguntando por qué Shizuru se había ido ¿Acaso había ido a juntarse con esa chica a la que le da clases? Las imaginaba besándose y me desagradaba...además si esa chica estaba con Shizuru era solamente porque es popular y es conocida en toda la universidad, por ser modelo de comerciales, por donde vive, por todo...No conoce a Shizuru como yo la conozco...ella no…¡Otra vez estos sentimientos sin ningún sentido! ¿Celos de amiga? No imaginé jamás en mi vida sintiendo celos...pero lo cierto es que tampoco imaginé alguna vez en mi vida a Shizuru besando a alguien...sigo pensando en nuestro beso y puedo recordar su rostro tranquilo, expectante a mis palabras...era un rostro suplicando amor ¿Por qué con ella no? A ella la mirabas como si realmente te gustaran sus besos...Bueno ¿A quién engaño? Posiblemente la haya besado tan mal que…¡En fin! Da lo mismo, debo dejar de pensar estupideces que no van a cambiar._

 _El timbre acaba de sonar…¡Amaría que fuera Shizuru con una bolsa llena de víveres! Que me dijera que preparará el desayuno, que me dijera que viene porque me extraña...porque que la haya rechazado no significa que no podamos ser amigas….¿Por qué ella no entiende eso? Abro la puerta pero...es Mai que viene con una bolsa de víveres…¡Esta será una mañana muy larga!_

 **FIN POV NATSUKI**

Shizuru se encontraba sentada en su escritorio mientras leía su materia la universidad, cuando decidió que era hora de llamar a Tomoe. No podía ir sola a esa fiesta, sobre todo si Natsuki estaría con Sergei, debía darle la confianza de que todo estaba bien.

 **POV SHIZURU**

 _Tal vez parte de mi rutina diaria...aparte de pensar en Natsuki de las mil maneras que pensaba en ella, era recordar aquel beso que alguna vez me dio en la capilla de Fuuka. A veces suelo volver a ir a ella...claro, ahora está reconstruida, compraron otra campana...sigo agradeciendo que como Himes tuviéramos otro tipo de sensibilidad, porque de no ser así, ella posiblemente habría quedado sorda…_

 _Yo estaba como loca, la aferré a mis brazos, no me importaba nada, admito que en ese instante solo quería poseerla hasta que asumiera que me pertenecía...pero ella besó mis labios y todo en mi se quebró. No era capaz de aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, sus labios habían sido tan suaves, tan fríos al contraste de mi temperatura corporal que en ese momento debe haber ardido...pero a pesar de sentir la frialdad de sus labios, de sus mejillas tan frías, sentí un amor inmenso imposible para mi describir. Posterior a eso dijo que me amaba, pero no como yo quería…¿Qué podía hacer frente a eso? Ella había sido tan sincera, tan clara con todo lo que eran sus sentimientos...y admito que estuve estos 2 años y un poco más esperando que cambiara de opinión...que se confundiera, que un día llegara tocando la puerta, que me mirara a los ojos y con un beso correspondiera mis sentimientos._

 **FLASH BACK**

Una peli cobalto entraba al departamento y por el pasillo aparecía la castaña para observarla, la motorista creía cara de pocos amigos.

\- Ara ara…¿por qué Natsuki trae ese rostro? - se acercó y la joven notó en la peli cobalto una herida en la frente

\- Nada...es que me asaltaron…- dijo sin mucha preocupación mientras iba a la nevera por un poco de hielo.

\- ¡Natsuki! - la castaña corrió a sus brazos preocupada - ¿Qué te hicieron? – la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a examinar su rostro.

\- por supuesto que nada...intentaron robarme la motocicleta, pero no los dejé...los golpee - la miró aun sintiendo indignación con lo sucedido

\- pero a mi Natsuki también la golpearon… - susurró y le tomó el rostro - debes cuidarte…¿Qué hago si a mi Natsuki le pasa algo?

\- exageras...y suéltame…- musitó algo molesta - me duele… - sin embargo, al sentir el abrazo de la castaña también la abrazó con fuerza - este… hueles bien

\- No me puse perfume…- explicó Shizuru

\- No...es que…- apoyó su rostro en el hombro de su amiga - Shizuru...siempre hueles muy bien…

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

 _Pero todos esos momentos sacados de novelas románticas jamás se concretaban...como el humorista que promete reír y cuenta una historia, pero al finalizarla nadie rie...así era lo nuestro, eternos encuentros que vivía con la promesa de romper nuestra maldita amistad…¡Pero siempre seguíamos siendo amigas! Y te amo...pero ahora me toca la parte más cruda...la parte más cruel de esta historia...me toca verte al lado de la persona que te gusta...y posiblemente me tocará hoy verte besarlo...así que debo prepararme psicológicamente para cuando eso suceda...por eso, aunque me duela jugar contigo Tomoe, eres la única persona que puede lograr que no parezca una idiota el día de hoy, eres la única que puede lograr hacerme aparentar_ que esto está superado y que no muero de celos cada vez que la veo junto a ese imbécil...

 **FIN POV SHIZURU**

\- ¿que vaya dónde? - Natsuki quedó mirando a su amiga mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno - ¡olvídalo! No iré con Sergei a buscar un pastel de cumpleaños…¡olvídalo!

\- no es cualquier pastel...es el pastel de Mikoto! ¡Vamos! Hazlo por Mikoto...además verás a Sergei – decía Mai intentando motivar a su mejor amiga – Con Reito estaremos organizando todo y necesitamos que vayan ustedes…son los únicos que tienen moto…

\- No sé si notas… pero él tiene moto…yo tengo moto ¿Por qué razón tendríamos que ir juntos? – se preguntaba la peli cobalto - ¿No puede ir Sergei solo?

\- ¡Vamos! – la quedó mirando y comenzó a molestarla – Es que Sergei se ofreció pero ambas sabemos que tú conoces de sus gustos…

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto que salga con Sergei? – la miró cuestionando la actitud de su amiga

\- porque ayer Sergei le contó a Reito que ustedes dos se besaron...y bueno ¡tú ayer llegaste como zombie a mi casa! Es obvio que entre ustedes pasa algo…veo una cierta química ¡No puedes negarlo! ¡Es mi forma de avivar el amor!

\- ¡No tenía por qué contarle a Reito del beso! – se molestó – él no tenía por qué hacer eso…a la hora de la fiesta ya todos lo sabrán…

\- o sea que es verdad...eres una coqueta ¿y qué tal el beso? - preguntó Mai muy emocionada

\- pues nada… - dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a tomar desayuno - solo… - suspiró - la verdad me pilló de sorpresa, pero yo no quería besarlo…

\- ¿por qué no? Ayer llegaste como loca...él fue tu primer beso - se burló - bueno...en realidad lo fue Fujino-san - la quedó mirando - ¿cómo se sintió el beso?

\- cálido… - susurró Natsuki sonrojada mientras pensaba en el beso con Shizuru.

\- entonces claramente te gustó… - quedó mirando a su amiga - ¿eso sentiste con Sergei…?

\- bueno yo...yo…- se puso a pensar en ello - la verdad es que creo estoy teniendo un par de confusiones con mis sentimientos...admito… - se puso a pensar – _en realidad el beso con Shizuru fue cálido…con Sergei sentí que…¿Por qué pensé en Shizuru cuando eso pasó?_

\- es normal, pero vamos! Ve...dale la oportunidad a Sergei, es guapo, es tierno y además todo queda en familia

\- no le daré la oportunidad, pero si iré con él a buscar el pastel de Mikoto...pero solo por Mikoto! - advirtió la peli cobalto - por nada más…

La peli castaña terminó el desayuno y decidió que era hora de hacer su jugada maestra. Tenía miedo porque nada le garantizaba que Tomoe estuviese disponible.

\- Ara ara...realmente tendré un problema si Tomoe no puede...supongo que tendré que verle la cara a ese idiota…¡No! ¡Me niego a ese desastre! ¡además uno nunca sabe cuando puede volver Kiyohime! Hoy como sea saldrás conmigo, Tomoe - la joven procedió a llamar a la peli verde mientras internamente rezaba para no ser rechazada.

\- Shizuru-senpai! - contestó Tomoe - que lindo que me llames hoy! ¿cómo estás?

\- hola Tomoe...estoy bien - comenzó a rezar mentalmente - y sabes que puedes llamarme simplemente Shizuru…

\- ¿a qué debo tan bella llamada? - preguntó curiosa la joven peli verde

\- Quería invitarte a salir… - musitó la castaña. Necesitaba que le dieran el sí a toda costa.

\- una cita…? - preguntó algo nerviosa

\- necesito que me hagas este favor…verás…es el cumpleaños de una integrante de mi círculo de amigas… - explicó la castaña

\- es que yo quería hablar con Shizuru-sen….contigo Shizuru...sobre algo importante… - comentó Tomoe

\- pues podemos hablar de eso después de...la fiesta a la que te estoy invitando

\- de...de acuerdo, iré - sentenció Tomoe

\- perfecto, a las 8 paso por ti a buscarte a tu estación…¿te parece? – pidió la amante del té

\- me parece perfecto... – cortó el teléfono la peli verde.

Dos jóvenes iban caminando por el pasillo de los pasteles de cumpleaños, mirando cual era la correcta para la joven.

\- me parece buena esa de ahí…la que tiene mucho morado – dijo el peli rubio

\- no, mejor llevemos esa otra – explicó la peli cobalto – esa que tiene un gato encima con fondant….me parece perfecta – susurró Natsuki. Ambos compraron la torta y la dejaron en la moto de la joven motorista. El rubio dejó bien amarrada el pastel, sin embargo, luego de hacerlo tomó el brazo de la joven.

\- creo que antes de llegar deberíamos hablar… - pidió Sergei

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó algo incomoda la peli cobalto – no sé…no tenemos nada de qué hablar ¿O si?

\- el beso de ayer… - explicó Sergei – Natsuki te fuiste sin decir nada y yo quiero saber qué te pasó…¿Acaso sentiste que te falté el respeto? Porque si es así - tomó el rostro de la joven - te pido disculpas…

\- En serio…debes alejarte un poco, los seremos humanos apreciamos el metro cuadrado – la joven se alejó del mayor y respiró profundamente – Sergei es solo que…

\- Tú me gustas… - la quedó mirando a los ojos, a lo que la peli cobalto se sonrojó – no lo sé…eres especial

\- Q-qué?! - lo miró algo incomoda mientras se sonrojaba notoriamente - ¿gustarte? - lo miraba de pie a cabeza

\- así es...considero que eres una mujer muy interesante, eres muy guapa e inteligente...de verdad jamás había conocido a alguien como tú…- le sonrió el rubio - me gustaría saber que sientes lo mismo, pero de no ser así...yo puedo esperarte…

 **FLASH BACK**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban acostadas en la misma cama. Una estaba en el pecho de la otra.

\- gracias por cuidarme…- susurró con su grave voz - te hice faltar a la universidad por mi culpa…

\- Si Natsuki tiene fiebre, no puedo hacer menos que cuidarla hasta que se mejore ¿no crees? - la quedó mirando y acercó su frente a la de ella - la fiebre ya bajó…

\- lo lamento - susurró la peli cobalto

\- por Natsuki haría lo que fuera...y eso lo sabe…- entrelazó su mano con la de ella - ¿lo sabes?

\- no lo sé…- se quedó reflexionando con las palabras de su amiga

\- bueno...por Natsuki haría lo que fuera...nadie es como mi Natsuki…- besó la mejilla de la joven

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

La joven sintió unos labios besar su mejilla - te quiero…- le sonrió - ¿vamos?

\- vamos…- el rubio sintió que estaba haciendo bien las cosas, sin embargo, lo que no sabía es que su amor platónico había estado pensando únicamente en su mejor amiga.

La castaña llegó en su auto junto con Tomoe. Al entrar comenzaron a ayudar a Mai y a Reito. La colorina estaba algo estresada por lo que no estaba de lo más simpática del mundo. Al cabo de un rato llegó Natsuki con Sergei. La joven venía en su moto, pero iba conduciendo el rubio, Shizuru al notar esto sintió que podía asesinarlo sin tener compasión, pero debía respetar la decisión de su amiga. Decidió alejarse un poco, no quiso saludarlo, no quiso tampoco acercarse a ellos, por lo que continuó junto a Tomoe.

La fiesta aún no comenzaba cuando Natsuki se acercó a Shizuru al notar que la castaña en ningún momento se había acercado a saludarla. Notó que estaba junto a quien era su alumna, y la miró con cierta molestia ¿Por qué traía a una desconocida con ella?

Shizuru había notado como Natsuki había llegado de la mano de Sergei y al notar la comodidad que irradiaba, decidió que lo correcto era no molestar. Sin embargo, en su interior le hervía la sangre al notar que era él quien tenía el privilegio de poder llevarla de la mano.

\- Hola Shizuru…- dijo la joven al tiempo que notaba como su amiga tenía tomada de la mano a la peli verde

\- Natsuki- chan - le sonrió - ella es Tomoe...Tomoe ella es Natsuki...una amiga…- y tras decir esto, la peli cobalto sintió una puñalada en el corazón, traición total a la patria. Ganas de golpear, ganas de torturar a la peli verde. ¡Eso se merecía! ¿Ser presentada como una amiga? Ese definitivamente no era su título, ella no merecía eso ese título de "una amiga"…Por último "la amiga" y qué La amiga…era Natsuki…¿No acaso era el amor platónico? ¿Por qué no quería que Tomoe supiera que…? Un momento…eso era…era solo la amiga de Shizuru…Un pequeño tornillo se salió de la placa de metal que cubría su corazón…Algo estaba creciendo.

\- mucho gusto...Natsuki…- sonrió la joven peli verde sin mostrar mucho interés

\- aquí estabas…- se acercó Sergei a lo que Shizuru le sonrió cordialmente. Por supuesto no le iba a demostrar que lo quería cocinar vivo y luego dárselo a las serpientes - Hola Shizuru…

\- Sergei…¿cómo estás? - seguía sonriendo, sentía que se le acalambraría el rostro, solo pensaba en diversas formas de matarlo y cada segundo encontraba otra más tortuosa que la otra.

\- bien, excelentemente acompañado - sonrió a Natsuki, pero la peli cobalto estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos - ¿ella es tu novia? - le preguntó a Shizuru por Tomoe

\- ¡No! - dijeron Shizuru y Natsuki al unísono, la peli cobalto se sonrojó al decirlo, pero le molestaba que Sergei pensara estupideces

\- ella es una amiga…- explicó Shizuru.

\- mucho gusto…- le sonrió el rubio.

Al cabo de un rato, llegó Mikoto emocionada por el cumpleaños sorpresa. La fiesta comenzó a crecer, la música comenzó a sonar más fuerte. Algunos se pusieron a bailar, mientras que otros se iban a festejar a la gran terraza de la casa de Reito.

\- no sabía que la arpía de Shizuru tenía novia...se la tenía bien escondida - se reía Nao mientras bebía una copa de alcohol - Ni siquiera te está acosando a ti...eso sí que es un milagro - comentaba la peli roja a lo que la peli cobalto mirada desde el gran ventanal como la joven castaña bailaba con la menor.

 **POV NATSUKI**

 _Yo jamás he servido para bailar...tengo dos pies izquierdos. La única vez en mi vida que bailé fue un lento hace como un año con Shizuru, debido a que estábamos en la fiesta de la universidad y como todos la estaban invitando a bailar ella me pidió que bailáramos_

 **FLASH BACK**

\- soy un asco bailando...perdón - se disculpaba Natsuki mientras mantenía abrazada a Shizuru - eres la reina del baile y bailas conmigo…¡qué decepción debe ser esto para ti!

\- me agrada bailar con Natsuki-chan - acomodó sus brazos en los hombros de su compañera de baile - ¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que aceptarías bailar conmigo…

\- no quería aceptar…sabes que detesto bailar…

\- por mi...bailaría toda la noche con Natsuki…- le sonrió mientras intentaba sutilmente acercarse

\- solo será un baile…- advirtió Natsuki

\- dos...por favor…- la miró suplicando por un si - esta canción y otra más...

\- no….dije que no - desvió su rostro algo molesta

\- no volveré a bailar si Natsuki no acepta otro baile…- advirtió la castaña

\- pues entonces tendrás que no bailar más…- se sintió mal un momento - de acuerdo...volveremos a bailar...pero no esta noche…

\- ¿cuándo? Esperaré lo que sea...hasta volver a bailar con mi Natsuki – se acercó a su mejilla y la besó-

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

 _Se veía contenta al lado de Tomoe. La veía radiante...la veía cómoda con esa niña, que por lo demás bailaba bien._

 _Siento algo difícil de explicar en estos momentos, quería que mirara a mi, que me sonriera a mi...que toda su atención fuera para mi...como antes. Volví a recordar ese beso que se dio con Tomoe y he sentido algo horrible en el estómago. Las veo alejarse, se están yendo a otro lugar…¿Por qué no le importa si estoy aquí?_

 **FIN POV NATSUKI**

La peli verde llevó hasta el baño a Shizuru. La amante del té se preocupó, debido a que sentía que tal vez Tomoe había malentendido la invitación al cumpleaños de Tomoe ¿y como no confundirse si el día anterior se habían besado? Sentía que estaba en serios problemas.

\- Hay algo que debo decirte...Shizuru - se acercó a ella - es muy importante que lo sepas…

\- ¿No crees que este no es el momento? -preguntó Shizuru temiendo lo peor - tal vez sería menester hablarlo en otro momento...quizás en…

\- ¿en tu departamento? ¿a solas? - preguntó la joven con angustia

\- este...claro...no estaba pensando precisamente eso...pero - la quedó mirando y tomó su rostro al notar que estaba notoriamente nerviosa - tranquila…si quieres nos vamos y hablamos allá… - sentía que ya había dado "El saludo a la bandera", que ya había rendido los honores militares respectivos, podía irse…su honra estaba intacta, tal como su dignidad, nadie la juzgaría.

\- por favor...- la miró directamente a los ojos. La puerta del baño se abrió y entró Mai, quien al mirarlas se disculpó rápidamente y terminó saliendo de ahí, se sentía nerviosa, no sabía exactamente qué había visto, pero estaba segura que había visto algo muy íntimo y privado.

La colorina salió corriendo hasta encontrarse en la terraza junto con Reito y Sergei quienes platicaban en compañía de Natsuki.

\- no creerás lo que vi…- susurró Mai a Natsuki al oído - la cosa va en serio...Shizuru de verdad está saliendo con esa chica! - le tomó los hombros emocionada - esa chica y Shizuru estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora en el baño…

\- ¿de qué hablas? - se preguntó Natsuki - no entiendo nada…

\- fui al baño y estaba Shizuru besándose con Tomoe...estaban en una posición bastante sugerente…- dijo la joven sin saber que pronto sería la culpable de dar rienda suelta a los más bajos instintos de su pobre y celosa amiga.

\- ¿estás segura? - preguntó Natsuki, al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba pálido, sus mejillas perdían el color, sus ojos apagaban el dulce brillo que había tenido pensando en que tal vez sería correcto pedirle a Shizuru bailar.

\- las vi...enseguida cerré la puerta, pero las vi…¿no estás feliz por Fujino-san? - y lo cierto es que por más que fuese fácil simplemente decir "sí", algo en su corazón le decía que aquello estaba mal, que las cosas no deberían haber estado saliendo de esa forma. Se alejó un poco del grupo, se fue hasta la barra a por algo para beber, quería hablar con Shizuru pero no podía si el engendro cabeza de guisante estaba encima de su amiga.

Shizuru y Tomoe salieron del baño cuando la gente comenzó a hacer fila para entrar al baño, comenzaron a tocar muy fuerte la puerta, entonces decidieron que ya era hora de hacerlo. Se comenzaron a acercar a donde estaba Mai para despedirse de ella, pero cuando la castaña preguntó dónde estaba Natsuki, supo que cuando no quieres saber determinadas respuestas, no debes hacer ciertas preguntas.

La castaña tomó muy fuertemente la mano de Tomoe, se puso más que pálida, se sintieron como espinas en todo su corazón comenzaban a arder en lo más profundo de su ser. Era Natsuki bailando con Sergei, el rubio la estaba besando mientras ella lo tenía tomado del rostro. Se sentía como una copa de cristal proyectándose contra el piso, se sentía como el agua perdiéndose en un mar de agua salada. Era hora de aceptarlo, toda aquella molecular posibilidad de estar con Natsuki se había desvanecido en ese instante.

\- Shizuru… - susurró Tomoe al notar que su profesora de cátedra no reaccionaba. Ambos jóvenes se habían dejado de besar pero continuaban bailando. La peli cobalto tenía una copa en su mano ¿Era el alcohol la causa? No. Lo sabía perfectamente…ella simplemente ya había decidido.

\- Me despides de Natsuki…- susurró Shizuru a Mai. La castaña, quien no pudo fingir más, se fue hasta el auto con Tomoe. Abrió la puerta de la menor y luego la de ella - abrocha tu cinturón de seguridad…- fue lo único que dijo para posteriormente partir a más de 100 por las calles de Japón.

La peli cobalto se separó de Sergei y al mirarlo se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, pero era tarde, todas la habían visto besarse con el rubio. Se disculpó de este y se fue donde Mai.

\- ¿dónde está Shizuru? - preguntó nerviosa mientras intentaba fingir que nada había pasado.

\- se fue con Tomoe...dijo que tenían planes - le sonrió a su amiga - te vi…¡Sabía que tarde o temprano terminarías saliendo con Sergei! Se ven muy lindos juntos…

\- debo irme…- susurró Natsuki, quien se comenzó a alejarse de la fiesta.

En el departamento la castaña miraba el ventanal, se reflejaba ella misma, reflejaba su miseria, sus ganas de llorar...era un sentimiento tan frágil ¿Por qué? Simplemente por qué…

\- si quieres hablamos en otro momento...Shizuru-senp…- siendo interrumpida por la castaña

\- no...es verdad...debemos hablar - se acercó a un mueble y agarró un poco de whisky y lo sirvió en una taza de té - ¿quieres té?

\- es whisky…- le sonrió y se acercó a su hombro - Shizuru-senpai...no sufras… - comenzó a hacerle masajes

\- ¿Ah? - la quedó mirando. ¿Tan obvia era? Por supuesto que sí.

\- te pusiste así cuando viste a tu amiga besar a ese chico…¿ella te gusta no es así? Me llevaste para sacarle celos..¿acaso es tu ex? – la miró sin comprender

\- no es mi ex… - explicó con dolor

\- es tu amor platónico? – preguntó nuevamente

\- así es… - sonrió mientras bebía y comenzaba a dar suaves suspiros – es la mujer más bella del mundo…y para mi lamentar jamás se fijará en mi…

\- yo no estaría tan segura… - continuaba dándole masajes – a mi me miraba como si estuviera molesta…

\- ella suele mirar a la gente así…no te sientas especial – sonrió – gracias por el masaje… - le pidió a la menor que se sentara – hablemos de ti ahora…¿Qué sucede?

\- Si quieres te puedo ayudar a sacarle celos… - sonrió Tomoe

\- no funciona así – le sonrió – a ella le gusta Sergei…Por más que me viera a tu lado, jamás se pondría celosa…en el peor de los casos sentiría celos de amiga…pero…

\- Yo siento que soy perceptiva…además no la conozco y eso me vuelve más objetiva…ella estaba celosa…

\- no es así – continuó bebiendo – ahora dime…¿Qué pasa?

\- Debo confesarte algo – bebió de la taza de Shizuru – ahora que me contaste todo esto puedo decírtelo con sinceridad…

\- no me digas que… - temió lo peor

\- quería pedirte que no nos besáramos más porque ya me gusta alguien… - la miró a los ojos totalmente sonrojada

\- ¿Ah? – realmente no entendía que sucedía

\- es que ayer nos besamos, pero fue porque realmente eres demasiado guapa y sentí que no podía decirte que no…¡Además! Eres una profesora…es como la fantasía de cualquiera…pero al hacerlo me di cuenta que quien realmente me gusta es otra persona…de todas maneras te agradezco que me besaras, porque ahora sé realmente que lo que siento por ella es sincera

\- ¿Quién te gusta? – le sonrió

\- Nina…Nina Wang… - y tras decir esto la castaña la miró de pie a cabeza

\- No puede ser… - sonrió de forma sorpresiva, definitivamente había sido un día de locos.

 _Hola hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Espero les haya gustado esta nueva actualización de la historia. Lamento mucho la tardanza, por lo mismo intenté hacer un poquito más largo el capítulo. No olviden comentarme y decirme qué les pareció._

 _Besitos, Mari Morson_

 _No olviden pasar por mi Página de Facebook: Mari Morson_


	7. Chapter 7

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

 _\- Debo confesarte algo – bebió de la taza de Shizuru – ahora que me contaste todo esto puedo decírtelo con sinceridad…_

 _\- no me digas que… - temió lo peor_

 _\- quería pedirte que no nos besáramos más porque ya me gusta alguien… - la miró a los ojos totalmente sonrojada_

 _\- ¿Ah? – realmente no entendía que sucedía_

 _\- es que ayer nos besamos, pero fue porque realmente eres demasiado guapa y sentí que no podía decirte que no…¡Además! Eres una profesora…es como la fantasía de cualquiera…pero al hacerlo me di cuenta que quien realmente me gusta es otra persona…de todas maneras te agradezco que me besaras, porque ahora sé realmente que lo que siento por ella es sincera_

 _\- ¿Quién te gusta? – le sonrió_

 _\- Nina…Nina Wang… - y tras decir esto la castaña la miró de pie a cabeza_

 _\- No puede ser… - sonrió de forma sorpresiva, definitivamente había sido un día de locos._

 **Tranquila, eres mía - Capítulo 7** **#ElDesamorDesgarraMiAlma.**

 **Pov Shizuru**

 _Acabo de despertar hace poco rato. Tomoe se quedó a dormir conmigo. Ella durmió en la habitación que a veces usa Natsuki...y digo a veces, porque otras tantas duerme conmigo. La verdad es que suele ser un dilema para mi decidir si duermo o no con Natsuki. No me gusta que duerma conmigo, porque significa que yo no podré dormir ¿Cómo puedo dormir teniéndola tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos? Generalmente eso sucede cuando vemos alguna película de terror…ella suele decir "Ya que estamos viendo películas en tu cama...¿Durmamos juntas?"…pero curiosamente eso sucede solo cuando vemos películas de terror._

 _Con Tomoe nos quedamos conversando hasta tarde. Valió la pena porque supe más cosas de Nina que desconocía, sin embargo, no me atreví a confesarle a Tomoe que ella es mi hermana. En parte, yo creo que por respeto a la misma Nina. Si no le dijo la verdad a Tomoe por algo será, pero creo que sin duda esa conversación me hizo entender un poco más de mi hermana…aunque algunas cosas me hayan dolido._

 **Flash back**

\- ¿T-te...gusta Nina? - la miró y le fue inevitable sonreír aguantando la risa. Si Nina la odiaba tanto tal vez era porque correspondía los sentimientos de Tomoe, por otra parte, Nina ya nos vio besarnos…tal vez por eso realmente me odia - mi papá ahora si que se muere del ataque…- pensó la peli castaña – definitivamente se muere…

\- Así es…- suspiró

\- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Nina…? ¿Mi Nina? - preguntó sin entender la amante del té

\- ¿Tú Nina? ¿Acaso te gusta Nina? - la miró molesta - dijiste que solo tenías ojos para Natsuki…¿Le pusiste el ojo a mi Nina-chan?

\- No…- le sonrió - me refiero a si es Nina...Nina la chica de mi clase…Claro que no me gusta – la miró divertida, consideraba demasiado divertido ver como a alguien le gustaba su hermana menor.

\- claro que sí...es Nina Wang...aunque…- la miró con algo de temor - ¿yo podría confiar en ti?

\- claro que sí..- le sonrió mientras mentalmente pensaba - cuéntame todo lo que necesito saber…¡Vamos! ahora ya….

\- Nina no se llama Nina Wang…- dijo con miedo - su verdadero nombre es…

\- Nina Fujino…- pensó Shizuru – su verdadero nombre es Nina Fujino…

\- Nina Fujisawa…- explicó Tomoe

\- maldición…le ha mentido…- maldijo mentalmente la castaña - no importa...algo aquí deberá cuadrarme…tarde o temprano

\- ¿Shizuru? - Tomoe la miró preocupada, Shizuru se veía en trance - ¿Estás bien?

\- continúa por favor…¿por qué se cambió el nombre? – continuó bebiendo su whisky

\- porque sus padres no saben que está aquí...ellos creen que ella está estudiando en el conservatorio mientras prepara su examen para entrar a la universidad de Tokyo….

\- ¿a estudiar bellas artes? - preguntó Shizuru

\- no, a estudiar lo que estudia aquí ¿cómo sabías que quería estudiar eso? – Tomoe se sintió algo confundida al escuchar eso

\- Ara ara…¿Tomoe no recuerda que una vez me lo dijo? - esta mentira siempre servía con el mundo y Shizuru lo sabía. Además, sabía que Tomoe era despistada.

\- es cierto - sonrió de forma torpe - el punto es que ella quiere estudiar eso porque es lo que iba a estudiar su hermana…

\- ¿Hermana? .- Shizuru dejó la taza en la mesa - ¿Tiene una hermana?

\- Tiene una hermana llamada Viola, es la única que sabe que ella está acá…- dijo Tomoe

\- ¿Lo sabe?! – preguntó sorprendida

\- Que eres tierna, Shiz…te emocionas con las cosas que te cuento – le quitó la taza y bebió un poco de whisky

\- P-pe…pero…¿Y la otra hermana? – preguntó Shizuru - ¿te ha hablado de ella? Cómo se llama?

\- No tengo idea, pero una vez vi una foto de ellas juntas…sin embargo, Nina no habla de su hermana porque falleció…

\- … - Shizuru calló ante la confesión de Tomoe ¿eso le había dicho? ¿que estaba muerta?

\- una vez fui a su departamento en Fuuka y le vi una foto muy antigua de ella y su hermana fallecida

\- ¿murió hace muchos años su hermana? - preguntó con ciertas dudas. Realmente le dolía saber que para su hermana estaba muerta.

\- no tengo idea...pero me preocupa su reacción ¿crees que deba contarle la verdad? – Tomoe se sentía confundida

\- es dificil saberlo...tal vez si me dijeras donde vive yo podría…- siendo interrumpida por Tomoe

\- imposible...he ido solo una vez a su departamento y me dijo que jamás le revelara a alguien donde vivía...además soy la única persona que sabe dónde vive junto con su hermana, entonces si apareces automáticamente sabrá que fui yo – respondió con angustia – además no creo que puedas convencerla de algo

\- no te precupes, entiendo…¿no sabes si a ella le gusta alguien?

\- no...ella pareciera no tener sentimientos, rara vez sonríe, y no sabría decirte si tiene inclinación hacia las mujeres o los hombres… - suspiró desilusionada – de hecho a veces ni siquiera sé si me considera verdaderamente su amiga…

\- Nina-chan es todo un enigma - sonrió la castaña

\- pero no es solo eso...ella viene de una familia muy conservadora...su familia es muy homofóbica…- la miró preocupada

\- ¿si? ¿En serio? - no me digas…En serio no me digas…- pensó Shizuru y se puso a recordar la actitud violenta de su padre respecto a su gusto por las mujeres, y a las reacciones de total sumisión de su madre ante los maltratos de su padre.

\- una vez vimos una pareja de chicas besándose y ella dijo que no entendía por qué juzgaban a las personas solo por quererse...si era solo amor…entonces bueno, ahí me comentó lo de sus papás…

\- ¿eso te dijo? - sonrió conmovida - ¿para ella solo es amor?

\- así es…- la miró fijamente - estás bien Shizuru-san? - preguntó preocupada

\- ha sido una noche de muchas revelaciones - sonrió - ¿te parece si vamos a dormir?

\- en serio puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? – preguntó la peli verde

\- claro que sí…ya es tarde, además ambas hemos bebido alcohol y no queremos chocar en el auto - le sonrió – te puedo pasar algo para que duermas, además tengo una habitación de invitados… ¿Te parece? – le acarició la mejilla de forma maternal

\- si...- sonrió sonrojada la joven estudiante – y… Shizuru, muchas gracias - le sonrió - con esta conversación me da menos miedo acercarme a Nina…- la quedó mirando - a veces siento que ustedes se parecen...uno nunca sabe qué están pensando con exactitud…

\- yo creo...que somos totalmente distintas - le sonrió

 **Fin Flash back**

 _Claro, algo nos pareceremos...pero lo cierto es que somos totalmente distintas. Creo que ahora debo concentrarme en recuperar a Nina o al menos explicarle cómo sucedieron las cosas. ¿Por qué Viola sabe toda la verdad y no ha hablado? ¿Qué es lo que realmente pretende Nina? ¿Pretende darles a sus padres el orgullo que yo jamás les di? ¿O acaso busca acercarse a mí? Y de ser así…¿Cómo es que supo donde yo estaba estudiando? Nina…¿Por qué siempre has tenido que ser un misterio para mi?_

 _Por otra parte, ayer me quedó claro que todo con Natsuki se había acabado ¿Acaso alguna vez comenzó? Supongo que no...Pido al cielo algún día borrar esa imagen mental de Natsuki besando tan emocionada a Sergei...debo aprender a quererla como una amiga...eso debo hacer. Me cuesta realmente, lo más probable es que el día en que Natsuki llegue por esa puerta contándome que está enamorada de él y que se volverán novios se acerca a toda prisa…¡O peor! Natsuki podría ser capaz de engañarme y no contármelo hasta que se le termine saliendo a Mai…Dios, dame fuerza para entender que ella solo es y será mi amiga._

\- iré a bañarme, Tomoe…- le dijo a la peli verde - cuando salga de la ducha puedes ducharte tú mientras yo preparo desayuno

\- sí, Shizuru...descuida, tómate tu tiempo - sonrió su joven alumna.

 **Pov Natsuki**

 _Si existiera un premio al ser humano más idiota de la tierra...ganaría todos los honores. Ganaría todas las condecoraciones y algunos países hasta harían incluso el día de Natsuki. Lo único que agradezco de todo esto es que Shizuru no vio ese estúpido beso, que Shizuru jamás se enterará que me besé con Sergei…. Pero según Nao, parecía que estaba tomando su rostro emocionada. Aquí lo único cierto es que intentaba alejarlo y era mi forma de hacerlo...¡Sabía que tenía que golpearlo! Supongo que externamente no parecía eso, sino que todo lo contrario. Creo que necesito calmarme e intentar explicarme ¡Sí! Explicarme a mí misma qué rayos es lo que sucede, porque en estos momentos en lo único que no puedo dejar de pensar es en Shizuru y esa estúpida niña…¿Por qué?_

 **Fin Pov Natsuki**

\- ¿cómo amaneció jamás besada? - preguntó Nao divertida algo somnolienta mientras bostezaba un poco y se dirigía a la cocina por café

\- cállate araña…- susurró molesta - metete en tus propios asuntos – se encontraba en la mesa del comedor, apoyando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

\- lo haría...si no fuera porque fuiste tú la que me pidió que nos fuéramos del cumpleaños…¡Yo lo estaba pasando de maravilla! Y me pediste que nos viniéramos a mi departamento ¡por otra parte! - la miró burlándose - no es tan terrible lo que pasó...solo huiste como una cobarde… pero estoy segura de que Sergei te entenderá - explicó sin mucho interés – se nota un hombre comprensivo y tolerante ante la estupidez humana

\- no es él el problema…- susurró algo nerviosa mientras se bebía un café.

Las dos chicas habían estado bebiendo hasta tarde y prácticamente no habían dormido. Luego de que Nao muriera un par de horas en su habitación consideró profunde despertarse. En parte quería echar temprano a Natsuki.

Eran las 7 de la mañana y como ninguna podía seguir durmiendo, decidieron que era hora de desvelarse y continuar la conversación pendiente de la noche anterior, ya que Natsuki estaba delirando y no decía nada al respecto de por qué se había ido del cumpleaños.

\- no quiero sonar metiche…ok, lo estoy siendo pero…¿estás así por la víbora? - preguntó Nao sonriéndole de forma divertida – Ara ara…¿Víbora-sama ha engatusado por fin a la mujer de hielo?

\- ¡no le digas así a Shizuru!…¡Y no la imites! – la miró molesta

\- al menos sabes que me refiero a ella cuando digo víbora - sonrió molesta - ¿estás así por ella? ¿porque ya no eres su gatita regalona? – se terminó de hacer un café y se dirigió a la mesa junto con Natsuki

\- claro que no! Estoy feliz de que ella rehaga su vida… - negó con su rostro

\- ¿por qué dices rehaga su vida? Ustedes jamás tuvieron algo…¿no crees que te estás tomando demasiadas atribuciones? - sonrió de forma burlesca

\- bueno! Me alegra que quiera salir con chicas pero…¿Tenía que ser con ella? Siento que está saliendo con Shizuru solo porque es ayudante de una cátedra…- suspiró molesta - además apenas la conoce y… - siendo interrumpida por su amiga

\- ¿cómo lo sabes? - sonrió - tal vez la conoce de hace tiempo

\- porque me lo habría dicho… - respondió Natsuki

\- como tú le dijiste que estás saliendo con Sergei? – replicó la peli roja

\- No estoy saliendo con ese imbécil! - dijo molesta la motociclista

Nao la quedó mirando de pie a cabeza, bebió algo de té y posteriormente comenzó su test.

\- te haré una serie de preguntas para sacar tu diagnostico… - se acomodó los anteojos que claramente usaba solo para parecer intelectual – esto será rápido…

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - preguntó de forma nerviosa la peli cobalto.

\- a veces...me han dado ganas de tocar a Shizuru…¡Admito!- y tras decir esto, Natsuki se levantó indignada y la tomó del cuello de la camisa

\- ¡qué dijiste?! - le gritó indignafa

\- ok…- sonrió divertida – esto era lo único que necesitaba - le sonrió de forma coqueta - te gusta esa garrapata...¡No puedo creerlo! eso es todo tu conflicto...Se lo dije a Mai pero ella dijo "No si le gusta Sergei...mira como lo mira" Mai es tan boba ¡Te gusta Fujino! Por eso estás así…por eso todo este alboroto de cuarta... – la miraba de pie a cabeza y continuaba bebiéndose su café

\- ¡¿D-de...de qué demonios hablas?! – se sonrojó totalmente - ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?

\- estás celosa porque Shizuru se está sirviendo a esa niñita…Bueno ¡Yo también lo estaría! Ella es mucho más guapa que tú - sonrió - ¿cómo no te das cuenta? Realmente eres muy ciega...

\- No me gusta Shizuru! Es mi amiga y la quiero! Por algo le dije que solo quería ser su amiga y se buscara a alguien más… -desvió el rostro – a alguien que realmente le diera todo lo que merece…

\- o tal vez eres tan insegura y tan minusválida mental que le dijiste eso esperando un "¡Oh, Natsuki amor mío! ¡No voy a rehacer mi vida! Esperaré por ti hasta que te des cuenta que me amas! Y que eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz…" - razonó unos segundos – qué mujer más cursi…en fin, ¡y como la otra es imbécil! te hizo caso, bueno...el resto de la historia ya la conocemos

\- estás...estás delirando… - la joven se intentó levantar pero Nao le tomó la mano

\- puede ser...puede ser que esté delirando y solo te esté molestando...como puede ser que estés dándote cuenta que lo arruinaste al decirle que te olvidara - se acercó a ella - y ahora te pesa...te pesa mucho...nunca es tarde para asumir los sentimientos…estoy segura que esa cucaracha aún te ama...si se desvive por ti...y posiblemente esté usando a Tomoe para bueno…pasar el rato

\- estas disfrurando esto… - susurraba muy molesta la peli cobalto – además Shizuru no usaría a una persona…ella no es así…¿Cierto? – la miró haciendo puchero

\- disfrutando? Tú crees que yo disfrutaría que estuvieras con esa arpía?! Te quiero como una hermana…Con esa pajarraco se nos acabaría la fiesta…¿crees que sería bueno tenerla de cuñada? ¡no se lo deseo ni al peor de mis enemigos! Yo odio a Shizuru! La odio desde siempre y sobre todo más después que mató a mi mamá…

\- no la mató, era el festival de las himes y…- siendo interrumpida

\- y qué?! Tú no viste lo que yo! Ella estaba como loca...tanto así que daría su vida por ti sin siquiera pensarlo...porque está loca...y te ama...pero está loca – levantó un dedo - ¡Que no se te olvide eso!

\- ¿cuál es el punto?

\- que yo creo que es mutuo...pero estás tan acostumbrada a verla como amiga que jamás te has cuestionado que no actúan como amigas…¿qué es eso de salir juntas al cine, quedarse a dormir, celarse, llamarse para darse las buenas noches? Las amigas no hacen eso…

\- suelo hacer eso con Mai…- se defendió

\- Mai ama creerse la madre de todos...no cuenta - se terminó el té - en fin! Debo dormir porque estoy idiota...olvida todo lo que dije si crees que estoy equivocada...pero al menos habla con Sergei...porque si alguien aquí será si o si rechazado...ese idiota es él…

\- sí...hablaré con él...pero creo que…- siendo interrumpida

\- ve donde Shizuru...sabes que a esta hora debe estar despierta…

\- no te estoy haciendo caso...solo iré porque quiero desayunar rico hoy…- explicó. Se puso su chaqueta - deberías dejar de ver series adolescentes….

\- y tú deberías dejar de intentar ocultar el sol con un dedo...aparte de Mai...nadie se lo cree…- susurró molesta. - aunque te cueste creerlo...tú también mereces ser feliz y nadie existe en esta vida como esa garrapata que se desviva así por ti…¡Al menos considéralo!

La castaña se encontraba en la ducha mientras Tomoe observaba la pequeña biblioteca de Shizuru. Se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que había conversado con su profesora y se sentía tranquila. Sentía que de cierta forma estaba cada día más cerca de poder contarle la verdad a Nina.

El timbre sonó y la joven quedó mirando fijamente la puerta hasta que escuchó a Shizuru salir de la ducha y pedirle que abriera la puerta. Tomoe miró por el ojillo de la puerta y notó que su oportunidad de devolverle la mano a Shizuru estaba frente a ella. Era ahora o nunca. Debía demostrarme su lealtad a Shizuru. Estaba con una camisa que Shizuru le había pasado para dormir, la desabotonó y quedó con su ropa interior a la vista, se acomodó el cabello y sonrió "Era hora de divertirse y hacerla sufrir". Abrió la puerta y la peli cobalto la quedó mirando mientras sentía que cada músculo de su rostro se desfiguraba.

\- ¡Bingo! - pensó Tomoe emocionada - Shizu! Te vino a ver tu amiga de ayer…- le gritó a la joven castaña – Por favor, toma asiento...siéntete como en tu casa - al cabo de dos minutos salió de su habitación y procedió a saludar a Shizuru.

 **Pov Natsuki**

 _Sacada de las peores películas románticas de la historia. Sacada de esas comedias estúpidas estaba esa idiota jugando a la casita con Shizuru. ¿Qué es eso de "sientete como en tu casa"? ¿Ese bicharraco sabía que me había quedado más de 100 veces en esa casa? ¡Yo podía decirle que se sintiera como en su casa! Shizuru recién bañaba y esta mocosa en ropa interior usando una camisa para dormir…¡yo usaba esa camisa! Yo le dije que se comprara esa camisa porque era cómoda para dormir…¿por qué está en ropa interior? Dios mío…¿Me engañaste con ella? No...estás...Si...estás rehaciendo tu vida como te lo dije...como te lo sugerí…¡Juro que mataré a esa estúpida niñita que vino a interponerse entre nosotras! Natsuki cálmate…Shizuru ¿Qué sucede contigo?_

 **Fin pov Natsuki**

\- ¿Te quedas a tomar desayuno? - preguntó Shizuru

\- no...no quiero molestar...solo venía a …- siendo interrumpida por Tomoe

\- no te preocupes - le sonrió - yo ya me iba…- la joven peli verde, al cabo de unos minutos ya se había vestido y estaba con su mochila a los hombros - adiós Natsuki...Shizu! - se acercó y besó los labios de la joven amante del té frente a Natsuki quien intentó mirar por la ventana y buscar razones suficientemente lógicas y razonables que la convencieran sobre lo importante que era proteger el bien jurídico llamado vida.

\- noto algo preocupada a Natsuki..¿debe contarme algo? - preguntó Shizuru algo preocupada

 **Pov Shizuru**

 _Natsuki desde que llegó tiene ese rostro de que le pasa algo. Estaba extraña, demasiado extraña…me mira extraño…Siento que quiere decirme algo, pero no se atreve. Ella jamás ha sido buena mintiendo, sé que me tiene que contar algo y estoy comenzando a pensar lo peor…definitivamente lo peor. Debo mentalizarme para no volverme como loca cuando me lo cuente. Por suerte, ahora debe pensar tal vez…que tengo algo con Tomoe, por ende, no le dolerá tanto contarme que posiblemente se ha vuelto novia de Sergei…_

 **Fin Pov Shizuru**

\- ayer...te fuiste muy temprano de la fiesta…- explicó Natsuki - te aburriste mucho?

\- no...para nada, lo estaba pasando bien pero vine a ver películas con Tomoe…

\- que bueno…- suspiró Natsuki

\- ¿hay algo en particular que me quiera contar Natsuki?

\- No...solo...solo quería…

\- aquí viene...aquí viene el golpe final - pensó Shizuru

\- ¿estás saliendo con Tomoe?

\- No.. - le sonrió

\- pero te acaba de dar un beso…

\- es muy importante para ti un beso?

\- claro que es muy importante...uno no le da un beso a cualquiera…

\- de verdad? - le sonrió. Natsuki había entendido el mensaje, demasiado sutil pero era una indirecta de 5 kilómetros que la azotaba en su mejilla brutalmente.

\- ¿te gusta?

\- es una buena persona...me agrada pero no me gusta…

\- me está mintiendo...no me está mirando a los ojos…

\- shizuru… - susurró Natsuki

\- qué me quiere preguntar Natsuki – Shizuru la quedó mirando fijamente mientras le sonreía pacíficamente. Sentía que se venía lo peor.

\- aún...aún sientes por mi...algo distinto a una amistad? – la castaña calló un par de segundos. Bebió de su té y la quedó mirando.

 **Expectativa mental**

 _\- por supuesto que sí, mi Natsuki...aún te amo - tomó su mano y se acercó - y esperaré por ti toda la vida si es necesario…_

 _\- entonces el beso con Tomoe…¿qué significó para ti? - susurró con tristeza apretando fuertemente su mano – porque no lo entiendo…_

 _\- fue una estupidez, fue inmaduro de mi parte y lo sé...quería ponerte celosa... – la miró con sinceridad - Quería que por fin notaras...todo lo que sientes por mí y te da miedo admitir… - le sonrió de forma comprensiva – pero yo esperaré hasta que te des cuenta…que soy quien necesitas para ser feliz…_

 **Pero…Cuando la Realidad destruye la expectativa**

\- creo que ya hablamos de eso…- le sonrió tranquila mientras bebía su té con calma

\- P-pe...pero y ese beso? - suspiró intentando lograr llegar al punto - no entiendo...llegué y asumo que ella durmió contigo… - siendo interrumpida por Shizuru

\- No creo que tenga que darle explicaciones a Natsuki de lo que hago en mis tiempos libres ¿o sí? - le sonrió haciendo que la peli cobalto se sonrojara - pero si te lo preguntas...no tengo nada con ella...El día que tenga algo con alguien serás la primera en saberlo..- la miró fijamente - y espero que si es al revés...hagas exactamente lo mismo…

\- si…- susurró la joven. Por alguna extraña razón o tal vez solo su inseguridad, sentía que Shizuru mentía sobre sus sentimientos, pero ya se había cansado del interrogatorio, solo quería saber si se podía quedar a tomar una siesta pues casi no había dormido.

El ruido del teléfono de Natsuki se hizo presente, era una llamada de Mai.

En la casa de los Kanzaki, dos jóvenes "casi novios" se encontraban tomando desayuno mientras una no tan pequeña peli negra se terminaba de comer el pastel de cumpleaños que había sobrado.

\- no comas tan rápido, Mikoto - Reito le hizo cariño en la nuca a su hermana - te quiero viva...y parte de quererte viva es que no te ahogues comiendo – explicó con la calma que caracterizaba al peli negro.

\- no me contesta Natsuki… - suspiró algo preocupada Mai - ¿qué le habrá pasado?

\- ¿lo dices porque huyó de la fiesta luego del beso con Sergei? Yo creo que fue su gentil forma de rechazarlo...se lo merece Sergei por insistir tanto - sonrió - cuando no te quieren, no te quieren...es así de simple…- continuó bebiendo su té

\- Sergei es tu amigo! ¿por qué dices eso? - le preguntó un tanto confundida la colorina

\- Mai…- le sonrió - me parece muy lindo de tu parte que quieras conseguirle una novia a mi mejor amigo...pero - la quedó mirando - ¿realmente crees que se gustan? Porque yo lo único que veo es que a Natsuki le gusta alguien más…

\- ¿conoció a otro chico? - los quedó mirando - ¿pasó algo que ustedes notaron y yo no?

\- mira, no es correcto hablarlo pero…- bebió su té y luego suspiró - Natsuki estuvo toda la fiesta tras Shizuru y Shizuru ni siquiera la miraba porque estaba con la otra chica...en mi pueblo eso se llama "celos"...y bajo mi lógica, Shizuru está haciendo eso para sacarle celos…cosa que déjame decirte…ha dado sus frutos - explicó

\- ¿Natsuki celosa por Shizuru? Es ridículo...amor...ellas no se gustan… - se lo dijo prácticamente a sí misma intentando explicarse lo que había sucedido

\- Mai no ve que Natsuki mira de forma especial a Shizuru… - explicó Mikoto con la boca llena

\- no comas con la boca llena Mikoto - sonrió serenamente el dueño de casa - pero lo que dice ella es verdad…- explicó el moreno - Yo creo que de todas formas, Mai...deberíamos no entrometernos entre lo que hace o deja de hacer Natsuki…

\- tienes razón Reito - susurró Mai algo preocupada por su amiga - de todas maneras, la llamaré para saber cómo esta…

La peli cobalto se aburrió de sentir como vibraba su celular, así que decidió contestar el teléfono.

\- permiso…- susurró Natsuki, levantándose de la mesa y yendo hacia la ventana - ¿qué sucede Mai?

\- por fin te dignas a contestar! - dijo molesta - te fuiste ayer como si nada y hoy no me contestabas las llamadas ¿dónde estás?

\- donde Shizuru…- explicó la peli cobalto

\- ¿Has hablado con Sergei…? - preguntó preocupada

\- aún no hablamos...sobre eso…- dijo la motorista

 **Pov Shizuru**

 _Natsuki había llegado de forma sospechosa a verme: tenía algo que contarme. La había llamado Mai y hablaban sobre algo ¿algo no habíamos hablado aún? Definitivamente ella debía contarme algo sobre Sergei...estoy segura. Natsuki estaba actuando sobresaltada, me ha preguntado todo este rato si realmente mantengo una relación con Tomoe. Todo esto asumo que lo está haciendo para asegurar que no sufriré con su decisión, más ya estoy asumida a que viene lo peor. Mi amada Natsuki, lo que más deseo es verte feliz al lado de quien desees. Lo que más deseo es que tú seas la persona más feliz de la tierra. ¡Cuánto te amo!_

 **Fin Pov Shizuru**

\- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Shizuru, luego del término de la llamada telefónica.

\- no… - susurró algo preocupada – no pasó nada… - ambas quedaron en total silencio, ninguna de las dos dijo nada – Shizuru… - susurró de forma casi inaudible

\- dime… - dijo la castaña

\- ¿Yo podría dormir en tu cama un rato? – la quedó mirando

\- ¿Natsuki necesita tomar una siesta? – preguntó con dudas la amante del té

\- Así es…por favor… - pidió la peli cobalto

\- Claro…puedes ir a la habitación de invitados… - se levantó para dirigirse a la habitación junto con Natsuki – durmió Tomoe ahí…está lista y…

\- ¿Tomoe durmió en mi habitación? – preguntó. Por una parte, se sentía indignada de que durmiera en "su habitación" pero, por otra parte, se sentía feliz que no hubiese dormido con su amiga.

\- Ara ara…no sabía que teníamos un concubinato – se rió de ella

\- aún así…quiero dormir en tu habitación…puedo? – preguntó la peli cobalto

\- claro… - sonrió y la llevó hasta su habitación.

Ambas estaban en un total silencio, la peli cobalto entró a la habitación de Shizuru. Estaba totalmente aseada. Se sentía aún algo de vapor que salía del baño de la castaña. Se fue hasta la pared y comenzó a ver las fotografías de Shizuru en distintos países y una fotografía de ambas en Hokkaido, al lado de su motocicleta. Suspiró la peli cobalto un momento y pensó en la deferencia que tenía Shizuru con su persona. Miró a la castaña y la quedó mirando fijamente, quien siempre había estado a su lado, cuidándola, protegiéndola de todo, absolutamente de todo.

 **Flash Back**

Natsuki había llegado hasta donde se encontraba la peli castaña leyendo un libro. Estaba acostada con unos anteojos que la hacían ver bastante guapa, demasiado intelectual. La quedó mirando con algo de vergüenza, estaba apretando su almohada.

\- qué sucede mi Natsuki? – preguntó Shizuru mientras levantaba la vista y dejaba su libro en su mesita de noche

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – preguntó la peli cobalto sonrojada mientras desviaba el rostro

\- Ara ara...¿Será que a mi Natsuki le dio miedo la película de terror que vimos? – la miró y se sonrió intentando no burlarse de la actitud infantil de su enamorada

\- Cla-claro que no! – comenzó a exaltarse – no tengo miedo! Es solo que… - se acercó un poco más

\- ¿Qué es esa sombra detrás de Natsuki? – miró hacia el umbral de la puerta

\- Q-QUÉ?! – gritó histérica y se lanzó de forma olímpica a la cama y abrazó fuertemente a Shizuru. La castaña se puso a reír, haciendo que su amiga se indignada

\- Te odio! – luego de abrazarla se indignó y se levantó – me voy para mi casa! – la miró muy molesta

\- No! – sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente por la espalda – juro solemnemente no volver a molestar a mi Natsuki! ¡Lo juro!

\- Promételo… - susurró totalmente sonrojada

\- Sí…nunca más – besó la nuca de la peli cobalto

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – lo preguntó prácticamente suplicándolo – la castaña mantenía apretada de la espalda a su amiga. Sintió como Natsuki entrelazaba sus manos a las de su amiga.

\- Sí… - Shizuru agradecía tener de espalda a Natsuki, para que no notara como aquel gesto la había sonrojado. Su corazón latía a mil, cuando sintió que la motorista la abrazaba más fuerte intensificando el abrazo. La joven se separó y sin mirarla susurró que iría al baño. Al cerrar la puerta, la castaña se agarró la cabeza y suspiró ¿Qué había sucedido?

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- Shizuru… - la quedó mirando algo incómoda

\- Dime – le sonrió la castaña. La peli cobalto la abrazó fuertemente y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente.

\- Abrázame… - Shizuru la abrazó. Tras hacerlo, notó como su amiga la abrazaba más fuerte y juntaba su mejilla con la de ella. Se sintió tensión entre ambas, se sintió como dos corazones se unían en un solo latir. La peli cobalto se separó, tomó el rostro de la joven y la miró. Shizuru usó todo su autocontrol para que su amiga no notara como la tenía, a punto de besarla, a punto de perder su lado racional que le decía que no podía robarle un beso. Natsuki se acercó y la besó en la comisura de los labios – debo irme…

\- Ara… - susurró intentando recordar como se respiraba - ¿no ibas a dormir?

\- Olvidé algo… - le sonrió nerviosa y se fue hasta la mesa del comedor. Shizuru la siguió como pudo y notó que Natsuki ya había tomado su casco de la motocicleta - ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la semana?

\- Claro Natsuki… - Sentía que no era la única que lo había notado ¿Qué le había pasado a Natsuki? La joven cerró la puerta dejando a una castaña totalmente descolocada ¿Qué había sido eso?

 **Pov Natsuki**

 _Me subí a la motocicleta, debía dirigirme al departamento y digerir todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía creerlo aún…¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan ciega? ¿Ahora como le decía a Shizuru que olvidara lo que le había dicho semanas atrás? ¿Cómo le decía que aparentemente…lo que sentía ella era…correspondido?_

 _Shizuru…creo…creo que de verdad…¿Me…? Sí, me gustas…_

 **Fin Pov Natsuki**

 _ **En el próximo capítulo…**_

 _\- Deberías asumirlo de una vez por todas…¿No crees? – susurró la peli roja_

 _\- Yo creo lo mismo que Nao, Natsuki – confesó Mai – Deberías decírselo…_

 _\- Simplemente dile "Shizuru…¿recuerdas que te dije que te buscaras a otra? Bueno! Cambio de planes…Yo soy la que te hará feliz de ahora en adelante" – sonrió la amiga araña_

 _\- Creo que tienen razón…es hora de confesarle mis sentimientos… - suspiró con miedo la peli cobalto, levantándose de la mesa._

 _\- ¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó Mai_

 _\- Dicen que no hay momento indicado…? Bueno…entonces ahora será el momento – dijo de forma determinante – iré a hablar con Shizuru…ahora… - tomó el casco y se dirigió a la puerta._

 **Y así termina un nuevo capítulo de "Tranquila, eres mía". Muchas gracias, infinitas gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado con esta historia, que la leen y además la comentan. No tienen idea como lo valoro! Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Que tengan una excelente semana.**

 **No olviden pasar por mi Facebook y darle me gusta a la página "Mari Morson".**


	8. Chapter 8

**En el capítulo anterior…**

 **Pov Natsuki**

Me subí a la motocicleta, debía dirigirme al departamento y digerir todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía creerlo aún…¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan ciega? ¿Ahora como le decía a Shizuru que olvidara lo que le había dicho semanas atrás? ¿Cómo le decía que aparentemente…lo que sentía ella era…correspondido?

Shizuru…creo…creo que de verdad…¿Me…? Sí, me gustas…

 **Fin Pov Natsuki**

 **Tranquila, eres mía – Capítulo 8** **#ConfesiónDeAmor.**

 **Pov Shizuru**

 _Acabo de levantarme. Han sido cinco días muy agotadores. Prácticamente no he dormido y lamentablemente estoy enferma hace unos 3 días. Ayer estuve con fiebre, pero sé que no moriré, debo ir a la universidad porque los viernes me toca darle clases a la sección de Nina y es mi única forma que tengo para acercarme a ella y no pienso desperdiciarla, incluso si ello implica sentir la agonía correr por mi espalda._

 _Después del famoso y fatídico domingo no he visto a Natsuki...Tal vez me acerqué demasiado a ella...¡Siempre cometo el mismo error! Tal vez ese beso tan cerca de mis labios se debió a que inconscientemente moví mi rostro para que ella lo notara y ahora…¡Maldición! Y ahora no quiere verme por eso…Tal vez se ha alejado de mi porque no sabe cómo confesarte que está con el idiota de Sergei. De todas maneras pronto tendré que aceptarlo como una realidad…ya es hora de que me vaya haciendo a la idea de que mi adorada Natsuki está saliendo con ese imbécil…Me pregunto qué sucedería si ellos estuvieran realmente juntos…¿Natsuki conocería a Hiro? ¿A quien iba a ser mi suegra? Tal vez eventualmente se terminaría alejando ¿Acaso harías eso por Sergei? No podría soportar perderte mi amada Natsuki._

 **Fin Pov Shizuru**

La castaña llegó al salón de clases y notó nuevamente a Nina, la primera alumna que estaba en su asiento lista para comenzar la lección. Suspiró, su rostro estaba algo sonrojado por el cansancio del doble esfuerzo que estaba haciendo debido a que realmente sentía que tenía fiebre. Levantó el rostro y su mirada se encontró con la de Nina.

\- Buenos días…Nina-chan- sonrió la castaña, sin embargo, Nina solo bajó el rostro algo nerviosa y murmuró un casi inaudible buenos días. Notó como su hermana se tomaba dos pastillas y posteriormente sonaba su nariz, algo definitivamente estaba claro: ella estaba enferma.

La colorina corría hacia los brazos de su mejor amiga y fingía que la estaba estrangulando.

\- ¿qué te crees? - la miró molesta - te has desaparecido toda la semana…¿De quién te ocultabas? – preguntaba Mai

\- ¿Ocultarme? - Natsuki algo nerviosa desvió el rostro – No sé de qué hablas…yo…yo solo estaba estudiando…haciendo mi vida…pensando… - susurró cabizbaja

\- cosas relacionadas con el corazón? - la miró de forma coqueta y le sonrió para posteriormente golpearla con el codo - ayer hablé con Nao...así que hoy almorzaremos juntas. La casa invita!

\- por qué? - la miró molesta y sin muchas ganas de aceptar preciada invitación

\- porque es viernes y ambas salimos temprano...además…- la miró seriamente - tenemos una extensa conversación con tu persona.

Natsuki no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, sin embargo, viniendo de Nao, temía que el nombre de cierta Kiotence estuviese en medio. No sabía como ocultar lo que sucedía estando Nao al medio de todo.

 **Flash back**

Una llamada telefónica no se hizo esperar para cuando la colorina había terminado de hablar con la peli cobalto.

\- ¿en serio por fin te das cuenta? - Nao estaba indignada con la "super mega hiper" inoperancia de Natsuki - por ti Natsuki tenía hijos con ese tarado…

\- ¡No es así! Es que realmente veía a Natsuki emocionada de estar cerca de Sergei…- explicó la voluptuosa mujer

\- soy amante de las redes sociales… ¿Me ves enamorada de un celular? Tus uniones son muy básicas, debes saberlo - explicó con molestia la peli roja - en fin...debemos hablar con Natsuki…

\- debemos hacer algo para que...se sincere...pedirle que abra su corazón

\- o podemos extorsionarla...o torturarla hasta que desembuche… - las ideas de Nao claramente parecían mucho más efectivas.

\- eso es algo demasiado violento…- explicó Mai

\- pero no deja de ser efectivo...si esa gatita quiere leche...tendrá que maullar…- concluyó Nao

\- jugaremos a los policías…- explicó Mai - tú serás la policía mala y yo la buena…

\- definitivamente alguien aún no supera "están arrestados" - se burló Nao

\- déjame...no te metas con mi infancia...

\- está bien. Yo seré la policía sexy y corrupta y tú serás la fea y apegada al reglamento…

\- está bien...pero yo manejo! - exigió la colorina

 **Fin flash back**

La clase de matemáticas había terminado, todos comenzaron a salir. Tomoe se acercó hasta Shizuru y la abrazó.

\- no mueras ¡Shizu-senpai! - le sonrió intentando motivarla - ya es viernes y por fin podrás descansar...pero si quieres puedes llamarme...hago unas sopas exquisitas para cuando la gente se siente mal… - se le acercó al oído – o sería una buena oportunidad para pedirle a Natsuki-chan que te vaya a preparar algo…

\- la verdad es que dudo que Natsuki tenga tiempo y animo de ir a verme – sonrió con cierta tristeza – de hecho…no sé de ella desde el día que fue a verme

\- ¿No hablaron nada? ¿No se puso celosa con mi beso? – preguntó desilusionada

\- Natsuki está saliendo con un muchacho – susurró con un dejo de enorme tristeza – desde eso nuestra relación ha estado distante…pero ya me acostumbraré a ello, pero gracias, Tomoe...siempre tan servicial - le sonrió genuinamente por el gesto a la pequeña

\- Tomoe… - susurró Nina quien estaba saliendo junto con ella -Tienes que devolver el libro a la biblioteca…

\- ohh...verdad ¿me esperas aquí? - pidió mientras miraba a Shizuru - te aprovecharé de traer un antigripal - le sonrió y se fue rumbo a la biblioteca.

La peli azul tomó su bolso, comenzó a abrirlo mientras Shizuru continuaba mirando el libro. Quería hablarle a Nina pero su muralla era inaccesible. Recordó un poco su infancia, pues cada vez que ella se resfriaba, Nina se acercaba e intentaba cuidarla, y producto de ello terminaba enferma en cama y terminaba cuidándola a ella. Por alguna razón que jamás había entendido, siempre que se enfermaba, Nina inevitablemente caía enferma.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, notó como una bolsa de papel con hierbas, que por supuesto conocía, se posaba en su mesa.

\- solía tener una hermana que cuando enfermaba...tomaba esto…- susurró la peli azul y comenzó a salir por la puerta, sin embargo, Shizuru tomó su mano y la detuvo.

\- gracias Nina - le susurró y quedó mirando - te quiero mucho…

\- Tú no quieres a nadie… - la miró con reproche

\- Nina yo…yo puedo explicarte que… - siendo interrumpida por su hermana

\- ¿Qué me vas a explicar? – la miró molesta – que olvidaste por dos años que tenías una hermana… - la castaña tomó sus hombros e intentó abrazarla, sin embargo, Nina no se dejó – suéltame! Ya no soy la niña tonta que cree tus mentiras

\- entiendo… - suspiró profundamente – me encantaría que algún día me creyeras…yo…te quiero mucho

\- tendrías que nacer de nuevo… - dijo tajantemente la peli azul y se terminó por ir del salón de clases - yo también te quiero mucho… - una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Una joven de la clase se acercó a la peli azul.

\- supe que Nina mañana estará de cumpleaños - sonrió Arika, entregándole un regalo - espero que te guste…- la quedó mirando - ¿estás bien? Te noto algo pálida…

\- no era necesario que te preocuparas…- susurró la joven – estoy bien, Arika…

\- bueno...que estés bien …- le sonrió mientras aparecía Tomoe y quedaba mirando a Nina con cara de pocas amigas.

 **Pov Natsuki**

 _Ha sido una semana bastante extraña en la cual he intentado ocultarme de todo el mundo. Primero me oculté de Mai...no fue demasiado difícil...vamos en la misma universidad, pero llegaba demasiado temprano (cosa que por supuesto jamás he hecho) y a la hora de almuerzo me iba a la biblioteca ¿alguien me iría a buscar allá? Por supuesto que no. Con Nao no nos vemos demasiado porque recién está terminando el instituto en Fuuka así que he podido salvarme de ella...el miércoles vi a Sergei afuera de la universidad, por suerte se encontró con Mai, quien le dijo que no me había visto, lo sé porque me comenzaron a mandar mensajes a mi celular cuando pasaba eso y yo lo miraba panorámicamente desde una de las terrazas de la universidad. Le pasó un ramo de flores y se terminó por ir. Después de eso tuve unas 20 llamadas perdidas…_

 _A Shizuru no la he visto pero ella tampoco me ha llamado...el otro día la vi caminando con Tomoe...creo que ahí existe algo serio...no lo sé...supongo que solo es paranoia. En el baño hoy me encontré con su hermana...la verdad es que ella me quedó mirando con un odio épico...me perturba un poco...supongo que debe saber que somos amigas entonces… ¿quién sabe? Me gustaría que Shizuru solucionara ese tipo de problemas con su hermana._

 _La verdad es que la gran razón por la que he evitado a Shizuru es básicamente porque ya no sé cómo acercarme a ella...además tengo miedo de que se dé cuenta lo que realmente me sucede ¿cómo actúo ahora con ella?_

 _Siempre he escuchado que dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver._

 _Con Shizuru comenzamos siendo amigas hace años. Ella siempre se acercaba a mi y lo cierto es que yo hacía cualquier cosa con tal de espantarla…¡de todo! Pero ella siempre volvía a acercarse y me terminaba molestando con algo, quizás porque ella sabía que esta no era más que la coraza que yo intentaba mostrar por miedo a relacionarme con las personas. Después de la muerte de mi mamá sentía que había dejado de confiar en las personas pero, por otra parte, mientras más real sentía aquel sentimiento, cada día con mayor intensidad te sentía junto a mi corazón._

 _Viéndolo ahora desde la poca madurez que he ganado, creo que era obvio que todos creyeran que éramos novias o que al menos teníamos algo si morimos juntas...volvimos a la vida juntas...y siempre andábamos juntas para todas partes. Yo me iba a quedar a su departamento, ella al mío...en las reuniones de amigos siempre llegábamos juntas...Ahora que lo veo así, tal vez era cómodo actuar como novias sin poner en riesgo nuestros sentimientos ¿nuestros sentimientos? Quizás solo no ponía en riesgo los míos...Quizás no estoy en condiciones de pedir ninguna explicación sobre lo que siente por esa niña, aunque ya me dijo que no hay nada...No quiero ponerme a delirar y exigir fidelidad donde ni siquiera existe una relación, pero siento que algo me quito la venda de los ojos...algo me demostró que ya no puedo continuar fingiendo que no existe nada...incluso cuando ni siquiera ha empezado._

 _Me pregunto de forma inquietante qué dirías si te dijera todo esto...o tal vez qué es lo que verdaderamente me tienes que decir tú a mí. Nosotras jamás hablamos de nuestros sentimientos. Creo que la única vez que te he visto sin esa máscara fue cuando llegaste llorando a mi casa porque te habían echado...a estas alturas ya no sé qué habrás hablado con tus papás...incluso si yo tuve algo que ver con lo que sucedió._

 _Tú jamás hablaste sinceramente de tus sentimientos conmigo, creo que la única vez fue cuando te expliqué que el beso esperaba que no cambiara nuestra amistad y desviaste el tema, como cuando peleamos y fue ahí cuando decidí aclarar que "solo llegaríamos a ser amigas porque no me gustaban las mujeres" ¿qué estaba buscando? Digo… ¿Era necesario ser tan imbécil? ¿No podía quedarme callada? Todo habría sido tan fácil si hubiese decidido continuar esto y acercarnos de forma espontánea y…¡No! No puedo continuar culpando al pasado...debo...tengo que hablar con Shizuru de forma sincera...necesito que ella sea sincera conmigo respecto a sus sentimientos. Incluso Sergei sabía más cosas que yo...y supongo que es porque Shizuru está acostumbrada a no contar con nadie...y yo quiero escucharla y entenderla...tengo que aclarar esto...como sea._

 _Ahora debía ir donde las chicas...no quería explicar lo que me estaba pasando...supongo que porque si lo mantenía entre mis sentimientos y yo, era como si realmente no sucediera...Mai no sospechaba absolutamente, en cambio Nao...Nao sabía perfectamente lo que me pasaba...sería una larga tarde._

 **Fin POV Natsuki**

Eran tres jóvenes sentadas frente a una mesa, comiendo en total silencio, mientras que dos se miraban de forma cómplice queriendo que una de ellas comenzara el extenuante interrogatorio. Por su parte, Natsuki seguía pensando en todo aquello que ponía de malhumor y que la hacía sentir una cobarde de tomo y lomo.

\- Y...Natsuki...apenas has probado el ramen…¿no te gustó? - preguntó Mai de forma cortés

\- está bueno - susurró abúlicamente - es solo que no tengo mucha hambre… - continuaba jugando con su comida.

\- hice bastante por si después quieres repetición…- volvió a insistir Mai, pero no había reacción

\- gracias…- la joven seguía mirando la nada en ese gran plato con caldo

\- ok, así no va a funcionar - explicó Nao - ¡Tenemos que hablar contigo!

\- Nao ¡Dijimos que yo sería la policía buena! – dijo Mai molesta

\- exactamente! Y ahora me toca actuar como la policía mala! – miró molesta a su amiga motorista - ¿Se puede saber por qué nos has estado evitando?

\- ¿Pasó algo con Sergei? – preguntó Mai

\- Solo nos besamos… - desvió el rostro – no quería besarlo es solo que… - se incomodó – chicas no quiero hablar de eso…

\- dudo que Shizuru-san haya pensado que solo fue un beso… - explicó Mai

\- si lo hubiese visto…pero – la peli cobalto fue interrumpida

\- Natsuki todos vimos ese beso, incluso Shizuru… - dijo Mai

\- es realmente un milagro que ella no haya matado a Sergei después de la fiesta, pero efectivamente te vio besarte con él…

\- me están jodiendo? – las miró con pánico – Shiz…Shizuru sabe que nos besamos? – las miró preocupada

\- entiéndelo…no lo sabe…lo vio con sus propios ojos – explicó Nao

\- ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? – preguntó Natsuki algo nerviosa

\- Mai me lo contó hace poco – se excusó Nao

\- Mai…por qué no me lo contaste? – Natsuki miró con odio a Mai

\- dónde estaba la relevancia? "Oye…te besaste con Sergei…y Shizuru lo vio todo"…pensé que realmente tenías algo con él, entonces decirte que Shizuru lo había visto era ponerte incómoda…si tú misma me dijiste que eran solo amigas y…

\- Dios… - se agarró la cabeza – Ahora entiendo todo… - suspiró

Dos jóvenes universitarias iban calladas caminando hacia la casa de una de ellas.

\- Nina…¿estás bien? Te noto preocupada…- susurró de forma algo nerviosa

\- sí...no pasa nada - musitó abúlicamente la menor. Realmente no podía sacar de su cabeza aquellas palabras que le había dicho a su hermana. Había sido cruel pero qué podía hacer…le había salido del alma aquella confesión. Por otra parte, Shizuru tenía razón, se estaba sintiendo pésimo…si seguía así en menos de un par de horas ya estaría con fiebre también.

 **Pov Nina**

 _Admito que no sé mucho realmente de Shizuru, a pesar de ser su hermana. Solo se que está sola y que creo que está sufriendo por eso._

 _Shizuru siempre ha sido una persona muy independiente, pero también sufre con dicha independencia, también le causa dolor sentir que no existe alguien que vaya a preguntarle cómo está realmente. Tiene a Haruka, con quien siguen siendo amigas a pesar de que su familia y mi familia sean tan cercanas y le hayan prohibido ser amigas. Sin embargo, Haruka vive en Tokyo...por lo que supongo que no deben verse mucho._

 _Sé que está Natsuki...que es como… ¿el gran amor de tu vida? Por todo lo que he averiguado de Natsuki...solo sé que tiene un padre, que su madre está muerta, que es hija única, que ama las motocicletas...y que no es capaz de notar que está rechazando a la mujer más bella del mundo. No lo digo porque sea mi hermana, lo digo porque dejó todo por esa imbécil y aún así "solo la quiere como amiga". Aparentemente a veces sale con Sergei, pero supongo que no es una relación de verdad, eso no pinta para nada como una relación o algo parecido que tenga intención de algo más fuerte que una simple amistad._

 _Realmente jamás me ha sido difícil investigar a las personas, soy un genio en las computadoras por lo que he seguido en estos dos años los movimientos de Shizuru y Natsuki...por lo que puedo dar fe de lo imbécil que es esa mujer...considero que Shizuru únicamente está detrás de ella porque es guapa...ok, es muy guapa...realmente es muy bella...pero no tiene cerebro… ¿por qué sigue amando a esa idiota? ¿Qué piensa Shizuru que podría entregarle Natsuki? Cuando dicen que el amor es ciego a veces comienzo a creerlo. Cuando papá se enteró quien era "el amor de la vida de su hija" se quería matar…Supongo que Shizuru jamás supo que todos en la familia nos terminamos enterando de la existencia de Natsuki…la diferencia es que solo yo sé que no existe absolutamente nada entre ellas, para mi papá Natsuki es como su novia…tal vez porque para papá cualquier mujer que conozca a una lesbiana y la salude ya es lesbiana…_

 _Por otra parte, también está Tomoe ¿acaso le gusta Tomoe o solo juega con ella porque supuestamente es divertido? Me desagrada mucho que Tomoe se preste para esto, sin embargo, supongo que se gustan…supongo que debo aceptarlo...Tal vez Shizuru intenta olvidar a Natsuki con Tomoe..._

 **Fin pov Nina**

\- Nina…- susurró nuevamente Tomoe - realmente te noto extraña…te noto pálida además ¿no sientes fiebre?

\- no...es solo que…- la quedó mirando - este…- desvió el rostro - me parece correcto que...deberías llamar después a Fujino-senpai para saber cómo sigue…noté que tenía fiebre…

\- ¿desde cuándo te preocupa? - la miró sin comprender

\- es que…- desvió el rostro - Arika me lo pidió - era buena mintiendo, no tenía problemas con ello.

\- y por qué? - la miró algo molesta - ¿acaso a ella le importa Shizuru? - susurró molesta

\- claramente no tanto como a ti…- continuó caminando

\- claro que me importa, pero…- siendo interrumpida por la peli azul

\- no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones de tu vida…- murmuró algo molesta la joven - tú puedes hacer con Shizuru y tu vida lo que se te plazca…solo quería ayudar a Arika con sus dudas sobre la salud de nuestra profesora...

\- no me gusta Shizuru, si es eso lo que piensas… - continuó Tomoe defendiéndose

\- no tengo por qué meterme en tu vida privada, en serio no te estoy juzgando, Tomoe...

\- pero es que Nina...ella realmente no me gusta - paró de caminar y al cabo de unos segundos Nina también lo hizo

\- entonces por qué la besaste? - preguntó sin titubeos

\- supongo que solo jugaba, pero...después de eso me di cuenta que existía otra persona que realmente me gusta…a Shizuru solo le tengo respeto y cariño...

Nina no pudo asumir que realmente le aliviaba escuchar eso, sin embargo, debía estar segura de lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

\- Como sea Tomoe, no tienes que darme explicaciones...solo llámala si puedes…- la peli verde tomó la mano de la joven y la quedó mirando

\- a quien quiero...es a ti…- sentía que su rostro ardía de la vergüenza, que estaba por estallar

\- yo también te quiero…- susurró Nina

\- no...es que no entiendes...tú me gustas Nina...no como una amiga...me gustas como una mujer… - la quedó mirando fijamente a lo que la peli azul intentó concentrarse, pues no entendía lo que decía su amiga.

\- qué…? - la miró sin entender

\- que me gustas Nina… - respondió sonrojada

\- yo? - la joven se incomodó - ¿por qué dices eso?

\- porque es cierto Nina…

\- En...entiendo…- susurró la joven y siguió caminando, sin embargo, Tomoe la tomó del brazo

\- te gusta alguien más? - preguntó con desilusión - ¿te gusta Arika?

\- esto es en serio? - se preguntó a si misma Nina - Tomoe…¿estás bien?

\- no me crees? Te estoy diciendo que me gustas...no te estoy dando las noticias o comentando el tiempo…

\- yo…- la joven no fue capaz de articular una frase coherente - yo creo que deberías irte para tu casa…

\- no te gusto…? - preguntó con mucha tristeza

\- es que no te entiendo…- la miro sin poder comprenderla - a que viene todo esto?

\- a que me gustas…

\- por qué? - pregunto Nina - no soy una persona te vaya a hacer feliz o algo por el estilo…

\- simplemente me gustas… - estaba totalmente roja, se sentía mal pues no estaba resultado como realmente lo habría deseado - ¿Tú no sientes lo mismo?

\- yo…lo siento, Tomoe… - musitó la joven totalmente perpleja

\- No te preocupes…está bien - susurró la joven y la miró con tristeza - lo respeto Nina...disculpa - y se terminó por ir.

\- así que así se siente…- susurró Nina.

 **Pov Nina**

 _Ese día entendí el por qué de todo...ese día entendí que mi hermana había hipotecado su corazón hace años y que nada ni nadie podría hacerla cambiar de parecer._

 **Flash back**

\- y no hablaron nada? - se preguntaba la rubia - solo...solo eso…

\- así es…- susurró con tristeza la castaña - solo conversamos...pensé que hablaríamos del beso...pero todo lo sentenció con su "somos amigas y ese...es el gran lazo que nos une…" ¿puedes creerlo? Ese es el lazo, Haruka… - suspiró la castaña

\- ¿te casarás con él entonces? ¿Qué opción te queda? - preguntó Haruka

\- no tengo otra opción, la verdad de las cosas...mas - la miró fijamente - me niego a casarme con él...me niego…hablaré con mi papá…no puedo casarme con Hiro – sentenció la castaña

 **Fin flash back**

 _En ese entonces no sabía bien de quién hablabas...y hasta pensé que delirabas, o sea ¿quién rechazaría a Shizuru Fujino? Cuando te fuiste comencé a investigar y di con su paradero...ya que solo podía investigar por internet, me costaba saber sobre la verdadera relación que tenían, pero cuando por fin logré mi objetivo...pude entrar a la universidad de Fuuka. El primer día que te vi fue cuando salías de clases y esa idiota se te acercaba...te pasaba un casco y se iban juntas...ahí es cuando apareció Tomoe en todo este asunto y es que me he dedicado tanto a investigar a Shizuru que supongo que olvidé que habían más seres humanos a mi alrededor…¿qué hago ahora? Debo hablar con Tomoe pero…realmente no me siento bien en este momento para hacerlo._

 **Fin pov Nina**

\- No sé como explicarlo pero… - suspiró – creo que he comenzado a confundir un poco mis sentimientos…

\- continua, gatito… - susurró Nao – es hora de que lo dejes volar

\- no sé cómo decirlo – explicó Natsuki – hace unas semanas hablé con Shizuru y le dije que se buscara a alguien más…pero no sé hasta qué punto fui sincera o…

\- o tal vez la estabas probando…? – Nao quedó mirando a su amiga con reproche – esperabas que la estúpida de Fujino te dijera que se iba a quedar contigo…y ahora está detrás de esa peli verde…

\- es muy estúpido esto? – preguntó con tristeza. Mai tomó su mano y la consoló

\- claro que no…- acarició su mano y le sonrió – lamento haberme metido tanto…yo me siento responsable. Ahora Shizuru debe creer que realmente estás con Sergei, tal vez por esa razón es que ha estado tan alejada de ti…pero eso no es tu culpa…

\- me gustaría…- explicó con tristeza – me gustaría hablar con ella...pero no sé cómo…

\- Natsuki…¿Qué te sucede con Shizuru? – preguntó Mai

\- es obvio que le gusta…pero recién ahora se dio cuenta…ahora que notó que la podía perder – explicó la peli roja

\- podrías dejar que Natsuki hable? – pidió Mai algo molesta

\- No…Nao tiene razón…- suspiró con cierto miedo – creo…me gusta – cerró los ojos – me ¡Maldición! ¡Me gusta! ¿Por qué me hacen decirlo en voz alta? – gritó nerviosa

\- por qué no vas donde Fujino-san y le dices exactamente lo que nos estás diciendo? Si ella ha sido capaz de aceptarte como amiga…dudo que no esté dispuesta a aceptar esta confusión de tu parte – explicó Mai

\- me da miedo asumirlo… - desvió el rostro – yo jamás he tenido nada con nadie…no sabría cómo actuar, no sé cómo reaccionar frente a todo lo que estoy sintiendo… - dijo Natsuki totalmente desilusionada de ella misma.

Nao tomó el celular de Natsuki y comenzó a llamar a Shizuru

\- está llamando… - le pasó el teléfono

\- pero qué… - demasiado tarde, la castaña ya había contestado - ¿Shi…Shizuru?

\- Natsuki… - susurró la joven algo cansada, se encontraba en cama

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Natsuki preocupada

\- Sí…por supuesto… - explicó Shizuru

\- te noto…¿estás resfriada? – volvió a preguntar Natsuki

\- un poco…pero descuida, no me pasa nada ¿Qué pasó? – Shizuru se alegraba de escuchar por fin a Natsuki

\- Nada es solo que… - ambas amigas la miraron con cara de "dile algo". Nao específicamente la estaba apuntando con un cuchillo, que si bien es cierto era un inofensivo cubierto…seguía siendo un cuchillo – ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

\- No te preocupes…estoy bien, pero gracias por la preocupación – la joven se sintió feliz de la preocupación de Natsuki

\- No…por favor, déjame cuidarte… - Shizuru no supo que decir ante las palabras de Natsuki – iré para allá y te cocinaré algo…

\- Dios mío…morirá intoxicada – se rio Nao, a lo que Mai le señaló el ramen que había sobrado

\- Este…estoy donde Mai…ella hizo ramen…me está diciendo que puedo llevarte ramen para que…ya sabes, no cocino bien – explicó algo incómoda la peli cobalto

\- Natsuki de verdad hará todo ese sacrificio por mi? – sonrió la castaña

\- claro… - suspiró la peli cobalto – iré enseguida…lo prometo…nos vemos…

\- Nos vemos Natsuki… - la castaña cortó. Natsuki quedó mirando a sus amigas, el miedo la había embargado.

\- y ahora qué? – preguntó Natsuki con pavor.

\- Deberías asumirlo de una vez por todas…¿No crees? – susurró la peli roja

\- Yo creo lo mismo que Nao, Natsuki – confesó Mai – Deberías decírselo…

\- Simplemente dile "Shizuru…¿recuerdas que te dije que te buscaras a otra? Bueno! Cambio de planes…Yo soy la que te hará feliz de ahora en adelante" – sonrió la amiga araña.

\- Creo que tienen razón…es hora de confesarle mis sentimientos… - suspiró con miedo la peli cobalto, levantándose de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó Mai

\- Dicen que no hay momento indicado…? Bueno…entonces ahora será el momento – dijo de forma determinante – iré a hablar con Shizuru…ahora… - tomó el casco y se dirigió a la puerta. Mai envolvió el ramen y se lo entregó.

\- si está muy enferma, por favor no te declares así… - pidió Mai – si se siente muy enferma avísanos para hacerte compañía

\- Mai creo que ya lo arruinaste demasiado haciéndole creer a Shizuru que Natsuki estaba detrás de Sergei…mantente al límite – se burló Nao

\- solo intento proteger a Natsuki que está nerviosa – se defendió Mai – ve con cuidado…está nevando afuera… - besó la mejilla de su amiga – por favor, solo sé sincera con ella

\- tal vez si la haces sudar se le pase el resfrío – sugirió Nao

\- ¿Por qué no te callas?! – gritó totalmente roja la peli cobalto. Terminó por salir del departamento de Mai y se fue camino al departamento de Shizuru, se sentía nerviosa porque sabía que lo que estaba por suceder no era algo que supiera como controlar. Sentía por momentos que estaba tan nerviosa que se le secaba la garganta. Cuando iba a mitad de camino pasó por un semáforo que le dio luz roja, no sabía que en el futuro agradecería esa señal del destino. Miró fijamente la figura que estaba caminando casi a punto de desfallecer, se acercó y por su color de cabello la reconoció enseguida, era Nina.

 **En el próximo capítulo**

\- Shizuru yo originalmente venía porque… - la peli cobalto se sonrojó totalmente y desvió el rostro

\- ¿sucedió algo? – preguntó Shizuru preocupada

\- así es…yo debo decirte que… - la motorista tomó el rostro de la castaña, haciendo que esta la mirara fijamente a los ojos.

 _Hola hola! espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de "Tranquila, eres mía". Mando un beso a todos los que quedamos viudos de "Citrus" ¡Quiero mi segunda temporada de Citrus!  
Muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia, a los que la comentan también._

 _Un beso, Mari Morson._

 _Facebook: MAri Morson_

 _Linda semana para todas y todos!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Tranquila, eres mía - Capítulo 9 #** **AbriendoMiCorazón**

 **POV SHIZURU**

 _Me levanté de la cama, pues no quería que Natsuki me viera en mi lecho de muerte, ya se me había pasado la fiebre, pero realmente me sentía mal, sin embargo, no quería que ella me viera de esa forma. Comenzaba a tardar y eso me preocupaba un poco porque Natsuki suele volar en su motocicleta, debería haber llegado hace unos 30 minutos ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? Me dirijo a la cocina y preparo un té...creo que será una larga noche y espero que dentro de las decisiones de Natsuki no esté el hecho de confesarme que comenzó una relación seria con el imbécil de Sergei…¡Pido al cielo que no sea así! Es extraño que tan de noche se le haya ocurrido venir a verme, así que no puedo evitar pensar en lo peor. Por alguna extraña razón que desconozco es que suelo continuar confiando en el criterio de mi amada Natsuki._

 **FIN POV SHIZURU**

La motociclista se bajó de su moto y se acercó a la joven que había parado de caminar. Estaba totalmente sonrojada por la fiebre y sostenía su bolso con bastante dificultad. Se acercó como pudo y al notar que esta notaba su presencia, intentó alejarse.

\- Ni...Nina…- susurró Natsuki. La peli azul la quedó mirando secamente y continuó su paso caminando, sin embargo, en el intento sus piernas flaquearon y se cayó. El amor platónico de su hermana no dudó en socorrerla - Nina! ¿estás bien?

\- Qué te importa…- susurró e intento incorporarse - no sé quién eres…así que limítate a alejarte. En ese momento Natsuki pensó que la diplomacia claramente no venía de familia.

\- soy...soy amiga de Shizuru...tu hermana… - musitó algo incómoda la peli cobalto

\- Sé perfectamente quién eres y ella no es mi hermana…te informo… - la miró molesta – Ahora déjame sola

\- no te puedo dejar así...mira como estás - la miró preocupada

\- no es...no es mi hermana… - la miró y Natsuki notó algo que alguna vez ella había sentido perfectamente y era el abandono, sentía que no era momento perfecto para ponerse a analizar a la hermana de Shizuru, sin embargo, sabía y tenía absolutamente claro que a la única parte que podía llevarla era hasta la casa de la amante del té.

\- te guste o no, te llevaré con Shizuru...no te puedo dejar así...Shizuru jamás me lo perdonaría - la mayor la tomó de la cintura para levantarla, sin embargo, entre el forcejeo la joven hermana de Shizuru perdió el conocimiento.

Natsuki la puso en la motocicleta entre sus piernas y le cruzó los brazos al cuello de ella.

\- hagas lo que hagas...no te sueltes, por favor - pidió la peli cobalto - por favor no te sueltes.

A menos de 50 km por hora continuó manejando Natsuki. Sabía que llevaba algo más de media hora de retraso de lo que sería la supuesta "visita a Shizuru". Al llegar al estacionamiento, dejó la moto y se llevó en brazos a Nina. Agradeció al cielo que la joven Fujino no fuera alta como su hermana, que fuera muy delgada, y que su bolso no tuviera muchos libros. La llevó hasta el ascensor y posteriormente hasta la puerta que la dirigía al departamento de Shizuru. Tocó como pudo el timbre del departamento y para cuando Shizuru abrió, la sorpresa definitivamente se volvía doble.

En el departamento de la colorina, ambas jóvenes continuaban preguntándose mientras jugaban cartas si realmente Natsuki sería capaz de decirle la verdad a Shizuru.

\- crees que le diga? - se preguntaba Mai mientras hacía su jugada maestra.

\- sinceramente? No lo creo...yo pienso que lo aplazará...fingirá que no se está dando la instancia...y simplemente no le dirá nada - explicó Nao quien le ganaba nuevamente otra partida a Mai – eres muy mala en este juego – se burló de la joven

\- ¡Mala! - dijo con tristeza para continuar con el tema - debería simplemente besarla...Natsuki no es una persona muy buena con las palabras, así que eso la aclararía y también a Shizuru… - comentaba la colorina

\- yo creo que al menos en este capítulo...eso no sucederá…- sentenció la peli roja - además imagínate tener a Shizuru como novia de Natsuki…¡perderíamos a Natsuki! Shizuru será una idiota que la llamará por todo...no se llevará bien con nosotras

\- corrección...contigo tal vez no se llevará bien...Fujino-san se lleva excelente conmigo…- sonrió tranquila la colorina - y contigo no se lleva bien porque debe creer que tienen algo…y porque alguna vez intentaste hacerle daño a Natsuki…

\- jamás tendría algo con Natsuki...tengo mi estándar…y por otra parte - se defendió – esa rata debería superarlo.

\- ¿qué sucedió? - preguntó Shizuru viendo como Natsuki entraba con su hermana en brazos y la castaña la dirigía a su habitación - por favor...dime qué sucedió!

\- venía para acá y la encontré a punto de desmayarse – Natsuki la tendió en la cama de la castaña – nos pusimos a discutir y terminó desmayándose

\- ¿por qué discutieron?! – Shizuru tocó la frente de su hermana – tiene fiebre…

\- Porque no quería venir conmigo y quería quedarse en el frío… - musitó molesta la peli cobalto

\- bueno…ahora sabes que estoy acostumbrada a tratar con gente difícil – quedó mirando a la peli cobalto – no tienes idea cómo te agradezco que la trajeras – le sonrió –

\- sí…no te preocupes – susurró Natsuki algo nerviosa

\- tengo que bajarle la fiebre… - la castaña volvió a tocar la frente de su hermana – Nina…¿por qué eres tan irresponsable con tu salud siempre?

\- tú también estás enferma…si gustas yo puedo…. – siendo interrumpida por la castaña

\- en el baño tengo una toalla, mójala y luego quítale el exceso… - quedó mirando a su hermana quien estaba totalmente sonrojada por la fiebre, le tomó la mano y le besó el dorso de esta.

 **Flash Back**

\- Shizuru-oneesama – entraba una joven pequeña a la habitación de la castaña, quien llevaba dos días en cama

\- Ara ara…¿qué hace Nina aquí? – preguntaba sonriéndole

\- ¿te sientes muy mal? – preguntó la pequeña peli azul quien entraba a la cama de su hermana

\- no te metas a la cama – le acariciaba la mejilla – te voy a contagiar y eso no te haría feliz…

\- si me contagia Shizuru no tendré que ir al colegio y podré quedarme todo el día contigo – a lo que la castaña le sonrió

\- es una buena excusa…admito… - besó la frente de su hermana – pero no puedo permitir eso…- la abrazó – Nina no puede andar faltando al colegio…

\- pero quiero quedarme contigo y cuidarte… - la abrazó fuertemente

\- está bien…pero si viene papá a buscarte le harás caso ¿de acuerdo?

\- papá también va a dejar que me quede… - le sonrió – te quiero hermana…

\- yo a ti, Nina – besó la frente de la pequeña

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- ¿crees que eso le haya bajado la fiebre? – preguntó Natsuki

\- con el remedio que le di y esto le bajó un poco… - suspiró preocupada la castaña – estoy preocupada porque no puedo llevarla al doctor…

\- por qué no? – preguntó Natsuki

\- porque en su bolso tiene una identificación falsa – se agarró la cabeza – no sé qué tiene en la cabeza la verdad…

\- bueno…muy diferente a ti entonces no es – sonrió Natsuki

\- definitivamente es una Fujino – susurró Shizuru y le acarició la frente a su hermana

\- te calentaré la comida que traje – Natsuki se acercó a Shizuru – también debes cuidarte tú misma…tú también debes estar sana si quieres protegerla…

\- me encantaría protegerla, pero ni siquiera quiere hablarme… - suspiró – no sé qué decirle cuando despierte si apenas me habla cuando le hago clases…

\- decirle la verdad, por ejemplo – En ese momento Natsuki sintió que era el descaro hecha mujer. Le sugería a Shizuru que le dijera la verdad a su hermana para solucionarlo todo, pero ella no era capaz de decirle la verdad y parar de una vez por todas con las confusiones en su corazón.

Ambas jóvenes se fueron hasta la sala de estar, Natsuki calentó el ramen que había traído y le dio a comer a Shizuru. Por un momento olvidó a Nina y recordó a lo que había venido por lo que se puso algo nerviosa. Sabía que el ambiente de tensión solo lo estaba provocando ella, pues Shizuru se encontraba en ese momento en otro mundo, y la verdad es que deseaba alcanzarla, pero sentía que no podía, la joven por primera vez en su vida estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance.

Shizuru se terminó el ramen y fue hasta el sofá a descansar unos segundos mientras miraba la hora, era bastante tarde seguía preocupada por la salud de su hermana, por lo demás temía lo peor, temía que pasara lo que suponía que pasaría tarde o temprano.

\- deberías intentar dormir un poco...estás exhausta...yo puedo cuidar de Nina

\- Gracias, Natsuki...- le sonrió – no imaginas como lo agradezco, pero esto es algo que debo hacer por mi misma- explicó - se lo debo además por todo lo que he hecho…

\- si...supongo… - susurró la motociclista

\- lamento si esto te saca de tus planes – le sonrió la castaña.

\- no, de hecho... – tragó saliva – Shizuru yo…

\- dime… - sonrió la castaña nuevamente y la miró fijamente.

 **POV NATSUKI**

 _Era difícil cuadrar todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza. Solo atiné a tomar la mano de Shizuru y quedarla mirando…ella comenzó a acariciar mi mano y me sonrió tiernamente. Podía notar que estaba muy cansada, su mirada me lo decía, como también me decía que no se le podía ocurrir ni en los más extraños sueños que yo estuviese ahí única y exclusivamente para declararme…Me parecía casi hasta gracioso, no sabía como hacerlo…tenía miedo realmente pero debía ser sincera con Shizuru fuese como fuese._

 **FIN POV NATSUKI**

\- Shizuru yo originalmente venía porque… - la peli cobalto se sonrojó totalmente y desvió el rostro

\- ¿sucedió algo? – preguntó Shizuru preocupada

\- así es…debo decirte que… - la motorista tomó el rostro de la castaña, haciendo que esta la mirara directo a los ojos. Al hacerlo, Shizuru sintió un sudor frío que recorría todo su cuerpo.

\- Natsuki… - susurró con temor

\- Shizuru sé que lo que te diré te parecerá una idiotez, pero… - siendo interrumpida por la castaña

\- ¿te hiciste novia de Sergei? – preguntó abiertamente Shizuru. Si eso era, no quería darle más vueltas

\- ¡Cla-claro que no! – la miró incómoda - ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

\- no lo sé…se veían tan cómodos en la fiesta que… - siendo interrumpida por Natsuki

\- ese no fue un beso! Puedo explicártelo, te lo juro… - se puso totalmente roja

\- Natsuki no tiene que explicarme nada – le sonrió

\- es que eso no fue un beso… - dijo de forma determinada la peli cobalto

\- ¿entonces qué fue? – murmuró algo molesta la castaña

\- yo…yo… - Natsuki tomó la mano de Shizuru, sin embargo, un celular a lo lejos las sacó del momento.

\- No puede ser! – Shizuru miró con pánico el celular de Nina que sonaba – es…es…mi hermana – susurró nerviosa

\- ¿no vas a contestar? – preguntó Natsuki

\- no puedo hacerlo – la quedó mirando nerviosa – si contesto sabrá evidentemente que Nina está conmigo…

\- pero si no contestas será más sospechoso…pensará que a Nina le sucedió algo… - miró su reloj…son las 12 de la noche…

\- lo sé… - miró con tristeza el celular – es el cumpleaños de Nina… - el celular dejó de sonar, pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a hacerlo. Natsuki tomó la mano de la castaña y le sonrió

\- tú puedes…no estás sola en esto… - susurró y apretó con fuerza su mano.

\- Nina…- susurró una voz un poco más grave que la de Shizuru

\- soy Shizuru...Viola – tragó saliva como pudo la castaña, respiró profundamente y espero que su hermana en algún momento lo tomara bien.

\- Shizuru? ¿Dónde está Nina? - comenzó a hablar de forma preocupada y molesta - ¿Por qué contestas su teléfono?

\- está conmigo en mi departamento… - explicó Shizuru – se sentía mal así que vino a mi casa…

\- comunícame con Nina...¡ahora! – pidió de forma molesta la hermana mayor - ¿qué crees que puedes llevártela a tu departamento después de todo lo que sucedió?

\- supongo que sí…después de todo es mi hermana también – se defendió la castaña con un dejo de tristeza

\- comunícame con Nina, Shizuru… - volvió a exigir de forma molesta

\- ella se siente mal, está con fiebre y… - siendo interrumpida por su hermana

\- es una orden, Shizuru…- amenazó su hermana - además es su cumpleaños y…

\- y no tengo derecho a saludar a mi hermana el día de su cumpleaños?! – gritó algo fuerte la castaña. Natsuki se incomodó al ver la escena, pero notó que alguien se acercaba al marco de la puerta, era Nina.

\- dame tu dirección...iré a buscarla ahora mismo… - dijo la hermana mayor de las Fujino

\- por qué haces esto? Es injusto y lo sabes...tengo derecho, también es mi hermana! – explicó molesta

\- dejó de ser tu hermana el día que se te ocurrió abusar de ella - realmente Viola no quería decir eso, pero no tenía otra opción, no podía dejar a su hermana menor junto con Shizuru, si sus papás se enteraban todos terminarían sufriendo las consecuencias y con mayor razón Nina

\- cuando despierte y se sienta bien…solo ahí tal vez te deje hablar con ella – dijo Shizuru molesta

\- Si no me pasas con Nina…le diré ahora mismo a papá…y la única que sufrirá con esto será Nina – explicó de forma fría la hermana mayor

\- No es justo que me prohibieran ver a mi hermana solo porque no les pareciera el hecho de que fuera lesbiana y porque hayan inventado que abusaba de ella - musitó con una impotencia que no era capaz de expresar en palabras

\- _Shizuru… -_ la peli azul se acercó a la escena, quedó mirando a Shizuru y tomó su celular

\- Viola… - susurró la joven

\- Ni-Nina…¿Cómo te encuentras? Te…bueno te llamaba para desearte un feliz cumpleaños…¿dónde estás? Por favor, dame la dirección para ir a buscarte…¿O puedes irte sola? – la joven peli azul quedó mirando a Shizuru unos segundos y procedió a contestarle a Viola

\- gracias…pero…creo que es mejor que me quede aquí…no me siento bien y Shizuru está cuidando de mi…

\- pero Nina… - la joven sintió rabia de ver como su hermana menor volvía a hacerle caso a "la hermana favorita de la familia"

\- Viola agradezco tu preocupación…pero incluso aunque vinieras…no me siento bien y realmente Shizuru me está cuidando…por favor no le cuentes a los papás esto…

\- es que Shizuru intenta meterte cosas en la cabeza y… - siendo interrumpida por su hermana

\- que estés bien hermana – cortó el celular. El ambiente se volvió inmensamente tensó. Nina se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación.

\- habla con ella – susurró Natsuki

\- no me va a querer escuchar… - dijo Shizuru con mucha tristeza

\- inténtalo – Le sonrió Natsuki – si no es ahora cuando…

La castaña entró a la habitación donde estaba su hermana. Tenía el rostro tapado, Shizuru se sentó en la cama y tomó una de sus manos.

\- Feliz cumpleaños… - susurró Shizuru

\- te demoraste dos años en llegar… - Nina la quedó mirando totalmente molesta – creo que ya es tarde…

\- si llegué – le sonrió – pero no me dejaron saludarte

\- podrías al menos esforzarte en mentir – dijo Nina desviando el rostro – no tienes idea todo lo que sufrí desde el día que te fuiste…

\- eras muy pequeña para explicarte todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel entonces – explicó Shizuru

\- ¿muy pequeña? ¿era muy pequeña para entender que te gustaban las mujeres? ¿Qué no querías casarte con Hiro? Shizuru era obvio que te gustaba Natsuki… - susurró pues, a pesar de que el departamento era enorme no le interesaba que Natsuki se enterara que estaba hablando de ella

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es Natsuki? – miró algo sorprendida

\- todos en la familia lo saben… - dijo molesta – hace poco se enteraron porque te vieron con ella…

\- entiendo… - susurró con tristeza – lo lamento mucho Nina… - intentó tomar la mano de su hermana, pero ella se lo negó

\- no tienes idea como sufrí cuando te fuiste…de un día para otro quitaron todas tus fotos de la casa…y ya nadie hablaba de ti… - comenzó a sentir que una profunda pena embriagaba su corazón – nadie hablaba de ti…absolutamente nadie…y te mandé correos…te mandé mensajes por todas partes y jamás los respondiste ¿Qué esperabas? ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- te juro…te juro que no fue mi intención…pero no tenía otra opción… - explicó

\- ¿por qué? ¿por qué no tuviste otra opción? ¿por qué no pudiste traerme contigo? – la miró mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas - ¿por qué no fuiste ese día si te supliqué que fueras?

\- estaba ahí… - Shizuru intentó abrazarla, pero Nina no se dejó - Nina te juro que estaba ahí, debes creerme…

\- no te creo, por supuesto que no voy a creerte… - la miró con mucha pena mientras continuaba llorando – ¿cómo te voy a creer algo así? Dímelo

\- porque estabas con la bufanda que te tejí para navidad… - Nina la quedó mirando tras decir esto – y los chocolates que te regaló Tadao era una caja de bombones bitter… - le sonrió – porque odias esos chocolates, pero los comes porque a mi me gustan…tu nariz estaba roja por el frío y estabas con tu abrigo rojo que te regalé para tu cumpleaños… - la quedó mirando - ¿cómo sabría todo eso si te estuviera mintiendo?

\- no…no te creo… desvió el rostro

\- papá dijo que había abusado de ti…me daba miedo que supieras eso porque no quería que tú al igual que todos le creyera…además papá me dijo que si intentaba acercarme a ti…te llevaría con la abuela a Inglaterra… - Nina la quedó mirando – Nina todos estos años te he recordado y he pensado en ti…cuando te vi entrar por esa universidad no tienes idea la felicidad que sentí…pero cuando vi tu mirada comprendí que me odiabas ¿Después de todo lo que había hecho acaso tenía derecho de que me perdonaras? – comenzó a llorar

\- pensé que ya no me querías – dijo Nina bajando el rostro y tomando las manos de su hermana – pensé que solo te importaba Natsuki…

\- Entiende que el hecho de que esté enamorada de ella no tiene que ver con que seas mi hermana…¿por qué no puedes ver eso? – tomó el rostro de su hermana – yo te adoro…eres mi hermana…

\- yo también te adoro – la abrazó fuertemente – por favor perdóname por haberte ignorado todo este tiempo – se escondió en el pecho de su hermana – te quiero mucho…

\- yo a ti… - susurró Shizuru – por favor…perdóname por todo lo que te hice sufrir…

\- ya pasó… - dijo Nina entre lágrimas – no te vuelvas a ir otra vez…dame un poco de tiempo y hablaré con papá…

\- no es necesario que hables con papá – explicó Shizuru – solo complicaría las cosas y no quiero que sufras por eso – explicó la joven castaña – el solo hecho de saber que no me odias basta para mi…

 **POV NATSUKI**

 _Al cabo de un rato me dirigí a la habitación para asegurarme de que no se hubieran matado y no…ambas estaban vivas y abrazadas durmiendo…la verdad es que la escena era demasiado tierna, me hacía feliz ver así a Shizuru._

 _Supongo que hoy vi otra faceta, una faceta que ella intenta ocultar y es el hecho de lo mucho que le duele el que su familia no la acepte, sin embargo, me encanta que luche por lo que quiere, que luche por su hermana que la adora. Lamentablemente mi confesión tendría que esperar un poco, ya que no era ni el lugar ni el momento de empañar su reconciliación. Al cabo de un rato terminé durmiéndome en el sofá, mas no pude dormir mucho rato, el sofá era cómodo, pero yo seguía sintiendo ese sentimiento de no haberme declarado antes ¿Por qué no lo hice cuando tuve la oportunidad? Al menos después de todo esto que ha sucedido Shizuru estará mucho mejor. Me da algo de miedo su hermana, siento que me odia. Son como las 9 de la mañana y alguien ha tocado el timbre, acabo de mirar por el ojillo de la puerta y es Tomoe. ¿Tomoe? Sí, es ella…_

 **FIN POV NATSUKI**

\- Shizuru está…? – preguntó la joven con unas ojeras horribles y unos ojos rojos – no he dormido y estaba esperando que amaneciera para venir…Ah verdad…Hola Natsuki – dijo la joven entrando al pasillo

\- Hola Tomoe… - susurró la joven algo molesta. Es cierto, odiaba a Tomoe y además se preguntaba ¿qué hacía ahí? Que era lo tan importante que tenía que decirle y que no podía esperar hasta una hora prudente

\- ¿está en su habitación? – preguntó dirigiéndose al dormitorio de la joven

\- si pero está ocu… - la peli verde abrió la puerta y la escena no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Dos jóvenes durmiendo abrazadas.

\- ¡Nina! – gritó Tomoe - ¡Shizuru!

\- pero si son… - la motorista fue rápidamente interrumpida por Tomoe

\- SHIZURU CÓMO ME HICISTE ESTO?! – la miró con lágrimas en los ojos

Nina despertó y miró la escena algo confundida ¿Qué hacía Tomoe gritando tan temprano?

\- ¿Tomoe qué haces aquí? – preguntó Nina

\- Buenos días, Tomoe-san – sonrió Shizuru quien también despertó

\- lo lamento…ella simplemente entró a la habitación – dijo Natsuki

\- Después de todo lo que hice por ti! Después de que hasta te besaba para sacarle celos a Natsuki ¿Te acuestas con Nina? – Shizuru en ese momento sonrió mientras pensaba en cómo matar de forma más cruel a Tomoe

\- es mi hermana, Tomoe… - Nina quedó mirando a Tomoe – acabas de montar un papelón de forma gratuita… - se levantó – y tú qué haces aquí? Yo soy la que debería pedir explicaciones… - la miró molesta

\- yo…las dejaré para que hablen – sonrió Shizuru quien tomó el hombro de Tomoe – está todo bien…tranquila…

Shizuru llegó hasta la sala de estar con Natsuki, quien la miró como queriendo preguntarle algo.

\- Tomoe está enamorada de mi hermana… - explicó Shizuru

\- lo noté… - susurró la peli cobalto quien no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Tomoe – Shizuru…

\- dime… - la castaña la quedó mirando. Intentaba con todo el corazón que no se notara que estaba avergonzada, pues Tomoe la había dejado al descubierto.

\- Yo…ayer te estaba diciendo algo…¿lo recuerdas?

\- sí? – Shizuru realmente no sabía a qué se refería – lo siento…no… - siendo interrumpida por Natsuki

\- te dije que…no había sido un beso…con Sergei… - Shizuru la quedó mirando sin comprenderla.

Natsuki suspiró profundamente y se acercó a Shizuru, sabía que si no era ahora, no sería nunca…que no existía el momento indicado para hacerlo, que no podía seguir esperando una señal divina, era ahora o nunca. Tomó de los hombros a la castaña y la miró directamente a los ojos.

\- esto es un beso… - musitó de forma casi inaudible y besó sus labios. Sintió como el cuerpo de Shizuru se volvía estático, como no existía ni una sola reacción en todo su cuerpo. Tomó el rostro de la castaña como pudo, sus manos temblaban y sabía que Shizuru lo notaba pues la joven le tomó las manos y comenzó a responderle el beso. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado así, pero al separarse lentamente la peli cobalto estaba totalmente sonrojada mientras deseaba decirle algo a Shizuru.

\- Perdóname en el alma, Nina! – gritaba Tomoe quien salía de la habitación junto con Nina.

Ambas jóvenes se separaron inmediatamente al notar como las menores salían de la habitación de Shizuru.

\- De…debo irme…hablaremos…¡lo prometo! – dijo Natsuki totalmente incómoda

\- sí… - susurró Shizuru, quien notó como casi literalmente volaba la motociclista de su casa.

\- ¿se fue Natsuki? – preguntó Nina

\- sí… - susurró Shizuru quien se llevó su mano a sus labios y no pudo evitar ocultar la sonrisa más sincera de su vida – _hablaremos…mi amada Natsuki_

 **En el próximo capítulo**

\- Es que no…no sé cómo explicarlo… - susurró la peli cobalto con tristeza – sólo sé que…no te quiero con nadie más que no sea yo… - confesó

\- Natsuki me está exigiendo fidelidad…? – preguntó Shizuru mientras tomaba su rostro

\- sí.. – susurró totalmente sonrojada la peli cobalto.

 _Hola hola! espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de "Tranquila, eres mía". Lamento mucho la tardanza del capítulo, pero comenzó mi período de exámenes en la universidad así que he tenido poco tiempo, de verdad lo siento mucho!_

 _Muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia, a los que la comentan también, de verdad muchas gracias por leerla!_

 _Un beso, Mari Morson._

 _Facebook: Mari Morson_

 _Linda semana para todas y todos!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Tranquila, eres mía - capítulo 10 #celosinseguridadesamor**

 **POV Nina**

Salí de la habitación porque estaba harta de escuchar a Tomoe y sus explicaciones, por lo que salí y desde el pasillo noté como Natsuki se alejaba por la puerta y esta se cerraba muy fuertemente. Shizuru quedó mirando la salida, estaba totalmente ida y cuando le pregunté por Natsuki solo me sonrió y se acercó a abrazarme. "Feliz cumpleaños", susurró a mi oído, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido entre mi hermana y esa idiota ¿Acaso se habían besado? Por otra parte, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado con Tomoe…me preocupaba un poco…sentía que me costaba ignorarla, pero sobre todo ahora que ella sabía la verdad.

 **Flash Back**

\- Perdóname, Nina! – decía la peli turquesa mientras la abrazaba – no sabía que eran hermanas! ¿Por qué jamas me lo dijiste? Dijiste que tu hermana estaba muerta!

\- lo sé – desvió el rostro – pero ya pasó – la quedó mirando

\- me perdonas? – preguntó con tristeza

\- sí…te perdono…pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de escenas…me dan vergüenza y Shizuru no tiene por qué soportarlas…

\- no entiendo…¿por qué fingias que no era tu hermana? – preguntó de forma confusa – ¿acaso estaban peleadas?

\- así es… - confesó la peli azul – lo que pasa es que hubo problemas familiares…es algo que te contaré pero en otro momento – tomó la mano de la peli turquesa – no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie por lo que me dijiste ayer…te prometo que te explicaré poco a poco todas tus dudas, etc…pero ahora por favor dame tiempo, porque no hablo con Shizuru hace dos años y al igual que ella, estoy procesando todo esto…

\- te lo prometo, Nina… - sonrió emocionada - ¿Podré pedirle a Shizuru tus fotos de bebé?

La peli azul se levantaba de la habitación indignada y caminaba por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con su hermana, mientras la veía totalmente ida mirando la puerta, sonriendo como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que se sentía feliz.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Shizuru fue a comprar y volvió con un pastel pequeño de cumpleaños. Arregló la mesa de la forma lo más rápido posible e hizo que Tomoe desayunara con nosotras. Shizuru se puso a hablar de la universidad y comenzó a contarle a Tomoe cosas sobre mi de pequeña, en su mayoría eran cosas vergonzosas, historias de infancia que por supuesto mi hermana era feliz contando.

 **Fin POV Nina**

\- Nina siempre fue muy temerosa de la oscuridad, entonces cuando nuestros papás se iban a dormir…ella corría a mi habitación y dormíamos juntas…- sonreía

\- Y…¿por qué razón se fue Natsuki? – preguntó Nina – tenía que hacer algo? Pensé que se quedaría a desayunar

\- no lo sé…supongo que tenía cosas que hacer – explicó Shizuru sintiendo tensión de parte de niña, respecto a Natsuki

\- Lamento haberte dejado al descubierto con Natsuki…sentía que daba resultado nuestra idea de sacarle celos… - se disculpó Tomoe

\- no…no te preocupes… - Shizuru siguió comiendo su pastel

 **POV Shizuru**

Estaba llegando hasta la sala de estar junto con Natsuki, ella me quedó mirando algo nerviosa, lo sé porque cada vez que se pone nerviosa comienza a jugar con sus manos. Se las puso en los bolsillos, luego comenzó a jugar con su cabello para finalmente mirarme a los ojos. Sus verdes ojos estaban enormes, sus pupilas estaban absolutamente dilatas "Esto es un beso" Fue lo que dijiste para que posteriormente besaras mis labios. No era capaz de asumir lo que estaba sucediendo…eras tú besándome…no como aquella vez que lo habías hecho, ahora realmente estabas queriendo hacerlo. Cuando notaste que yo no estaba reaccionando, pues mis sentimientos estaban corriendo de forma histérica alrededor de mi cabeza, tomaste tu rostro con tus manos que temblaban. Como acto reflejo quizás, tomé tus manos y una de ellas las entrelacé al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a responderte aquel beso. ¿Era una broma? ¿Se trataba acaso de una suerte de cámara infiltrada? ¿Estaba soñando como siempre solía hacerlo contigo? Lo cierto es que me estabas besando, que yo te estaba respondiendo. Ambas sentimos como la puerta donde se encontraba mi hermana se abría, por lo que nos separamos de forma rápida, nos quedamos mirando, tú estabas totalmente sonrojada mientras yo sentía mi respiración pesada, sentía que estaba casi ahogándome debido a aquel beso que había removido mi corazón. "Te prometo que hablaremos" ¿Quería realmente que hablaramos? No, Natsuki. No quería hablar contigo…no quería que me dijeras que "había sido un error", que "Te habías dejado llevar por el momento". Quería que me dijeras que me querías como yo te quería a ti, sin embargo, sabía que eso no era posible. No era una posibilidad real para mi el hecho de que yo te gustara…te conozco y sé que toda la vida me has visto como una amiga…sé que siempre has querido lo mejor para mi, pero…¿Podría ser acaso posible? ¿Podría ser posible que tú me veas como algo más? Sería imposible…Natsuki jamás…ella jamás se…Me guste o no, ella y yo tenemos que hablar, definitivamente…tenemos que hablar.

 **Fin POV Shizuru**

 **POV Natsuki**

Día lunes, desde ayer en la mañana que no hablaba con Shizuru, estaba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad luego de que tuviera mi última clase. Sabía que tenía que juntarme con Shizuru para hablar de lo que había sucedido pero lo cierto es que me daba demasiado miedo. Sé que soy una cobarde al haberla besado y ahora no ser capaz de explicarle mis sentimientos, pero es que me da demasiado miedo que no me crea o que piense que soy una idiota…y bueno…lo cierto es que sí soy una idiota ¿Qué puedo decir? Le dije que solo la quería como una amiga y resulta que ahora quiero que sea algo más ¿Quiero que sea algo más? La verdad es que sí…porque me daría mucho miedo que se fuera con otra persona…Me pasa que quisiera que entendiera que para mi es difícil explicar mis sentimientos o producir algo material en todo esto que me está sucediendo, sé que tal vez estoy siendo demasiado egoísta al pedir tanto sin dar nada a cambio, pero me da mucho miedo decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos y no saber qué hacer con ellos. No la quiero hacer sufrir pero…

\- Natsuki! – gritó una colorina quien se acercaba y la abrazaba por la espalda – Idiota! No nos llamaste con Nao ¡Dime qué sucedió! – pidió la amiga mientras comenzaba su acoso por los pasillos de la universidad

\- no pasó absolutamente nada – dijo Natsuki de forma seria – no tengo absolutamente nada que contar… - explicó la joven mientras se quedaba frente a la baranda del segundo piso mirando hasta la entrada – Mentira… - susurró con temor – Mierda…

\- qué sucede? – preguntó Mai mirando hacia la dirección de Natsuki – oh…está Sergei

A lo lejos pude notar como se encontraba Sergei con un ramo de rosas, apoyado en su motocicleta. La verdad es que hace un tiempo que no hablaba con él, por lo que suponía que debido a que no recibía sus llamadas es que me había venido a buscar a la universidad, pero no quería hablar con él.

\- tienes que hablar con él – dijo la colorina tomándole el hombro - ¿No te declaraste, cierto?

\- solo la besé – la miró mientras esperaba una desaprobación por parte de su amiga – lo sé…fui una cobarde, pero no pude hacer nada más

\- ¿cómo la besaste? – la miró sin comprender

\- es una larga historia…pero la besé y me terminé yendo…le dije que hablaría con ella sí o sí…pero no le dije cuando…

\- entonces ahora ve a hablar con Sergei, rechazalo…y luego vas a hablar con Shizuru – tomó el hombro de su amiga – si realmente quieres a Shizuru, debes ser honesta con Sergei y no hacerle más ilusiones…¿Entiendes?

\- sí…tienes razón… - le sonrió

\- yo tengo toda la fe del mundo de que lograrás hacerla feliz – sonrió Mai, mientras veía como a lo lejos se terminaba yendo Natsuki.

Comencé a dirigirme hasta la entrada, donde encontré a Sergei, se acercó y me sonrió para posteriormente entregarme el ramo de flores. Le sonreí algo incómoda, cuando de pronto noté que a lo lejos muy cerca de nosotros pasaba Shizuru. Suspiré, pues no quería que Shizuru pensara lo que posiblemente estaba pensaba al verme junto a Sergei con un ramo de flores, intenté mirarla para que volviera a mirarme para hacerle una señal de que me esperara, sin embargo, asumo que la telepatía de las películas no es la misma que en la vida real.

\- como no contestabas mis llamadas…supuse que estabas muy ocupada – explicó Sergei

\- así es – suspiró Natsuki algo incómoda

\- estas flores son para ti – le sonrió – me…me gustaría saber si son de tu agrado…

\- lo son – le sonrió la joven mientras pensaba en como decirle las cosas

\- estás bien? – preguntó Sergei

\- sí… - la joven le devolvió las flores – no…no las puedo aceptar, Sergei…

\- ¿por qué? Me dijiste que te gustaron – le sonrió

\- ven… - Natsuki agarró de la muñeca a Sergei y se lo llevó hasta unos asientos cercanos que estaban en una parte menos poblada de la universidad.

Por favor, espérame Shizuru, te prometo que iré a hablar contigo pero primero debo solucionar todo esto, a lo que finalmente debo agradecer…tal vez si no hubiese sido por Sergei, por Tomoe…por todo lo que ha sucedido yo no me habría dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti.

\- te noto incómoda… - explicó Sergei - ¿qué te pasa?

\- pasa que siento que… - lo quedó mirando – me es difícil explicarte esto pero… - suspiró – quería pedirte que no vinieras a verme más…por favor…

\- no entiendo – la miró sin comprender - ¿qué sucedió?

\- sucedió que… - se sonrojó – me…pasa que yo, Sergei…a mi me gusta alguien…que no eres tú – lo quedó mirando, notando como el rostro se le desfiguraba al rubio – y lamento habértelo dicho hasta ahora, pero es que no había sido capaz de entender mis sentimientos hasta ayer…

\- vaya… -quedó mirando las rosas – te debo parecer un idiota

\- no me pareces un idiota, Sergei – le sonrió – me pareces una buena persona

\- creí que…nosotros amábamos hablar de motocicletas…y esas cosas…¿no había algo entre nosotros acaso o era solamente yo?

\- me encanta hablar contigo de motocicletas…pero eso no basta ¿entiendes? Hay otra persona que realmente me…me…- desvió el rostro – me gusta… - sonrió sonrojada – si me odias te entiendo

\- no te preocupes – sonrió con tristeza – supongo que esa persona es mejor que yo – se acercó y besó su mejilla – espero que él si te haga feliz… - dejó las rosas en el asiento – lamento haberte molestado…no lo haré más y que las cosas con él te resulten de lo mejor – se terminó por ir, dejando a la joven sola en aquel lugar.

Ya no quedaban razones para no ir donde Shizuru. Me subí a mi motocicleta y por fin me dirigí hasta donde ella se encontraba. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba en su departamento, subí por el ascensor hasta encontrarme con la puerta de Shizuru. Toqué el timbre, cuando ella me abrió me quedó mirando, apenas me miró y me susurró que entrara. Dejé el casco en la mesa y suspiré. Sentía que mi corazón latía tan fuerte que se podía escuchar en todo el departamento.

 **Fin POV Natsuki**

\- hola.. – susurró Natsuki mientras dejaba su casco en la mesa y se acercaba a Shizuru

\- siéntate…estaba por tomarme un té – le sonrió y le señaló el sofá para que se sentara

\- gracias… - musitó Natsuki intentando recordar como se respiraba

\- ¿deseas un té? – preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina

\- sí…gracias… - dijo la motociclista mientras la castaña entraba a la cocina y volvía a los minutos.

\- aquí está – le sonrió – hablé con Nina…creo que las cosas mejorarán algún día

\- que bueno… - susurró mientras miraba su té, y se ponía a pensar en las cosas que realmente debía decirle

\- no hemos hablado mucho, pero ayer pude estar con ella…en su cumpleaños…todo gracias a ti… - le sonrió y continuó bebiendo su té

\- de nada… - desvió el rostro y continuó mirando su té

\- ¿no te gusta este tipo de té? – la miró preocupada – si quieres puedo darte otro, tengo uno que compré hace poco y… - siendo interrumpida por Natsuki

\- ¿puedes olvidar el té? – dejó su té en la mesita de centro y tomó la taza de té de Shizuru para hacer lo mismo – Ok, sé que es casi una blasfemia quitarte el té de tus manos…pe-pero tenemos que hablar de algo… - se sonrojó totalmente

\- no sé de qué hablas, Natsuki-chan – sonrió Shizuru mientras intentaba tomar su taza de donde la había dejado, pero Natsuki no lo permitía

\- de nosotras, Shizuru…tenemos que hablar de nosotras… - la miró totalmente sonrojada

\- dime… - la quedó mirando algo incómoda

\- sé que me viste hoy hablando con Sergei… - suspiró Natsuki

\- ¿solucionaron algo? Él llegó con un hermoso ramo de flores – la castaña quedó mirando hacia la ventana – siempre he notado que te gustan mucho las rosas porque te recuerdan a tu mamá… - susurró de forma casi inaudible

\- tú fuiste quien me dijo que cuando me sintiera triste, le fuera a dejar flores a mi mamá…porque era un lindo gesto… - la quedó mirando – y hablé con Sergei…para… - siendo interrumpida por Shizuru

\- no me tienes que explicar las cosas que hablas con él…

\- Shizuru por favor deja de creer cosas que no son – tomó sus hombros – hablé con él para decirle que…que no podía estar con él porque…porque no podía…

\- suena muy lógico – le sonrió Shizuru mientras volvió con su té

\- Te quiero… - susurró Natsuki mientras automáticamente un silencio envolvía de forma casi fúnebre el departamento. Se escuchó como la taza de loza chocó con la pequeña mesa de madera que hacia eco en toda la habitación.

\- Yo también te quiero – musitó mientras notaba como la motorista movía sus manos de forma nerviosa – no tienes que explicarme lo de ayer…está bien…yo te entiendo – le sonrió – tal vez te confundiste y lo respeto, no sabes cuanto…

\- es que no entiendes… - la quedó mirando – yo quería besarte… - tras decir esto, la castaña se puso pálida mientras intentaba explicarse a ella misma que no estaba delirando, que de verdad sus oídos estaban escuchando la verdad o no lo que ella quería escuchar.

\- ¿po-podrías intentar explicar lo que estás diciendo? – la miró directamente a los ojos, mientras Natsuki podía sentir como el color de sus ojos llegaba incluso a quemarla.

\- Es que no…no sé cómo explicarlo… - susurró la peli cobalto con tristeza – sólo sé que…no te quiero con nadie más que no sea yo… - confesó avergonzada  
\- Natsuki me está exigiendo fidelidad…? – preguntó Shizuru mientras tomaba su rostro  
\- sí.. – susurró totalmente sonrojada la peli cobalto

\- Natsuki me dijo que no le gustaban las mujeres…¿qué hago con respecto a eso?

\- no me gustan las mujeres… - le confesó – pero me gustas tú…y sé que me vas a odiar por haberte hecho un escándalo de que no era así, de que jamás te vería como algo más…he pensado mucho tiempo en todo esto, pero desde que te vi besando a Tomoe que yo… - siendo interrumpida por Shizuru quien por primera vez se acercaba a besarla. Las manos de Shizuru tocaban con la yema de sus dedos las mejillas de la peli cobalto, quien comenzó a responderle el beso con cierta lentitud. Tenía miedo de estropear las cosas, no sabía exactamente cuando parar o cuando seguir. La castaña paró, totalmente sonrojada.

\- tenía que hacerlo… - le sonrió

\- ¿no me odias? – preguntó Natsuki

\- ¿por qué te iba a odiar? – le sonrió y acarició su mejilla - ¿puede ser real que yo te guste?

\- es que… - desvió el rostro – no puedo ofrecerte nada… - confesó – porque realmente no estoy segura a ciencia cierta de lo que siento, pero me gustas…y…- susurró – cuando te vi besando a Tomoe…no lo sé…me dio mucha rabia…después a mi me besó Sergei, pero yo seguía pensando en el beso…me daba miedo contarte porque realmente no sé qué hacer ahora…

\- a qué te refieres? – preguntó Shizuru

\- a que no sé qué se hace ahora… - la miró a los ojos – yo te quiero, pero no podría ofrecerte una relación seria…ya sabes…ser novias…porque es una palabra demasiado grande para mi… - tomó una de las manos de la joven – pero por más egoísta que suene…no quiero que estés con nadie más…

\- no tienes que tomar una decisión importante y trascendental justo ahora… - le sonrió

\- po-podríamos simplemente decir que…nos queremos y ya…? - susurró Natsuki

\- con una condición…- Shizuru la miró – dame un beso…

\- Yo… - la joven la miró sumamente sonrojada – esto es demasiado vergonzoso

\- pues hazlo… - Shizuru se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la peli cobalto.

 **POV Shizuru**

Natsuki me quedó mirando totalmente sonrojada mientras tomaba mi rostro y acercaba sus labios a los míos. Sus manos estaban frías, al igual que sus labios, pero que por el contrario me transmitían un infinito calor. Natsuki paró rápidamente el beso y me abrazó, sentía sus manos en mi espalda que me apretaban con fuerza el sweater que traía puesto. Apoyó su mentón en mi hombro, mientras me continuaba apretando. Le acaricié el cabello y besé su mejilla - Te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario… - le susurré al oído mientras continuaba haciéndole cariño en su cabello – tengo miedo…pero cuando estoy así contigo se me pasa… - me dijiste y volviste a tomar mi rostro para besarme. Creo que si esto era un sueño realmente no quería despertar, y si acaso este sería el mejor día de mi vida, por favor pedía a la vida que me mataran mañana, porque sentía que no habría día más especial que este, definitivamente.

 **Fin POV Shizuru**

 **En el próximo capítulo**

\- Bueno, ahora que se acaba de ir mi hermana puedo preguntarte…¿Cómo lo hiciste para que una estúpida de tu enamorara a mi hermana? Porque no estás ni estarás a la altura. Eso lo sabes ¿no? – Nina quedó mirando con odio a la peli cobalto, quien suspiró molesta

\- ¿y por qué? – la miró desafiante - ¿por qué piensas eso?

 _Hola hola! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Que tengan una excelente semana, no olviden comentarme qué les pareció. Muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia, nos estamos leyendo._

 _Mari Morson_

 _Facebook: Mari Morson_


	11. Chapter 11

**Tranquila, eres mía – Capítulo 11** **#RencorDolorHeridasPuntoDeSutura**

 **POV Natsuki**

 _Ha pasado una semana desde que con Shizuru estamos…¿saliendo? Ok, desde que le dije que quería intentar algo que ni yo misma soy capaz de explicar…¿Salir? Claro…ese debería ser el "concepto". Bueno, no han sido muchas las novedades debido a que desde aquel entonces que no la veo. No quiero ser juzgada, pero he tenido demasiado trabajo en la universidad y Shizuru por otra parte estaba trabajando en una publicidad para una marca de cerveza con sabor a té...sí, con sabor a té, ¡Quién lo diría! Por lo que no he podido verla, bueno, en persona porque a falta de verla en la universidad, la publicidad callejera me ha hecho el favor._

 _\- ¿Quién será el maldito afortunado que puede ser novio de esa preciosura? - comentaba un hombre en el semáforo mientras Natsuki lo escuchaba y procedía a mirarlo inmediatamente. A lo lejos podía ver un cartel de Shizuru en ropa interior, mostrando su trabajado y escultural cuerpo mientras pensaba en todos los hombres y mujeres que podían apreciarlo - en serio ese hombre debe ser Dios… - finalizó aquel hombre._

 _Admito que siempre he considerado que Shizuru es extremadamente guapa, pero no fue hasta hace poco que comencé a notar que en realidad TODO el mundo estaba tras de ella. Comienzo por cuestionarme cuál será el problema que tiene ella con la belleza, ya que me es difícil entender que alguien tan bella como ella se fije en alguien como yo, que por lo demás no tiene un atractivo emocional. Ahora si, es algo extraño sentir esto ahora que...ahora que tenemos algo…supongo que me es un poco extraño…aun no logro asimilar lo que está sucediendo._

 **Flash back**

\- tengo que irme - susurró la peli cobalto mientras se levantaba del sofá aún algo nerviosa.

\- ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir conmigo? - preguntó la castaña mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la peli cobalto - ahora que me dices que te gusto…no podré soportar estar muchos días sin ti –

\- No puedo…tengo cosas que hacer… - tomó las manos de la joven la cual las tenía a la altura de su cintura – y podrás soportar estos días sin mi como yo sin ti… - susurró con una voz bastante baja. La castaña la abrazaba de forma algo asfixiante - Natsuki está siendo mala con esta mujer que ha sido un náufrago a la deriva tantos años ¡Estuve a la espera de cobre y he encontrado oro! - tomó su rostro y la quedó mirando mientras continuaba fingiendo melodramatismo – Mala…eres muy mala conmigo…

\- deja de jugar...no te vas a morir - desvió el rostro sonrojada mientras se incomodaba con la situación – de verdad debo irme… - susurró de forma casi silente

\- ¿no moriré? ¿estás segura? - le sonrió y besó la mejilla de la motociclista - ¿estará todo bien? Quiero decir…nosotras…?

\- no morirás...y por favor...deja de hacer esto...me avergüenzas…- explicó la peli cobalto – y entre nosotras…bueno… - se comenzaba a sonrojar de forma muy notoria – ya sabes…estará todo bien…

\- ¿cuándo te veré? - preguntó Shizuru mientras continuaba tomando su rostro, pero la motociclista desviaba el rostro

\- tengo semana de exámenes...y tú también – la miró de forma tímida - tal vez no deberíamos vernos hasta el próximo fin de semana…

\- Natsuki me está pidiendo demasiado…- le acarició el cabello a la joven - pero está bien...puedo aguantarme las ganas de verte.

La joven motorista tomó el rostro de la castaña, sumamente sonrojada y besó sus labios, fue prácticamente un leve roce, pero suficientemente importante como para que la castaña sintiera como su corazón casi se salía hacia el pecho de su amada.

\- te...te prometo que te veré el sábado…- susurró de forma casi inaudible Natsuki – y…haremos lo que tú quieras… - terminó la frase con una sonrisa total y absolutamente sonrojada.

\- gracias…- susurró Shizuru y besó su mejilla.

 **Fin Flash back**

 _Pensé que en algún momento nos veríamos en la universidad, pero nos fue imposible, realmente no teníamos los mismos horarios, ella por otra parte estuvo unos días en la playa grabando unos comerciales publicitarios, así que realmente no hubo tiempo ni espacio. Sin embargo, me llamó todos los días para saber como estaba, fue realmente tierno de su parte, no es algo que por lo demás me extrañe demasiado ya que antes de que nos peleáramos solía hacer eso siempre._

 _Hoy era sábado y como le había prometido, haríamos lo que ella quisiera. Teníamos que juntarnos en una heladería, en la cual por esas casualidades de la vida trabaja Nao, por lo que sentía menos tensión...aunque conocería a Nina...ok,_ _ya la conozco...pero la conocería como la hermana de mi...la hermana de…¿Shizuru? Ok, creo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a esto. Tengo la leve idea de que Nina siente una especie de odio hacia mi persona, recuerdo que cuando la conocí me miró con odio y ahora confirmé que siempre supo que yo era yo…así que asumo que no será una tierna cita de tres._

 **Fin POV Natsuki**

 **POV Nina**

 _De todas las cosas horribles que había tenido mi semana…como tener que ignorar las llamadas de Viola diciéndome que le contestara el teléfono o los exámenes de la universidad…o simplemente intentar ignorar a Tomoe y sus extraños sentimientos por mi o quizás mi vida entera, ésta la ponía en la cima de las estupideces que había escuchado: "Le quería contar a Nina-chan que estoy saliendo con Natsuki...ella me dijo que yo le gustaba…". Su rostro no era de felicidad...era como de mega felicidad, felicidad nivel Dios. Felicidad Nivel Zeus…era su pequeño espacio llamado felicidad y estaba enmarcado como "el mejor momento de su vida". Shizuru estaba viviendo la gloria en esa estúpida burbuja de "estamos saliendo". Sentía que estaba detrás de un prado verde, mientras saltaba feliz porque…"salía con Natsuki" ¿Qué es eso de salir? Eso es para pendejos...tú quieres a alguien y te vuelves novia/o de ese alguien…¿pero salir? ¿en serio eso tiene sentido práctico? Es como un "tengo miedo, pero por si no resulta...no intentemos tanto". ¿Por qué Shizuru? ¿Por qué tuviste que aceptar la estupidez de esa niñita? ¿Qué le ves? ¡Natsuki Kuga! Te haré la vida imposible…ya sea lo último que haga…_

\- Ara ara…Nina no parece muy contenta con la noticia - le sonrió y continuó mirando la carta de la heladería – no has tocado tu copa de helado…

\- es tu vida...si eres feliz así...por mi está bien…- susurró mientras jugaba con la copa – y estoy intentando no comerla hasta que llegue Natsuki…pero comienza a derretirse…

\- ¿has hablado con Tomoe? – le sonrió – ayer ella faltó a clases…

\- no he hablado con ella… - desvió el rostro

\- espero que hablen…¿Y con Viola? – tomó la mano de su hermana

\- no…aún no – respondió con fastidio – en serio por favor haz lo que quieras con tu vida…yo soy feliz con que tu lo seas – dijo algo molesta

\- ¿De verdad estás feliz de que yo sea feliz? – preguntó Shizuru emocionada

\- La verdad es que es tu vida… - continuaba mirando la carta – no tengo nada que comentar respecto a eso…Shizuru

\- la cité aquí porque quiero que la conozcas…- explicó Shizuru mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana y le sonreía

\- pero si ya la conozco - musitó de forma muy molesta la peli azul mientras apretaba la carta.

 **Flash back**

\- pero por qué...si ya la conozco…- susurró por el teléfono la peli cobalto, quien había sido interrumpida en su maratón de juegos arcade, por su "no-novia". Shizuru no entendía que esos juegos no se podían poner en pausa, así que intentaba continuar atacando a sus rivales mientras hablaba con la castaña, cuestión que le resultaba un poco difícil.

\- Ara ara… ¿Natsuki acaso quiere tenerme para ella sola? - le respondió de forma coqueta mientras la peli cobalto se ponía totalmente roja.

\- ¡Cla-claro que no! - casi gritaba la motorista por el teléfono - ¡Está bien! ¡Como tú quieras! - sintió una gran desesperación la joven, pues sabía que cuando Shizuru se ponía así lo conseguía absolutamente todo.

\- te espero a las 15:30 hrs en la heladería que queda al frente de la plaza…¿te parece? - preguntó Shizuru emocionada

\- si...si conozco esa heladería...es donde trabaja Nao los fines de semana…- explicó la motorista - nos vemos ahí entonces…

\- Natsuki…- susurró Shizuru

\- dime…

\- te amo…- y tras decir esto, cortó el teléfono. Posiblemente, porque sabía que, aunque con Natsuki estuvieran resultando las cosas como ella jamás lo hubiese pensado, sabía que Natsuki incluso si la amaba, no estaba preparada para responderle de esa forma y no quería presionarla con eso.

 **Fin Flash back**

\- hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber de ti, Nina…- Shizuru le tomó la mano y le sonrió – De todas las cosas que me he perdido estos dos años…de como Nina me encontró - sonrió feliz – no tienes idea lo feliz que me hace saber que volvimos a hablar…

\- pues no lograrás saber muchas cosas si traes a esa niña y además llega con retraso….- refunfuñó molesta la adolescente mientras miraba la hora por su celular

\- solo lleva 15 minutos de retraso...además - a lo lejos notó como venía acercándose Natsuki – Mira…aquí viene…

\- lamentablemente… - musitó indignada la peli azul, cruzándose de brazos.

Ahora veo como esta idiota se acerca a mi hermana. Viene con su estúpido casco…se inclina a saludarla en la mejilla pero Shizuru toma su rostro y la besa ¡Qué asco! Mi hermana está total y absolutamente ciega. Esta idiota se acaba de sonrojar y me queda mirando, nota que la odio y me sonríe, sé que es una sonrisa cínica porque le estoy sonriendo con el mismo cinismo. No entiendo por qué Shizuru nos expone a esta tortura…pero se ve tan feliz en realidad que puedo aguantarlo con tal de verla bien…pero te estoy observando Natsuki Kuga…te estoy observando…

 **Fin POV Nina**

\- lamento haber llegado tarde…- susurró mientras notaba como Nina la miraba con cara de odio – la verdad es que tuve que pasar al mecánico antes y se me hizo tarde

\- no te preocupes, Natsuki…- le sonrió Shizuru, mientras la peli cobalto se sentaba a su lado, frente a Nina

\- si...no te preocupes...después de todo mi objetivo siempre fue tomar helado derretido…- la miró molesta mientras le mostraba su copa totalmente derretida

\- puedes pedir un té chai por mi, Nina? - pidió la castaña mientras se levantaba - enseguida vengo…. – le sonrió a Natsuki y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo

\- ¿dónde vas? - preguntó Natsuki preocupada. Realmente temía encontrarse a solas con Nina. Era lo más cercano a tener un suegro gruñón con escopeta. No le había temido al Primer Distrito como le comenzaba a temer a esa niña pequeña

\- al baño…- le sonrió la castaña y se terminó por ir.

\- te esperamos - dijo Nina quien continuó mirando su copa de helado. Tomó un poco y lo dejó ahí. Al cabo de unos segundos llegó un chico para tomar los pedidos de Shizuru y Natsuki. Para desgracia de Natsuki, Nao estaba bastante lejos y nada la salvaría del odio que Nina le manifestaba. Ambas pidieron y cuando el mesero se terminó por ir, fue cuando Nina comenzó su ineludible ataque.

\- Bueno, ahora que se acaba de ir mi hermana puedo preguntarte ¿Cómo lo hiciste para que una estúpida como tú enamorara a mi hermana? Porque no estás a la altura. Eso lo sabes ¿No? – Nina quedó mirando con odio a la peli cobalto, quien suspiró molesta.

\- ¿y por qué? – la miró desafiante - ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- ¿en serio lo preguntas? - la miró de pie a cabeza

\- sí, Nina...en serio lo estoy preguntando…- la miró algo incómoda

\- porque no creo en tus sentimientos por mi hermana…¿es muy difícil de entender? No creo que esos sentimientos...así de simple...Un día te besas con Sergei y al día siguiente le dices a Shizuru que es el amor de tu vida? – dijo molesta

\- jamás le he dicho a Shizuru que es el amor de mi vida… - explicó de forma seria – y en algo tienes razón…yo tampoco sé cómo es que ella se enamoró de mi…pero puedes estar segura que soy muy feliz de que eso haya sucedido…y no te juzgo porque… - desvió el rostro – para mi ha sido muy difícil decidir tener algo con ella…fuimos amigas todo este tiempo pero…no lo sé…estoy siendo sincera…

\- no te creo absolutamente nada – se acercó a ella y la miró totalmente molesta – y te estaré observando

\- sé que emocionalmente soy una idiota...pero no le quiero hacer daño…¿puedes entender eso?

\- no me interesa…Natsuki Kuga… - explicó Nina, quien vio como su celular, tenía un mensaje "Estoy en el departamento…te estoy esperando" – mierda… - susurró Nina, quedó mirando a Natsuki – debo irme…. – se levantó algo molesta – esto no se ha acabado…

\- no seas una niña! – se levantó Natsuki – yo tampoco tengo mucha emoción de esto pero… - siendo interrumpida por Nina

\- es Viola…está en el departamento…debo volar – la joven se puso sumamente nerviosa – por favor dile a Shizuru que lo siento y que apenas pueda la llamaré - No hablaba con su hermana desde que la había llamado. Viola era muy distinta a Shizuru, no era una persona comprensiva, y temía que fuera a hablar con su padre.

Al cabo de unos dos minutos volvió Shizuru y encontró a Natsuki sola.

 **Flash Back**

Una joven terminaba de revisar su computador con todo lo que había logrado investigar aquel día. Se acostó en su cama totalmente triste mientras pensaba en por qué le habían ocultado todo, no entendía por qué eran así con ella y por qué Shizuru jamás había vuelto por ella. Era demasiada la información que había recopilado que aún no era capaz de comprender del todo.

Tocaron la puerta, era su hermana mayor. Hace días veía que lo único que hacía los fines de semana era estar metida en su computadora, se iba a acostar temprano y apenas dormía. Había pasado un poco más de un año y medio desde que su hermana favorita se había ido. Ella sabía que jamás en la vida había sido muy cercana a Nina, porque a ella le encantaba ir para todas partes con Shizuru, lo cual a veces la ponía celosa, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo ya se había acostumbrado. Shizuru y Nina siempre habían sido inseparables.

Viola se sentó en la cama de su hermana y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla.

\- Nina-chan… - la joven se acercó a su hermana, quien fingía dormir – lamento que todo sea así…me encantaría ayudarte pero… - siendo interrumpida por su hermana menor

\- ¿Pero? – se incorporó - ¿acaso puedes hacerlo?- preguntó la peli azul con cierto temor y esperanza

\- estabas despierta… - la quedó mirando con cierta tristeza, pues odiaba ver a su hermana así.

\- ¿por qué nadie me dice nada? – preguntó con tristeza - yo también estoy sufriendo con esto…

\- Lo lamento…pero… - desvió el rostro – papá no quiere que hablemos de ella e intento respetar su decisión…lo…lo que hizo Shizuru…- siendo interrumpida por su hermana menor

\- ambas sabemos que Shizuru no abusó de mi…por lo demás – la miró molesta – en serio, habría que tener dos dedos de frente para saber que a Shizuru le gustaban las mujeres… - Viola la quedó mirando sorprendida ¿acaso su hermana si lo sabía?

\- có…cómo lo supiste? – la quedó mirando y miró la computadora - ¿acaso tú?

\- que ame la computación tiene sus ventajas…pero la orientación sexual de Shizuru no es una novedad…¿acaso nunca lo notaste?

\- ¿ella te lo dijo? – Preguntó Viola

\- ella jamás me comentó nada, pero la conozco y sé que…que le gusta una amiga…

\- esa delincuente… - murmuró Viola – esa chica fue la culpable…seguramente le metió estupideces en la cabeza a Shizuru y… - siendo interrumpida por su hermana

\- esa chica ni siquiera gusta de Shizuru… - la miró con tristeza – y Shizuru nos dejó por ella – respondió con tristeza. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – no es justa…

\- A ver… - tomó la mano de su hermana – te diré algo que… - le sonrió con tristeza – apenas lo diga me arrepentiré de ello pero…si quieres ir a verla y solucionar las cosas con ella…yo te ayudaré…

\- no quiero solucionarlas – bajó su rostro mientras comenzaba a llorar – porque ella jamás quiso solucionarlas conmigo…

\- dale la oportunidad – la joven acarició el rostro de su hermana – ve a Fuuka…y habla con ella… - abrazó a su hermana – yo te prometo que estaré ahí para apoyarte…pero debes prometerme que no le diremos nada a nuestro padre… - suspiró con tristeza – él no puede enterarse de esto…

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **POV Nina**

Llegar a la universidad de Fuuka tuvo sus dificultades, tuve que cambiarme el apellido para que no me reconocieran…"la hermana menor de Shizuru" si era conocida, no así una extraña de apellido Nina. A mis padres les dije que estaba estudiando música mientras preparaba mi examen para entrar a la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokyo, ellos jamás sospecharon que tenía intenciones de ir a buscar a Shizuru, supongo que para todos ella había muerto y si la ignoraban era como si jamás hubiese existido.

Viola comenzó a mandarme todos los meses cierta cantidad de dinero para que pudiera vivir en Fuuka, sin embargo, siento que con el tiempo la idea de poder hablar con Shizuru le comenzó a molestar, comenzó a cuestionarme lo que estaba haciendo…incluso discutimos una vez…yo creo que ella efectivamente tiene el prejuicio de que Shizuru sea lesbiana…pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día todas podamos juntarnos como antes…que Shizuru sirva el té y Viola prepare galletas…y que las tres volvamos a ser las hermanas Fujino que tanto se adoraron…es mi gran anhelo, mi gran sueño.

 **Fin POV Nina**

\- Nina dijo que su hermana la había llamado… - explicó Natsuki a Shizuru, quien volvía del baño.

\- entiendo…es una lástima que Viola haya frustrado este momento – respondió desilusionada la castaña quien se sentaba y comenzaba a beber su té – se fue simplemente así sin más? – preguntó Shizuru

\- dijo que debía volar y que te dijera eso… - musitó Natsuki - ¿quieres continuar acá o prefieres irte a otra parte?

\- tú dices… - se acercó a su rostro – a estar solas…¿en privado? – le comenzó z coquetear haciendo que la motorista se sonrojara. Si bien era cierto, se sentía muy triste por no poder compartir con su hermana, pero por otra parte, temía profundamente por Nina, pues sabía que Viola no era como ella…Viola podría contarle a su padre la verdad sin siquiera guardar remordimiento.

\- Shizuru… - susurró Natsuki algo sonrojada, pero al notar que Shizuru se había puesto pensativa, decidió solo acercarse a ella y tomar su mano – si quieres podemos pasar a mi departamento…lamento que no hayan salido las cosas como querías…

\- Gracias, Natsuki – le sonrió Shizuru a la peli cobalto y besó sus labios.

Una joven peli azul llegaba al departamento, en el cual se encontraba su hermana de pie junto a la puerta.

\- Por fin llegas… - susurró Viola – estuve llamándote toda la semana ¿puedo saber qué hice para que no me contestes ni quieras saber de mi? – preguntaba con cierta molestia la mayor de las Fujino

\- no tuve tiempo… - desvió el rostro la menor – simplemente no lo tuve…además asumí que estabas enojada porque no te había contestado el otro día…

\- te traje esto – la joven de ojos rojos le entregó un regalo a su hermana, era un libro de bellas artes – espero te guste…

\- por favor no estés enojada conmigo Viola… - la quedó mirando con mucha tristeza – te juro que no tuve tiempo, como además no podía viajar a verte porque tuve exámenes y… - siendo interrumpida por Viola

\- dímelo…¿hablaste con ella no es así? – la quedó mirando molesta – y ahora lo solucionaron absolutamente todo…como si nada hubiese sucedido…Shizuru siempre puede hacer lo que se le plazca en esta familia…

\- ¿por qué estás tan molesta con ella? Shizuru no te ha hecho nada… - explicaba la menor – si papá la trataba de forma distinta a ti, esa no es culpa de ella – se acercó a su hermana – deberías saberlo…Shizuru jamás quiso destacar ni nada por el estilo…

\- Shizuru tiene una vida que no me agrada…que a nadie debería agradarle…además…toda esa publicidad que hace mostrándose…¿no entiendes como ha destruido a la familia? ¿No entiendes todo lo que ha provocado en nuestra familia? ¿la fama que tenemos ahora gracias a ella? – decía entre una suma molestia que podía escapársele por sus ojos

\- Shizuru simplemente está saliendo adelante porque papá la echo de la casa ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? – preguntó Nina molesta

\- que se arrepintiera de querer amar a una mujer…¡Eso jamás ha sido natural! ¿Cómo pretende formar una familia? No podrá jamás…y por lo demás esa niña…ni siquiera la quiere… - explicó Viola

\- está con ella… - susurró con molestia la peli azul, a lo que su hermana la quedó mirando con pánico

\- qué? – tragó saliva con un cierto y notorio malestar

\- lo que oíste…están juntas… - la miró con tristeza – y aparentemente Natsuki…realmente la quiere…

\- esa chica no la quiere…tú y yo sabemos que la quiere como amiga y… - siendo interrumpida por Nina

\- estaba con ellas dos tomando un helado antes de que me llamaras… - la miró con algo de miedo - ¿por qué no le das la oportunidad? Es tu hermana tanto como mía…por favor Viola…

\- no puedo – desvió el rostro la hermana mayor – en fin…solo vine porque te vine a buscar…papá quiere que estés para…el cumpleaños de mamá…

\- pero no puedo faltar a la universidad… - explicó Nina

\- te recuerdo que para los papás…estás estudiando música…así que puedes hacerlo…por favor empaca tus cosas y no lo hagas más difícil… - se fue hasta la puerta – te doy 10 minutos para que nos vayamos…Tadao vendrá por nosotras en poco rato….

\- al menos déjame ir a despedirme de Shizuru… - susurró con tristeza

\- Tadao llegará en cualquier momento… - explicó Viola – y no confío en é…lo quiero mucho pero está de lado de papá…

\- pareciera que tú también lo estás – la miró molesta

\- estoy de lado de lo que es justo…Shizuru no ha sido justa…¿por qué no lo ves? – preguntó exasperada

\- porque tú tampoco lo haces… - la miró molesta – no has sido justa con ella…

\- he movido cielo, mar y tierra para que te puedas arreglar con ella ¿de qué demonios ahora me hablas? – gritó indignada viola

\- de que te avergüenzas de tu hermana…¿acaso crees que Shizuru se avergonzó alguna vez de que te casaras con un hombre que nadie en la familia lo quería por no ser lo que papá esperaba? Cuando falleció papá más que triste estaba feliz…Y la única que dirigió palabras en el funeral fue Shizuru…Papá incluso se enojó con ella por hacer eso…Ella viajó de Fuuka por ir a un funeral al cual nadie quería ir…y tú no eres capaz de aceptarla porque dices que está mal que sea lesbiana?...¡Me avergüenzas! – gritó, sin embargo, su hermana le propinó una cachetada.

\- lo siento… - la joven no se dio cuenta y las lágrimas caían profundamente por sus mejillas, era inevitable…le había dado donde más le dolía – Tienes 10 minutos para salir – dijo con frialdad para salir del departamento y esperar afuera. Nina lamentablemente le había dado al blanco…era inevitable.

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, cuando dos jóvenes entraban al departamento de la peli cobalto. La joven tenía un poco desordenada la sala de estar. Apenas llegó intentó comenzar a ordenar un par de latas, unos tiestos con comida, pero la castaña ya se había comenzado a burlar de ella.

\- fue una semana de mucha comida saludable… - la quedó mirando – Natsuki realmente se esmeró en la cocina – lo decía por los infinitos sobres de comida instantánea.

\- admito que odio cocinar…¿qué puedo decir? – la quedó mirando – lo siento…

\- No entiendo… - susurró la castaña

\- debería haber preparado algo…o al menos haber dejado todo listo para que vinieras y estuvieras cómoda… - le decía mientras ambas se sentaban en el sofá

\- el solo hecho de estar a tu lado…me hace muy feliz – tomó la mano de la joven

\- gracias… - susurró Natsuki – espero que pronto podamos vernos las 3 con Nina…sé que es importante para ti… - tragó saliva, pues en el fondo, sabía que le esperaba una larga historia con Nina si es que alguna vez en su vida quería ser aceptada por al menos una de las Fujino.

\- Natsuki… - la castaña tomó el rostro de su compañera - ¿estamos juntas?

\- sí… - Natsuki tomó el rostro de la amante del té y besó su frente – estamos juntas…

\- ¿eres solamente mía? – le sonrió de forma algo traviesa mientras comenzaba a jugar con su pierna con la punta de sus dedos, formando círculos imaginarios

\- Shi-Shizuru! – musitó algo nerviosa. Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla – lo soy… - desvió el rostro nerviosa

\- ¿eres qué? – preguntó Shizuru fingiendo que no entendía

\- soy… - desvió el rostro – eso…lo que tú dices – Shizuru llevó sus brazos hasta el cuello de la peli cobalto, su mirada era sincera, sus ojos brillaban como nunca. La motorista le devolvió el abrazo y se acercó sutilmente a su oído – soy…solamente tuya – y tras decir eso sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

\- Mi Natsuki siempre es la más bella – dijo Shizuru emocionada mientras besaba sus labios – me haces muy feliz…

\- ¿de verdad? – preguntó Natsuki

\- de verdad…nunca lo dudes… - se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina – le prepararé algo a Natsuki para que coma y no viva de comida insana al menos por este fin de semana…

\- no es necesario que lo hagas – suspiró Natsuki – en serio comeré bien… - se acercó a ella, sin embargo, el sonido de su celular la distrajo, era un mensaje…uno que definitivamente no esperaba.

" _Te he llamado y no contestas…estoy en la ciudad, necesito verte. Te amo"_

\- ¿todo bien? – preguntó Shizuru al notar el rostro desfigurado de la peli cobalto

\- si… - susurró la joven y guardó su celular – está todo bien – le sonrió y besó su mejilla – cocinemos juntas…

\- está es la mejor cita del mundo – Shizuru besó nuevamente los labios de Natsuki, y al sentir como esta le respondía el beso, pensaba nuevamente que era otro día que sentía que podía morir…¿acaso podía ser el día siguiente mejor que lo que estaba viviendo?

 _Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de "tranquila eres mía". Quiero pedir disculpas por la demora pero lo cierto es que estuve en período de exámenes, estoy preparando una audiencia importante (Estudio derecho) y eso me ha quitado tiempo, además el trabajo me deja poco tiempo para escribir (porque sí, a veces escribo en el trabajo [Espero que mi jefa jamás lea esto]). Así que sin más, espero que les haya gustado. Les deseo una feliz semana y que estén bien y para los que leen Shitzuki…la estoy actualizando, estamos trabajando para usted._

 _Besitos, Mari Morson.-_


	12. Chapter 12

**Tranquila, eres mía – capítulo 12 #FantasmaDelPasado**

POV Shizuru

Mi amada Natsuki y yo llevábamos saliendo 3 semanas y 4 días, aun estaba esperando que me dijera que era su novia, pero asumo que aún no se atreve porque es el ser más tierno y vergonzoso de la tierra…pero sigo soñando con el día en que me lo pida. Ayer fue viernes y me vino a dejar al departamento en su moto, me dijo que mañana fuera a verla y que pasáramos la tarde juntas, ya que ayer se iba a juntar con Mai y Nao…creo que ya no es tanto lo que odio a Nao, sin embargo, la prefiero lejos de Natsuki, cosa que asumo jamás sucederá ya que son amigas. Nina volvió hace pocos días y ha estado algo distante, asumo que está molesta porque comencé una relación con Natsuki. Sé que no le agrada, pero tampoco puedo forzarla a que le agrade. Ellas no se conocen aún, así que espero que cuando puedan conocerse bien su opinión sobre Natsuki cambie…hoy invité a Nina a almorzar pero me dijo que tenía mucho que ponerse al día con la universidad, ya que como nuestros padres no saben que ella está en la universidad, no saben lo mucho que tiene que estudiar.

Amada Natsuki…solo te vi ayer pero ya te extraño mucho…

Fin POV Shizuru

POV Natsuki

Acabo de despertar y debo arreglarme porque Shizuru vendrá. Llegué hace unas 3 horas a la casa, me fui a beber donde Mai con Nao y la verdad es que se nos hizo muy tarde. Me terminé quedando allá porque no podía manejar con alcohol en el cuerpo, no es que sea la persona más responsable de la tierra, pero lo primero que me dijo Shizuru antes de irme de su departamento fue eso…que no me subiera a mi motocicleta si estaba ebria…definitivamente esa mujer me conoce. Hoy vendrá y creo que debo hacer algo al respecto…después de todo lo que hablamos con Mai y Nao, me hicieron entender que estoy actuando como una idiota.

Flash Back

Estaban tres jóvenes alrededor de una pequeña mesa de centro, había cervezas y comida en aquella mesa, y unas 10 latas vacías mientras una de ellas se burlaba de la peli cobalto.

\- dos semanas y aún no le dices que sea tu novia? – preguntó Nao entre risas – esa psicópata te debe amar demasiado como para que aún ni siquiera le aclares lo que realmente sientes…¿le has dicho al menos que la amas? – preguntó la peli roja

\- No… - decía Natsuki algo cohibida mientras bebía su cerveza – es que no sé como hacerlo…

\- creí que alguna vez le habías dicho…que la amabas como amiga… - explicó Mai – aquí es lo mismo…

\- ¿te amo como amiga? – preguntó Nao nuevamente - ¿quién mierda dice te amo como amiga? O sea es declarte la friendzone por carta certificada… - se rio – insisto…esa tarántula debe amarte demasiado… ¿Ni siquiera son novias en Facebook?

\- por supuesto que no… - explicó Natsuki – solo uso Facebook para jugar – mientras continuaba bebiendo su cerveza

\- y por qué no le has pedido que sea tu novia? – preguntó Mai - ¿te da vergueza? – la miró mientras le acariciaba su mano de forma maternal – estoy segura que Shizuru estaría muy feliz de ser tu novia….

\- yo creo que simplemente no se atreve – se burló Nao – no puedo creerlo…al menos pon un "es complicado" en Facebook….alguna descripción media indirecta en Instagram….un estado en whattsapp…¿qué se yo?

\- me da miedo – confesó Natsuki – de hecho…quiero hacerlo pero no sé cómo… - explicó la peli cobalto – cuando he querido decirle que….bueno que siento que sé lo que siento pasa siempre algo…además pienso que lo sabe…

\- y qué si lo sabe? – Mai la miró – ella quiere que tú se lo digas, Nat…

Fin Flash Back

Admito que quiero…quiero demostrarle a Shizuru todas las cosas que siento por ella, pero me es muy difícil….ya que…bueno simplemente me es difícil, creo que no estoy preparada…además cada vez que lo intento…algo lo arruina…y ese algo son mis acciones

Flash Back

La castaña se encontraba terminando la cena, mientras la peli cobalto terminaba de borrar un mensaje de texto que le había llegado a su celular. Dejó este en la mesa y volvió a acercarse a la cocina, cuando vio a Shizuru que se disponía a emplatar la comida.

\- Te ayudo…. – susurró Natsuki – no sabes como agradezco que me cocines…

\- siempre lo he hecho…porque me encanta – se acercó a la pelicobalto de forma algo peligrosa y poso sus brazos en el cuello de su "no-novia"- amo cocinarte…lo haría toda la vida si fuese por mi…

\- gra-gracias….- susurró mientras sentía como la castaña se acercaba a su oído, podía sentir la respiración de la amante del té cuando escuchó aquellas palabras.

\- Te amo… - besó el lóbulo de su oreja y posteriormente se separó un poco para mirarla. Natsuki posó su mano en la mesa de la cocina, cuando de pronto se le dio vuelta un vaso que estaba en la mesa y terminó cayendo al suelo.

\- L-lo…lo siento! – decía la motorista, quien se agachaba al suelo para recoger los vidrios rotos – discúlpame….

\- no te preocupes…no me pasó nada… - le sonreía y acercaba a ayudarla.

Fin Flash Back

La gente como yo no debería enamorarse…no debería tener parejas ni debería ser "el amor" de nadie, porque básicamente creo que soy una persona demasiado idiota sentimentalmente, y eso provoca en personas como Shizuru….no lo sé, supongo que provoca que tal vez…solo tal vez algún día se termine aburriendo de mi…aunque en realidad…no lo sé…Es mi celular…debe ser Shizuru que ya viene en camino.

Fin POV Natsuki

"Por favor Natsuki, necesito juntarme contigo"

\- Eres una persona muy ingenua si crees que eso sucederá – decía la peli cobalto quien al sentir el timbre sonar se levantó. Con algo de pánico miró por el ojillo de la puerta, pero al notar que era Shizuru suspiró con tranquilidad y le abrió – no te esperaba tan temprano… - susurró la peli cobalto, quien ni siquiera se había bañado, solo estaba en pijama y acababa de terminar su desayuno. La castaña besó sus labios y le sonrió.

\- quieres que pida comida mientras te vas a bañar? O prefieres que cocine algo? – preguntó Shizuru

\- no te preocupes, pediré algo para comer… - dijo la peli cobalto – me demoraré poco en bañarme…

\- tomate todo el tiempo que quieras – le sonrió y besó su mejilla mientras veía como la peli cobalto entraba a la habitación para bañarse. La castaña comenzó a ordenar un poco la sala de estar cuando notó que el celular de Natsuki comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje:

"Mi Natsuki…por favor ¿Veámonos?"

La castaña quedó mirando el mensaje mientras pensaba en un sinfín de hipótesis, por una parte pensaba en que fuese quien fuese el o la que estaba detrás de esa pantalla tenía sus días contados y era mejor que agarrara sus maletas si no quería terminar en una tumba. Después pensó en que no podía ser una "amante" de Natsuki, ya que sería demasiado estúpido que Natsuki la engañara si ni siquiera eran novias oficiales…PERO! ¿Pero? Sí…era posesiva pero no podía dejar que malos pensamientos invadieran su corazón, fuese lo que fuese…Natsuki estaba bañándose y cuando terminara de hacerlo le preguntaría a quién correspondía ese mensaje de un número que ni siquiera tenía registrado.

Una peli verde se encontraba en su escritorio lleno de libros, mientras miraba por la ventana, estaba a punto de ponerse a llover y la sopa que estaba a su lado ya se había enfriado. Era una sopa instantánea ya que no había tenido ganas de cocinar. Su hermana la había invitado a comer pero no tenía ganas de algo como eso, ya que pensar en que tendría que compartir tiempo con una idiota que no le agradaba no era algo que quisiera como parte de sus planes.

Su puerta sonó, esperaba con todo su corazón que no fuera Viola nuevamente diciendo que algo se le había quedado en Kyoto, o que debía volver nuevamente, pues estar con su familia cada día era algo más desagradable: Era Tomoe.

La quedó mirando y traía un paquete con comida que a su juicio y con solo mirarla, podía notar que se trataba de comida que posiblemente la propia Tomoe había preparado.

\- Volviste… - sonrió la peli verde mientras entraba – Shizuru me dijo que te fuiste a tu casa por tu mamá…

\- sí… - susurró la joven algo incómoda

\- te traje comida… - le pasó la comida y la dejó en la pequeña mesa del salón – espero te guste…

\- gracias… - la joven se acomodó el cabello algo incómoda – disculpa pero…¿a qué viniste? – y tras decir esto, Tomoe sintió como una pequeña daga era atravesada en lo más profundo de su corazón

\- a verte… - susurró con tristeza la joven – porque te extrañaba mucho…no te veía hace dos semanas…

\- le dije a Shizuru que no quería ver a nadie… - explicó la peli azul

\- y Shizuru te hizo caso… - la quedó mirando - ¿te molesta que ella te haga caso y yo no?

\- no es eso… - desvió el rostro – es solo que Shizuru-oneesama…está con esa idiota y ahora no tiene tiempo para mi…

\- Shizuru habló conmigo mientras…mientras tú estabas en Kyoto….y me dijo que estaba con Natsuki…y lo que más me decía es que quería verte….pero ella a diferencia mía…respeta tus espacios y yo no… - bajó el rostro con cierta tristeza – si te molesta, no te preocupes…solo venia a dejarte comida…ahora me voy – explicó con mucha tristeza mientras se comenzaba a acercar a la puerta, sin embargo, la peli azul se le acercó y le abrazó por detrás

\- gracias por venir… - susurró la joven mientras se ponía totalmente roja – realmente aprecio mucho que hayas venido… - entrelazó sus manos con las de la peli verde – de verdad lo aprecio mucho…

La peli cobalto salía de su habitación, cuando vio a Shizuru quien estaba mirando una revista de videojuegos de Natsuki.

\- llegó ayer….aún no puedo leerla… - explicó Natsuki quien se sentó junto a la castaña, quien la quedó mirando con un rostro que a su parecer era algo extraño - ¿sucede algo?

\- No… - la joven intentaba ver a través de la mirada de Natsuki, pero no funcionaba – sonó tu celular….

\- bueno… sonrió Natsuki quien no se movió del sofá

\- deberías ver…tal vez…es algo importante – explicó la castaña

\- lo veo después – musitó la peli cobalto, sin embargo, Shizuru ante las negativas de la motociclista, se levantó y le acercó el celular. Natsuki al ver el mensaje se sintió muy molesta con quien había mandado el mensaje que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de molestia

\- ¿es importante? – preguntó Shizuru

\- nada… - susurró Natsuki algo incómoda – es…es solo…nada importante – se levantó y dejó el celular lejos - ¿llamemos a algo para comer? – pero al mirar a Shizuru notó algo, Shizuru había leído el mensaje…¿leíste el mensaje cierto?

\- no fue mi intención… - explicó la castaña algo avergonzada – es que….simplemente tu celular sonó y bueno…no pude evitar que…

\- es un mensaje de alguien con quien no quiero hablar…¿está bien? – se le acercó y tomó su rostro – por favor no pienses algo que no es….no se trata de una amante…además técnicamente no podría ser mi amante porque tú no eres mi novia…

\- no…no lo soy… - susurró la castaña y desvió el rostro

\- por…por favor…te juro que no es lo que piensas…ese mensaje no me interesa…por algo ni siquiera tengo registrado el número – tomó el rostro de la castaña – Shizuru yo… - suspiró y respiró lentamente – yo te amo…

\- ¿ah? – la castaña sintió que quien fuese la emisora de aquel mensaje, después de aquellas palabras esa inseguridad se esfumaba inmediatamente – podría Natsuki repetir lo que acaba de decir…?

\- que yo… - tragó saliva y respiró nuevamente – que yo te amo… - la quedó mirando – y por favor no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo…es demasiado vergonzoso…no sé cómo tú puedes decírmelo todo el tiempo…

\- Natsuki conoce el equilibrio perfecto entre el romanticismo y como matar ese romanticismo en segundos – tomó el rostro de la joven – y eso me encanta – besó sus labios – te parece si llamo por comida tailandesa?

\- bueno… - le sonrió y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá mientras instalaba un juego, esta vez no podía dejar escapar el terminar su misión. Empezó a matar zombies de forma casi maestra, cuando sintió que la joven se acercaba a su lado.

\- Natsuki de verdad quiere engañarme con ese juego? – la quedó mirando mientras intentaba acostarla en el sofá

\- es que… - la joven miró hacia atrás, estaba sola en el sofá, no tenía otra escapatoria, Shizuru la tenía rodeada.

\- es que… - tomó el joystick de la peli cobalto y lo dejó en el piso – pasé toda la semana sin Natsuki…la necesito – ambas terminaron acostadas en el sofá mientras la castaña le acariciaba la mejilla a la peli cobalto – no te puedes imaginar como te extrañaba… - susurró la amante del té, que la miraba con ganas de comérsela viva

\- nos vimos ayer… - susurró Natsuki algo nerviosa – pero ayer te extrañé en la noche…

\- ¿de verdad? – preguntó Shizuru quien comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a quien no era su novia.

\- de verdad… - la peli cobalto de forma algo torpe besó sus labios, tomó el rostro de la castaña y comenzó a besarla, al mismo tiempo que se terminaba poniendo encima de ella.

POV Shizuru

Si me decían hace un año que iba a estar así con Natsuki, posiblemente habría dicho que quien me decía eso estaba demente o que deliraba. Los besos de Natsuki era definitivamente adictivos, sus labios eran suaves pero muy fríos, creo que jamás había sentido todo lo que siento por Natsuki, creo que desde que me besó la primera vez en mi departamento, abrió cierta puerta desconocida que me trae sentimientos nuevos, que solo son capaces de albergar un amor infinito que a veces siento no soy capaz de controlar.

Llevo mis manos a su espalda y puedo sentir como existe un leve…casi sutil balanceo de su cuerpo con el mío, siento su respiración un poco más agitada y lo único que produce es que se agite un poco más la mía. En mi cuello comienzo a sentir como sus labios comienzan a recorrerme, es una sensación eléctrica que creo que no tiene ni principio ni fin, es como si solo nuestros corazones estuvieran latiendo a una velocidad que no somos capaces de alcanzarla.

"Te amo…te amo Shizuru" Susurraste en mi oído antes de morderme, estoy segura que te dejaste llevar por tus sentimientos y no te estás dando cuenta que tus manos están debajo de mi blusa, aprietas mi cintura, tus dedos están memorizando para espacio de mi piel, te estás acercando peligrosa pero excitantemente a mi pecho, me estás mordiendo tan fuerte el cuello que estoy segura que mañana tendré marcas que no me importa si tengo que gastar un dineral en taparlas con algún maquillaje, esto vale la pena, todo vale la pena por lo que estoy sintiendo…sin darme cuenta me estás haciendo completamente tuya.

\- soy tuya…mi Natsuki – la castaña desabotonó su primer botón de la blusa, y Natsuki al notar esto se levantó automáticamente como si de un militar se tratara. La peli cobalto estaba totalmente roja, su respiración latía a mil por hora. Intentó desviar el rostro pero no podía, vio a la castaña acostada en el sofá con la blusa algo revuelta y el primer botón de este desabrochada y notó lo que estaba sucediendo, fingió demencia, era lo único que podía hacer.

\- qui-quieres un vaso de agua? – preguntó la motorista quien se dirigía a la cocina y volvía por un vaso con agua – tengo…tengo sed…debe ser la resaca… - explicó la joven

\- debe ser eso… - Shizuru no podía más con la sonrisa, en parte le encantaba ver a Natsuki tan nerviosa, pues sabía que sus sentimientos eran reales y tampoco quería presionarla a nada, pero ya le había dicho que la amaba y con eso estaba más que pagada. El timbre sonó, Natsuki lo agradecía pues sabía que al menos esto rompería completamente el ambiente tenso y "cálido" que existía en el lugar – yo abro… - susurró Shizuru, quien al abrir pudo ver un tipo con un casco de motocicleta, el hombre no se veía muy mayor, pero tampoco demasiado joven – Ara ara…llegaron rápido con la comida… - le sonrió gentilmente

\- disculpa….¿Aquí vive Natsuki? – preguntó

\- Este… - la joven asintió sin comprender quién era, pero el hombre entró y al notar a Natsuki saliendo de la cocina, la miró de pie a cabeza

\- Natsuki… - susurró el hombre – hola…

\- hola…. – la joven lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Shizuru miró a Natsuki sin comprender

\- él….él es… - la peli cobalto se puso algo nerviosa

\- yo soy su padre…Kuga…Yuki Kuga…. – explicó el hombre – mucho gusto…

\- el…el gusto es mio…señor… - Shizuru no comprendió lo que sucedía, pero aparentemente ese hombre era el padre de Natsuki – yo soy Shizuru Fujino

\- tu amiga? – preguntó Yuki

\- No…ella es Shizuru…es mi novia….y te pido por favor que seas tan amable de salir por la misma puerta que acabas de entrar – dijo la joven total y absolutamente indignada.

 _Hola hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo volví luego de unas semanas con muchos exámenes…pero que al menos no morí. Lamento mucho mucho la demora, pero he tenido que preparar un juicio y he tenido varios exámenes que me han tenido algo incomunicada del mundo, pero intento continuar con todas las ganas mis historias cuando me sobra un poquitito de tiempo. Espero estén bien y muchas gracias por continuar apoyándome a pesar de demorarme tanto en las continuaciones._

 _Espero que la próxima actualización sea muy pronto, nos estamos leyendo._

 _Besos, Mari Morson_


	13. Chapter 13

**Tranquila, eres mía – Capitulo 13 #Heridasdelpasadoydevelaciones.**

 **POV Shizuru**

 _Hombre de cabellera oscura, alto, con un rostro bastante afable, tenía una mirada profunda como la de Natsuki. No se veía una mala persona, estaba vestido con un traje de motociclista; a pesar de no parecerse mucho físicamente, definitivamente era el padre de Natsuki, era evidente pues Natsuki al verlo, pude notar como se le congelaban las facciones del rostro y mostraba esa mirada fría tan característica de ella._

 _Me sorprendí bastante al verlo frente a mis ojos, ya que, si bien es cierto yo sabía de su existencia, para mi el papá de Natsuki era un hombre que solo depositaba sin falta dinero a fin de mes y que hace muchos años se había desligado totalmente de sus deberes como papá. Para Natsuki ese hombre no era más que un banco del cual podía sacar dinero para vivir en su departamento y además costear sus investigaciones, arreglar su moto entre otras cosas, pero yo tenía absolutamente claro que para Natsuki, ella era huérfana, y que su única familia eran sus amigas_

 _Podía notar que Natsuki estaba muy incómoda con la situación, tanto así que yo creo que cuando me presentó como "su novia", ni siquiera lo pensó, solo atinó a decirlo porque quería que el tal Yuki saliera de su vista. El hombre me quedó mirando un momento y admito que pensé lo peor, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario a lo que mi mente pensaba que iba a suceder. Si bien es cierto, siento que por su rostro el hecho de que fuera presentada como la novia le llamó un poco la atención, no siento que se haya sorprendido de la forma que tal vez Natsuki esperaba, al menos jamás actuó como mi papá y eso realmente es un alivio para mi y para Natsuki, que no quería que jamás en la vida viviera una situación como la que yo viví._

\- ¿No-novia? – preguntó el hombre mientras le sonreía a Natsuki algo asombrado – vaya…esto si que es una sorpresa… - quedó mirando a Shizuru de forma bastante tranquila y cortés – así que tu eres la novia de mi hija…mucho gusto ¿Shizuru?…Un placer… - le extendió la mano para apretársela.

Shizuru quedó mirando a Natsuki, quien procedió a sonrojarse al notar que le había dicho a su padre que la estupenda castaña que se encontraba frente a sus ojos era su novia.

\- Está bien, Yuki…¡Esta conversación llegó hasta aquí! Te invito a que te vayas… - lo miró con odio, el hombre no dudó en desilusionarse frente a lo que estaba escuchando por parte de su hija, quien no estaba mostrando ni un solo gramo de empatía frente a la situación.

\- Nat…tal vez sería mejor que yo me fuera y los dejara para que hablen y… - siendo interrumpida por Natsuki, quien estaba indignada con la situación que su padre le estaba haciendo tener.

\- el que se tiene que ir es él… - quedó mirando con mucho odio a Yuki – Te dije que no quería verte…¿Acaso no entiendes que cuando alguien no te responde los mensajes es porque te está rechazando?

\- Si no me contestabas los mensajes yo pensaba que… - siendo interrumpida por la peli cobalto

\- En serio…no tenemos nada que hablar – la castaña tomó la mano de su ahora "novia oficial", y con calma intentó explicarle desde su perspectiva la situación.

\- de verdad, Nat…es mejor que yo me vaya – la castaña tomó sus cosas y procedió y besar la mejilla de la peli cobalto – hablamos a la noche…. – quedó mirando al padre de la motorista y le sonrió, para posteriormente irse.

 **Flash Back**

Dos amigas se encontraban en la habitación de una de ellas. Hacía bastante frío y ambas estaban sentadas en la cama, mientras una se bebía una taza de chocolate caliente y la otra no traicionaba su infaltable té.

\- ya me depositaron… - susurró una joven mientras miraba su celular – por fin podré arreglar la motocicleta… - suspiró de forma tranquila – realmente necesita una buena mantención, ha sido un calvario estar con la motocicleta mala…

\- pero sabes que puedo llevarte a todas las partes que tú quieras en mi auto – le sonrió la peli castaña – no me cuesta nada…

\- sí, pero realmente prefiero andar en mi moto…no me gusta depender de las personas para ir de un lugar a otro – explicó la peli cobalto

\- en parte…estás dependiendo de tu papá para…- la castaña fue bruscamente interrumpida por la motociclista

\- es distinto…él me pagará toda la vida…es su única forma de pagar sus culpas… - quedó mirando su taza de chocolate para posteriormente cambiar radicalmente el tema - ¿encontraste la película que buscábamos? – se acercó a la castaña quien tenía sus manos en el notebook, mientras buscaba una película para ver en su "noche de películas de terror"

\- la encontré… - musitó la castaña algo complacida – pero a juzgar por su portada…alguien dormirá conmigo esta noche – se terminó riendo, pues sabía que a su "mejor amiga" las películas de terror la aterraban.

\- Sa-sabes que no será así.. – la miró sonrojada – no me dan miedos las películas de terror…

 **Fin Flash Back**

 _Natsuki definitivamente siempre ha tenido un gran conflicto con su papá y espero que pueda solucionarlo. Iba a ir en un rato más donde Nina, así que supongo que iré antes, no creo esté ocupada, posiblemente sigue estudiando…¡La he extrañado tanto! Espero que no haya tenido problemas con Viola por mi culpa y haya podido celebrar el cumpleaños de mamá…te extraño tanto mamá…_

 **Fin POV Shizuru**

El hombre dejó de mirar la puerta, esta ya se había cerrado. Suspiró un poco y quedó mirando a su hija, quien se quedó estática frente a él, esperando que entendiera que ese gesto era una educada pero tajante invitación a que se fuera del lugar. Se sentó en el sofá pues entendió que el hombre era casi tan terco como ella.

\- Linda chica…¡Qué buen gusto tienes! – susurró Yuki algo emocionado – no tenía idea que…que fueras lesbiana y… - siendo interrumpida por Natsuki

\- Es irrelevante si soy lesbiana o no…ella es mi novia y no me interesa lo que puedas pensar de esto…¡Vete a otro lugar con tu pensamiento! – se cruzó de brazos indignada mientras suplicaba internamente para que se fuera.

\- Realmente me da un poco lo mismo si estás con un hombre o una mujer…pero se nota que ella te quiere mucho…de hecho se nota que te ama – le sonrió de forma tranquila – lo veo en su mirada…

\- y tú qué sabes de amar? – lo miró totalmente indignada, sentía que cada palabra que salía de la boca de su papá hacia que todo fuese un poco más desagradable, un poco más hipócrita.

\- bueno…no sé si estás enterada, pero…yo amé mucho a tu madre – explicó el hombre mientras dejaba su casco en la mesa y se acomodaba en esta – amé inmensamente a tu madre…como no te imaginas

\- por eso cuando murió no te importó abandonar a su hija…. – le sonrió de forma sarcástica – si eso para ti es amor, entonces jamás en la vida querría sentir amor…

\- me alegra que al menos mi actitud no te haya provocado problemas con lo que son las relaciones amorosas… - La peli cobalto sintió que su padre estaba jugando con ella con todo lo que estaba diciéndole.

\- no te preocupes…no me provocó problemas…solo soy una minusválida mental respecto a lo que amor se refiera… - lo recriminaba, pues sentía de cierta forma que su padre era responsable de que ella fuera una persona que le costara

\- entonces tuviste suerte como yo de conocer a alguien que entienda eso… – el hombre se acercó hasta sentarse al lado de ella e intentó tomarle el hombro - ¿por qué no me dejas hablar? ¿Por qué no hablamos un rato? Me cuentas qué ha sido de tu vida… - siendo interrumpido por la peli cobalto, quien se levantó repentinamente poniéndose cerca de la puerta de entrada.

\- No sé en qué cabeza se explica…que alguien que abandonó a su hija quiera años después venir como si nada… ¿De verdad te hace sentido? Porque a mi no – dijo totalmente fastidiada la motociclista – y ya por favor no quiero seguir hablando contigo…de verdad no quiero y no me interesa

\- Falleció...falleció mi hija – susurró Yuki, quien segundos después procedió a mirar a Natsuki – con mi mujer teníamos una hija…tenía 5 años…se llamaba Naomi…falleció hace un mes de cáncer…leucemia…fue fulminante…

\- lo siento mucho… - susurró Natsuki quien desvió el rostro– pero no sé qué tiene que ver eso conmigo – habló de forma seria y lo quedó mirando – de verdad lo lamento…por ella…por su mamá…no por ti…¿Ahora realmente lo sabes, no?

\- saber qué? – preguntó Yuki mientras la miraba, lágrimas en sus ojos se volvían protagonistas

\- lo que es perder a alguien que amas… - explicó la peli cobalto

\- yo también perdí a tu mamá! – musitó con tristeza Yuki

\- Sí….tu perdiste a mi mamá…y yo perdí a mi mamá y mi papá en ese accidente… - abrió la puerta del departamento totalmente molesta con la situación – tendrías que nacer de nuevo para que yo te viera como un papá otra vez…lo lamento mucho por tu hija…pero puedes estar tranquilo que al menos ella si tuvo un papá….

\- Pero Nat…. – siendo interrumpido nuevamente por Natsuki

\- Por favor vete….no me busques…si quieres no me pagues nada más…pero ándate, porque verte… - lo miró con sinceridad a los ojos – porque verte me duele…. – Yuki no hizo más esfuerzos y se terminó por ir, definitivamente no quería molestar a Natsuki, sin embargo, no se daría por vencido, él quería remediar sus errores y sabía que sería un camino largo, pero estaba dispuesto a continuar.

La hermana menor de Shizuru se encontraba con su amiga en el departamento, Tomoe había logrado su objetivo de servirle la comida a su amor platónico, quien se sentía algo incómoda y cohibida con la visita. La peli verde se sentó junto a la peli azul a comer la comida que había traído. Sonreía emocionada de ver como su amiga comía encantada lo que había cocinado, sentía que era una pequeña esperanza, una pequeña pero satisfactoria batalla ganada.

\- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó Tomoe emocionada mirando como Nina comía.

\- no sabe nada mal… - susurró la hermana de Shizuru, quien había por fin terminado su plato de comida – en realidad sabe muy bien… - comentó la joven quien miró de forma extrañada a Tomoe - ¿sucede algo? – le incomodaba que la peli verde estuviera tan de cerca.

\- Que te extrañé mucho…¿comiste muchas cosas ricas en Kyoto? Shizuru me dijo que tu mamá cocina unos postres exquisitos… - sonrió emocionada mientras intentaba acercarse un poco más

\- sí…de hecho sí… - suspiró con cierta nostalgia

\- supongo que debe hacerte muy feliz ese tipo de cosas… - sonrió la peli verde

\- era más divertido cuando estaba Shizuru… - explicó Nina – ella realmente era el alma de las reuniones familiares, recuerdo que siempre tocaba el piano en la sala de reuniones, después hacía la ceremonia del té…papá hablaba de lo perfecta que era…bueno, siempre fue así… - sonrió con nostalgia

\- ¿te gustaría que volviera a ser así? – preguntó Tomoe

\- No… - confesó la menor – la verdad es que eso jamás volverá a ser así…lamentablemente pasaron muchas cosas…yo… - a su pesar recordaba todo cuanto le hacia recordar a su hermana.

\- por qué no has hablado con tu mamá al menos? – preguntó Tomoe – con Viola…tal vez no con tu papá pero si con ellas dos…de lo que sientes…de como puede estar sintiéndose Shizuru….

\- porque creo que mi hermana no quiere volver a esa casa…con justas razones y porque no creo que la vida que ella quiere esté cerca de mis papás… - susurró Nina, quien quedó mirando a Tomoe que la miraba fijamente - ¿qué sucede?

\- Nada…que Nina es muy linda… - susurró y al decir esto la peli azul se sonrojó completamente y miró directamente al piso

\- No…no sé a qué viene esto – desvió el rostro muy incómoda, pues sentía bastante cerca a su amiga, quien no era capaz de parar de mirarla.

\- a que es lindo todo lo que piensas – Tomoe tomó la mano de Nina y comenzó a acariciarla – ojalá algún día las cosas con tu familia y tu hermana se solucionen…de verdad eso me haría muy feliz…verte feliz…

\- sí…gracias… - Tomoe se acercó un poco más y comprobó que Nina había quedado estática, estaba sonrojada y eso la hacia ver más tierna de lo que ya era. Continuó acariciando la mano de Nina quien como acto reflejo se acercó un poco más a Tomoe, realmente la joven no tenía idea lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que la idea de tenerla cerca no le era desagradable – te…te estás acercando mucho, Tomoe… - desvió el rostro totalmente sonrojada

\- ¿te molesta? – preguntó Tomoe acercándose un poco más con algo de temor

\- No… - con algo de torpeza la peli azul le soltó la mano a Tomoe y llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de la peli verde

 **POV Nina**

 _Susurraste mi nombre y sentí algo que jamás había sentido, no sabía qué hacer realmente, recordé aquella vez que te vi besando a Shizuru, y realmente me sentí estúpida de que mi hermana supiera hacer algo que yo no tenía idea cómo...no quería que Tomoe me comparara con mi hermana. No me estaba cuestionando el si me gustaras o no, en tus ojos veía amor._

\- Nina… - la peli verde al sentir como se acercaba la peli azul, sintió que su rostro se ponía totalmente rojo, la sangre le hervía hasta no poder más, su instinto la obligó a cerrar los ojos porque un miedo adolescente en ese momento la invadió. Nina sentía como le tiritaban las manos, se acercó un poco más hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su amiga, cerró también sus ojos al tiempo que la puerta del departamento se abrió. Ambas jóvenes se levantaron y quedaron mirando de forma avergonzada a Shizuru, quien sonrió al notar que aparentemente había interrumpido a su hermana y a Tomoe.

\- Ara ara…¿Acaso llegué en mal momento? – se acercó Shizuru a saludar a ambas - ¿pasó algo? – preguntó mientras se sentía culpable de lo que asumía, había interrumpido.

\- Cla-claro que no…cla-claro que no pasa nada – dijo Nina quien se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un té, la castaña se sentó en el sofá y Tomoe se acercó a Shizuru y la quedó mirando algo incómoda.

\- ¿Tomoe-san me está ocultando algo? – la peli castaña le tocó la punta de la nariz

\- só-sólo….sólo vine a dejarle comida a Nina – explicó Tomoe algo nerviosa – no sabíamos que vendrías….

 _Aparecí con té para Shizuru y para Tomoe, Shizuru me miraba y siento que en sus ojos podía ver que se quería reír de mi, estoy segura que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando….y no es que realmente me importe…es mi hermana pero a veces sus comentarios son impertinentes. Tomoe al poco rato se terminó por ir, siento que debo hablar bien con ella sobre lo que pasó, pero no sé cómo pedirle ayuda a Shizuru respecto a esto. Es extraño que Shizuru haya venido a verme tan temprano…algo debe hacer sucedido y espero que no esté metida la estúpida de Natsuki._

 **Fin POV Nina**

\- Quise venir antes a verte…iba a venir con Natsuki pero – Nina la quedó mirando muy molesta – solo bromeaba…lo que pasa es que Natsuki tuvo una visita inesperada y bueno…vine a ver a mi Nina preciosa antes – se levantó a abrazarla - ¡No imaginas cuanto te extrañé! Si hasta creciste un poco en estas semanas – besó la nuca de su hermana

\- ¡Suéltame! Me tratas como una niña…y no lo soy! – se sentó en el sofá mientras bebía su té – y bien…por qué viniste? – preguntó algo nerviosa

\- ¿Soy yo o interrumpí un beso entre mi hermana y…Tomoe? – la miró mientras intentaba fingir que no estaba a punto de reírse – vi algo cercano…

\- Qué…qué dices… - desvió el rostro totalmente sonrojada – había olvidado tu amor por hacerme sonrojar

\- vamos Nina – comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de su hermana – no te cuesta nada ser sincera con Shizuru…¿A ese corazoncito le pasa algo con Tomoe? – la quedó mirando fijamente – Tomoe me gusta para ti…Tomoe está totalmente enamorada de ti

\- Hay…hay algo que no entiendo…– confesó la peli azul

\- Nina siendo sincera conmigo… - le sonrió y se acercó más – eso no se ve todos los días…

\- te extrañé mucho – se acercó a su hermana y se acurrucó junto a ella – lamento haberme ido sin poder despedirme – se lamentó la peli azul

\- ya hablamos de eso por teléfono – le sonrió y besó la frente de su hermana - ¿estás bien? Jamás en la vida iba a pensar que alguien como tú se iba a fijar en alguien como Tomoe…

\- No puedo tener nada con Tomoe…. – explicó Nina – si papá se entera…me matará…

\- yo sigo viva – le sonrió dándole ánimos – pero si, supongo que si papá se entera se pondría furioso…. – le acariciaba la nuca a su hermana – pero todo estará bien, Nina-chan…

\- y ya existiría una primera culpable.. - quedó mirando a su hermana con algo de tristeza – Oye Shiz…

\- dime… - la ojos de rubí la miró fijamente.

\- Yo… - la hermana menor fue interrumpida por el teléfono de su hermana que comenzó a sonar.

\- Dame un segundo… - Shizuru sintió una tremenda tensión al notar que era Natsuki, temía que hubiese tenido algún tipo de problema con su padre - es Natsuki… – la joven contestó el teléfono – amor…

\- Shiz… - susurró algo molesta la peli cobalto a través del teléfono

\- ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿hablaste con él? – preguntó preocupada la castaña – Nat…

\- sí…. – suspiró algo cabizbaja mientras estaba sentada en su sofá, mirando el techo como si buscara la respuesta en el techo – la verdad es que no me siento bien…No sé para qué fue a verme… - suspiró algo cansada

\- por qué no vas a mi casa como lo habíamos planeado antes? – preguntó Shizuru preocupada – de verdad te haría bien distraerte…podríamos ver una película junto con Nina – y tras decir esto la hermana la miró con cara de "oblígame a hacerlo".

\- No…iré donde Mai…ya hablé con ella…me llamó hace minutos…– musitó algo triste – pero gracias…

\- Natsuki…te amo…. – la joven se sintió triste – por favor no lo olvides…

\- sí…está bien – la joven peli cobalto quedó en silencio intentando convencerse a si misma de todo lo que estaba diciendo – estaré bien…

\- Nat yo… - la joven terminó cortando el teléfono, dejando a la castaña hablando sola. Quería salir corriendo donde Natsuki, pero sabía que debía darle su espacio, después de todo, la relación que ella mantenía con su papá era bastante compleja y debía darle tiempo para que pudiera procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentía algo desilusionada de que Natsuki prefiera un momento junto con sus amigas que con ella, pero sabía como era Natsuki, sabía que era una persona que prefería sus espacios cuando se sentía mal.

\- pasó algo? – preguntó Nina al notar el rostro de su hermana producto de la llamada de Natsuki

\- No…sucede que…Natsuki…tuvo un problema – explicó Shizuru algo complicada – un problema del cual creo que no puedo ayudarla…

\- te gustaría sentir que acude a ti cuando tiene un problema, cierto? – le sonrió a su hermana y continuó en su pecho mientras la amante del té le hacía cariño en su cabello – la conoces…es extraña…pero ya acudirá a ti.

Tres chicas sentadas en el sofá, compartiendo unas cervezas. Una de ellas miraba su celular y mandaba mensajes emocionada a su novio, la otra miraba televisión esperando encontrar algún programa bueno o alguna película interesante, finalmente lo terminó dejando en un programa de farándula, mientras la última tenía en sus manos una cerveza la cual no era capaz de probar.

\- no te gustó la cerveza? – preguntó Nao quien continuaba mirando la tele sin darle mucha importancia a su amiga – es la que estaba en oferta…¿qué esperabas? Soy solo una mesera en una heladería…

\- no…no…no es eso – dijo algo triste la motorista, mientras miraba su cerveza y luego el programa que veía Nao. Finalmente se decidió a probar un poco – el problema no es la cerveza – respondió de una forma totalmente abúlica.

\- la víbora está bien? – preguntó nuevamente la peli roja algo preocupada por la actitud de Natsuki

\- Sí…supongo – desvió el rostro mientras intentaba probar una botana, a la cual no le encontraba gran sabor.

\- Mai… - Nao tocó el hombro de Mai algo preocupada – Mai esto es serio…

\- enseguida…termino de mandar un mensaje a Reito y… - siendo interrumpida por Nao, quien tomó el celular de la colorina y lo tiró lejos, Mai la miró con cara de pocos amigos, no entendía qué era tan terrible, en su burbuja las tres estaban siendo felices al juntarse un sábado en la noche.

\- Lo siento, te dije que era serio… - le hizo una seña de cómo estaba Natsuki. Totalmente cabizbaja mirando su cerveza con cara de zombie.

\- Natsuki… - Mai quedó mirando a su amiga y le tomó la mano - ¿sucede algo?

\- No… - susurró desviando el rostro mientras comenzaba a beber su cerveza – no es nada…

\- ¡¿Te hizo algo ese lagarto seco!? Vamos…dinos… - preguntó Nao, quien de antemano odiaba a Shizuru y sabía que le haría mucho daño si sus dudas eran correctas.

\- No…ella no…ella no me hizo nada - explicó una abúlica Natsuki – solo…

\- no me digas…tuvieron sexo y no te gusto? Eso suele pasar las primeras veces y – Nao fue vorazmente interrumpida por una sonrojada motorista

\- puedes dejar de meter a Shizuru en esto!? No tiene que ver con ella! – gritó indignada – tiene que ver con mi papá! – y tras decir esto bebió un poco de cerveza – ven lo que provocan! Uno intenta ser civilizada pero no se puede! Maldición! – ambas jóvenes la quedaron mirando atónitas, se quedaron mirando y pensaron en quien hacía la primera pregunta.

\- a ver cálmate… - Mai se acercó hasta quedar a su lado y tomó el brazo de la peli cobalto totalmente preocupada – tú papá? Cómo es eso? Pensé que él…

\- llegó…dijo que quería hablar conmigo – susurró algo incómoda – llegó sin avisar…ni nada…

\- cómo que llegó? – Nao la miró preocupada – cómo es eso que llegó? A tu departamento?

\- estaba con Shizuru…estábamos… - y se sonrojó al recordar lo que estaban haciendo un poco antes de que llegara la comida que jamás llegó – y bueno…ella abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Yuki… - continuó bebiendo su lata mientras continuaba respirando de forma algo lenta

\- y qué pasó? Vio a Shizuru? Qué hizo Shizuru? Qué hiciste tú? – preguntó Mai nerviosa mientras continuaba acariciando

\- ella abrió la puerta…Yuki la quedó mirando, yo le dije que era mi novia – explicó con cierta tristeza que reflejaba en los suspiros que terminaban cada una de sus oraciones.

\- le pediste a Shizuru ser tu novia? – preguntó Mai emocionada – pero que buena noticia!

\- Oh no! – Nao se agarró la cabeza – o sea que oficialmente te perdimos… - suspiró con un poco de agonía en su corazón – No puedo creerlo…esto definitivamente va en serio…

\- no…no le pedí que fuera mi novia…solo se lo dije a Yuki…ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice – confesó con cierta tristeza recordando lo que había sucedido

\- o sea dejaste como oficial a esa víbora?! Vaya…definitivamente hoy en casa de Shizuru debe haber fiesta…con champagne y todo…Definitivamente esa loca esta loca en este mismo momento… - Mai la quedó mirando con algo de reproche – oigan…seamos sinceras…con el suegro la reconoció…¿Qué más conocimiento necesitas? Shizuru oficialmente es la oficial ¡Es la del anillo! ¡Es la catedral!

\- Ese no es el punto Nao – explicó Mai preocupada por la situación de Natsuki – a ver y qué pasó? Él se molestó mucho con la situación?

\- no…Shizuru se fue porque dijo que nos dejaría para que habláramos solos y bueno…cuando Shziuru se fue dijo que yo tenía buen gusto…respecto a ella - explicó decaída

\- bueno, es cierto…Shizuru es muy guapa – dijo Mai contenta - ¿no te parece bueno eso?

\- Es que jamás me ha interesado si él apoya mis decisiones…él jamás estuvo ahí… - Natsuki se notaba demasiado triste como para lograr que se reflejara en su rostro

\- y qué quería? – se cuestionó Nao – pedirte perdón?

\- me dijo que lo lamentaba…dijo que tenía una hija de 5 años que falleció hace poco…

\- y por eso ahora se acuerda que tiene otra hija? – preguntó Nao con molestia

\- Nao! No digas eso! – regañó molesta la colorina – no juegues con la perdida de una hija, eso es horrible Nao!

\- Lo…lo siento Natsuki – susurró con carita de regañada la peli roja

\- no te preocupes… - la peli cobalto se terminó su lata de cerveza – no lo sé, me duele la situación…

\- pero hay algo positivo en todo esto… - Nao miró con cara de pícara a Natsuki – alguien ya tiene novia… - le pegó con el codo - ¿no deberías estar con tu novia en vez de con nosotras?

\- Eso es cierto – Mai la miró con su característico positivismo - ¿por qué no vas donde Shizuru y oficializas el noviazgo? Ella debe estar preocupada por ti…

\- me da miedo ser tan imbécil como mi papá… - confesó con algo de vergüenza la peli cobalto – y de esa misma forma me da miedo hacerle daño a Shizuru

\- pero dudo que le hayas hecho daño! – explicó Nao – o sea…solo debes ir donde ella ahora y oficializar el noviazgo… - le tomó el hombro mientras Mai continuaba acariciando la mano de la motociclista

\- de verdad Nao tiene razón…hazla feliz con algo que sabes que la hará feliz… - dijo Mai

\- lo sé… - se levantó – tienen razón…yo… - tomó las llaves de la motocicleta – iré a verla

\- Ah no! No así jovencita! Tomaste alcohol! Te vas en un uber! – tomó su celular – no dejaremos que te vayas en moto…

\- me he ido otras veces en moto y no han dicho nada – musitó molesta cruzándose de brazos

\- pero la diferencia es que ahora tienes novia….imagínate…por fin Shizuru puede decir que es novia de Natsuki! – la apuntó como señal de triunfo – y si te matas en moto por ebriedad?!

\- fue una sola cerveza… - musitó totalmente indignada la motociclista – hablas como si hubiese bebido litros y litros sin parar… - tomó la lata – de hecho aún le queda un poco…

\- no, ya viene por ti Tenchi…así que olvídalo – le sonrió la colorina – ve con Fujino-san

\- como las detesto… - musitó con molestia la peli cobalto

En el departamento de Shizuru, la joven se encontraba en el sofá leyendo, mientras su hermana se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación. Bebía un té mientras intentaba disfrutar de la lectura, sin embargo, le era bastante difícil, ya que seguía preocupada por la peli cobalto, de quien no sabía desde que la había llamado la última vez y eso había sido hace ya varias horas. Quería llamarla, se moría de ganas de llamarla, pero sabía que debía darle su espacio.

A los pocos minutos tocaron la puerta, cuando vio por el ojillo y notó que era Natsuki el corazón se le paralizó, sobre todo cuando vio que la joven traía flores ¿Estaba soñando? Definitivamente debía ser el exceso de té.

\- Ara ara…¿Natsuki encontró un nuevo trabajo repartiendo flores? – preguntó emocionada mientras la peli cobalto entraba al departamento y le entregaba las flores.

\- no… - susurró Natsuki algo sonrojada – espero te gusten… - desvió el rostro algo cabizbaja

\- ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó la castaña tomando de la mano de la joven, mientras la llevaba hasta sentarse en el sofá – qué sucedió…? – mientras le acariciaba sus manos

\- sucedió que… - la quedó mirando algo avergonzada – le dije a mi papá que eras mi novia… - a lo que Shizuru le sonrió y comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas

\- sé que lo dijiste porque te pusiste nerviosa…no me des explicaciones – besó la frente de la peli cobalto – Te amo y lo importante es que tú estés bien

\- lo sé… - suspiró – yo estoy bien…parte…parte de mi familia eres tú… - tomó la mano de la amante del té – y te…te amo… - desvió el rostro

\- Natsuki se sonrojará cada vez que me diga que ama? – tomó el rostro de la joven con ambas manos y la quedó mirando

\- qui…quiero…quiero pedirte algo… - suspiró nerviosa

\- no puedes dormir en mi cama…está durmiendo Nina ahí… - le sonrió y besó sus labios

\- Dios…esto es tan vergonzoso… - musitó con timidez. Abrazó a la castaña, quien se sorprendió notoriamente, pero respondió el abrazo. La peli cobalto se acercó al oído de su "no-novia" y le susurró – po-podrías ser mi novia…? – tras decir esto, Shizuru la abrazó aún más fuertemente, y sintió que en ese mismo momento podría llorar de felicidad, con su mejilla acarició la mejilla de Natsuki.

\- qué dijiste? – le tomó el rostro e hizo que la quedara mirando fijamente.

\- Quiero que…nosotras juntas…o sea, nosotras estemos juntas… - a lo que la castaña la miró con un rostro totalmente coqueto – ¡No de esa forma! Me refiero…¡Quiero que seas mi novia! – se levantó histérica – ¿por qué haces esto siempre tan difícil?!

\- no grites… - le sonrió – despertaremos a Nina y eso la molestará mucho… - se levantó también y cruzó sus brazos al cuello de la joven - ¿sabes que no la despertaría?

\- ¿qué cosa? – preguntó totalmente sonrojada

\- un beso… - besó el lóbulo de la oreja de su novia – un beso de mi novia… - volvió a besarla y bajó sus brazos, los llevó hasta los hombros de la peli cobalto y la tiró al sofá, al tiempo que se ponía encima de su novia – o quizá miles…

\- los que quieras… - suspiró la motociclista, quien estaba dispuesta a complacer en todo a su novia.

 _Hola hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo de Tranquila, eres mía. Prometo que el próximo capítulo no tardará mucho y será escrito con mucho mucho cariño._

 _Besitos y que estén bien._

 _Mari Morson_


	14. Chapter 14

**Tranquila eres mía – Capítulo 14 #Derribandomuros**

 **Flash Back**

Una tensa respiración intentaba reprimirse en medio del silencio del salón del departamento de la peli castaña. No existían luces, más allá de las luces de la calle que apuntaban hacia el gran ventanal del departamento.

\- Me vuelves loca… - susurró la castaña en el oído de la peli cobalto, quien estaba encima de su novia. Shizuru acarició la mejilla de Natsuki, le sonrió, no podía creer que estuviera de esa manera junto a su novia. Le costaba mantener la respiración, le costaba controlarse frente a la chica de sus sueños, era un sinfín de sentimientos los que recorrían su cuerpo, ella creía que en ese mismo momento podía morir y se sentiría en la gloria total.

\- Te amo… - susurró la motociclista mientras comenzaba a besar a la amante del té, cruzaba sus brazos al cuello de su novia y la acercaba un poco más a ella, sentía que incluso sentirla encima de ella no era suficiente, pues quería fundirse en el cuerpo de su novia, la necesitaba cada segundo un poco más cerca de ella.

\- dímelo otra vez… - pidió la castaña acariciando la mejilla de su novia – vamos…hazlo… - le sonrió y mordió sus labios. La peli cobalto se separó de forma brusca de ella, la alejó totalmente sonrojada.

\- Pa-Para! ¡Shizuru! – se escondió en el pecho de su novia tapando su rostro, le tomó la mano a la castaña y volvió a mirarla con algo de nervio – Siempre…te encanta sonrojarme… - susurró totalmente avergonzada

\- un poco… - le sonrió y continuó acariciando una de las manos de Natsuki. Tomó el rostro de ella y la quedó mirando – Te amo Natsuki… - y tras esto volvió a besarla, sentía que los labios de su novia eran los más suaves y exquisitos de la tierra, creía que todo lo que había esperado para estar con ella, todo el sufrimiento, todos los momentos que había llorado y todo lo que había tenido que soportar viendo a Natsuki junto a Sergei había valido la pena con tal de tenerla ahora junto a ella. Los besos de la motociclista la llevaban hasta lo más alto del cielo y la bajaban hasta aquella realidad en la cual ahora por fin estaban juntas. Ahora que eran novias nada podía destruir sus sueños, pues su sueño era solamente ella.

\- Y-yo…yo a ti Shizuru…te amo tanto – la joven de ojos verdes se puso encima de su novia y continuó besándola mientras se acercaba a su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo, sentía como Shizuru metía sus manos por debajo de su camisa, quería sentir la espalda de la joven, quería memorizar en sus manos cada espacio de la piel de Natsuki, quería llenar de calor el cuerpo de su novia. La respiración entre ambas se volvía difícil, ambos cuerpos comenzaban a tener un sutil vaivén entre ambas y cada caricia comenzaba a soltar un pequeño jadeo, ambas sentían que sus corazones estaban latiendo tan rápido que querían juntarse para ser solo uno – Shiz…Shizuru – tomó el rostro de la joven y la miró totalmente sonrojada, sentía que estaba tan roja que su rostro se volvía del mismo color de los ojos de su novia – Shizuru… - quería decirle algo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, quería pedir algo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos pero le era casi imposible expresarlo en palabras. No sabía si estaba bien lo que estaba sintiendo pero se sentía segura al lado de Shizuru, sentía que todo lo que había necesitado en toda su vida estaba frente a sus ojos, que toda aquella soledad que había sentido alguna vez estaba desapareciendo en aquel instante – tócame Shizuru… - los ojos de la amante del té se abrieron tanto que incluso dudó si había escuchado bien a su novia, sentía que tal vez estaba tan drogada por los besos de Natsuki que en algún momento había perdido la noción de la realidad, sin embargo, al notar que la joven se incorporaba y se sentaba en el sofá frente a ella, tal vez aquellas palabras que había escuchado eran ciertas - ¿q-qué…pasa? ¿No quieres? – preguntó con algo de miedo, mientras continuaba totalmente sonrojada con una respiración pesada, desviaba su rostro con vergüenza al tiempo que la castaña tomaba el rostro de la peli cobalto y hacía que la mirara.

\- Sí… - le sonrió y besó la frente de la peli cobalto – s-sí…si quiero… - le tomó la mano al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo era posible que la joven la pusiera nerviosa, sentía que también le ardía el rostro.

\- Hazlo… - musitó con una voz casi inaudible. La motociclista tomó una de las manos de su novia, con algo de nervio acercó a sus labios uno de los dedos de Shizuru y de forma lenta comenzó a lamerlo. La amante del té sintió como una descarga eléctrica le subía del pecho, de lo más profundo de su corazón hasta su rostro y luego bajaba lentamente.

\- vas a volverme loca… - el botón de "autocontrol" había dejado de funcionar en la ex presidenta estudiantil, quien tomó de la cadera a la peli cobalto y comenzó a besarla, quería comerle los labios hasta dejarla sin respiración, por más homicida que sonaran sus pensamientos, quería hacerla totalmente suya, sus manos se fueron directamente a la blusa de su novia y le desabotonó casi de forma automática dos botones, sintió un sutil gemido de Natsuki en su oído y comenzó a pensar cual era la forma más rápida de llevarla hasta la habitación más cercana. Ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente, sabían que el momento había llegado, ambas entrelazaron sus manos mientras se quedaban mirando unos segundos, nada podía destruir ese momento…nada.

\- Shizuru-oneesama… - se escuchaban a lo lejos unos pasos que caminaban hacia la sala de estar, al tiempo que dos jóvenes se sentaban rápidamente en el sofá y una de ellas quedaba mirando con pánico la blusa de su novia. Nina llegó y las quedó mirando – Ah…estabas con Natsuki… - miró de reojo a Natsuki con cara de pocos amigos – hola…

\- Hola… - saludó Natsuki nerviosa, pues sentía que Nina se había dado cuenta de todo.

\- Si Shizuru-oneesama quiere, puedo pasarles la habitación para que duerman ahí… - quedó mirando a su hermana mientras se acercaba a la cocina e iba por un vaso con agua – me duele un poco la cabeza… - Shizuru caminaba hacia su hermana y la abrazaba.

\- No te preocupes Nina, con Natsuki podemos dormir en la otra habitación – besó la nuca de su hermana.

\- Está bien… - susurró Nina quien volvió hacia donde estaba Natsuki aún sonrojada – buenas noches… - se comenzó a alejar hacia su habitación – imbécil… - musitó de forma casi inaudible mientras se acercaba su hermana y le decía buenas noches. A pesar de odiar a Natsuki, era inevitable aceptar que la joven la hacía feliz, pero no bajaría la guardia, debía asegurarse de que su hermana estuviese bien.

Shizuru volvió a la sala de estar donde estaba Natsuki mirando la nada, se notaba aún nerviosa, lo que le daba un inevitable sentimiento de ternura, se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella, se inclinó hasta donde ella se encontraba sentaba, tomó las manos de su novia y besó una de sus manos.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir… - le sonrió y besó su mejilla.

\- Sí… - la joven sentía que se quería enterrar viva en aquel momento, la vergüenza era poco comparado con lo que sentía, pues se había dejado al descubierto con su novia, eran demasiado sentimientos que le costaba aún procesar y no sabía bien cómo enfrentarlos.

\- Te amo… - le sonrió, besó sus labios de forma lenta y un poco más tranquila – no imaginas cuanto amo a Natsuki…

\- ¿de verdad? – preguntó algo nerviosa

\- de verdad…¿Natsuki me ama a mi? – ver el rostro de su novia era lo mejor que le había sucedido en toda la vida.

\- Te amo Shizuru – le sonrió algo nerviosa. Se levantó y comenzó a acercarse hacia la puerta – creo que debería irme Shizuru…

\- Quédate… - tomó la mano de la peli cobalto

\- pe-pero… - la miró algo nerviosa.

\- quédate a dormir…solo a dormir… - se acercó y tomó el rostro de la motociclista, besó su mejilla y la abrazó. El abrazo duró un par de horas, o quizás solo fueron unos segundos, pero a su lado no existía la noción del tiempo, no existía nada más que no fuera ella.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **POV Shizuru**

 _Posiblemente Natsuki fue la única que pudo dormir, a juzgar por lo tranquila que se veía durmiendo es que asumo que durmió bastante bien, pero a mi me fue imposible dormir…tal vez la última hora dormí pero junto a ella siempre vale la pena desvelarse, podría estar toda la vida sin dormir con tal de estar a su lado, aunque creo que a la larga eso podría hacerme mal, pero nada que una taza de té no pueda solucionar. Con Nina nos levantamos un poco más temprano y fuimos a comprar al supermercado para cocinar algo especial para las tres. Estaba muy emocionada porque sería la primera comida familiar entre Nina, Natsuki y yo. Sé que Nina sigue creyendo que Natsuki no es lo mejor para mi, pero tengo fe en que cuando la conozca realmente, sabrá que es todo cuanto necesito para ser totalmente feliz. Ni siquiera llevamos 1 día siendo novias pero siento que definitivamente la vida adquirió otro color, otro ritmo desde que aceptó que quería tener este compromiso conmigo. Hace unas semanas sentí que mi vida había perdido totalmente el sentido y mi única meta era terminar de estudiar y continuar con los comerciales, posiblemente después abrir mi propia empresa y demostrarle a mi padre que a pesar de todo podía ser una persona de bien, pero ahora todo ello realmente había pasado a segundo plano, porque ahora lo que más me importaba era pasar todos los días que me quedaban de vida en hacer feliz a Natsuki y en dar todo cuanto estaba en mis manos para que jamás en la vida volviera a sentirse sola._

Fin POV Shizuru

La peli cobalto abrió los ojos y notó que en la habitación en la cual tantas veces había dormido se encontraba totalmente sola. Se llevó la mano a la boca y se dio cuenta que tenía baba en la comisura de sus labios, notó algo húmeda la almohada y esperaba no haber babeado frente a Shizuru, se levantó y comenzó a llamar a Shizuru, pero nadie respondió. Llegó hasta la cocina, donde había una nota en el refrigerador:

 _"Con Nina fuimos al supermercado._

 _No quise despertarte porque te veías hermosa._

 _Te amo, Shiz!"_

 _PD: Mía!_

La peli cobalto se sonrojó al ver la nota y decidió abrir el refrigerador para tomar un poco de leche. Vio la hora en su celular y eran las 11 de la mañana, hora prudente para tomar desayuno. El timbre se hizo presente en el departamento, sonó una vez, sonó otra vez y se preguntó por qué Shizuru tocaba el timbre ¿acaso había salido sin llaves? Abrió la puerta, ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de mirar por el ojillo de la puerta, estaba en ropa interior y su camisa semi abierta, pero le daba lo mismo, no es como si Nina nunca en la vida la fuera a ver así, pero al notar quien estaba en el pasillo comprendió una lección que su madre le había dado alguna vez en la vida "siempre mira el ojillo de la puerta antes de abrir".

\- ¿Está Shizuru? – preguntó una joven de cabello castaño que definitivamente no era su novia.

 **POV Natsuki**

 _Mi mamá no era la persona que había tomado las mejores decisiones en su vida, pero definitivamente tenía razón cuando decía que uno debía mirar antes de abrir una puerta. Estaba en un estado casi deplorable y la chica que miraba asumía que era la hermana mayor de Shizuru pues era igual a ella, solo que no tenía los ojos rojos. Me miraba de la forma más educada que podía, sin embargo, sentía humildemente que en sus ojos había una especie de odio hacia mi persona._

 **Fin POV Natsuki**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del supermercado, una de ellas miraba con cierto desdén a la otra, pues llevaba aproximadamente una media hora mirando el pasillo de las mayonesas: Industriales, light, sin huevo, veganas, garlic, spicy, extra grasa; ninguna cumplía con sus expectativas para que fuera digna para su novia.

\- Ara ara…¿será que mi amada Nina está celosa? – le preguntó la castaña mientras la abrazaba por detrás y besaba su nuca – Nina sabe que siempre será la niñita de mis ojos…aunque Natsuki ahora es mi novia, Nina siempre será mi bebé… - la peli azul se alejaba totalmente molesta y sonrojada.

\- N-no…no estoy celosa! – la miró indignada - ¡Jamás me pondría celosa de esa tonta! – estaba totalmente molesta – si ya elegiste la estúpida mayonesa podrías ir a pagar e ir a cocinar, por favor?

\- lo que mi Nina diga – le sonrió a su hermana y continuaron su odisea por el supermercado, sin sospechar lo que les esperaba en el otro lado de la ciudad.

\- Disculpa…¿Está Shizuru o no? – la joven ya no lo aguantó más y entró al departamento, mientras miraba de pie a cabeza a Natsuki. Sentía que de todas las personas que su hermana habría podido elegir, esta niña era el conjunto de lo peor. Al verla en esas fachas pensó lo peor, suspiró algo molesta cuando la peli cobalto respondió.

\- Shizuru salió con Nina… - la miró con algo de temor – pe-pero volverá pronto…

\- Tú debes ser Natsuki ¿no es así? – se cruzó de brazos totalmente molesta

\- así es… - musitó con algo de temor

\- me presento…Soy Viola Shizuru, hermana de Shizuru – le sonrió de forma déspota – y ya que estamos aquí… - sacó de su bolso de manos – me gustaría saber algo…

POV Natsuki

 _En ese momento tú esperas que te pregunten: ¿Cuáles son las intenciones que tienes con mi hermana? Claramente tú respondes que su felicidad, que por supuesto no le harás daño, que darás todo cuanto está en ti para que jamás en la vida le pase algo…¡Ya sabes! Todas aquellas cosas que uno anhela por la persona que ama…pero ella sacó una chequera, le puso mi nombre…le puso mi apellido y posteriormente sin ni una cifra me lo extendió…su mano estaba en el aire cuando me quedó mirando con una amplia sonrisa. ¿Soy yo o ella está intentando hacer lo que creo que intenta hacer?_

 **Fin POV Natsuki**

\- Disculpa, pero…no entiendo… - la peli cobalto la quedó mirando, intentando fingir que no entendía lo que estaba haciendo Viola

\- ¿Cuánto vales? Todos tenemos un precio – le sonrió dejando el cheque en la mesa – la gente suele decir que hay cosas que el dinero no compra…como la felicidad – le sonrió mientras demostraba desprecio por la joven - …estoy de acuerdo…pero proporciona un sentimiento bastante similar…¿o no Natsuki?

\- Disculpa, pero… - la miró intentando controlar aquel sentimiento de indignación que comenzaba a correr por sus venas - ¿quieres pagarme por alejarme de Shizuru?

\- Y me habían dicho que eras tonta – se rio de forma burlesca – claramente no sabían que piensas rápido… - la miró con mucho molestia – exactamente…tú ponle el monto que desees…¿consideras que alejarte de mi hermana vale millones? Hazlo…cualquier precio vale el tenerte lejos de ella…

\- Yo no estoy con tu hermana por su dinero – la miró molesta

\- Sé que eres huérfana… - la miró indignada – sé que tu papá te manda una pensión miserable y que tu mamá falleció…sé que crees que eres una persona que salió adelante pero sólo eres una delincuente… - le sonrió – además va en la genética Kuga venderse por dinero…¿no es así?

La peli cobalto la habría comenzado a ahorcar en ese momento si no hubiese sido porque aparecía su novia, sus manos le quemaban, un ardor muy distinto al que había sentido la noche anterior por Shizuru. Quería matar a Viola, pero no sin antes torturarla…tanto pero tanto, que la misma Viola suplicara su muerte.

\- Viola… - Shizuru quedó mirando a su hermana, no la veía hace ya dos años.

POV Natsuki

Si bien es cierto, quería matar a Viola en aquel momento, sin embargo, al ver el rostro de Viola y Shizuru, sentí sentimientos encontrados. Shizuru la miró de forma cordial, de cierta forma se puso entre medio de Viola y yo…Nina las miró algo incomoda, creo que tenía algo de miedo. Me parecía un poco preocupante la situación, pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Shizuru ni Viola, aún así…quería matarla…definitivamente hubo una época – quizás hasta unos minutos – que realmente temía mi relación con Nina, pero después de esto la sentía casi como una aliada…Claramente los Fujino me odiaban…cada uno por razones distintas, pero me odiaban.

Fin POV Natsuki

\- Necesitaba ver a Nina y tuve que buscar tu dirección – suspiró algo molesta la castaña mayor

\- comprendo – sonrió Shizuru quien la miraba de forma bastante educada – lamento lo de Akira-san… - a lo que Viola la miró algo sorprendida – ayer se cumplieron 3 años de su muerte…lo siento mucho

\- me sorprende que lo recuerdes… - dijo Viola con cierto pesar en sus palabras

\- Akira-san siempre fue una persona que admire mucho… - la miró molesta – amar a una Fujino siempre es un trabajo complejo…valiente y de mucha admiración – dos miradas fijas se cruzaban sin querer penetrarse del todo.

\- Mamá se acuerda mucho de ti… - susurró Viola

\- Bueno ya encontraste a Nina…si tienes algo que hablar con ella las dejo solas para que convencen – la joven tomó la mano de Natsuki y la llevó hasta su habitación, dejando a Nina y Viola totalmente solas. Ambas jóvenes ingresaron a la habitación de la mayor, la castaña quedó mirando preocupada a su novia.

\- ¿te dijo algo? – Shizuru preguntó mientras tomaba el rostro de su novia bastante preocupada.

La peli cobalto se preguntó en aquel momento si debía ser sincera con Shizuru, decirle que habían intentado ser comprada por la hermana de su novia…o simplemente fingir demencia, después de todo Shizuru ya tenía suficientes problemas con su familia como para que además esto significara otro motivo para continuar los problemas familiares.

\- So-solo… - desvió el rostro – solo me preguntó si llegarías pronto…y se presentó como Viola… - se puso bastante nerviosa, pues sabía que no era una persona que supiera mentir, además sabía que Shizuru la conocía perfectamente y que ella sabía cuando esta no decía la verdad.

\- ¿de verdad? – preguntó la castaña mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. Tomó el rostro de la joven y acarició la mejilla de la peli cobalto - ¿Natsuki de verdad me está diciendo todo lo que sucedió hace unos segundos con mi hermana? – la miró directamente a los ojos, sabía perfectamente que su novia algo estaba ocultando, realmente quería saber que era lo que sucedía, pues cuando había llegado Natsuki tenía cara de pocos amigos, más bien cara de "te mataré".

\- Cla-claro que si Shizuru – la joven abrazó a su novia mientras intentaba desviar su atención con un beso, realmente necesitaba hacer todo lo posible para que Shizuru olvidara lo que había sucedido cuando había llegado.

En la sala de estar, las dos hermanas Fujino se encontraban en una tensa pero silenciosa discusión.

\- Necesito que vengas conmigo – dijo Viola totalmente molesta – no puedo estar toda la vida siguiéndote para que Tadao no se de cuenta que frecuentas a Shizuru…sabes que si papá se entera pondrá el grito en el cielo – la miró totalmente indignada por lo que estaba sucediendo con su hermana menor.

\- Entiendo perfectamente todo lo que me dices, pero no por eso dejaré de ver a Shizuru, pasó demasiado tiempo para que por fin pudiera tener nuevamente una relación con ella y ahora que estamos por fin juntas no quiero que esto se acabe – la miró con sincera molestia – además no entiendo por qué aun no superas que Shizuru por fin encontró a alguien que realmente la puede hacer feliz

\- no entiendo como es posible que tú también creas que esa imbécil la va a poder hacer feliz – la miró molesta – sabes perfectamente que esa estúpida está con Shizuru por su dinero, porque somos Fujino, por lo que significa estar con Shizuru…¿Cuánto tiempo la hizo sufrir para como…. – siendo interrumpida por la castaña que entraba a la escena mirando con total indignación a su hermana mayor

\- continúa… - Shizuru la miró con una mirada tan fría que el hielo profundo emanaba de aquellos ojos rojos

\- Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de tu relación con esa niña – le confesó con molestia lo que estaba sucediendo

\- Si tú crees eso es totalmente válido, porque hasta donde yo sé…la libertad de expresión existe en todo el mundo – le sonrió con total sarcasmo – pero no te parece un poco incorrecto de tu parte, venir precisamente a mi departamento para hablar mal de mi novia? Quiero que sepas que eso no lo voy a aguantar…así que si eres tan amable, te invito a que te vayas…Viola-oneesama – el silencio se hizo presente en la sala de estar, Viola se preguntaba por qué Shizuru era así, hace algún tiempo no habría tenido el carácter como para decirle que se fuera de su departamento, es más, hace pocas semanas le había contestado el teléfono con profundo miedo ¿qué era lo que ahora le daba la valentía como para decirle ese tipo de cosas sin miedo?

\- llegará el día en que te arrepientas de todas las cosas que estás dejando de lado por el supuesto amor que sientes por esa niña – la miró con frialdad – y cuando ese día llegue no quiero que vayas donde mamá llorando como lo hacías cuando pequeña…

\- no te preocupes Viola… - le sonrió con frialdad – aprendí de mi hermana mayor que…incluso si tu familia rechaza a quien amas…puedes ser feliz…¿no es así?

\- Akira no era como Natsuki ¡Akira era un hombre excelente! Excelente que… - siendo interrumpida por su hermana amante del té.

\- que lamentablemente nadie quiso nunca conocer por un estúpido prejuicio… - y tras decir esto, no pudo más contra las palabras de su hermana y optó por irse.

En otro lugar, bastante apartado de la ciudad, en un auto se encontraban dos hombres, uno miraba por la ventana con total decepción, mientras escuchaba las explicaciones del otro.

\- te pagué para que la enamoraras y aún así no pudiste…me decepcionas… - mientras prendía un cigarro y el humo comenzaba a llegar aquel auto – realmente ya no eres de mi confianza….

\- estoy seguro que ella tiene otro novio…me dijo que por eso no quería nada conmigo…porque le gustaba alguien más - explicó con algo de temor

\- exacto…y ese alguien más es mi hija – lo miró con un rostro que en cualquier persona habría provocado miedo – escúchame…las quiero separadas…tienes un mes para hacer que se decepcione tanto de ella…que vuelva a los brazos de su familia…y esta vez… - lo miró de pie a cabeza – lo harás bien ¿entendido?

\- Sí señor – musitó con temor el joven rubio – se lo prometo

\- ahora vete de aquí…no soporto oler ese perfume barato que usas – le hizo un gesto para que su chofer le abriera la puerta, en sus manos estaba el futuro de su familia y no dejaría que nadie lo arruinara…mucho menos una estúpida motociclista.

 _Hola hola! Espero que estén bien. Nuevamente lamento la tardanza pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer por la vida y no he tenido tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de TRANQUILA, ERES MÍA. No olviden comentarla y decirme qué les pareció._

 _Saludos, Mari Morson._


	15. Chapter 15

**Tranquila, eres mía – Capítulo 15 #elcomienzodelfin**

 **Flash Back**

\- voy a… - desvió el rostro algo nerviosa, se sentía sonrojada y no quería que su novia notara que tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo con ella – voy a salir temprano el día de mañana…¿Te parece si almorzamos juntas? – preguntó la peli cobalto mientras se tocaba su cabello como acto reflejo producto del nervio.

\- no puedo, Nat – besó los labios de la joven y le sonrió – debo terminar una clase en la universidad y estaré bastante ocupada, así que Natsuki tendrá que esperarme hasta la noche – le sonrió - ¿Natsuki desea comer algo conmigo?

\- Sí…ahí vemos…realmente no te preocupes - explicó la amante de las motocicletas – cuando tengas tiempo nos vemos – respondió en seco. Sabía que las intenciones de Shizuru eran las mejores pero tampoco quería sentir que quería pasar demasiado tiempo con su novia, quizás es que se negaba a asumir que la necesitaba más de lo que siquiera ella era capaz de interiorizar.

\- está bien… - le sonrió – que te vaya excelente en tu clase – besó sus labios – cuídate mucho Shizuru…nos vemos mañana en la noche…te lo prometo…

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **POV Shizuru**

 _No es como que quisiera mentirle a Natsuki, pero debía hacerlo, lo consideraba en esta ocasión sumamente necesario. El día de ayer había recibido una llamada telefónica y realmente quería contribuir para que la relación de Natsuki con su familia estuviese mejor. Tenía expectativas de que su padre realmente quería enmendar todos y cada uno de sus errores y por lo demás a Natsuki le haría bien al menos cerrar el ciclo. Me iba en el auto directo a un café donde me encontraría con él. Estaba segura de que si Natsuki se llegaba a enterar de esto ella definitivamente se enojaría conmigo, pero debía encargarme de saber cuál era la verdadera intención de Yuki, quería realmente saber sus verdaderas intenciones ya que no quería ver a mi Natsuki sufrir por nadie._

 **Fin POV Shizuru**

Era una preciosa y muy amplia terraza en la cual se encontraban madre e hija. Viola, la hermana mayor de las Fujino, miraba con cierta tristeza su taza de té mientras que su madre miraba como a lo lejos corría por el enorme pasto que tenían, una preciosa perrita de cabello blanco y graciosos bucles. Era el regalo número catorce que le había hecho Shizuru a Nina, la menor jamás se había hecho cargo de la pequeña Hachi, por lo que Shizuru era quien la cuidaba, alimentaba y jugaba con ella cuando estaba en Kyoto, sin embargo, y luego de que hace dos años Shizuru hubiese sido desterrada del imperio de los Fujino, finalmente la pequeña Hachi había terminado siendo prácticamente cuidada por Shizuma, ya que aquella perrita le recordaba a su amada y ausente hija.

Desde que se había ido de casa, su marido se había encargado de quitar cada detalle, aún por más pequeño que resultara, de la existencia de Shizuru. En aquella gran mansión no existía ni una sola huella siquiera de que alguna vez había nacido Shizuru.

Dicha situación le provocaba un profundo dolor que no aún sentía, no era capaz de asimilar. Esperaba que algún día las cosas cambiaran, pero se sentía demasiado cobarde como para hacer algo al respecto. Cada cumpleaños de Shizuru llamaba por teléfono, pero cuando escuchaba la voz de su hija, sentía que no haberla defendido de su padre había sido lo peor que había hecho y que por tanto, no merecía el perdón ni cariño de su amada Shizuru.

\- está precioso el día… - susurró Shizuma, quien mantenía con una mano su taza de té y con la otra le tiraba una diminuta pelota a la pequeña Hachi, la cual enérgicamente corría para devolvérsela y volver a repetir el juego.

\- lo está… - suspiró Viola con cierto temor. Quería hablar con su mamá respecto a su hermana, pero le resultaba bastante difícil. Su madre era bastante parecida a Shizuru, tenía una pared la cual parecía difícil de penetrar, nunca sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando su madre y jamás sabía si realmente quería saber o no del paradero de su hija. Shizuru era un tema tabú en casa, jamás se hablaba de ella y sentía que romper ese pacto tácito podía traer consecuencias, sin embargo, no podía declinar tan fácilmente – mamá… - musitó Viola mientras se intentaba dar apoyo a sí misma. Tomó un sorbo de té, quizás para darse algo de valor, pues sabía que era ahora o nunca.

\- ¿Sucedió algo viola? – preguntó la rubia mujer algo preocupada al notar la manera tan incómoda en la cual se encontraba su hija. Pensó que quizás se trataba de su difunto yerno, pero estaba muy equivocada.

\- Sí…pasa que… - la quedó mirando con algo de temor – pasa que hace unos días vi a Shizuru… - la madre la quedó mirando con un cierto dolor que automáticamente se reflejó en su rostro.

Hachi quedó esperando la pelota, pero no se la volvió a tirar. Comenzó a lamer la mano de su ama, pues por más pequeña que fuera la tierna perrita, sabía cuando quien más la cuidaba se encontraba triste.

Por un pasillo iba caminando la peli cobalto, pensaba en pasar a dejarle un chocolate a Shizuru, pero no quería molestarla, posiblemente estaba muy ocupada. Luego de una pequeña pelea interna decidió llamar a Mai, al cabo de unos minutos había organizado una pequeña junta con ella y Nao a quienes no veía hace una semana. Continuó caminando por la universidad al tiempo que Abria la envoltura del chocolate y se lo comenzaba a comer. Iría por su motocicleta y se dirigiría a la casa de Mai. Luego ya en la noche esperaría pacientemente que Shizuru la llamara.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, cuando de pronto se encontró con alguien que hace tiempo no veía, alguien que por lo demás no extrañaba ni tampoco quería ver: Sergey.

 **POV Natsuki**

 _A lo lejos se encontraba Sergey. Intenté fingir que no lo había visto pero ya estaba tan cerca de él que no podía fingir demencia…por más que quisiera. Se me acercó y me sonrió, me besó la mejilla y me preguntó cómo estaba. Comenzó a contarme que estaba en mi universidad porque debía participar en un congreso en Fuuka y estaba muy emocionado al respecto. Me preguntó por Shizuru, le dije que estaba bien, que estaba haciendo una clase, sin embargo…_

 **Fin POV Natsuki**

\- Imposible – sonrió Sergey con su particular forma de ser, quien apuntaba la entrada de la universidad – vi hace una media hora salir a Shizuru de la universidad…así que es imposible que haya estado haciendo una cátedra – se rio de forma graciosa

\- Ahh…¿en serio? – sintió por un momento que si lo que le estaba diciendo Sergey era cierto, significaba que Shizuru le había mentido, pero eso bajo ningún fundamento tenía sentido.

\- Sabes que Shizuru es una persona que le gustan mucho las chicas – dijo el peli rubio mientras le sonreía - sabes que ella es así…¡Me encantaría tener todas las chicas que tiene Shizuru! – explicó al notar como el rostro de Natsuki de deformaba lentamente

\- Shizuru no…no anda con chicas – susurró Natsuki algo incómoda

\- no seas ingenua, Natsuki – el joven le sonrió, tenía una misión y debía cumplirla – tú eres su amiga…sabes cómo es… - la quedó mirando fijamente – pero admiro que Shizuru sea así…y admiro su suerte… - suspiró – ya quisiera yo tener tantas mujeres como las tiene ella…

\- Creo que tienes una impresión equivocada de como es realmente Shizuru – susurró Natsuki algo molesta. Sentía en ese momento que la poca paciencia que intentaba cultivar en su vida se había desvanecido en aquel momento.

\- No lo digo de chismoso…lo digo porque la vi salir de la universidad junto con una chica…se veía muy emocionada – la quedó mirando y notó que su frase daba resultado, Natsuki había deformado el rostro - ¿Estás bien? Nat…

\- Estoy bien… - la joven peli cobalto lo miró y le sonrió – bueno yo ya me iba…

\- Entiendo…yo debo pasar a dejar unos papeles… - le tomó el hombro como muestra de afecto – espero verte pronto…

\- nos vemos, Sergey – decía la joven al mismo tiempo que se comenzaba a ir de la universidad con un sinfín de dudas.

\- nos vemos… - Natsuki quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Sergey, necesitaba razonar, todo lo que había dicho Sergey tenía que ser una mentira, el mundo quizás quería conspirar en su contra.

Una joven de cabello verde estaba mirando a la de cabello azul, quien se encontraba haciendo unos ejercicios para la universidad. Le parecía tierno como la joven se esforzaba en algo que realmente no le gustaba solo para estar con su hermana.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tomoe con cierto temor. Había llegado hace poco y la joven de ojos rojos no le hablaba mucho.

\- Estoy bien…es solo que – desvió el rostro – estoy algo preocupada por mis hermanas…

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó sin entender - ¿Sucedió algo?

\- el otro día Viola llegó donde Shizuru y tuvieron un pequeño altercado… - suspiró con cierta tristeza

\- comprendo ¿Shizuru está bien? – la peli verde se acercó hasta donde estaba Nina y comenzó a acariciarle la mano - ¿Tú cómo estás?

\- yo estoy bien…creo que Shizuru también lo está… - la quedó mirando con algo de temor - ¿crees que sea posible que Natsuki sea lo que realmente desea mi hermana? – la miró muy preocupada – quiero decir…¿Crees que está con ella porque realmente la ama? – necesitaba resolver un sinfín de dudas que nadie era capaz de aclararle.

\- Creo que no conozco a Natsuki como para decirte lo que realmente siente por tu hermana, pero hasta donde yo sé…ella se demoró mucho tiempo en estar con tu hermana… - le sonrió y continuó acariciando su mano – desde mi humilde opinión siempre la quiso, pero lamentablemente nunca se dio cuenta…o quizás le daba miedo arruinar la amistad – la quedó mirando – a veces a la gente le cuesta entender sus sentimientos y atreverse a estar con alguien

La peli azul quedó mirándola con miedo, con una sensación que comenzaba en su corazón y se veía reflejada en sus mejillas que ardían a tal nivel que le era difícil continuar mirando a los ojos a la peli verde. Suspiró un poco y pensó que tal vez tenía razón, tal vez Natsuki realmente amaba a su hermana y de ser así, debía darle la bienvenida a la familia como correspondía, sin embargo, no era capaz de entender por qué razón le provocaba tantos celos ver a Natsuki tan cerca de Shizuru. Posiblemente había estado acostumbrada toda la vida a tener a Shizuru para ella sola, que le costaba infinitamente la idea de compartirla, pero era hora de madurar.

\- Nina ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tomoe, al notar que Nina estaba totalmente callada, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Sí… - desvió su rostro algo nerviosa – creo que tienes razón…debo darle una oportunidad a Natsuki…creo también que…hablaré con mamá… - suspiró con un poco de miedo

\- ¿sobre qué? – la quedó mirando fijamente

\- sobre… - se puso a mirar hacia otro lado con nervio, sentía que Tomoe se acercaba cada vez un poco más – sobre mi hermana y…

\- ¿sobre nosotras? – le preguntó emocionada mientras se sonrojaba al hablar sobre sus sentimientos

\- ¿No-nosotras? – desvió el rostro sonrojada al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se alejaba de la peli verde, quien se acercaba a ella algo nerviosa

\- nosotras Nina… - la miró totalmente nerviosa mientras tomaba la mano de la joven peli azul – yo no soy tan imbécil…yo noto como me miras…y noto que a veces cuando me acerco mucho a ti, te alejas… - se acercó un poco más

\- será por…porque amo mi metro cuadrado? – se sonrojó un poco más mientras intentaba defender a duras penas su postura

– yo quiero creer que es porque te pongo nerviosa… - se acercó un poco más

\- ¡No es eso! – estaba totalmente sonrojada – es que yo…me estás pidiendo algo que no sé hacer…

\- ¿qué es lo que no sabes hacer? – preguntó Tomoe, quien se acercó un poco más a la peli azul, para posteriormente terminar tomando su rostro – No te estoy pidiendo nada más…que seas sincera conmigo… - quedó mirando a Nina fijamente, intentaba penetrar su alma, quería que sus sentimientos le llegaran hasta lo más profundo del corazón. Deseaba que Nina por fin asumiera sus sentimientos y dejara de negar la realidad

\- creo que…estás acercándote demasiado – la peli verde a estas alturas la tenía a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

La mujer mayor notó como la perrita se subía a sus piernas. Intentó lamerle el rostro mientras en su corazón solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho su hija mayor.

\- Y… - musitó con cierta calma – ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó directamente la madre mientras acariciaba a la pequeña Hachi, le sonreía y acto seguido la perrita comenzó a moverle rápidamente la cola.

\- ella… - suspiró un poco. Sabía que no podía decir totalmente la verdad, así que pensaba cómo podía mentir de una forma que no metiera en problemas a Nina – bueno pasa que…

\- ¿Fuiste a verla a su departamento? – preguntó la madre expectante

\- así es… - tenía algo de temor, pero sabía como mentir desde este punto de vista – bueno supe donde vivía y… - siendo interrumpida por su madre

\- ¿cómo estaba ella? – la madre acariciaba las orejitas de la pequeña Hachi – lo último que supe fue cuando la vi en esa tanda publicitaria – sonrió con tristeza – se veía muy bien…

\- ella…ella está con Natsuki, mamá – la miró al mismo tiempo que la madre sentía cierto dolor en su pecho. Sentía como una suerte de traición que embriagaba su pecho. No quería admitirlo, jamás en la vida habría soportado admitirlo, pero su hija favorita se había vuelto todo aquello que odiaba, no podía creer que a pesar de todo, su hija hubiese decidido continuar de esa forma.

\- ¿Y viste a esa muchacha? – preguntó mientras continuaba acariciando a la perrita, era lo único que en aquel momento podía consolarla - ¿Shizuru estaba bien?

\- Shizuru… - suspiró con tristeza – hablé un poco con ella…y le dije que…que bueno, que considerábamos como familia que estaba en un error…

\- ¿pero esa niña te dijo algo? – preguntó Shizuma

\- no es que me enorgullezca lo que hice, pero hablé con ella y le ofrecí un cheque…Shizuru aún no llegaba cuando llegué a su departamento… - la quedó mirando – pero ella no lo aceptó y al poco tiempo… - continuó bebiendo de su té –al poco tiempo llegó Shizuru y me dijo que la amaba y que el problema era un prejuicio que teníamos sobre su forma de vida… - la mujer quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras se preguntaba si podía ser cierto lo que le había dicho su hija respecto a Shizuru. ¿Y si todo ello era simplemente un prejuicio?

\- Pero…¿la viste bien? ¿Shizuru se veía bien? – preguntó con pena. La última vez que había visto a su hija, esta lloraba a mares, le pedía perdón a ella por ser como era, pero no iba a cambiar solo porque su familia se lo exigía, no era capaz de vivir la vida de la forma que no le gustaba - ¿Crees que esa niña se esté aprovechando de mi Shizuru?

\- Si…si te soy sincera…mamá… - la miró fijamente – jamás en la vida había visto a Shizuru así…

\- ¿así cómo? – preguntó asustada

\- sin máscaras…por primera vez en la vida vi a mi hermana como la persona que realmente es…y esa persona…nos guste o no…es una persona feliz… - tomó la mano de su madre, quien admitió para sus adentros que dicha noticia no la hacía feliz, quería que alguien le dijera que su hija no era feliz al lado de esa chica, pero no era así.

Shizuru estaba sentada en un café, mientras esperaba que aquel hombre llegara. Al cabo de unos minutos se sentó frente a ella y le sonrió, se notaba nervioso.

\- infinitas gracias por venir, Shizuru – le sonrió el hombre de cabello cobalto.

\- Pedí un té mientras lo esperaba, espero no le parezca descortés de mi parte… - comentó la joven peli castaña

\- por supuesto que no, lamento la demora – un garzón se acercó al cabo de unos segundos y el mayor pidió un café para él – debes ser una persona muy ocupada…

\- así es… - le sonrió de forma cortés – pero jamás dejaré de tener tiempo si de Natsuki se trata… - lo quedó mirando fijamente, en parte, intentaba fundar un poco de miedo

\- ¿cómo ha estado ella? – preguntó el hombre al tiempo que se servía su café – quiero decir…la última vez que supe de ella…era una niña pequeña y…

\- Yuki-san… - Shizuru miró la ventana y se quedó unos segundos pensando concretamente en qué decirle – admiro que quiera volver a tener una relación con Natsuki, pero si cree que Natsuki olvidará así como así todo lo que usted le hizo…creo que está muy equivocado…

\- lo sé… - musitó con cierta tristeza

\- Natsuki es una persona muy buena…pero está muy herida… - suspiró con tristeza – creo que deberá hacer algo más que pedirle perdón si es que usted desea…ya sabe…volver a tener una relación normal con ella…

\- ¿La conoces hace mucho tiempo? – preguntó esperanzado

\- Así es…hace bastantes años – sonrió orgullosa – y creo que la conozco un poco más de lo que ella misma sabe…

\- Se nota que se aman hace mucho tiempo… - susurró a lo que Shizuru se sonrió a sí misma

\- Somos novias hace una semana – lo quedó mirando a lo que Yuki hizo una mueca de no entender nada – me halaga su comentario, pero con Natsuki somos novias desde el día que usted fue a verla…ese día en la noche ella me pidió ser su novia…

\- pero te presentó como… - siendo interrumpida por Shizuru

\- lo sé… …nos conocemos hace años…pero somos novias hace muy poco…Natsuki es una persona que le cuestan las relaciones interpersonales…siento que a usted le sucede lo mismo… - explicó la amante del té-

\- No es fácil ser Kuga… - explicó el hombre intentando excusarse

\- he escuchado eso…¿sabe? Lo he escuchado antes… - continuó bebiendo té – si usted no entiende que debe sacrificarse para estar con ella…creo que no tendrá sentido todo esto…

\- Si quiero…pero necesito tu ayuda Shizuru… - le tomó la mano algo nervioso – necesito que me ayudes a recuperar a mi hija… - la miró con cierto dolor – todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…

\- Así es… - le sonrió y acarició la mano del hombre – pero si quiere conseguir algo…dele tiempo…

\- ¿Tiempo? – preguntó Yuki algo preocupado

\- sí… - la joven se levantó de su asiento – A mi me funcionó – se rio de forma cómplice

\- ¿crees que me funcione a mi? – preguntó

\- Si realmente la quiere…ella lo va a perdonar…pero si realmente la quiere, de todo por el amor de su hija – Shizuru lo miró fijamente – sin embargo le advierto que si le vuelve a hacer daño a Natsuki, si se vuelve a ir…será mejor que huya muy lejos, porque lo buscaré hasta encontrarlo – le sonrió de forma diplomática – y cuando lo encuentre no descansaré hasta que suplique su muerte – se levantó y le brindó la mejor sonrisa – que tenga una buena tarde, señor Kuga

\- igualmente…Shizuru… - suspiró con cierto miedo por las últimas palabras de la novia de su hija – _a mi hija le gustan las mujeres muy intensas…_ \- pensó el peli cobalto.

Dos jóvenes estaban a escasos centímetros, ambas sonrojadas, una no sabía que hacer y la otra tenía todo perfectamente calculado.

\- Nina… - susurró Tomoe mientras tomaba de los hombros a la peli azul - ¿Por qué te alejas de mi?

\- Porque tengo dignidad – desvió el rostro

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó la peli verde

\- Te vi besando a Shizuru… - la quedó mirando con tristeza – y yo no soy como Shizuru…

\- Lo sé… - le sonrió emocionada – por eso me gustas tú y no tu hermana… - explicó con sinceridad la peli verde, quien la miró fijamente

\- Pero yo no… - se sentía totalmente acorralada, y lo cierto es que sí lo estaba. Estaba contra la pared, no tenía salida, no tenía como salir de esa prisión en la cual la tenía Tomoe. Sin embargo ¿Estaba siendo prisionera o simplemente se estaba dejando llevar?

\- ¿Tú me quieres? – preguntó Tomoe totalmente sonrojada. Sentía que tiraba su última carta a la suerte, ya no le quedaban más opciones para hacer entender a Nina sobre sus sentimientos. Un silencio eterno se hizo presente y la joven de cabellos verdes sintió que aquel silencio lo decía todo, bajó el rostro con desilusión. Las nerviosas manos de la peli azul sostuvieron entonces su rostro y llegaron hasta sus ojos, tapándolos por completo – Ni… - siendo interrumpida por un beso. Nina besó los labios de Tomoe, al mismo tiempo que con sus delgadas manos tapaba los ojos de la joven. Quizás era la vergüenza y la torpeza que no quería que fueran descubiertas en aquel roce de sus labios. Tomoe tomó las manos de Nina, para descubrir su rostro y al hacerlo, vio a la joven sonrojada, parecía ser la persona más tierna de la tierra, la miraba con miedo y con duda pero para su propia sorpresa la abrazó fuertemente, no era capaz de decir nada y tampoco quería arruinar el momento, sabía que debía ir al ritmo de Nina.

Pasaron las horas, Natsuki se fue donde sus amigas, compartieron un par de horas y al cabo de las siete de la tarde Shizuru la llamó por teléfono, le preguntó si cenarían juntas, a lo que su novia respondió que si. Después de una breve espera Natsuki se encontraba en el departamento de Shizuru.

Entró como siempre, sin embargo, tenía ciertas dudas respecto de lo que era su relación, ahora que sabía que Shizuru le había mentido. Quizás debía ser sincera respecto a lo que le había dicho Sergey, pero tampoco le encontraba mucho sentido hacerle caso a las palabras de Sergey.

\- Preparé pad thai… - sonrió la castaña, sin embargo, notó en la mirada de Natsuki algo extraño - ¿Sucede algo mi Natsuki? No has dicho nada desde que llegaste… - la miró con tristeza

\- Pasa que…¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – preguntó algo incómoda

\- Estuvo…bien… – le sonrió con su particular sonrisa

\- Sé que no estabas en la universidad…me lo dijo Sergey… - respondió Natsuki entre molesta y triste

 **POV Shizuru**

 _Son esos momentos en los que deseas golpear a Sergey lentamente por haberse metido donde no le importa ¿Y por qué sabía que me había ido de la universidad? ¿Por qué Natsuki sabía que Sergey lo sabía? ¿Acaso Sergey me anda siguiendo?_

\- Nat… - Shizuru la quedó mirando sin saber qué decir.

\- ¿Por qué me mentiste? – la miró con desilusión al ver en el rostro de la castaña que era la verdad, le había mentido.

\- no fue mi intención… - respondió la amante del té

\- ¿Estás viendo a otra chica? – sintió como un nudo en su garganta se formaba, a tal punto que fue imposible que una lágrima comenzaba a escapar por su mejilla

 _Sabía que mataría a Sergey cuando lo viera, lo torturaría primero para que sufriera. Ignoro que le habrá dicho a Natsuki, pero si me vio tuvo que haber sido cuando salía de la universidad o con el padre de Natsuki, pero claramente le estaba diciendo cosas a ella para que desconfiara de mi._

 **Fin POV Shizuru**

La castaña solo atinó a abrazar a Natsuki, quien automáticamente se alejó con pena.

\- Natsuki escúchame… - pidió al notar que el melodrama iba en serio

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Natsuki con miedo

\- Natsuki estaba con tu papá! – la miró con cierta desesperación, no podía dejar que las cosas se le fueran de las manos – no sé qué te habrá dicho Sergey, pero te mentí porque me fui a juntar con tu papá…

\- ¿Qué? – la peli cobalto la miró sin comprender - ¿Me engañas con mi papá?

\- Natsuki soy yo! Tu papá ayer me llamó y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre ti…sabía que si te decía me dirías que no fuera… - se acercó y la abrazó – y sé que no debo meterme en tus asuntos familiares pero…

\- Me mentiste por ese imbécil! – la miró molesta - ¿por qué?

\- Porque quiero que estés bien y sé que es un tema que te afecta mucho! – intentó explicarlo lo mejor que pudo – sé que no debía mentirte pero…

\- pero Sergey…dijo que te vio con otra chica salir de la universidad… - respondió con miedo

\- pero eso no es verdad… - tomó el rostro de la motociclista - ¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de engañarte?

\- No… - desvió su rostro totalmente sonrojada – no…porque eres mía… - y tras decir esto, fue inevitable que se le dibujara una sonrisa a su novia

\- así es…te amo – besó sus labios

\- No entiendo por qué Sergey dijo eso… - se cuestionó – habrá visto mal…

\- conozco a su familia…no son malas personas…pero Sergey sigue molesto porque no me casé con su hermano – explicó la castaña

\- Shizuru no quiero que te metas en mi vida…respecto a lo que tiene que ver con mi padre – desvió el tema – no tenemos una buena relación y creo que solucionar ese tema es asunto mío…no tuyo…

\- lo siento mucho – la abrazó - pero no te enojes, por favor…no lo hice con mala intención

\- él está usándote porque se dio cuenta que eres una buena persona…pero yo no quiero hablar con él…

\- Sé que no debo meterme pero…¿por qué no hablas al menos una vez con él?

\- No quiero eso – respondió Natsuki de forma tajante – y creo que debería ser sincera con Sergey la próxima vez que lo vea…

\- a qué te refieres? – preguntó Shizuru

\- a que… - la quedó mirando – a que quiero que toda la gente sepa que somos novias…

\- ¿De verdad? – la miró emocionada

\- Sí…quiero que oficialicemos esto… - respondió Natsuki con un poco de vergüenza

\- yo te amo – besó nuevamente sus labios – por favor no vuelvas a creer estupideces – le sonrió – yo jamás te engañaría

\- es que…siento que no soy lo mejor para ti…siento que has esperado tanto para estar conmigo que ahora que estamos juntas…te darás cuenta que no era la gran maravilla…

\- ¿Sabes? – tomó el rostro de su novia y la quedó mirando – no ha existido segundo, desde que estamos juntas, que no he agradecido a la vida el darme la oportunidad de estar contigo…te juro que todo lo que he vivido ha valido con tal de estar en este momento junto a ti – le sonrió mientras la miraba con sus ojos que brillaban, debido a todo lo que su novia la hacia sentir.

\- No quiero perderte…me da miedo…no quiero perderte como perdí a mi mamá – confesó la peli cobalto

\- no me vas a perder porque jamás me iré de tu lado – la atrajo hacia ella tomándola de la cintura – Te amo…

\- yo…yo también te amo – susurró la joven de ojos verdes – Shizuru…

\- Dime… - sonrió la castaña

\- Quiero estar contigo… - la quedó mirando a los ojos, tomó su rostro y besó sus labios, al mismo tiempo que la castaña sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón.

 _Hola hola! Espero que estén bien, yo estoy viva. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de "tranquila, eres mía". Quería comentarles que estoy trabajando en la portada de este fanfic (mentira, está trabajando en esto alguien que sabe dibujar xD) así que espero pronto poder tenerles este regalo como ofrenda de mis grandes demoras en actualizar esta historia que tanto amo. La verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo porque aparte de tener muchas cosas que hacer soy una persona levemente (demasiado) desorganizada con mis tiempos, pero juro por mi amor por Thalía que intento actualizar de forma continua._

 _Les dejo un Instagram que me cree que subir ahí historias, portadas de otras historias (y próximamente esta) y cosas de mi, por si les interesa, es Mari Morson._

 _No olviden seguirme también por mi página en Facebook Mari Morson (Esto ya parece final de video de youtuber xd)_

 _Aprecio mucho a quienes se toman en trabajo de leer mis historias y comentarlas, me hacen feliz…Haganme feliz (?)_

 _Un besito esquimal a todas y todos, menos a una!_

 _Mari Morson_


	16. Chapter 16

**Tranquila, eres mía – Capítulo 16** **#VínculoAfectivo.**

 _Previamente en Tranquila eres mía…_

 _\- no me vas a perder porque jamás me iré de tu lado – la atrajo hacia ella, tomándola por la cintura – Te amo…_

 _\- Yo…Yo también te amo… - susurró la joven de ojos verdes – Shizuru…_

 _\- Dime… - sonrió la castaña_

 _\- Quiero estar contigo – la quedó mirando a los ojos, tomó su rostro y besó sus labios, al mismo tiempo que la castaña sentía que se le iban a salir el corazón._

Fue un leve roce de sus labios con los de la peli cobalto para comprender que su novia estaba hablando en serio, titubeó unos segundos y le tomó el rostro, corrió el cabello y se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja, pudiendo contemplar lo sonrojada que se encontraba. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, del miedo que tal vez ella o quizás ambas sentían, quería creer que lo que estaba sucediendo era lo que realmente querían.

Natsuki suspiró de forma casi inaudible y llevó sus brazos hasta el cuello de Shizuru, para continuar besándola, sentía que quería dejar de ser la idiota que había sido siempre y demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sentía que haber visto a su padre le había hecho entender que no tenía por qué tener miedo de querer abrir su corazón, de querer demostrarle a Shizuru lo que realmente sentía. Sabía que ella no le haría daño y tampoco la abandonaría, sabía que en Shizuru se encontraba a salvo y en sus brazos era donde quería permanecer.

Una chaqueta cayó al suelo, al sentir esto, la castaña abrió sus ojos y notó como Natsuki continuaba besándola, aparentemente no era idea suya, su novia realmente quería estar con ella.

\- Nat… - Shizuru tomó el rostro de la joven y la quedó mirando. Sentía que podía morir de ternura en aquel preciso instante. Natsuki estaba totalmente sonrojada y en sus verdes ojos podía notar cierto brillo, no sabía si era que la joven motociclista estaba emocionada o tenía miedo – No tenemos que hacer…nada que no queramos… - explicó la castaña quien sostenía firmemente el rostro de su novia y lo acariciaba con el dorso de su mano. Sentía que su corazón se iba a salir, pero debía respirar profundo, pensar en unicornios si era necesario para que el amor por su novia no la traicionara y pudiera hacer las cosas bien y con calma. Ante todo quería respetar a Natsuki y no quería aprovecharse del miedo que tal vez la joven sentía.

\- No… - musitó de forma casi inaudible la peli cobalto, quien desvió el rostro

\- podemos ir a dormir si quieres…o ver una película…lo que tú quieras…¿de acuerdo? - le sonrió de forma gentil como siempre lo hacía.

\- De acuerdo… - Natsuki la quedó mirando, tomó la mano de su novia y la siguió hasta la habitación.

Shizuru tenía un televisor en su habitación que únicamente era prendido por Natsuki o cuando ella ponía alguna película o documental de carreras para la joven. Un sinfín de veces se habían quedado hasta tarde viendo películas de terror. Las películas de terror jamás en su vida le habían gustado, no le daban miedo pero tampoco le parecían un juego de niños, muchas veces consideraba que el exceso de sangre la ponía un poco nerviosa, sin embargo, ver a Natsuki con miedo y con terror a la oscuridad era una escena impagable, además considerando que la mayoría de aquellas películas solo duraban 90 minutos, consideraba que el sufrimiento de ver algo que no le gustaba era exponencialmente favorable para ella.

Natsuki se quedó en la habitación, tomó el control del televisor y comenzó a revisar en "Morflix" qué película ver. Prácticamente había visto todas las películas que podía ofrecerle la página, pero quería creer que aún existía alguna que no. Shizuru fue a la cocina y volvió con una cerveza para Natsuki y un té para ella. Le pasó la cerveza a su novia y dejó el té en el velador al lado de su cama.

\- ¿Ya elegiste una? – preguntó Shizuru mirando plácidamente a la joven

\- Sí… - susurró Natsuki, quien puso la película y se acostó en el pecho de su novia

\- Pusiste una película romántica… - sonrió Shizuru quien comenzó a acariciarle el lóbulo de la oreja a su novia mientras la tenía en su pecho

\- sé que te gusta esa película…y nunca la hemos visto… - explicó la motociclista

\- hoy quieres darme en el gusto? – preguntó Shizuru quien la quedó mirando

\- No… - respondió Natsuki quien se acercó un poco más a Shizuru, para terminar quedando encima de ella. Con sus brazos se apoyó para quedar mirándola – pero no creo que queramos ver la película… - Tras decir esto, la castaña tragó saliva, que bajó un eterna lentitud por su garganta. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Necesitaba otra señal para frenar a Natsuki? ¿Una tercera señal quizás? Se preguntó si era necesario continuar tapando el sol con un dedo…ni siquiera era de día.

\- Ara ara…Natsuki quiere jugar? – preguntó Shizuru, quien le sonrió y acarició el rostro de su novia, quien se encontraba encima de ella.

\- No…no estoy jugando…quiero que me tomes en serio… - respondió algo desilusionada, separándose de ella y quedando sentada en la cama mientras le daba la espalda a Shizuru.

\- Lo siento… - Shizuru abrazó fuertemente por la espalda a Natsuki – no estoy jugando…lo juro… - respondía mientras sentía que su corazón latía a mil – te amo Natsuki…

\- Yo también te amo… - respondió la joven, dándose vuelta - ¿por qué estás evitando lo obvio?

\- Porque… - Shizuru sonrió, notando que realmente estaba siendo una estúpida – lo siento…supongo que a mi también me pone nerviosa esta situación… - explicó tomando el rostro de su novia

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Natsuki sonrojada

\- Porque te amo…y no quiero arruinar esto… - le acariciaba el cabello cobalto a la joven que amaba – porque todo esto es casi un sueño para mi…un sueño del que te juro que no quiero despertar nunca en la vida – tomó el rostro de la joven – y me da miedo despertar de esto…me da miedo que todo esto se acabe…y que sea por mi culpa…

\- pero yo te amo…y si somos sinceras, jamás nos vamos a perder – tomó la mano de su novia y se acercó para besarla. Fue un beso lento, una de las manos de Shizuru se entrelazaba a la mano de Natsuki, mientras que con la otra tomaba el rostro de la joven de ojos verdes. Un beso lento comenzaba a volverse cada vez más cálido, cada segundo más profundo, era un beso que no quería terminar, y de terminar no sería por falta de oxígeno, porque incluso el oxígeno no lo sentían necesario en ese momento.

\- Te amo… - suspiró Shizuru, quien terminó cayendo en su cama, al tiempo que su novia quedaba encima de ella.

Podía sentir la espalda de su novia, la acariciaba como si fuera la única vez que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Quería que sus manos se grabaran el cuerpo de Natsuki. Se fue hasta la estrecha cintura de la joven y con sus manos la atrajo un poco más a ella, podía sentir el roce de su cuerpo en el de ella.

\- Te amo tanto… - Natsuki se fue directamente al cuello de su novia, lo mordía suavemente. Intentaba hacerlo con calma pero a medida que lo hacía comenzaba a hacerlo un poco más fuerte – Shizuru te quiero… - con una respiración sumamente agitada intentaba no perder el control para no dejarle una marca a su novia en el cuello.

\- Te quiero conmigo… - Shizuru se separó un poco, estaba prácticamente acostada, mientras que la peli cobalto se encontraba sentada en la cintura de su novia. Ambas sentían que sus corazones se iban a terminar por salir, pero no fue así hasta que Shizuru notó como Natsuki comenzaba a desabotonarse su camisa. Al terminar de hacerlo la tiró al piso, haciendo que la joven castaña intentaba pensar un par de segundos cómo era que se respiraba. Apenas podía juntar sus labios, sentía que ver a Natsuki semidesnuda era casi un ataque cardiaco. Le pedía en ese momento a Dios que no le diera algo al corazón, porque si bien es cierto, consideraba placentero morir en los brazos de su novia, necesitaba continuar mirándola.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Natsuki cohibida al notar que Shizuru prácticamente no estaba reaccionando - ¿No te gusta?

\- N-No! – se levantó un poco quedando junto a ella – Es que eres preciosa… - explicó Shizuru

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? – preguntó Natsuki totalmente sonrojada

\- Sí… - respondió Shizuru – eres hermosa… - tras decir esto, la joven peli cobalto tomó la mano de Shizuru y la llevó hasta su pecho

\- Tócame…por favor… - Y bastó para que el botón de autocontrol dejara de funcionar, ya no necesitaba controlarse más, tenía a la mujer de sus sueños frente a ella y quería demostrarle de todas las formas posibles que la amaba, que la adoraba; ya no podía aguantarse más las ganas de hacerla totalmente suya.

\- Eres preciosa…eres realmente preciosa – decía entre besos, sentía que se podía comer en ese momento el cuello de Natsuki, era maravilloso, era lo mejor que había sentido en toda su vida, comenzó a besar sus hombros, con sus manos se fue hasta la espalda de su novia, la sentía ahora sin la camisa y la sensación era perfecta. Subió un poco más y sintió que la ropa interior de su novia le parecía molesta, así que no esperó más y le desabrochó el sostén. Nuevamente pedía al cielo no morir en aquel instante.

De forma casi automática se fue hacia uno de los pechos de su novia y comenzó a saborearlo, la peli cobalto se aferró al cuello de Shizuru, estaba sintiendo algo totalmente nuevo, sentía que le faltaba el aire, que su respiración pesaba, se mordió el labio inferior, queriendo ahogar un gemido pero resultó imposible.

\- Shi-Shizuru… - se aferró un poco más a la castaña – Si-sigue… - arqueó un poco su espalda y como acto reflejo su nuca se fue para atrás. Abrió fuertemente su boca, mientras su respiración la hacía acumular otro gemido que no hacía más que subirle la temperatura a su novia.

\- Te amo tanto… - entrelazó fuertemente su mano con la de su novia, la tomó de la barbilla para volver a besarla, sentía su tibia lengua jugar con la de Natsuki, realmente lo que estaba sucediendo era increíble, no era capaz de procesar bien todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Natsuki llevó nuevamente la mano de su novia para que la acariciara, quería demostrarle que realmente quería todo lo que pudiera ofrecerle la amante del té.

\- Te gusta…? – preguntó Natsuki sumamente sonrojada – Te gusto…?

\- Me encantas…me vuelves loca…Natsuki – besó nuevamente los labios de su novia, la abrazó fuertemente. Al cabo de unos segundos se separó un poco y decidió sacarse el sweater que traía puesto, al quedar semi desnuda para arriba, Natsuki se sonrojó aún más pero le sonrió de forma cómplice, nada podía detenerlas…nadie.

\- qué suena? – preguntó Natsuki al sentir un sonido muy leve que venía del velador de Shizuru

\- Ah…es…es mi celular… - respondió la joven casi sin prestarle importancia.

\- Es que… - Natsuki titubeó, pero Shizuru se acercó al velador a verlo, iba a apagarlo casi de manera automática, pero notó que tenía un mensaje de Nina _"Estoy afuera del departamento…¿Puedo quedarme aquí hoy?"._ Shizuru sabía que no podía decirle que no a su hermana, pero no pudo evitar reír al leer el mensaje, sentía que era una burla de los dioses, definitivamente se trataba de eso.

\- Qué pasó? – preguntó Natsuki nerviosa

\- Te juro que no quiero arruinar esto, pero…Nina está afuera…y quiere pasar… - respondió con un rostro que demostraba tranquilidad, pero emanaba tragedia.

\- Entiendo… - la peli cobalto besó los labios de su novia – yo… - desvió el rostro algo cohibida

\- gracias… - respondió Shizuru

\- por…por qué? – preguntó la joven mirándola

\- por hacerme feliz… - besó la frente de Natsuki

\- Tú también me haces feliz a mi – besó los labios de su novia – ve…tu hermana te necesita…

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos pedir algo para comer – decía la joven entusiasmada mientras se ponía su sweater y terminaba por salir de la habitación.

 **POV Natsuki**

Al cabo de unos minutos salí de la habitación. Nina estaba junto con Shizuru, ella se veía algo afectada así que le insinué a Shizuru que me iría para dejarlas sola, pero para mi sorpresa la misma Nina dijo que prefería que me quedara. Luego de medio minuto estando parada de forma estática mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido minutos antes, decidí ir a comprar comida al restaurante que quedaba en la esquina del departamento de Shizuru, también compraría algunas cervezas…Sinceramente ignoro si corre sangre por las venas de Shizuru, porque la veo prácticamente como si nada…está abrazando a su hermana y yo siento que el corazón me sigue latiendo tan rápido que incluso algo inútil me siento. Bajé a comprar, pues sentía que a pesar de que Nina me hubiese dicho que no tenía problemas que yo estuviera ahí, si había llegado tan tarde era porque algo importante había sucedido…

 **Fin POV Natsuki**

\- Cuéntame preciosa ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Shizuru mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su hermana

\- ¿Interrumpí algo? – a lo que la peli castaña se sonrojó sutilmente – Lo siento, pero te ves radiante…

\- No… - besó su nuca – no interrumpiste nada…Nina jamás interrumpe nada – le comenzó a acariciar el dorso de la mano a su hermana - ¿qué sucedió?

\- Besé a Tomoe… - respondió con algo de temor, pero no por la reacción de Shizuru, sino por su propia reacción al contarlo.

\- Vaya…¿Cómo te sentiste con eso? – preguntó Shizuru emocionado

\- Bien y mal… - explicó algo nerviosa – sin contar con que tú la besaste primero…

\- Pero Nina – se rio y la abrazó – eso ya prescribió! Además… Tomoe está enamorada de ti… - la miró coqueta – ¿Qué hay de Nina? ¿También está enamorada de Tomoe?

\- No lo sé… - suspiró profundamente – tú sabes que no sirvo para esas cosas…el amor no es lo mío…además pienso en lo que dirían los papás…se morirían…ahí si que se mueren…

\- Nadie va a morir Nina – acarició la mano de su hermana – por lo demás, solo debes pensar en lo que a ti te haría feliz – le explicó mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba a hacerle cariño - ¿después del beso qué pasó?

\- Nada…simplemente le dije que era mejor que se fuera y Tomoe me preguntó qué significaba eso, pero le dije que no sabía, que estaba confundida y que por favor se fuera… - explicó la peli azul

\- y Tomoe no lo tomó bien…supongo – sonrió con tristeza

\- claro que no, seguramente ahora debe estar pensando que estoy jugando con ella – suspiró con mucha tristeza – pero realmente me siento tan confundida… - respondió muy triste.

Al cabo de unos minutos Natsuki llegó. Dejó la comida en la mesa de centro que tenía Shizuru.

\- Abriré un vino – dijo Shizuru quien abría un cajón y sacaba una botella de vino - ¿Quieres vino o cerveza? – miró a su novia

\- no…yo tomaré cerveza – dijo Natsuki. Shizuru puso dos copas y un vaso, le sirvió cerveza a su novia y vino a su hermana y a ella.

Todas comenzaron a comer y a beber, mientras Shizuru comentaba lo hermoso que era estar en familia. Realmente después de tanto tiempo podía decir que se sentía sumamente plena. Se sentía que su relación con Natsuki realmente era verdadera.

En una cama, una mujer leía un libro. Se sentía triste, algo incómoda y por qué no decirlo, sola. No sabía cuantas veces había leído aquel libro, libro que le había regalado su difunto marido en el que sería su primer cumpleaños junto a él como su novio.

Tocaron la puerta, seguido de esto musitó un "Pase". Era su madre, quien traía una bandeja con dos tazas de té.

\- Pensé que ya se había ido a dormir, mamá – musitó la joven castaña mientras recibía la taza de té de su madre - ¿sucedió algo? – preguntó sin comprender por qué su madre estaba ahí a altas de la noche

\- A veces el insomnio me embriaga…supuse que mi hija mayor seguía despierta – le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella a un lado de la cama.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó nuevamente

\- Necesito pedirte un favor Viola…uno muy grande y necesito que tu padre no se entere de esto – explicó con mucha nostalgia

\- claro mamá – tomó la mano de su madre – sabes que puedes confiar en mi…en lo que tú quieras yo voy a ayudarte, mamá – explicó la joven emocionada

\- Necesito…necesito que me des la dirección de tu hermana – musitó con mucho dolor – necesito hablar con Shizuru… - quedó mirando a su hija, quien se sorprendió ante la solicitud de su madre.

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que las hermanitas Fujino habían terminado de comer y la peli cobalto continuaba con su tercera cerveza. Escuchaba como su novia le daba consejos a su hermana pequeña, sentía que Shizuru era muy maternal.

\- ¿Tú qué piensas? – preguntó Nina, a lo que Natsuki la miró sin comprender, la verdad es que prácticamente no estaba escuchando que decían, solo entendía que a Nina le gustaba Tomoe y que Tomoe estaba enamorada de Nina…pensaba que tal vez Nina simplemente era una imbécil…¿Pero acaso tenía moral para juzgar el actuar de su cuñada si ella había sido tan estúpida con Shizuru mucho tiempo?

\- Ara ara…¿Acaso Natsuki no nos estaba escuchando? – la miró e hizo un puchero y la miró de forma coqueta - ¿tan aburridas le parecemos?

\- Shi-Shizuru! – se sonrojó – sí estaba escuchando – en realidad no es que no estuviera escuchando, pero se estaban dando vuelta en el mismo punto hace ya una media hora – solo…¿De verdad quienes un consejo mío, Nina? – preguntó Natsuki mientras se terminaba su botella

\- Sí…porque tú eres tan imbécil como yo – explicó la joven con sinceridad. Shizuru no fue capaz de explotar en risas, en parte por el vino, en parte porque su hermana estaba siendo algo dura con su novia, pero el análisis era bastante cierto.

\- concuerdo con la parte de…imbécil – sonrió, ya que no podía hacer nada más. Su cuñada estaba siendo sincera con ella. ¿Qué más podía hacer? – Ehh…¿Has pensado decirle como realmente te sientes? – preguntó Natsuki

\- No sé realmente como me siento…ese es el problema – explicó Nina

\- pero pasa que…a veces uno debería ser sincera y…decir que está confundida… - la quedó mirando – por qué no le explicas que quieres estar con ella pero que te da miedo por tu familia, porque no sabes como tener una novia…todas esas cosas… - explicó la peli cobalto

\- supongo que tú tienes mucha experiencia en esas cosas – le sonrió y quedó mirando – tú haces feliz a mi hermana…creo que tengo oportunidad aún – se levantó y acercó a su hermana – iré a dormir, muchas gracias por la cena y muchas gracias por el consejo, Natsuki…eres una excelente cuñada… - se despidió de ambas y se fue a acostar a la habitación de su hermana.

\- Gracias, Nat – Shizuru se acercó a la peli cobalto y besó sus labios – gracias por ayudarme con mi hermana – le acarició la mejilla – te ves hermosa…

\- tú también… - sonrió algo cohibida

\- ¿Sabes? – susurró acercándose a su oído – iré a dormir con Nina…porque si duermo con Natsuki…no podré resistirme… - lamió lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja de su novia, quien se estremeció totalmente y se puso mucho más roja.

\- Shi-Shizuru! – la miró totalmente cohibida – N-No…No deberías haber bebido tanto vino…

\- Sabes perfectamente que no es por el vino – tomó el rostro de su novia – No puedo dejar de pensar en tu cuerpo… - la miró con ganas de comerla – en tu sonrisa… - besó sus labios – en lo mucho que te amo…mi amor

\- yo también te amo – Natsuki le sonrió el beso – Shizuru te amo… - desvió el rostro totalmente sonrojada – Me…me da miedo perderte – confesó y la abrazó fuertemente

\- Jamás me vas a perder – besó sus labios nuevamente – Te adoro…eres el amor de mi vida y gracias a ti conozco lo que es la felicidad – acarició el rostro de su novia – Natsuki…nada, jamás en la vida me vas a perder – la miró a sus ojos – y si quieres que terminemos lo que empezamos…te voy a estar esperando – le dio un beso cerca de la oreja y se levantó para irse a la cama junto con Nina.

 **POV Natsuki**

 _Y que ahora alguien me va a explicar cómo voy a dormir…Definitivamente esta seria una noche muy larga. Si Shizuru algo sabía hacer, era jugar con fuego_

 **Fin POV Natsuki**

 _Hola hola! Esta vez actualicé muy rápido! (Gracias por favor concedido) Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, espero también poder actualizar con mayor rapidez. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mis historias y las comentan. Estoy muy agradecida del apoyo de este fanfic. Espero nos estemos leyendo en la próxima con otro capítulo de "Tranquila, eres mía"._

 _Un besito esquimal a todas y todos!_

 _Mari Morson_

 _Mañana subo a mi Instagram la portada de "Tranquila, eres mía" para que puedan ir a verla :D_


	17. Chapter 17

**"Tranquila, eres mía" – Capítulo 17 #Reencuentro**

La oscuridad y el silencio propio de la noche gobernaban aquella tranquila habitación. Se podía escuchar de forma sigilosa como la puerta de la habitación se comenzaba a abrir con lentitud dejando ver a una hermosa castaña.

\- ¿Shizuru? – El murmullo de la puerta hizo que la joven que permanecía en la cama abriera de forma casi reflejo sus ojos y quedara observando la silueta que se dibujaba frente a sus ojos - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó la peli cobalto al ver a la peli castaña entrar por la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Ella no dijo absolutamente nada, solo le sonrió con una mirada que posiblemente lo decía todo.

Tenía una diminuta bata, la cual caía de forma silenciosa al oscuro suelo de aquella habitación, dejando ser una silueta que comenzaba a acercarse un poco más hasta llegar al acecho de la peli cobalto. Miró como la joven se acercó hasta ella. Se sentó en la cama para quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. No decía nada, solo la miraba y una sonrisa envolvía sus sentimientos en total silencio.

\- Shiz… - siendo interrumpida por un beso que intentaba aclarar todo cuanto a dudas se refiriera – pero…

\- ¿De verdad le tengo que explicar a Natsuki por qué estoy aquí? – le sonrió de forma coqueta mientras comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente hasta el cuello de su novia.

\- Pe-Pero… - la miró totalmente sonrojada mientras veía como Shizuru no se iba a dar por vencida hasta tener lo que realmente buscaba.

\- Dejamos algo pendiente…y sabes que odio dejar cosas pendientes… - confesó la castaña mientras se tiraba encima de su novia, cargándose con sus brazos a los hombros de su amante.

\- Pe-pero y…y Nina…? – preguntó totalmente sonrojada al mismo tiempo que el pijama de Shizuru terminaba en el suelo. La habitación era lo suficiente oscura como para apenas ver una silueta desnuda que entraba dentro de la cama junto a ella. Ni siquiera era capaz de tocar, sentía un profundo miedo, se sentía torpe y además sentía como su corazón pedía a gritos salir.

\- Nina es una buena niña y está durmiendo… - explicó la castaña emocionada – y ahora Natsuki será toda mía… - susurraba Shizuru, mordiendo con lentitud el cuello de la peli cobalto.

\- Shi-Shizuru… - murmuró la peli cobalto, quien cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por los besos que le estaba proporcionando su novia.

\- Te amo… - Shizuru tomó el rostro de la joven y continuó besándola. Natsuki se aferró a la cálida espalda de su novia, quería sentirla tan cerca de ella como podía. Sentía que la plenitud era una palabra muy pequeña para todas aquellas cosas que podía sentir en ese momento. Sentía miedo, pero a la vez se sentía a salvo.

\- Y-yo…también te amo – susurró totalmente avergonzada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Natsuki no quiere continuar? – preguntó Shizuru, mirando a Natsuki directamente a los ojos. Apenas podía verla debido a la oscuridad, pero podía ver el brillo de sus ojos a pesar de la prácticamente inexistente luz.

\- S-sí….si quiero… - desvió el rostro – es solo que…¿Tanto te gusto? – preguntó Natsuki cuestionándose los sentimientos de la castaña

\- Yo te amo – le acarició la mejilla a la joven y besó su frente – estar con Natsuki ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… - entrelazó la mano de la joven con la de ella. Estaba acostada de costado mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera de la joven - ¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que todo esto me sucedería a mi… - sonrió emocionada – jamás pensé que podríamos estar juntas…

\- Estamos juntas… - sonrió Natsuki nerviosa - no pensé que me esperarías tanto…

\- Te habría esperado toda la vida si hubiese sido necesario, mi Natsuki – le sonrió y besó nuevamente sus labios – eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz…

\- Te amo… - Natsuki se armó de valor y continuó besando a la castaña, quien estaba totalmente desnuda frente a ella. Luego de un par de besos se colocó encima de ella y continuaron los besos, los cuales comenzaban a recorrerla desde su cuello hasta su clavícula, los besos pasaban por su pecho y volvían a su cuello. Shizuru era rápida con sus manos, en pocos minutos ya la tenía totalmente desnuda. Se sentía roja, en parte porque la excitación que le provocaba su novia era evidente, pero por otra parte porque era demasiado la vergüenza que sentía. Shizuru prendió la luz del velador, lo que hizo que la peli cobalto inmediatamente se tapara con las sábanas

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Shizuru encantada de la actitud de Natsuki

\- ¿por qué prendiste la luz? – Natsuki preguntó a la joven amante del té, quien la miraba como si estuviera a segundos de devorársela.

\- Porque quiero mirarte… - ambas se sentaron en la cama totalmente desnudas. Shizuru con ambas manos tomó el rostro de la joven y la quedó mirando – quiero mirarte…hasta que mis ojos hayan memorizado cada centímetro de tu cuerpo…hasta que me sea tan familiar como lo es mi cuerpo…

\- Shizuru… - la motociclista sentía que cada segundo que pasaba le pertenecía un poco más a la peli castaña. Se recostó quedando debajo de su novia, quien comenzó a besarla nuevamente, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y comprendió que estaba preparada para lo que venía – Shi…Shizuru…soy…soy tuya… - susurró al oído de la joven, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

De pronto abrió los ojos, mantenía abrazaba fuertemente la almohada con la que estaba durmiendo, miró a su alrededor y era de día, Shizuru no estaba y era Nina quien la observaba, por supuesto no con la mirada lasciva que recordaba de Shizuru, sino con una que quizás no quería juzgarla, pero lo estaba haciendo.

\- Juro que no juzgaré las cosas que sueñas con mi hermana – la miró entre molesta e incómoda – Te quería despertar porque estoy preparando desayuno… - explicó Nina, quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Yo… - Natsuki se sonrojó con la situación, sin embargo, ya no tenía posibilidades de fingir demencia, Nina la había descubierto, ahora debía pensar en como sobornarla para que no le contara a Shizuru lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Shizuru fue a comprar, se fue hace una media hora, pero me dijo que iba a demorar porque debía pasar a la oficina de la agencia… - explicó la joven peli azul, quien se dirigía a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

\- Entiendo… - susurró Natsuki quien no podía sacarse el sueño que había tenido con Shizuru y del cual su cuñada lo había interrumpido.

 **POV Natsuki**

 _Estaba tomando desayuno con Nina, sin embargo, mi cabeza estaba en otra parte. Pensaba en Shizuru, en todas las cosas que quería hacer a su lado, en que quería demostrarle que la amaba y que realmente era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Todo esto ha sucedido de forma tan paulatina que a veces me cuestiono si realmente es cierto todo lo que está pasando o solo es un sueño del cual en algún momento eventualmente voy a despertar, si es así, quisiera seguir soñando un tiempo más._

 _Junto a Shizuru he conocido la tranquilidad, he aprendido a entender que soy una persona que realmente puede amar, que realmente puedo hacer feliz a alguien más y eso me hace inmensamente feliz. Creo que también he aprendido a conocerme un poco más, he aprendido a dejar de lado todas aquellas trancas que tenía producto de los complejos que me provocó el abandono de mi papá. Me es un poco difícil aún demostrarle a ella con exactitud lo bien que me siento a su lado, creo que Shizuru en parte igual entiende eso, pero quisiera que supiera que es lo más importante que existe hoy en mi vida y que el solo hecho de saber que puedo estar a su lado y que soy amada por una mujer tan bella como ella me llena el alma._

 _Por otra parte, Nina se puso a hablarme de sus problemas con Tomoe, de lo complicado que para ella es aceptar que le gusta una mujer. Que cree que realmente siempre le gustó Tomoe, pero estaba tan centrada en su relación con Shizuru que jamás se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que tuvo frente a sus ojos los sentimientos de Tomoe y que ahora le era demasiado difícil hacer algo al respecto. Respecto a su familia, se sentía también preocupada ya que sentía que de todas maneras lo tomarían mal, quizás incluso peor que con Shizuru, ya que su hermana siempre fue la favorita y ella por lejos es la hija de la discordia. Espero que ella pueda solucionar sus problemas sentimentales y no tenga que esperar tanto tiempo como yo para darse cuenta lo que realmente la hace feliz._

 **Fin POV Natsuki**

\- El timbre… - susurró Nina sin comprender. Se apresuró a acercarse a la puerta – quizás onee-sama no llevó llaves – explicó la peli azul quien se dirigía a la puerta. Quedó mirando menos de 5 segundos por el ojillo de la puerta y corrió hacia Natsuki, miró para todas partes y comenzó a respirar de profunda manera.

\- ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Natsuki sin comprender. Ver a Nina de esa manera era muy extraño. ¿Acaso Viola estaba nuevamente ahí?

\- Mi…Mi…. – respiró profundamente tomando aire – Mi mamá está ahí – explicó con casi crisis de pánico – es mi mamá, Natsuki…

\- ¿Tú mamá? – miró sin comprender a la hermana de su novia - ¿Cómo que tu mamá? No entiendo

\- ¿Qué parte no entiendes?! Está mi mamá afuera – intentaba gritar, pero estaba susurrando con pánico – mi mamá está ahí afuera…

\- ¿Tú mamá está afuera?! – comprendió lo que intentaba decirle Nina y sintió un frío sudor correr por la espalda - ¡Rayos! Debes abrirle!

\- No puedo abrirle yo! – la miró indignada – se supone que no sabe que estoy aquí! – la miró más que indignada, muy molesta - ¡Por qué mierda mi hermana tiene novias inoperantes!

\- Oye no es mi culpa que le escondas cosas a tu mamá – respondió nerviosa Natsuki - ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – y en ese mismo momento sintieron como otra vez volvió a sonar el timbre.

\- ¡Debes abrirle! – sentenció Nina

\- ¿Abrirle yo? – la miró con miedo - ¿y qué le digo?

\- Pues la verdad! Que Shizuru no está… - decía mientras sigilosamente se iba hasta el pasillo – yo me voy a esconder en la habitación...

\- Creí que el plan era decirle la verdad – la miró con cara de pocos amigos – Ahora seguramente qué cheque me van a ofrecer… - suspiró algo incómoda, mientras procedía a abrir la puerta. Estaba en pijama, se veía indecente y posiblemente tenía respetos de mermelada en su mejilla, mas nada de eso le importaba. Tenía miedo de conocer a la mamá de Shizuru, pero sobre todo, tenía miedo de ser juzgada por la madre de Shizuru, pues muy en el fondo le habría gustado agradarle a aquella elegante mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos.

POV Natsuki

 _Abrí la puerta y frente a mis ojos pude ver a una mujer casi de mi porte, de cabellera castaña y ojos rojos. Se parecía bastante a Shizuru, creo que de las tres hermanas Shizuru es la que más se parece a ella. Admito que la miré con miedo, primeramente porque me veía indecente, por otra parte no sabía exactamente a qué venía, si venía a juzgarme o a pelear con Shizuru. Como en estricto rigor yo no sabía quien era, le pregunté si buscaba a Shizuru, pero creo que fue una muy mala pregunta._

Fin POV Natsuki

\- ¿Acaso no sabe usted quien soy yo? – la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Natsuki no sabía que responder, esperaba que fuera como en esos programas de preguntas en las cuales podía existir un comodín telefónico, quizás llamar a Nina y preguntar que era lo correcto para responder, sin embargo, no podía llamar a Nina.

\- Supongo…que usted es la madre de Shizuru – respondió con miedo

\- Supone bien – quedó mirando someramente el departamento y procedió con la siguiente pregunta - ¿Shizu no está en casa?

\- No…ella fue a comprar y dijo que pasaría a la agencia…pero no creo que se demore más de una hora…Si gusta puede esperarla… - musitó Natsuki nerviosa

\- ¿Tú eres Natsuki? – la quedó mirando fijamente

\- Así es…¡La-Lamento ser tan maleducada! – casi sudaba – so-soy Natsuki Kuga! – se sentía avergonzada.

\- Tú…eres la… - se incomodó – bueno…de mi hija – respondió algo desilusionada

\- Sí… - no sabía exactamente qué más decir, la mujer se notaba incómoda, pero de cierta forma, Natsuki podía sentir que se sentía tan incomodaba como ella.

\- Shizuma Fujino…madre de Shizuru – respondió de forma apagada la mujer.

 _De pronto vi como ella sacaba algo de su cartera, en ese mismo momento asumí que me pasaría un cheque o quizás intentaría pasarme dinero en efectivo, realmente me desilusionó la situación, pero no podía hacer más._

 _La madre de Shizuru sacó de su cartera una bolsa de papel color café, y me la pasó. Por un segundo pensé ¿Acaso quiere comprarme con droga? Después asumí que ver tantas series en Netflix me hacía cambiar un poco la realidad de las cosas, eran inofensivos chocolates…¿Chocolates?_

\- Shizuru es…es amante de estos chocolates – explicó la joven con seriedad – y solo los venden en Kioto…por lo que te pido que se los pases… - respondió con cierta melancolía

\- En serio…en serio puede esperarla, no hay problema – Sabía que posiblemente Nina estaría odiándola al escuchar eso, pero sentía que las intenciones de la mamá de Shizuru no eran malas.

\- No, no tengo mucho tiempo…mi chofer me va a ir a recoger en media hora al centro comercial y debo ser puntual – explicó a lo que Natsuki asumió que estaba ahí sin conocimiento de su marido. La madre de Shizuru se acercó al mueble que tenía Shizuru en la sala de estar. Tenía un sinfín de libros, una colección de distintos tipos de tazas de té y un par de cds de música clásica. A un lado de unas flores había un marco con una foto de Shizuru y Natsuki, era una foto que tenía menos de una semana, Shizuru la había tomado y había decidido enmarcarla para oficializar el noviazgo. La mujer la quedó viendo detenidamente, se intentaba explicar algo.

\- Este… - Natsuki miraba con pánico, sentía que la violencia pasiva de la madre de Shizuru era de temer.

\- Desde que Shizuru comenzó a crecer… - la quedó mirando – tuvo muchos pretendientes…Puede imaginárselos…cada uno mejor partido que el otro…

\- Me imagino – la joven sabía hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación

\- La invitaban a salir, a comer, a pasear, le mandaban regalos; todo con tal de tenerla…pero todos y cada uno fracasaron… - explicó la castaña mujer – todos…y usted no le llegaba ni a las rodillas a todos ellos…

\- Supongo…Shizuru siempre…siempre ha sido una persona muy admirada – dijo Natsuki algo triste, pues sabía que lo que decía aquella mujer era cierto.

\- desde que nació Shizuru con su padre le dimos todo cuanto pudimos…somos de las familias más adineradas de Kioto y nos aseguramos de que nada le faltara – continuaba con la foto en sus manos – Shizuru siempre fue brillante en todo – sonrió orgullosa – era una líder innata, era un ejemplo para cualquier persona de su edad, era una hija perfecta…

\- … - Natsuki no sabía que responder, solo sabía que aquella mujer aparentemente estaba muy enojada con ella.

\- Era un matrimonio que uniría a dos familias muy exitosas…pero ¿sSabe? Yo sentía en mi ingenuidad que Shizuru iba a ser la persona más feliz del mundo – sonrió con tristeza – incluso ya pensaba en nietos…pero eso jamás pasó…

\- lo lamento – susurró Natsuki con tristeza

\- Cuando Shizuru nos dijo que era lesbiana…sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba…No tienes idea cuantas veces me cuestioné lo mala madre que fui…me cuestioné tantas cosas… - continuaba mirando con tristeza la fotografía – creí que era una etapa, creí que Shizuru quería llamar la atención…creí que simplemente estaba confundida…pero no…

\- Realmente…lo siento… - musitó la peli cobalto

\- Esperé que llegara el día en que ella fuera a casa y nos dijera que estaba arrepentida pero ese día jamás llegó…busqué por todas partes hasta intentar entender qué era lo que estaba mal…qué era exactamente lo que yo había hecho mal… - miró fijamente la fotografía y posteriormente la miró a ella – y solo puedo entender que lo único que hice mal fue dejar de lado a mi hija cuando me pedía a gritos ser feliz… - una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas – yo jamás pude entender qué era aquello tan malo en que mi hija fuera lesbiana…y jamás lo pude entender porque realmente no hay nada malo en todo eso… - suspiró – en esta foto veo algo que jamás en la vida vi…a mi hija feliz…a mi hija radiante… - sonrió entre lágrimas – y todo eso es gracias a usted…

\- Yo…- Natsuki realmente no sabía qué decir, sentía que la madre de Shizuru estaba prácticamente aprobando su relación

\- Cuando la vi…intenté con todas mis ganas odiarla…porque sentí que usted me había arrebatado a mi hija…sin embargo – se secó con dignidad y elegancia sus lágrimas – usted es solo otra víctima de su padre y yo que no hemos sabido entender a Shizuru…

\- es difícil…supongo…no la juzgo si me odia – explicó Natsuki

\- por favor…cuide a mi hija – tomó la mano de Natsuki y le entregó el marco de foto – mi hija…ha sufrido mucho y merece ser feliz…por favor entréguele esos chocolates…dígale que pasó alguien vendiéndolos…

\- Disculpe, pero…debería hablar con Shizuru…es su madre después de todo… - explicó la motociclista

\- No soy capaz de mirarla después de darme cuenta del error que cometí…Se me cae la cara de la vergüenza…no merezco su perdón… - confesó mientras se dirigía a la puerta – espero de todo corazón que usted y Shizuru puedan ser muy felices…

\- Muchas gracias… - dijo Natsuki al tiempo que la mujer cerrada la puerta. La amante de las motocicletas quedó casi petrificada ante todo lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Acabo de escuchar todo lo que creo que acabo de escuchar? – preguntó Natsuki mirando a su la hermana de su novia.

\- Creo que sí…o ambas estamos dementes – explicó Nina – vaya… - la joven miró algo nerviosa a Natsuki – creo que es mejor que me vaya…tienes una conversación pendiente con Shizuru y no quiero estar presente cuando eso suceda… - confesó la peli azul quien se dirigía a la ducha – suerte con todo, cuñada! – sonrió mientras pensaba en lo que incómodo que resultaría para Shizuru saber todo lo que había sucedido entre su mamá y Natsuki.

 _Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente Shizuru llegó. Nina ya se había ido quizás hace media hora, por lo que era yo quien tenía que contarle las buenas nuevas a Shizuru, quien sentía por alguna razón no lo iba a tomar de la mejor manera…definitivamente no._

\- Eh… - La peli cobalto titubeó unos segundos, sin embargo, Shizuru quedó mirando unos chocolates que estaban en la mesita de la sala de estar.

\- ¿Quién trajo esos chocolates? – la miró incómoda

\- Verás…quería…quería explicarte que mientras… - la miró nerviosa – mientras tú no estabas aquí…estuvo tu mamá…

\- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te hizo algo? – Shizuru tomó el rostro de su novia – no te preocupes, hablaré con el conserje del edificio para que quede prohibido el ingreso de cualquier persona Fujino a este edificio – dijo con total naturalidad

\- No…te traía chocolates… - explicó Natsuki

\- Ara ara…que cortés de su parte - sonrió con sarcasmo

\- Shizuru, ella fue muy cortés conmigo… - comentó la oji verde

\- ¿Cortés? Es lo mínimo…no estaba en su casa… - explicó Shizuru

\- Ella dijo que estaba feliz de que fueramos felices juntas… - tomó la mano de Shizuru - ¿por qué no hablas con ella?

\- Porque me tiraron a la calle hace dos años – explicó la castaña con frialdad – y no les importó en absoluto qué sucedió conmigo…

\- pero Shizuru…Tú misma me dijiste que le diera otra oportunidad a mi papá – intentó defenderse Natsuki

\- Tú papá al menos no dejó que te murieras de hambre… - respondió como un témpano la peli castaña

\- pero jamás moriste de hambre, Shizuru – Natsuki se acercó a su novia

\- Natsuki…no sé si lo notas pero vivo porque tuve la suerte de nacer con una cara bonita y puedo vivir como modelo… - la miró algo molesta – con eso pago mis estudios y todo esto…mis padres al día siguiente de irme de casa y llegar a tu casa me cortaron tarjetas de crédito e incluso llamaron a muchos hoteles de la zona para que me prohibieran el ingreso….si hubiesen podido hablar con la universidad para que yo no continuara estudiando lo habrían hecho… - respondió con mucha tristeza – puedes criticarle todo a tu papá, pero al menos tuvo la delicadeza de no dejarte desamparada en la total orfandad…¿Debo agradecerle a mi mamá por venir a mi departamento y traer chocolates? ¡¿Eso es amor para ti?! – gritó indignada

\- lo…lo siento… - respondió Natsuki totalmente triste ante la reacción de Shizuru. Sabía que no era algo contra ella, sabía que era un tema sensible para la joven, solo que nunca lo hablaba.

\- Nat… - la castaña al ver el rostro de Natsuki se sintió muy culpable - ¡Lo siento mucho! – la abrazó fuertemente – soy una imbécil…discúlpame por favor… - decía al mismo tiempo que sentía que su corazón se había destrozado. Sentía que era tan grande el dolor que habitaba en su corazón que no estaba reaccionando bien.

\- Lo siento… - Shizuru la miró con tristeza mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Natsuki besó su frente y continuó abrazándola – de verdad no sabía que te afectaba tanto…sé que debería suponerlo, pero sabes que muchas veces soy una imbécil… - sonrió con tristeza – creo que estás en todo tu derecho de sentirte destrozada por eso…pero deberías pensarlo de todas formas

\- No quiero perderte… - pidió Shizuru abrazando fuertemente a Natsuki – de verdad discúlpame…

\- Shizuru ya pasó… - susurró Natsuki – de verdad… - la quedó mirando – solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo te voy a apoyar siempre porque te amo… - explicó la peli cobalto – no es necesario que pienses eso ahora – tomó de forma bastante torpe la mano de su novia y la llevó hasta el sofá, Shizuru recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Natsuki mientras su novia le acariciaba el cabello. Al cabo de un rato decidieron que era hora de almorzar y Natsuki fue a comprar algo al restaurante que quedaba abajo del edificio ya que Shizuru no la veía con muchos ánimos y quería que se alimentara dignamente, con algo mucho más rico que lo que ella podía proporcionar. Al cabo de unas horas se fueron a tomar una siesta, Natsuki sentía que Shizuru procesaba las cosas lentamente y quería darle su espacio, no quería hostigarla a que expresara sus sentimientos.

\- Te amo… - susurró Shizuru, quien tomó la mano de Natsuki que acariciaba su cabello - ¿Sabes? Soñé contigo…

\- Yo también – sonrió Natsuki algo avergonzada – yo también soñé contigo…o sea…en la mañana - confesó

\- Soñé que íbamos de paseo al campo y… - quedó mirando a Natsuki quien se notaba avergonzada - ¿Qué soñó Natsuki conmigo?

\- Na-nada! – desvió el rostro cohibida – soñé que…un sueño…estábamos tú y yo…soñando…

\- ¿Soñaste algo que no se puede decir en voz alta? – se levantó un poco para acercarse a su novia, quedando encima de ella

\- Algo así – Natsuki la miró sonrojada – no me mires así…por favor…me pones nerviosa

\- amo poner nerviosa a Natsuki…pero amo más que se sienta cómoda conmigo… - confesó la amante del té

\- Quiero…hacerte feliz… - explicó Natsuki quien tomó el rostro de su novia

\- yo también… - sonrió Shizuru besando sus labios – yo también quiero hacerte feliz

\- Quiero que no nos interrumpan… - confesó Natsuki sonrojada a lo que Shizuru la quedó mirando fijamente

\- ¿A qué se refiere mi Natsuki? – preguntó Shizuru

\- A que… - la miró sumamente avergonzada – a que no quiero que nos interrumpa nadie…

\- Nat… - suspiró la castaña – Te amo…

\- Yo también te amo – musitó Natsuki

\- No nos va a interrumpir nadie – besó sus labios y procedió a tomar su celular, lo apagó y posteriormente hizo lo mismo con el de Natsuki – ahora de verdad no nos va a interrumpir nadie… - le sonrió a su novia y esperó que esa felicidad fuera eterna, pidió un deseo a la luna que ante sus ojos aparecía con cierta sutileza, pidió otro deseo a cada una de las estrellas que comenzaban a danzar en medio de la tarde que pasaba a ser noche, su gran noche.

 _Hola hola! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de "Tranquila, eres mía". Quiero decirles que si llegamos a los 200 reviews en el próximo capítulo habrá lemon e_e…..Mentira! xd En el próximo capítulo de todas maneras pasará lo que todos queremos que pase, pero de todas maneras no olviden comentar. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias y hashtags ( Chat'de'Lune, #corazón para ti). _

_La historia también la estoy subiendo wattpad, para quienes quieren leerla allá, como también la subo a mi página en Facebook._

 _Finalmente, quería comentar que estoy en un concurso de Mai Hime compitiendo con gente que realmente escribe mil veces mejor que yo, pero aún así he recibido un inmenso apoyo y si alguien de los que lee esta historia ha comentado mi otra historia o la ha leído quiero que sepa que se lo agradezco inmensamente. Yo siempre he creído que soy una persona que en parte se mantiene con vida gracias a la escritura, es por eso que agradezco inmensamente que lean mi historia y decidan comentarme que les gusta, supongo que me da una razón de vida. En suma, gracias!_

 _Y sin más preámbulos, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo, y para quienes están leyendo "recuérdame", el capitulo 2 lo subiré el día sábado, para el concurso que se está realizando en el fandom de Mai-Hime Latinoamérica. Realmente estoy sorprendida con la cantidad de comentarios y el apoyo que me han dado. En fin, demasiada emotividad por el día de hoy._

 _Un beso esquimal y un abrazo de mapache_

 _Su eterna servidora_

 _Mari María Candelaria Del Prado verde y la cordillera nevada Morson.-_


	18. Chapter 18

**Tranquila, eres mía – Capítulo 18 #Encuerpoyalma**

Te quedé mirando en total silencio luego de ver como llevabas tu celular hasta el velador y lo apagabas. Una suave pero profunda sonrisa se dibujaba en lo más profundo de ti, y era esa sonrisa la que me hacía sentir que ambas sabíamos a lo que íbamos.

Ambas manos las mantenía apoyadas en tu cama, posiblemente esperando a que vinieras por mi, a que vinieras a besarme. Te veía acercarte y sentía que mi corazón lentamente se iba a comenzar a salir para saltar hasta el tuyo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es posiblemente lo que me pregunto…Aquello que pensé que jamás podría sentir, pero en este momento estoy sintiendo contigo, aquello que jamás entendí lo estaba entendiendo justo frente a tus ojos, a esa mirada que me encendía cada segundo un poco más y me hacia entender que lo único que quería era estar en tus brazos.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Shizuru mientras le acariciaba el rostro a la joven y besaba su frente, intentando tranquilizarla, pues se notaba a larga distancia que la peli cobalto estaba muy nerviosa. Le sonreía con devoción, pero posiblemente y muy dentro de ella el pánico se apoderaba cada segundo un poco más.

\- No…solo… - desvió el rostro totalmente sonrojada – estoy nerviosa… - confesó algo incómoda.

\- Te juro que no muerdo… - le sonrió y posteriormente se retractó – en realidad te juro que no muerdo tan fuerte – y provocó una risa nerviosa en la motociclista, quien puso ambos brazos en el cuello de su novia.

\- si muerdes… - le sonrió totalmente sonrojada – pero eso me gusta – susurró de forma casi inaudible mientras se recostaba encima de Shizuru. Su cabello resbalaba por sus orejas y la peli castaña se lo acomodaba para contemplar el bello y angelical rostro de la mujer que le había robado el corazón hace tantos años.

Era extraño encontrarme encima de Shizuru y verla sonrojada. No es como que todos los días pudieras ver a Shizuru Fujino sonrojada porque la tenías totalmente acorralada debajo de tu cuerpo…era toda una hazaña de la cual no me arrepentía.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó Natsuki sumamente nerviosa.

\- Lo que tú quieras – Shizuru tomó el rostro de la joven y la acercó hacia ella – puedes hacerme lo que tú quieras…¿De acuerdo?

\- Y… - sonrió muy nerviosa mientras desviaba el rostro sonrojada

\- Sí… - respondió Shizuru acercando su boca peligrosamente hasta el cuello de la joven. Aquel susurro provocaba muchas emociones en su cuello, pues el calor de su voz era imposible de ignorar – Te haré todo lo que quieras…

\- Te amo… - musitó la peli cobalto quien comenzó a besar nuevamente a Shizuru, pero esta vez en los labios.

Ya era de noche en aquel departamento y una tenue luz encima del velador acompañaba a ambas jóvenes junto con el imponente resplandor de la luna que se asomaba de tenue forma como único testigo del amor que ambas se estaban profesando.

Ambas se miraban fijamente y en la mirada de ambas encontraban las respuestas de la otra de lo que aquella noche significaba para ambas. Era un poco más que tocar a la otra, era mucho más que sentirse, era vivirse, era respirarse; en ese momento la única certeza que ambas tenían era la existencia de la otra, era una promesa que no importaba cuanto durara, se estaban viviendo.

\- Te amo… - Susurró Shizuru, quien se levantó un poco y quedó mirando con ciertas dudas a Natsuki, quien asintió con su cabeza y comenzó a jugar lentamente con su camisa – Te amo tanto… - volvió a suspirar mientras que con la rapidez de sus manos comenzaban a desabotonar con lentitud la camisa de la pelinegra, quien comprendía que el frío no sería tema aquella noche de invierno.

Nunca había entendido el amor en toda mi vida. Jamás había entendido la razón por la que Shizuru me había esperado tantos años, por qué razón había decidido seguir siendo mi amiga a pesar de todo aquello que había tenido que soportar con tal de tenerme cerca. Me era difícil comprender que Shizuru ahora era mi novia y que estaba desnudándome, pero para mi sorpresa se sentía bien, se sentía cómodo. Siempre había creído que estar totalmente desnuda frente a alguien era una situación incómoda y que provocaba profundo pudor, pero tener a Shizuru frente a mi observándome solo me provocaba ganas de que me siguiera viendo, de que me observara bien y que confirmara que yo le gustaba, porque lo único que deseaba era sentir que le pertenecía, que llenara el vacío que había tenido durante tantos años en mi corazón como en mi alma. Quizás habíamos esperado mucho para que esto pasara, pero había valido la pena la espera, pues ver a Shizuru así, definitivamente era lo más hermoso que me había pasado en toda la vida.

\- Eres hermosa… - susurró Shizuru mirando a Natsuki. La tenía sentada encima de ella, con una de sus manos apretaba sus caderas y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla mientras le besaba con devoción el cuello. Sus manos temblaron un poco cuando decidió comenzar a tocarla. Con precaución, con mucho cuidado, con delicadeza; quería que la joven peli cobalto se acostumbrada al roce de su cuerpo con el de ella. Notaba como la temperatura corporal de su novia comenzaba a subir y como de estar totalmente estática en sus piernas, comenzaba a sentir un leve balanceo de sus caderas, aferrándose a su cuello.

\- Te amo… - dijo Natsuki en un ahogado gemido que intentaba callar mientras se mordía el labio inferior y escondía su rostro en el cuello de la castaña – Mala… - musitó mirándola a los ojos. Tomó el rostro de su novia y comenzó a besarla. Sentía que sus mejillas ardían, sentía que una corriente cálida y electrizante recorría su pecho, recorría su espalda y bajaba hasta su entrepierna, luego volvía y se tomaba su corazón, el cual latía con locura. Se sentía torpe, pero se sentía libre. Dejó de tocar el rostro de Shizuru con una de sus manos para entrelazar su mano con la de la joven amante del té, sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos Shizuru se la soltó y dejó de besarla un par de segundos para quitarse su blusa y quitar el sujetador que portaba. Al presenciar esto, la peli cobalto desvió el rostro hacia la izquierda, intentando no mirar a su novia, la vergüenza la había embriagado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Shizuru tomándole el rostro, mientras acomodaba el cabello rebelde de su novia - ¿No te gusta lo que ves? - volvió a preguntar. En parte, se sentía cruel de disfrutar a su novia totalmente avergonzada de la situación, pero sabía que estaba así porque era muy tímida y eso le encantaba de ella. Amaba que fuera así, que fuera sincera con lo que a sus sentimientos se refería.

\- No… - sonrió totalmente sonrojada

\- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó haciendo una mueca de desilusión

\- ¡Qué sí! – la miró nerviosa - ¡Eres mala! – a lo que la castaña le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Lo sé… - le sonrió con sinceridad – pero te amo… - tomó el rostro de la joven y la comenzó a mirar, preguntándose en qué momento Natsuki se había enamorado de ella. En qué momento todos sus sueños se habían vuelto realidad. En qué momento la mujer que más amaba en la vida se había sentado en sus piernas y ahora se encontraban semi desnudas.

Una mujer de avanzada edad entraba hasta su casa, caminaba por el largo jardín que se encontraba una vez adentrada por aquella reja de enormes puntas color plateada. Saludaba a su bella perrita, quien era el único ser de aquella gran mansión que la esperaba.

\- Hachi…no fui capaz… - confesó la mujer, quien entraba a la gran mansión, la cual pertenecía a su familia hace muchos años.

Shizuma camino por la amplia escalera de aquella mansión y comenzó a recordar todas las fotografías que alguna vez habían estado colgadas en aquellas enormes paredes y habían pertenecido al retrato de su hija.

Se cuestionaba lo que había sucedido en su visita en casa de Shizuru. Al ver a Natsuki, había comprendido que se trataba de una buena muchacha y que lamentablemente su prejuicio con la homosexualidad había escapado de sus manos y ahora había perdido para siempre a su hija. Sin embargo, su consuelo era que al ver a Natsuki, había notado que amaba a su hija y al menos eso hacía que no se sintiera tan culpable.

Se fue hasta la biblioteca, el lugar favorito de Shizuru por muchos años. Se preguntó por qué razón le había sido tan difícil entender que Shizuru era lesbiana, si ella sabía perfectamente lo que significaba amar a pesar de los prejuicios, sin embargo, quizás ella jamás había sido tan valiente como su hija, ella jamás había luchado de la manera que luchaba su hija, pues de ser así, posiblemente ni una de sus tres hijas habrían existido y eso al menos la consolaba.

El silencio de aquella habitación era acompañado por sutiles suspiros que una de las jóvenes provocaba en la otra.

\- Me quema – suspiró Natsuki, quien aferraba sus delgados dedos a la blanca espalda desnuda de Shizuru – Me quemas… - confesó mientras sentía como la castaña besaba su pecho. Sentía que el corazón le latía muy rápido, sentía que necesitaba tenerla un poco más cerca, pero le parecía imposible estar más cerca de Shizuru. Sin darse cuenta, la castaña la había desnudado totalmente y ella con torpeza había hecho lo mismo – Shi…Shizuru… - Entre gemidos la peli cobalto había logrado tomar el rostro de su novia. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al igual que las de su novia – Shizuru…

\- Dime… - le sonrió la joven de ojos rojos mientras intentaba calmar su respiración para escuchar a su novia - ¿Pasó algo?

\- ¿Habías pensado en mi de esta forma? – preguntó preocupada

\- Yo… - desvió el rostro preguntándose qué debía responder frente a esa pregunta tan directa. ¿Qué si había pensado en Natsuki de esa forma? Posiblemente mil veces. Sabía que de cierta forma no estaba bien pensar en Natsuki así, le era imposible no hacerlo. A veces sentía que le faltaba el respeto en pensar en ella desnuda, en pensar en tocarla, en pensar en que la hacía suya, pero también sabía que era de lo cual jamás obligaría a la peli cobalto. La amaba y la respetaba, pero si se ponía a pensar en todas las veces que había pensado en ella así…Perdía la cuenta – Si…

\- Y no te he desilusionado? – preguntó, haciendo enternecer a la joven amante del té.

\- No… - la quedó mirando y besó lentamente sus labios, los comenzó a morder un poco de forma despacio. Se separaba un poco y con la punta de su lengua bordeaba los rojos labios de su novia, notando como cerraba con satisfacción los ojos la joven peli cobalto; lo estaba logrando – Muérdeme… - Sabía que su cuello el día siguiente sería un mar de hematomas, pues sentía que la castaña le estaba prácticamente sacando la piel, por lo que se cuestionaba su acaso era masoquista, porque los besos de su novia en su cuello se habían vuelto un delirio, un manjar de los dioses. La respiración le estaba costando contenerla de sobremanera, la excitación se había apoderado de ella y suplicaba a suspiros que la tocara, que hiciera todo lo que quería con ella.

Natsuki tomó una de las manos de la castaña y se llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca, comenzó a lamerlos con vehemencia, lamía la muñeca de su mano, subía por su brazo hasta sus hombros y continuaba un húmedo beso hasta el pecho de la kiotence, deteniéndose en la mitad de su pecho para contemplarlo y preguntarse si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Yo… - Shizuru no era capaz de articular una palabra más, pues tenía los labios de Natsuki en sus senos. Se cuestionaba potencialmente si lo que estaba sucediendo era realmente lo que creía que sucedía o se trataba de uno de los tantos sueños húmedos que había tenido donde la musa de sus sueños era la protagonista. Sin embargo, a juzgar por lo real de todo, se podía dar cuenta que realmente estaba pasando y siendo sincera consigo misma, se reía de sus sueños, pues todo lo que estaba sintiendo no se asemejaba en absolutamente nada a todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir su novia en ese momento – Más… - Se agarró el rostro con una mano, mientras suspiraba de forma densa, intentando no perder el control y con la otra mano agarraba la nuca de su novia para profundizar el contacto que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza – Te amo tanto… - sonrió mientras mantenía sus ojos totalmente cerrados. Arqueaba un poco más su espalda y terminaba acostada en la cama nuevamente, mientras tomaba del cuello a Natsuki para que comenzara a besar sus labios.

Los labios de Natsuki siempre le habían parecido fríos, pero ahora sentía que de ellos emanaba un calor sorprende que la tenía soñando despierta.

La joven motociclista se encontraba sentada en la cintura de la castaña, mientras esta totalmente acostada podía ver en todo su esplendor a su novia. Con una de sus manos entrelazó sus dedos con los de Natsuki - ¿Qué estás esperando? – preguntó Natsuki, acabando con la última duda que naufragaba por el corazón de la ex presidenta estudiantil.

Sentía que estaba al borde del ataque cardíaco, que en cualquier momento Shizuru iba a hacer que mi corazón se terminara de salir. No era capaz de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, solo sabía que en los brazos de Shizuru me sentía completa, me sentía segura y ahí quería quedarme para siempre. Me miraste, besaste mis labios una vez más y sentí como entrabas en mi, era una sensación que desconocía, pero sentí que la había esperado toda la vida. Me morí de vergüenza cuando te escuché susurrar en mi oído – Estás tan mojada…me encantas – y es que no podía evitar estarlo, si tus caricias me llevaban a otra dimensión. Había tenido miedo de desilusionarte, de ser poca cosa para ti, de que no te gustara tocarme, de hacerlo mal; sin embargo, me hacías sentir segura, me hacías sentir que te gustaba estar en mi y no imaginas cuantas veces me había reprimido las ganas de confesarte que quería ser totalmente tuya.

Decías que te encantaba que gimiera tu nombre y es que aunque no quisieras, yo no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar gemir tu nombre, que te amaba. Posiblemente a estas alturas de la noche lo estaba gritando, pues el placer que me provocabas jamás en la vida lo había sentido. Me volvías adicta a tus caricias, adicta a tus besos, adicta a sentirte dentro de mi, a sentir como te movías dentro de mi. Todo esto era como si me conocieras a la perfección, pues sabía exactamente lo que me gustaba, te estabas aprendiendo de forma casi automática los lugares de mi cuerpo que me estaban llevando a un inevitable clímax.

Tus dedos salieron de mi y antes de poder reclamarte algo, sentí tu tibia lengua dentro de mi, acariciándome, lamiéndome, haciéndome gritar de placer una vez más. Me sentía tan llena de amor que ya no sabía como continuar, necesitaba que te quedaras ahí hasta que acabara – Soy tuya…soy solamente tuya – fue lo que recuerdo que dije minutos antes de venirme. Sentí como nuevamente entrabas en mi y eran las caricias más exquisitas de la vida, quería quedarme así para siempre, quería que nunca olvidaras mi nombre, porque tu nombre estaba marcado en mi corazón. Sentí que después de eso jamás en la vida volvería a sentirme sola, pues una parte de tu cuerpo se quedaba conmigo y una parte de mi cuerpo se iba contigo. Me hiciste llegar y de forma automática corrí a tus brazos, buscando tu rostro, necesitaba besarlo. Aquel beso se rompía con la respiración entre cortada de ambas. Mi cuerpo tiritaba, mis piernas temblaban, mi corazón latía a mil por segundo y me aferré a tu cuello. Me sonreíste, me besaste la frente y me recostaste en tu pecho. Sentía como tu pecho latía profundamente, acariciabas mi mejilla, acariciabas mi cabello y entrelazabas su mano con la mía. Fue inevitable sentir como unas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, te amo tanto, Shizuru, te adoro…Te amo y te quiero para siempre a mi lado. Nos pertenecemos.

 _Hola hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Fue bastante cortito pero lo hice con todo el amor del mundo para ustedes. Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero prometo continuarla pronto y el capítulo 19 se viene con todo. Agradezco enormemente a todas las personas que me apoyan en esta historia como en las demás, estoy muy agradecida del amor que me dan, de su apoyo incondicional y de sus lindos mensajitos._

 _Quiero agradecer enormemente a _Chat'de'Lune por sus eternos hashtag, a Dichiro por ser mi lectora número 1 y darme siempre mucho amor. También invito a que lean sus historias porque son muy tiernas y bellas. A Inugami por apoyarme en mis historias y ser la mejor no-manager del mundo.__

 _También quiero agradecer a Paz, quien es mi novia, ya que esta bella historia es gracias a sus brillantes ideas y su eterno amor hacia Shizuru. Muchas gracias, corazón!_

 _Finalmente, quiero agradecer a todos las y los anónimos que me apoyan, que leen mis historias y que me comentan y también a quienes no me comentan y simplemente la leen. Como siempre he dicho, con el solo hecho de saber que aunque sea por unos minutos le hago pasar un buen momento a las personas, yo me siento total y absolutamente pagada._

 _Como siempre, las y los invito a seguir mi página "Mari Morson", a seguir mi Instagram y a pasar por Wattpad y leer mis historias por ahí también (No te enojes, Fanfiction-san)_

 _Un enorme besito esquimal para todas y todos._


	19. Chapter 19

**Tranquila eres mía – Capítulo 19 #Dulcedespertar**

 **POV Shizuru**

Abrí mis ojos y me sentí totalmente plena al pensar que había tenido el mejor sueño de toda mi vida, sin embargo, al notar un cabello cobalto frente a mis ojos, noté que todo lo que había sucedido había sido cierto y sentí que, si en ese momento me decían que iba a morir al minuto siguiente, probablemente no me importaría.

Mi mano derecha se encontraba a la altura de la cintura de Natsuki y su mano estaba entrelazada a la mía. Su respiración era lenta por lo que sabía que seguía durmiendo. Volví a cerrar mis ojos y la abracé fuertemente mientras me fue inevitable llorar de felicidad, sentía que todo había valido, que jamás en la vida volvería a sentirme sola ahora que estaba en sus brazos, hoy y para siempre.

No podía creer como una persona tan fría como Natsuki fuera capaz de darme tanto amor y hacerme sentir tan protegida. Sentía por primera vez en la vida que ella realmente ya no dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia mi, sentía que lo nuestro era de verdad. De verdad lo que estábamos viviendo era verdadero y posiblemente sería ahora así para siempre.

De solo recordar todas aquellas cosas que habían sucedido en la noche, una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro. Sentía que pasara lo que pasara nada cambiaria esta sonrisa, nada sería capaz de cambiar mi estado de animo después de todo esto. No puedo creer que hasta cierto tiempo sufría porque pensaba que Natsuki estaba con Sergey, que mi hermana no estaba a mi lado. Pensaba que mis únicas metas iban a ser titularme y terminar trabajando en alguna empresa de Tokyo. Ahora todo había cambiado y sentía que algún día podría tener una familia con Natsuki. Imaginar pequeñas Natsuki corriendo por los pasillos de la casa me hacia comprender que realmente estaba delirando pero tenía derecho a hacerlo, ahora Natsuki era solamente mía.

Sin previo aviso te diste vuelta y abriste tus preciosos ojos verdes, los abriste lentamente hasta que te diste cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Estabas frente a mi totalmente desnuda, todo lo que había sucedido no había sido solo un sueño…aunque quizás yo aún temía que algo me despertara.

\- Hola… - susurraste totalmente sonrojada, mientras desviabas la mirada y te sentía sumamente incómoda. Tomé tu rostro y no pude evitar volver a besarte, sentía que me había ganado la lotería…quizás en otra vida había sufrido tanto que ahora la vida me estaba premiando con esto…no tengo idea realmente, pero lo cierto es que no era capaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo, éramos solamente tú y yo.

 **Fin POV Shizuru**

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la castaña mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su novia, quien no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, en parte la situación la enternecía, pues sabía que Natsuki era una persona muy tímida y torpe en esos temas.

\- No…nada… - La motociclista se sentó en la cama sin saber qué hacer. Tapó su pecho con las sábanas e intentó ignorar lo que sucedía o había sucedido.

\- Natsuki… - se sentó en la cama y acercó a su novia – mírame… - La joven peli cobalto le hizo caso y la miró a los ojos – Te amo… - besó nuevamente sus labios y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novia – Gracias por todo

\- Y-yo…también te amo – le sonrió y abrazó fuertemente – Gracias a ti… - suspiró sumamente nerviosa.

\- Natsuki es muy tierna cuando se sonroja…es la más bella… - besó la frente de su novia

\- Ma-mala… - le hizo una mueca de molestia.

Una joven caminaba sin rumbo, se había levantado sumamente temprano para ir a su clase de violín, al acabar su clase no sabía precisamente donde ir. Sabía que tenía que estudiar para su examen de la semana entrante, pero algo le hacía pensar que posiblemente en última instancia podría pedirle ayuda a Shizuru y todo estaría resuelto. Quizás sin darse cuenta es que estaba caminando en dirección hacia una persona que quería inmensamente, pero que a su juicio por la última vez que habían hablado, posiblemente era la última que quería ver frente a su casa. Suspiró unas tres veces antes de pensar siquiera en tocar el timbre de aquella enorme casa. Había ido un par de veces, pero jamás había entrado, solo sabía que la casa de Tomoe Margherite era una casa enorme y estaba frente a sus ojos.

POV Nina

Solo sabía que estaba frente a su enorme casa, que estaba frente a mis ojos y que yo no era capaz de tocar el timbre. Era una casa de un estilo más bien antiguo. La familia de Tomoe era una familia con mucho dinero, de costumbres tradicionales, pero en ciertos sentidos no tan "Tradicionale" como mi familia.

Pensé en cuando Tomoe comenzó a acercarse a mi, ella siempre era tan alegre, siempre tenía alguna estupidez que contarme. Se solía reír por todo, sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo esa sonrisa que tanto admiraba comenzó a apagarse y posiblemente fue por culpa mía.

Quizás si hubiese dejado de pensar tantas veces en que me molestaba el hecho de que hubieras besado a Shizuru todo habría sido distinto, pues yo me sentía tan inferior al lado de ella…me sentía sumamente estúpida de haberme dado cuenta que todo solamente se debía a mi propia inseguridad.

De pronto noté como la puerta de la entrada se abrió y apareciste ahí, al verme parada supongo que te preguntaste que hacía frente a la entrada de tu casa: Yo también habría creído que era psicópata.

\- Nina… - susurró Tomoe con un tono más bien apagado, el portón de la gran mansión se abrió de forma casi automática y la joven peli azul quedó parada ahí mismo sin saber si avanzar o no, sin embargo, al notar que Tomoe iba saliendo, se hizo a un lado para que ella saliera por la gran puerta y quedó frente a ella.

\- Ho-Hola Tomoe… - musitó nerviosa mientras se agarraba el brazo en un acto de total torpeza y miraba sus zapatos – buenos días…

\- buenos días… - la joven no tenía realmente intenciones de hablarle, se sentía herida por lo que había sucedido y pensaba que lo mejor era obviar lo que había pasado noches anteriores. Tampoco quería hacer una rendición de daños porque consideraba que no valía la pena, después de todo Nina siempre había sido sincera con ella, jamás le había prometido algo más que su amistad y posiblemente aquel beso solo le había confirmado lo que siempre había dicho: Solo la veía como una amiga.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó sumamente nerviosa la peli azul, al sentir que Tomoe estaba siendo sumamente fría con ella, como había temido estos días.

\- Bien…voy saliendo Nina…¿Necesitas algo? – le sonrió de la forma más falsa que pudo, pues no quería tampoco hacer sentir mal a Nina o que se sintiera responsable de su pena, aunque muy en el fondo quería agarrarla del cuello de la blusa y gritarle "Por qué mierda no era capaz de ser clara con sus sentimientos". Aunque qué estaba diciendo…Nina siempre había sido sumamente clara con ella, y quizás eso era lo que más le dolía.

\- Solo…solo vine porque… - le sonrió nerviosa – quería verte…O sea…ya sabes…saber si estabas bien… - intentó explicar de la forma menos elocuente que encontró.

\- bueno ya me viste – le sonrió y miró fijamente – Ahora…debo irme, Nina-chan…

\- ¿Estás enojada conmigo? – preguntó algo triste y desilusionada de que estaba frente a la casa de la joven. Había ido a verla ¿Todo eso no bastaba? ¿Tan mal lo había hecho días anteriores?

\- ¿Debería estar enojada contigo? – se alejó unos pasos y desvió su rostro – No tengo razones para estar enojada contigo…Pero realmente voy saliendo y debo irme… - se alejó un poco más

\- Me gustas… - bajó el rostro con tristeza

\- ¿Qué? – dio vuelta su rostro y la quedó mirando mientras comenzó a sentir que su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido de lo que debía latir. Sintió que la sangre se le subió a las mejillas – Ni…Nina…

\- Me gustas Tomoe… - susurró sonrojada con tristeza, pues en el fondo sabía que Tomoe estaba fría y distante con ella porque estaba enojada. La conocía bien, sabía perfectamente como era, sabía que era una persona muy tierna, muy cariñosa y risueña, entonces verla tan distante le hacía concluir que la única opción era estaba ocultando sus sentimientos de odio hacia su persona.

\- Ni…niña, no tienes que decirme eso para… - tragó saliva y suspiró algo nerviosa – no me tienes que decir eso para que yo siga siendo tu amiga…tú ya fuiste sincera conmigo…y me dijiste que ese beso no había significado nada para ti…y lo respeto…

\- Yo sé que has estado todo este tiempo esperándome y bueno…básicamente diciéndome de todas las formas posibles que me quieres y yo…sistemáticamente te he rechazado… - explicó con tristeza – pero me ha costado mucho entender lo que siento y…

\- Nina no tienes que explicarme todo esto… - le sonrió y tomó su mano – de verdad esto ha sido algo inevitable y bueno…todo sucede por algo, no tienes por qué explicarme cosas que realmente no tienen explicación. Si tú sientes que tenías que explicarlo algo pues ya lo hiciste, lo entiendo y lo respeto – soltó su mano – Pero no quiero más explicaciones porque me duelen… - comenzó a caminar hacia donde iba, sin embargo, Nina comenzó a seguirla pues sentía que no la había dejado explicarse como ella realmente quería.

En otro escenario totalmente resuelto se sentía una paz sumamente grata en un desayuno en la cama. Una bandeja tenía tostadas francesas, un café y un té y fruta.

\- No entiendo por qué usas mi camisa… - explicó Natsuki quien veía a su novia con su camisa y ella estaba vestida en pijama

\- Porque estoy cumpliendo un cliché…¿No es obvio? – le sonrió y besó sus labios sumamente orgullosa de su momento de felicidad.

\- está bien…

\- Natsuki…¿Sabes? Estuve pensando… - le sonrió feliz – voy a…voy a aceptar lo que tú me propusiste…

\- Eh… - la miró con temor - ¿de qué estamos hablando?

\- Voy a hablar con mi mamá, Nat – besó sus labios – tienes razón…es hora de solucionar esos tormentos del pasado…

\- ¿De verdad lo harás? Te hará super mi amor…. – acarició su mejilla

\- vuelves a decirme mi amor y se me termina de salir el corazón… - sonrió emocionada – estás haciendo todo lo posible por hacer de mi el día más feliz de mi vida…¿Natsuki cree que merezco tanto?

\- Si – le sonrió - ¿Y cuando hablarás con tu mamá? – preguntó emocionada

\- Quiero que nos juntemos a cenar con ella…o a tomar un café… - dijo la amante de té

\- ¿Nosotras? – No muy convencida la quedó mirando luego de lo que le estaba contando la castaña - ¿No crees que deben hablar ambas en privado? Creo que será mejor que ambas hablen solas y… - siendo interrumpida por Shizuru

\- Quiero que vayas conmigo…si ella acepta hablar conmigo y contigo…significa que realmente me está apoyando…sin embargo, esto no es gratis – le sonrió – A cambio me harás un favor…

\- ¿Qué favor? – preguntó Natsuki con miedo - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Solo dime que si y eso basta….

\- No puedo decirte que sí, si no sé lo que quieres te diga que sí… - Natsuki sabía que viniendo de Shizuru podía esperar cualquier cosa, entonces tenía que asegurarse.

\- No…solo dime que sí y basta – Dejó la bandeja en el velador y posteriormente quedó mirando a su novia de forma coqueta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Natsuki notó que Shizuru la miraba de una forma notoriamente lasciva.

\- Nada…nada malo – susurró la castaña y se quitó la camisa de su novia.

\- Tomoe por favor ¿Puedes dejar de caminar tan rápido? – preguntó Nina algo triste mientras seguía a la joven que caminaba por las amplias calles de Japón – Tomoe puedes… - tomó del brazo a la joven, logrando que esta se diera vuelta, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas – To-Tomoe…por…

\- Nina no quiero hablar contigo… - dijo la joven mientras crueles lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas – No quiero que me expliques cosas que no sabes explicar…No deberías haber venido a mi casa…

\- ¿Pero por qué no quieres que te explique ahora las cosas? – la peli azul se sentía sumamente triste mientras suspiraba sin entender por qué Tomoe ya no quería saber de ella - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Me besaste y luego me pediste que me fuera… - decía entre lágrimas – y he estado estos días preguntándome qué significó ese beso para ti…te llamé y jamás contestaste…me has ignorado estos días…y sinceramente no sabes…no sabes que… - siendo interrumpida la hermana menor de Shizuru, quien tomó de los hombros a Tomoe.

\- Al principio solo pensaba en que quería arreglar las cosas con Shizuru…y realmente mis planes solamente eran esos, no tenía otros – explicó la peli azul – por otra parte, cuando me dijiste que yo te gustaba no sabía que hacer…porque…porque es difícil todo esto para mi… - desvió el rostro y procedió a acercarse un poco más – yo…yo te quiero mucho y…me da miedo tener algo contigo porque eres mujer, me da miedo porque siento que antes te gustaba mi hermana…y estoy acostumbrada a que todo el mundo siempre está detrás de mi hermana…

\- ¿Y? – la miró mientras secaba sus lágrimas

\- Me pone insegura el tema y…además la presión de mi familia…

\- No te compliques más y ya… - besó la mejilla de la joven – ahora por favor…te gusto pero todo esto es demasiado para ti…Está bien – le sonrió mientras sentía que el corazón se le terminaba de destruir – ahora por favor…no me hables más, porque solo me haría daño…¿De acuerdo? – y sin dejar que la hermana menor de las Fujino pudiera siquiera decir algo, se terminó por ir, dejándole el corazón roto.

En ese momento la peli azul se sintió totalmente sola en una esquina de la ciudad de Fuuka. Quedó mirando con mucha tristeza como a lo lejos se terminaba por ir Tomoe. Se preguntó si debía seguirla, si debía esperarla, si debía hablar con ella en la universidad o simplemente irse corriendo al departamento de Shizuru para llorar como la hermana menor que era…pero no…solo quería estar sola en el departamento e ignorar todo lo que había sucedido. Borrarlo de su memoria ¿Qué significaba en el fondo todo lo que había sucedido? ¿Se había declarado tan mal que Tomoe ahora no quería verla más? ¿Su declaración de amor no era lo suficientemente valiente para lo que sentía su amiga? ¿Debía hacerle caso y no hablarle más para no hacerle más daño? ¿Qué era lo que se supone que debía hacer?

\- Te amo – susurró la castaña mientras la abrazaba. Se encontraba encima de su pecho totalmente desnuda mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven peli cobalto – Dime que nunca voy a despertar de este sueño… - sonrió mientras se acercaba a darle un beso – dime que esto jamás se acabará…

\- Te amo Shizuru… - le comenzó a acariciar la mejilla a la joven peli castaña – estoy segura que si nos queremos mucho….vamos a estar juntas siempre, porque nos amamos… - le sonrió sinceramente y abrazó fuertemente – no soy muy buena con las palabras – le sonrió mientras la castaña comenzaba a reir – de verdad no sirvo mucho para eso, pero de verdad te amo…y lo que más deseo es verte feliz, te lo juro

\- yo también quiero verte feliz – dijo Shizuru emocionada – lo que más quiero es que seas feliz…siempre…

\- Tengo miedo… - confesó Shizuru con sinceridad. Para ella era muy difícil explicar cuando algo le daba miedo, ya que desde la infancia su padre la había educado para que fuera una persona fuerte, una persona sin miedos ni nada por el estilo. Hablar de sus sentimientos más guardados era un trámite complejo para ella. Sobre todo el hecho de que con Natsuki siempre se había mostrado como una persona tan fuerte, sin problemas ni nada por el estilo y ahora sentía que quería esconderse con ella bajo las sábanas para la eternidad.

\- ¿Ver a tu mamá? – preguntó la motociclista – Tienes que estar tranquila. Cuando tu mamá vino fue muy educada y gentil conmigo…estoy segura que quiere verte…Si quieres yo misma la llamo…

\- ¿Haría Natsuki eso por mi? – preguntó emocionada Shizuru

\- Claro que sí.. – le sonrió y besó sus labios – Lo que quieras…

\- Lo que me da miedo es…mi papá – confesó la joven de ojos rojos – me da miedo que el se meta…que aparezca…que te haga algo a ti…

\- ¿Tan terrible fue su reacción? – preguntó Natsuki preocupada

\- Sí…me da miedo que reaccione de forma violenta con mamá…o que Viola se meta…

\- Viola te adora…solo…bueno tiene un prejuicio – tomó el rostro de la joven castaña – pero te prometo que haré todo para que ella se de cuenta que está equivocada conmigo…y estoy segura que incluso tu papá se terminará dando cuenta que es un error su forma de pensar….te lo prometo… - volvió a besar sus labios

\- Gracias… - le sonrió enormemente. Su novia se puso encima de ella y volvió a besarla – El viernes…nos espera una hermosa cena familiar…. – sonrió Shizuru – _Espero no me odies, Natsuki_ – pensó Shizuru, pues si su novia quería reconciliación familiar, sería mutua.

 _Hola hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo sigo viva! Sucede que ha sido un mes de mucho trabajo en la universidad…pero Dichiro dice que solo son excusas T_T Prometo comenzar a actuar nuevamente con mayor frecuencia y no me he olvidado de "Recuérdame", estará pronto el capítulo 5. Los quiero mucho mucho y muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mis historias y apoyándome en mi gran amor por la escritura. El capítulo 20 se viene intenso, lo advierto! Me cuentan que les pareció este capítulo._

 _Un beso esquimal, Mari Morson_


	20. Chapter 20

**Tranquila, eres mía – Capítulo 19.5 #Esperanza**

 **POV Shizuru**

 _Había llegado hace un par de horas a la universidad y me tocaba hacerle una ayudantía de cálculo a la sección de Nina. No la había visto por lo que estaba emocionada de verla. Había pasado los últimos dos días al lado de Natsuki y sentía que había sido la mejor luna de miel del mundo. Hoy en la mañana me había venido a dejar a la universidad y ella había pasado a su clase. Me dijo que almorzáramos juntas, que iría a verme al departamento luego de estudiar un poco para su examen. Realmente sentía que la relación no podía estar mejor. Me sentía protegida, me sentía encantada de tener una relación así con ella. Realmente Natsuki me tenía plena._

 _Al llegar al aula noté que Nina no estaba y eso llamó profundamente mi atención, Nina jamás faltaba a mis clases y por lo demás tampoco me había llamado para decirme que se sentía mal. Ayer en la noche la llamé para darle las buenas noches y todo estaba bien. Tomoe siempre se ha sentado a su lado y se encontraba sola mientras miraba la nada con su libro abierto al mismo tiempo que le hacía anotaciones marginales._

 _Estuvo toda la clase en un total silencio y casi sin prestar atención. Por otra parte, Nina no llegó a clases lo cual me parecía bastante extraño, pues incluso cuando apenas podía verme iba a clases ¿Por qué no habría entrado?_

 **Fin POV Shizuru**

Camino a la biblioteca una joven iba pensando en las cosas que había vivido junto a su novia en lo que iban los días anteriores. No era capaz de entender todo lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que la estaba haciendo inmensamente feliz. Estaba emocionada porque al salir de la universidad podría ir a almorzar junto con Shizuru, quería verla, quería abrazarla y estar nuevamente junto a ella.

La joven entró a la biblioteca y se fue directo a los libros de ingeniería. Tenía una prueba en dos semanas y debía estudiar mucho para ello. Se acercó estante de libros de ingeniería motriz y al tenerlo en sus manos notó que cercana a ella en una mesa pequeña se encontraba una joven de cabello azul con un libro entre sus manos quien, a pesar de verse algo acomplejada, intentaba leerlo.

\- Nina… - susurró Natsuki, quien miró a su cuñada y procedió a acercarse para saludarla, pues le llamaba la atención que la joven no se encontrara en la ayudantía de su hermana.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó de forma déspota mientras continuaba mirando sus apuntes e intentaba no hacer contacto visual.

\- ¿No deberías estar en clases? – la miró mientras se sentaba a su lado – deberías estar en la ayudantía que hace Shizuru… ¿Peleaste con ella? – se preguntaba la castaña, ya que por lo que ella sabía, el día anterior en la noche habían hablado y todo parecía estar bien.

\- ¡Claro que no! – la miró molesta – Con Shizuru-oneesama está todo bien, por supuesto…solo no he ido a verla porque asumo que anda contigo – continuó mirando su cuaderno – y a pesar de creer que eres una imbécil…creo que mi hermana tiene derecho a ser feliz…por lo demás, creo que lo estás haciendo bien – dijo algo molesta la joven – Sin embargo, sigo mirándote Kuga… - mientras continuaba mirando su cuaderno.

\- Entiendo…¿Entonces ha sido por Tomoe? ¿No has podido hablar con ella? – preguntó Natsuki de forma algo torpe, pero al notar la incomodidad de la joven peli azul, sintió que no correspondía lo que acababa de preguntar.

\- Mmm…este… - quedó mirando su cuaderno y lo cerró – hablamos y no resultó… - musitó con cierta tristeza – eso… - calló y cerró por unos segundos sus ojos. Sentía que Natsuki había tocado un punto del cual ella no se sentía lista para hablar.

\- Lo…lo lamento – susurró Natsuki de forma algo incómoda. Sentía que Nina era algo parecida a ella en eso, si bien es cierto Nina era mucho más inteligente, sin embargo, se parecía un poco en un ámbito emocional.

\- Intenté hablar con ella pero…no quiso escucharme… - reflexionó, recordando lo que había sucedido el día anterior – ella…no quiso mis explicaciones

\- Lo siento mucho…¿Quieres hablar del tema? – preguntó de forma sincera la motociclista. Sabía que la hermana de su novia no era la persona más abierta del mundo, sentía que debía darle la oportunidad de desahogarse.

\- Es que… - suspiró profundamente algo avergonzada - ¿Natsuki…? – la quedó mirando algo incómoda - ¿Qué harás ahora? Digo…¿podríamos hablar del tema…ahora? – preguntó algo desesperada internamente.

\- Voy a ir a mi departamento a estudiar un poco…podemos hablar ahí y bueno, después iba a juntarme con Shizuru ¿No quieres unirte? – le sonrió de forma algo adusta. Si bien es cierto, sentía una buena relación con Nina, mucho mejor que la que tenían antes.

Había terminado la clase de cálculo y una joven castaña se comenzó a acercar al pupitre de la joven de pelo verde.

Shizuru sabía que si Tomoe estaba así y Nina no había llegado a la clase, era porque ambas situaciones tenían directa relación. Tomoe era una persona muy alegre y paciente, pero que su hermana también era difícil y una persona bastante confundida con lo que sus sentimientos respectaban. Sabía que en el fondo su hermana posiblemente estaba enamorada de Tomoe pero si no la ayudaban, le parecía difícil que Tomoe tomara nuevamente la iniciativa.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a Tomoe-san? Estuvo toda la clase mirando su cuaderno…como si estuviera en otra parte…¿Qué pasó? – le sonrió e hizo cariño en la mano a la joven de manera bastante maternal mientras mostrando notoria preocupación.

\- Nada… - suspiró la joven mientras desviaba su rostro – no pasa nada, Shizuru-san – explicó la joven peli verde con tristeza mientras recordaba las palabras de la joven peli azul.

\- Tomoe no sabe mentir – le sonrió y continuó acariciando la mano a la joven - ¿Pasó algo con Nina-chan? – y tras sonreír de esta forma la joven peli verde sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido, sabía que ese nombre le dolía

 _Yo…yo te quiero mucho y…me da miedo tener algo contigo porque eres mujer, me da miedo porque siento que antes te gustaba mi hermana…y estoy acostumbrada a que todo el mundo siempre está detrás de mi hermana…_

\- Shizuru-san ha tocado una fibra sumamente sensible – dijo con mucha tristeza intentando calmarse pues la situación le dolía mucho – Es que…Es Nina, Shizuru – y tras decir esto su mentón comenzó a delatarla – Nina no… - y no pudo más y se fue a los brazos de la castaña.

\- Tranquila, Tomoe-san – abrazó fuertemente a la joven de cabello verde – todo va a estar bien, confía…simplemente confía – besó la frente de la joven y abrazó su espalda.

\- Tu hermana no me quiere… - lloraba mientras la abrazaba – ella no me quiere! Nunca me va a querer…

\- ¿Entonces no la quieres? – preguntó Natsuki mientras veía como la joven peli azul se tomaba una sopa instantánea en el departamento. Nina estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la nada mientras bebía su sopa. Se sentía un poco incómoda de estar en el departamento de la novia de su hermana, pero por otra parte sentía cierta gratitud hacia Natsuki por aquel gesto. Sentía que Natsuki no era tan tonta y estúpida después de todo.

\- No es eso… - explicó Nina con mucha tristeza – es que soy idiota y creo que… - continuó bebiendo su sopa – Tomoe cree que quiero estar con ella solo porque me da miedo perder su amistad…Intenté explicarle que me gustaba pero que tenía miedo y no entendió el punto…y bueno, comprenderás que no soy la persona más genial como para expresarse – dijo con cierto dolor pero a la vez asumiendo que gran parte de lo que estaba sucediendo era su responsabilidad.

\- Entiendo el punto…creo que me ha pasado eso que sientes…eso de estar confundida – decía mientras comenzaba a beber su propia sopa y se sentaba junto a ella – Bueno…supongo que también lo sabes…

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que amabas a mi hermana? – la quedó mirando y después continuó bebiendo su sopa - ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

\- Mmm… - la joven se quedó callada un segundo y comenzó a recordar – Bueno…es distinto porque tu hermana estuvo muchos años enamorada de mi…Creo que es bastante distinta tu historia con la mía…y es que intentas compararla – explicó la joven peli cobalto.

\- ¿Nunca lo notaste? – preguntó Nina con curiosidad - ¿Cómo fue eso? ¿Cuándo sucedió? Digo…no sé si Shizuru era la persona más obvia a la hora de demostrar que te amaba…

\- Bueno…si te soy sincera…siempre sospeché sobre la orientación sexual de Shizuru…ya que… - tosió un poco y continuo hablando – Bueno, todo el mundo decía que Shizuru tenía un club de fans…cosa que realmente tiene hasta el día de hoy y bueno… me enteré porque la escuché hablando con su amiga Haruka… - recordó de forma incómoda todo lo sucedido durante el carnaval y lo terrible que fue - bueno en aquel entonces no eran muy amigas - sonrió con tristeza – yo lo tomé pésimo…después le dije que no podía aceptar sus sentimientos…y bueno…fuimos amigas…de una forma bastante extraña ahora que lo pienso.

\- ¿Ella nunca…nunca te pidió una oportunidad? – preguntó Nina con ciertas dudas

\- No…jamás – dijo Natsuki – Si bien es cierto a veces se acercaba un poco más o me trataba casi como si novia, creo que muy en el fondo jamás espero que alguna vez en la vida yo me declarara.

\- pero cuando ella se fue de casa…¿Jamás se te pasó por la cabeza tener algo con ella? – preguntó Nina con curiosidad sobre lo que contaba la joven.

\- No…o sea, un par de veces tuve dudas que por supuesto oculté, pero cuando vi a Shizuru besar a…. – se interrumpió a si misma al notar que ambas tenían un episodio que unía sus sentimientos.

\- A Tomoe… - le sonrió la peli azul – lo sé porque me pasó exactamente lo mismo…aunque un poco extraño porque estamos hablando de mi hermana…entonces fue doblemente extraño…

\- Sí… - le sonrió algo sonrojada – admito que me puso muy celosa eso…y bueno, después ella creyó que yo estaba saliendo con Sergey…y finalmente…

\- Para mi cumpleaños decidiste declararte… - la miró molesta – te odié tanto…porque arruinaste mi cumpleaños…además se notaba mucho que algo había sucedido…

\- por qué? – preguntó Natsuki algo avergonzada

\- Porque conozco a Shizuru y era como si estuviera en otro planeta…- confesó la joven peli azul.

\- yo de verdad amo a tu hermana, Nina... – la quedó mirando

\- lo sé – confesó la joven – y te lo diré solo una vez…realmente me agrada que seas la novia de mi hermana…quisiera…quisiera que algún día Viola y mi mamá pudieran conocerte…

\- Nina… - tomó la mano de la pequeña joven – Deberías hablar con Tomoe…En serio – explicó la joven motociclista

\- pe…pero…¿Qué le puedo decir? – Nina sabía que quería hablar con Tomoe, pero sentía que ya había hecho todo lo que podía, sentía que por otra parte, debía aceptar la decisión de Tomoe.

\- ¿Qué quieres tú? – preguntó Natsuki - ¿Quieres estar con ella?

\- Qui-Quiero… - respiró con algo de temor – quiero que sepa que la quiero…y que me gusta estar con ella…que siento cosas distintas a lo que es una amistad, pero me da miedo pasar por las mismas cosas que le pasaron a Shizuru… - confesó - ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Pero puedes decírselo… - dijo Natsuki intentando calmarla.

\- Intenté decírselo…pero cree que solo estoy confundida… - se terminó su sopa y suspiró indignada - ¿Sabes? Creo que no lograré solucionar nada…soy un desastre para esto…

\- no lo eres, si yo pude estar con tu hermana…tú podrás estar con Tomoe…eventualmente.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Shizuru mientras le daba un vaso con agua.

Habían salido de la universidad y Shizuru se la había llevado hasta su departamento pues la joven no paraba de llorar y sentía que casi estaba con una crisis existencial. Tomoe estaba con los pies encima del sofá y con sus brazos envolvía sus rodillas. Se había terminado de beber el agua.

\- ¿Mejor? – preguntó Shizuru y continuó acariciando la mano de la joven - ¿Qué fue lo tan terrible que le sucedió a Tomoe-san?

\- pasa que… - decía al tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas – pasa que Nina fue a verme a mi casa…

\- vaya…eso realmente si me sorprende de parte de Nina – decía mientras le secaba las lágrimas a la joven.

\- Nina me dijo que yo le gustaba…pero que tenía una familia que no aceptaba esas cosas… - la miró con mucha pena - ¿Qué quiere que haga? No puedo cambiar a su familia… - decía entre lágrimas

\- bueno, lo que está diciendo Nina es verdad – le sonrió con tristeza – nuestros padres no aceptan la homosexualidad…supongo que Nina no quiere pasar por todo lo que yo he pasado….

\- ¡Pero yo la amo! – la miró con mucha pena – Y ella puede quererme pero claramente no me ama tanto…porque si realmente me amara no pasaría por este tipo de cosas…¿Entiendes? Ella no dudaría de estar conmigo…ella simplemente correría el riesgo…¿De qué me sirve que me diga que me quiere supuestamente si no va a hacer nada al respecto? – dijo sumamente triste – Y yo la quiero Shizuru…

\- ¿Por qué no le das la oportunidad de que te explique bien lo que está sucediendo? – pidió Shizuru. Ella sabía perfectamente como era su hermana. Una persona muy reservada en cuanto a sentimientos se trataba.

\- Pero tú luchaste por Natsuki… - la miró haciendo un puchero

\- pero es distinto porque yo siempre he amado a Natsuki…y aunque Natsuki no me amara…yo soy lesbiana ¿Entiendes? Y no quería vivir la vida que mis padres me habían impuesto…en cambio Nina te quiere…pero supongo que aún no sabe exactamente como tomarse todo esto que le está sucediendo…- acarició la mano de la joven.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y notó que era Natsuki. Posiblemente era para decirle que ya iba para almorzar juntas. Sentía algo de tristeza de saber que no podrían tener aquella cena romántica que tenía en mente, pero de igual forma podría verla y consentirla. Contestó el teléfono.

\- Shiz… - la joven de Natsuki se notaba algo complicada

\- Nat…¿Qué pasó? – preguntó al notar que la voz de su novia no se sentía del todo bien.

\- Nada…quería avisarte que…me encontré con Nina en la universidad así que iré con ella a almorzar…

\- Entiendo… - la castaña sonrió y quedó mirando a Tomoe que se encontraba en el sofá - ¿Me haces un favor?

\- Claro amor… - dijo Natsuki

\- Amo que me digas amor… - sonrió a lo que la motociclista hizo una mueca de molestia – puedes avisarme antes de que subas para bajar a recibirte? Es que quiero que vayamos a comprar algo…

\- ¿Pasó con Nina y lo compramos? Así no sales… - intentaba ser gentil con su novia

\- No te preocupes…yo bajo – sonrió de oreja a oreja. La vida le estaba dando la posibilidad de ayudar a su hermana – Te amo…A-M-O-R… - y cortó el teléfono.

\- Me encantaría ver a Nina y que me dijera amor… - decía Tomoe con un puchero

\- Bueno…Nina no es precisamente la persona más tierna de la vida… - se quedó pensando unos instantes – de hecho…ni siquiera conmigo es tan efusiva… - ve a lavar tu rostro y prepararemos comida…¿Te parece?

\- Me parece – le sonrió contenta. Agradecía la preocupación de Shizuru, agradecía no sentirse sola en momentos que realmente necesitaba compañía.

Tiene que haber sido una hora después, cuando Natsuki le mandó un mensaje a Shizuru, quien al verlo se apresuró en bajar hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba Natsuki junto a su hermana Nina. Le dio un beso a Natsuki y otro a Nina y a esta última le pidió que subiera mientras ella con Natsuki iban a comprar un postre "para que no estuviera triste". Nina era una persona muy obediente así que no le costó trabajo aceptar la propuesta de su hermana. Tomó las llaves, subió el ascensor y procedió a abrir la puerta de adusta manera. Al entrar dejó su bolso en una silla y posteriormente vio el sofá, estaba Tomoe mirando el televisor, estaba viendo Frozen.

Tomoe la quedó mirando y se le desfiguró el rostro, se levantó rápidamente y dejó el control en el sofá.

\- Yo…no sabía que ibas a venir…sino no habría venido – intentaba darle explicaciones que sentía que Nina merecía

\- Tampoco sabía que ibas a estar… - musitó mientras pensaba internamente en como destruir a Natsuki, pues claramente sentía que era victima de un siniestro plan de su hermana y su novia - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien – dijo Tomoe, quien tomó su bolso, sin embargo, Nina la detuvo.

\- Por favor…¿Podrías quedarte?

\- No puedo, debo ir a casa - desvió el rostro. La hermana de Shizuru tomó su rostro y la miró a los ojos.

\- Te quiero…y no sé cuanto te quiero…no puedo medir con palabras lo que te quiero pero si sé que es algo que jamás en la vida había sentido… - tragó saliva y continuó – y si después de todo esto no quieres que te vuelva a hablar te haré caso…pero me gustas…

\- No quiero… - la joven bajó el rostro al mismo tiempo que las manos de Nina dejaron de tocarla – No quiero las cosas así…

\- ¿Así como? – preguntó Nina

\- Lo siento…pe…pero… - suspiró con tristeza – tú tienes muchos conflictos familiares y en ello no hay espacio para mi…

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó nuevamente Nina mientras sentía que le costaba respirar.

\- Se que me quieres…pero lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte…y no podría soportar vivir en tu mundo de mentiras… - confesó con mucha pena – lo siento – dijo mientras un par de lágrimas comenzaron a jugar con sus ojos

\- Ni siquiera me estás dando la oportunidad de… - desvió el rostro – de demostrarte que…

\- ¿Le dirías a tus papás sobre esto? – la miró de forma tajante

\- pero ese es el tema… - se defendió – que no tenemos nada…absolutamente nada, Tomoe

\- No, no tenemos nada…pero respóndeme…¿Serías capaz de decirle a tus papás sobre esto? – los ojos rojos de Nina se llenaron de lágrimas y frunció notoriamente su ceño. Desvió el rostro, definitivamente no quería que Tomoe la viera llorar.

\- … -

\- Eso imaginé – dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a llorar – Te amo…y por eso - tomó el rostro de la joven peli azul – no quiero arruinar tu vida perfecta de Fujino… - besó la mejilla de la hermana de la amante del té y procedió a salir por la puerta. Cuando Nina sintió que la puerta se había cerrado, sintió como se apagaba su corazón. Tocó la puerta con sus manos, como si hubiera querido llegar hasta donde se encontraba Tomoe. Quería abrir la puerta y salir corriendo hacia donde estaba la joven, mas no era capaz de conseguirlo.

\- Yo…yo también te amo… - sonrió Nina con mucha tristeza mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que había sucedido, se sentía una cobarde…y Tomoe no merecía eso. Esto era lo mejor, alejarse para siempre de ella.

 _Hola hola!_

 _¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Espero que todas y todos hayan tenido una bonita navidad. Espero que hayan podido disfrutar mucho en familia y junto a sus seres queridos. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo que yo llamaría un 19.5 más que 20 (posiblemente lo edite xd). Espero dentro de la semana subir el próximo capitulo porque salí de vacaciones de la u y ahora tengo mucho más tiempo para escribir._

 _Muchas gracias por apoyarme en esta historia que pronto cumplirá el año! Espero poder terminarla antes de volver a clases, será una meta del 2019 xD_

 _Un besito esquimal y que estén bien! Antes de que termine el 2018 hay actualización! Lo prometo!_

 _Un abrazo y que jamás les falte María la del Barrio.-_


	21. Chapter 21

**Tranquila eres mía – Capítulo 20 #Reunionfamiliar**

 **POV Nina**

 _Cuando Tomoe se fue de la casa supe que posiblemente no la vería pronto y que de hacerlo ella estaría enojada conmigo durante mucho tiempo. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Se que soy una cobarde. Una cobarde que no es capaz de asumir sus sentimientos por alguien…pero es que siento que todo sucedió muy rápido. Me siento mal, porque sé que la hice sufrir, y creo genuinamente que ella no merece sufrir por mi de esta forma. Creo que Tomoe merece ser feliz junto a una persona que valga la pena. Lamentablemente esto se escapó de mis manos y ahora no sé como demostrarle mis sentimientos. Por otra parte, ella tiene razón, yo tengo miedo y creo que no sería capaz de enfrentar a mi familia por esto. Pero es que pienso en todo lo que vivió Shizuru y no quiero pasar por ello, yo no soy tan fuerte como ella, yo no tengo la vida que tiene ella…pero…supongo que quizás…quizás Tomoe sí merecía a alguien así…si sigo comparándome con onee-sama no conseguiré absolutamente nada._

 **Fin POV Nina**

 _"Pueden subir, Tomoe se fue"._ Fueron las palabras que Nina le dijo a su hermana por teléfono. Sabía que tendría que haber corrido a la siga de Tomoe, pero a veces el silencio explicaba mejor las cosas.

Cuando Shizuru apareció frente a Nina, se sorprendió al notar que la joven no estaba llorando ni nada por el estilo. Miraba el televisor como si nada, por lo que no quiso mencionar nada. Su hermana era mucho más parecida a su padre, le costaba controlar sus emociones y dominarlas, finalmente siempre terminaba siendo víctima de sus propios sentimientos.

La noche no pasó tranquila para una joven que se encontraba en su habitación pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Estaba acostada encima de su cama mientras veía el techo, el cual consideraba un gran telón en el que se proyectaban sus mejores recuerdos junto a Nina. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, cuando comenzaron a hacerse amigas, cuando Nina confiaba en ella para contarle sus cosas…la primera vez que fue a su departamento.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? No le habían dicho que el amor significa sentir aquel vacío. Pensaba que amar significaba ser feliz y sentirse protegida, pero se sentía totalmente a la deriva. Sabía que había sido ingenua, sabía que se le habia ocurrido amar a una persona que no estaba en condiciones emocionales para hacerlo…pero pensaba en que el amor lo podía todo…eso le habian dicho toda la vida y ahora se daba cuenta que solo era una de las tantas mentiras que los adultos decían para hacer sentir bien. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué Nina no había sido capaz de absolutamente nada? Habría sido más fácil decir que no la amaba y que jamás la amaría. Sentía rabia, sentía decepción, sentía un dolor tan fuerte en su corazón.

\- Tú no sabes… - decía entre sollozos mientras miraba una fotografía de ambas a través de su celular – No tienes idea…no imaginas cuanto te amo…no tienes idea…¡No la tienes Nina! – terminó gritando mientras golpeaba su celular contra la almohada.

¿Por qué no podían sentir igual? ¿Por qué tenía que estar ella totalmente sola en esto? ¿Por qué para Nina todo parecía resultar tan fácil?

Tomó nuevamente su celular y comenzó a mirar las fotografías que tenía junto a ella. La última foto la había tomado Shizuru y estaban ellas mirándose en el departamento de Nina. Observó el rostro frío y abúlico de la joven de cabello azul. Ella la miraba con un rostro feliz, apreciando la más bella obra de arte. Se sintió estúpida, sintió que no valía la pena haberla amado tanto si no había servido de nada. Suspiró y comenzó a borrar foto por foto hasta dejar la galería de su celular vacía. Miró por última vez el número telefónico de su amor imposible, sonrió mientras lloraba pues sabía que aunque borrara el número, se lo sabía de memoria.

En el enorme jardín de la casa de los Fujino, una mujer comenzaba a regar sus flores, tenía violetas, lirios, girasoles, margaritas; amaba sus flores y sentía que era la única forma de canalizar sus penas hace dos años.

Junto con Hachi que era la perrita que había dejado Shizuru, sentía que era la forma de abstraerse de aquel dolor que sentía por la pérdida de aquella hija, quien por años había sido la favorita de la familia. Llegó Takanori segundos después con un teléfono en la mano algo preocupado. La miró de pie a cabeza algo nervioso.

Takanori era su mano derecha, le tenía mucha más confianza que a Tadao, pues sabía que Takanori siempre seria su leal servidor. Cuando llamaban a ese número, sabía que debía ser una llamada importante, ya que casi nadie la llamaba por teléfono a su número privado.

\- ¿Quién es? Takanori…- suspiró con algo de temor al preguntarse quién podía ser.

\- Seguro querrá atender la llamada…- la miró Takanori con una melancólica sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Diga…- tomó el teléfono Shizuma y procedió a hablar - ¿Con quién hablo? – musitó de distinguida manera.

\- Mamá…soy yo…Shizuru…- escuchó aquella voz. Era la voz de su hija.

 _Fue inevitable ver en aquel jardín a tres pequeñas corriendo. Era Viola de 10 años, Shizuru de 8 años y Nina de 4 años. Nina se había caido, Viola la recogía y Shizuru le sanaba la herida_

 _\- Ara ara, Nina-chan debe tener mas cuidado - decía una pequeña Shizuru pequeña al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente a su hermana pequeña._

 _\- Nina-chan ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin caerse – musitó Viola y le acarició la rodilla de su pequeña hermana._

 _\- Niñas! Es hora del té! – decía la madre de las tres mientras ponía una bandeja de plata en aquel pequeño sitial. Galletas, profiteroles, té e infusiones para todas. Era la reunión de las Fujino de cada sábado en la tarde, como olvidar esos tiempos._

\- Shi…Shizuru…- dijo una mujer mientraa una lágrima comenzaba a rodar por sus blancas mejillas.

\- ¿Cómo estás mamá? – preguntó Shizuru algo nerviosa. Le había tenido un enorme rencor a su madre por mucho tiempo, pero quería darle una oportunidad. No sabía si su madre aceptaría la propuesta, pero al menos tenía toda la disposición de arreglar los problemas familiares con ella.

\- No puedo…no puedo creer que me llamaras…- musitó entre nerviosa y con sorpresa. Sonrió emocionada – Shizuru…hija…

\- Natsuki…Natsuki dijo que…estuviste en casa…- explicó la joven kiotence – vi los chocolates que me dejaste…

\- Sí…co-conocí a Natsuki…es…se ve una buena persona…- hubo un segundo de silencio que la madre quiso romper – Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿A qué debo esta bella llamada?

\- Quería verte…- confesó Shizuru entre emocionada y nerviosa – Quería saber si existía la posibilidad de que…- suspiró profundamente – de que tú…fueras a cenar a mi casa….a mi departamento…

\- Comprendo…- la mujer suspiró un momento

-Quiero…quiero saber si existe de tu parte la posibilidad de…de que conozcas a quien considero mi familia…

-… - la mujer intentó digerir toda la información que le estaba diciendo su hija. Recordó las palabras de Kenji, su marido. Recordó como por dos años le hizo creer que Shizuru no la quería, se sintió muy avergonzada de que fuera Shizuru quien tomara la iniciativa…¿Había sido ella? ¿Habría sido quizás iniciativa de la pareja de su hija? Shizuru era tan orgullosa como Kenji…posiblemente era la única oportunidad que tendría por parte de Shizuru.

\- Si te complica yo…- siendo interrumpida por Shizuma.

\- Dime la hora y el día y yo estaré ahí…- exclamó la mujer – no me perdería por nada del mundo la oportunidad que me estás dando…- sonrió la mujer mientras terminaba de secarse un par de lágrimas.

\- Está bien…te mandaré con Taka-san la invitación…- dijo la castaña aun algo tensa.

\- Hija…- susurró Shizuma

\- Dime…mamá…

\- Te amo…gracias por la invitación…- la llamada terminó. Shizuru se fue hasta el balcón del departamento y suspiró profundamente mientras comenzaba a llorar. No sabía si lloraba por pena, por felicidad, nostalgia…no sabía cómo clasificar el sentimiento, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que sentía un enorme alivio, sentía que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima y eso la hacía estar tranquila.

En una casa se encontraban tres jóvenes bebiéndose un par de cervezas. Como siempre, existía una leve interrogación para nada pura sobre la situación sentimental de una de ellas.

\- Así que vas a conocer a tu suegrita…- decía Nao entre risas – y la veterana se lo tomó bien? Ese sí que es un avance…definitivamente lo es… - explicaba la peli roja

\- ¿Y aceptó así como si nada?- preguntaba Mai – quiero decir…después de tanto tiempo sin hablarse pensé que sería todo mucho más difícil…y aparentemente se lo ha tomado de maravilla – decía Mai

\- No lo sé – dijo Natsuki algo nerviosa – Shizuru me llamó y dijo que ya había hablado con su madre…supongo que la señora estaba algo sorprendida con la llamada – explicó la motociclista

\- pero cómo fue que aceptó? – preguntó Mai sorprendida – hasta donde tengo entendido Shizuru le tenía mucho rencor a su mamá…con justa razón, por supuesto – la miró contenta – realmente estoy gratamente sorprendida de que la hayas ayudado…

\- Bueno…claramente sabes como Natsuki convenció a Shizuru – mirándola con una sonrisa coqueta a lo que Mai entendió la indirecta de Nao y se pusieron a reír juntas mientras Natsuki se ponía totalmente roja.

\- N-No…¡No es lo que creen! – decía mientras comenzaba a ahogarse con la cerveza - ¡No sean estúpidas!

\- Mírame… - Nao tomó el rostro de Natsuki – Aquí veo una flor marchitada…¡La picó el anzuelo! – declaró la peli roja

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – decía Mai – tan progresado mucho en la relación!

\- ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mi vida privada?! Sigo aquí! – exclamó totalmente ruborizada la joven motociclista – Dejen de fastidiar

\- lo lamento – comenzó a reír Mai – pero vaya…vas a tener que vestir de etiqueta…definitivamente… - dijo la robusta mujer – porque convengamos que la familia Fujino es de infinitas tradiciones…imagino a Shizuru poniendo unos 20 cubiertos por plato…¿Ya tomaste clases de etiqueta? Porque las vas a necesitar…¿Cuándo es la cena? – preguntó Mai preocupada

\- Este viernes…¿Y de qué etiquetas hablas? – preguntó confundida… - ¿por qué etiquetas?

\- Porque prácticamente vas a cenar con alguien de la aristocracia japonesa…¿No entiendes lo que es ser Fujino en este país? La bruja esa y su hija la brujita posiblemente comerán algo totalmente sofisticado…posiblemente Shizuru contratará a empleados y beberán algo extraño…debes vestirte y comportarte para la ocasión…la serpiente esa posiblemente prepare una cena de gala – se manifestó la peli roja

\- No creo que Shizuru tenga pensado algo como eso… - dijo Natsuki con algo de temor – al menos…Vaya… - pensó nuevamente y se cuestionó todo lo que sabía de Shizuru. En verdad sabía que Shizuru venía de una familia de mucho dinero y tradiciones, pero Shizuru toda la vida había sido tan sincera con ella que solía olvidarlo…realmente estaba condenada.

POV Natsuki

 _El esperado día llegó. Había estado toda la noche repasando un manual de como verme elegante…¡Miento! Como fingir no ser una delincuente frente a la mamá de Shizuru…imaginaba como la saludaría:_

\- Mucho gusto…mamá de Shizuru… - ¡No! Eso era casi como tratarla de abuela

\- ¿Qué tal suegra? Lindo día… - creería que la estaba insultando…

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – sonriendo como imbécil…definitivamente no funcionaría…

Pero no encontré la forma más estúpida de hacerlo

\- Ho-hola… - Y así fue como la saludé cuando la tuve frente a mi ¡Sí! Simplemente le dije Hola…ella me quedó mirando notoriamente incómoda. Shizuru se acercó y besó mis labios, creo que después de eso sentí como mi rostro se ponía totalmente rojo. Tenía bastante miedo, he de decir.

La señora se sentó en el sofá mientras bebían una copa de espumante, conversaban de la vida, de muchas cosas…comenzaron a hablar de los logros de Nina…al parecer la madre de Shizuru cree que Nina estudia música en Fuuka y se está preparando para entrar a estudiar en la Universidad de Tokyo ¿Shizuru no le dirá la verdad? Tengo miedo de que esa mujer me dirija la palabra…¡Dios mío! ¡me está mirando…! Debo actuar natural…¡Debo demostrarle que soy la persona indicada para Shizuru!

\- Hola… - volví a decir. ¡Genial! Ahora esta mujer debe creer que padezco algún tipo de deficiencia o algún trastorno emocional. Se está riendo de mi…¡Shizuru también se está riendo de mi! ¡Ahora las odio a ambas!

\- Preparé comida italiana…algo sencillo – dijo Shizuru. Ella comenzó a preparar la mesa, enseguida intenté ayudarla, temí por los 20 cubiertos por mesa, pero en realidad eran muy pocos, creo que podré eventualmente arreglármelas con todos los que hay. La madre de Shizuru nos mira con cierto respeto, creo que en el fondo sabe que no soy una mala persona, pero me siento profundamente estudiaba.

Mai me dijo que vistiera de forma elegante, que intentara hablar distinto. pero creo que si la señora debe conocerme, que sea por quien soy…por quien realmente soy…pero tengo bastante miedo.

\- ¿Por qué estás poniendo 4 puestos? – pregunté con cierta sorpresa ¿Acaso Nina estaba invitada? Definitivamente sería una velada algo complicada, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar el desafío.

\- Falta alguien… - me dijo Shizuru sonriéndome de forma algo coqueta, lo que me puso muy nerviosa. La madre de Shizuru puso en el medio las flores blancas que había traído. También había traído uno postre de chocolate, realmente tenía ganas de probarlo, se veía apetitoso. Shizuru miró el reloj y sonrió, le pidió a su mamá que se sentara. De pronto tocaron el timbre, Shizuru me pidió que fuera a abrir, esperaba a Nina con su cara de pocos amigos, aunque debo admitir que actualmente nos estábamos llevando un poco mejor. Abrí la puerta confiada cuando de pronto mi un casco de motocicleta y sentí como mi rostro se desfiguraba…Era Yuki…

\- Ho-Hola Natsuki… - sonrió de la forma más cínica que encontró. Entró y Shizuru lo saludó…¡Traición! Me sentía totalmente traicionada…¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacerme esto Shizuru?

 **Flash Back**

– A cambio me harás un favor…

\- ¿Qué favor? – preguntó Natsuki con miedo - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Solo dime que si y eso basta….

\- No puedo decirte que sí, si no sé lo que quieres te diga que sí… - Natsuki sabía que viniendo de Shizuru podía esperar cualquier cosa, entonces tenía que asegurarse.

\- No…solo dime que sí y basta – Dejó la bandeja en el velador y posteriormente quedó mirando a su novia de forma coqueta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Natsuki notó que Shizuru la miraba de una forma notoriamente lasciva.

\- Nada…nada malo – susurró la castaña y se quitó la camisa de su novia.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 _No puedo creer que a esto se refería…¡Cómo pude ser tan ciega! Shizuru quería que me reconciliara con Yuki…Por eso todo este afán por llevarse mejor con su madre…¡Un momento!...¿Q-Qué…demonios?_

\- Bueno mamá, él es Yuki Kuga, el padre de Natsuki – sonrió y posteriormente quedó mirando a Natsuki con rostro de "No me odies" – Quise organizar esta cena especial para que todos nos conociéramos mejor y pudiéramos tener un momento de calidad…

\- Yu-Yuki – la elegante mujer quedó mirando al padre de Natsuki, se sorprendió al verlo ahí. Un hombre desordenado con chaqueta de cuero, tenía su cabello algo desordenado, le sonrió y se acercó a besar su mano.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó Yuki algo sorprendido. Natsuki quedó mirando al hombre y luego a su suegra, finalmente a Shizuru, quien veía la escena tan sorprendida como ella.

\- ¿No me recuerdas? – sonrió la mujer algo nerviosa – Soy…Soy Shizuma…

\- ¿La prometida de Kenji? – preguntó Yuki sorprendido

\- ¿Se conocen? – Shizuru quedó mirando a quien era su suegro y su madre ¿Acaso se conocían?

 _Hola hola! Lo prometido es deuda: Última actualización del año._

 _De todo corazón, les deseo a cada persona que lee mis historias un feliz año nuevo, que este 2019 les traiga solo cosas bellas y todas aquellas metan que tienen en su corazón puedan realizarse._

 _Nuevamente agradezco a todas y cada una de las personas que lee mis historias, que las comenta, y a aquellos lectores fantasmas también los adoro mucho._

 _Les mando un besito esquimal._

 _Un abrazo y que nunca les falte María la del Barrio._

 _Mari Morson_


	22. Chapter 22

**Tranquila eres mía – Capítulo 21**

 **POV SHIZURU**

 _Si después de esta cena Natsuki me seguía hablando, es porque definitivamente está enamorada de mí. Me quedó mirando con verdadero odio cuando apareció Yuki, por lo que tengo la idea de que solo comenzó a fingir que no estaba enojada porque mi mamá está presente. Realmente siento que todo saldrá bien, pero al escuchar que mi mamá y Yuki se conocían no he podido dejar de cuestionarlo ¿Realmente se conocen? Me parecía tan poco posible…siento que vienen de mundos tan distintos_

 **FIN POV SHIZURU**

\- Shizuma…- el hombre de cabellos oscuros le sonrió como si estuviera viendo a una persona querida que no veía hace infinitos años y le costaba comprender que realmente era ella - ¡No puedo creerlo! Luces igual que hace…¿Cuánto? ¿25 años? – se acercó y besó su mejilla muy efusivamente - ¡Shizuma! ¡No puedo creerlo! – sonrió de genuina forma mientras volvía a sentarse a la mesa y las miradas de ambas jóvenes novias se dirigían a ambos padres en busca de una explicación.

\- ¿Se conocen? – Natsuki quedó mirando sin comprender aquello que sus oídos habían escuchado ¿Cómo era eso que su padre y la madre de su novia se conocían? Nada le cuadraba, ya que las vidas de Shizuma y Yuki eran totalmente distintas. ¡Un momento! Su cerebro comenzaba a hacer sinapsis ¿Se conocían?

\- Hace años…cuando estudiábamos…- explicó Yuki intentando no darle mucha importancia.

\- Pero tú no estudiaste en la universidad – replicó Natsuki a la defensiva – _No me cuadra… -_ internamente pensaba en ello. Hasta donde ella sabía su padre solo se había dedicado a hacer negocios clandestinos toda su vida y posteriormente se había dedicado al rubro de las motocicletas.

\- Bueno…Yuki-san estudiaba una licenciatura en Bellas artes …estudiábamos en la misma facultad – explicó Shizuma – nos conocimos porque éramos compañeros de salón.

\- ¿Estudiaste Bellas Artes? – Natsuki lo miraba sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaban diciendo, pues hasta donde ella sabia, su padre le había gustado siempre la vida fácil y al conocer a su mamá se había estabilizado y comenzado el negocio de las motocicletas, por lo demás ¿Bellas Artes? ¿Su padre sabía tomar un lápiz y hacer trazos? Definitivamente era una cena llena de descubrimientos.

\- Yuki era un verdadero artista, todos en la facultad lo admiraban – señaló Shizuma como si estuviera recordándolo todo como aquellos recuerdos que uno mantiene con añoranza – fue una gran pena cuando finalmente decidió retirarse de la carrera…

\- ¿Por qué decidió retirarse Kuga-san? – preguntó Shizuru intrigada. Le parecía sumamente interesante que su madre y su suegro se conocieran, además a juzgar por el rostro de su madre, realmente conocía a Yuki.

\- La verdad me dediqué a otro tipo de cosas…- dijo algo incómodo – era un crío…no tengo más explicación que esa…

\- Fue una buena época…- musitó con un dejo de nostalgia la madre de Shizuru.

\- Sí…aunque nunca entendí por qué eras novia de Kenji…ese sujeto era horrible y además… – siendo interrumpido por Natsuki

\- Él es el padre de Shizuru…- susurró Natsuki con cara de indignación. Se preguntaba si no podían pasar más de 5 minutos en los cuales su padre no arruinara las cosas.

\- ¿Qué?! – Yuki quedó mirando casi estupefacto a la peli castaña mayor - ¿Intentas decir que Shizuru es hija de Kenji?! – Miró atónito la situación – Realmente es un milagro que se parezca solo a ti y no a él…- sonrió emocionado – Shizuru es tan preciosa como tú, menos mal no se parece al padre – y comenzó a reír, sin embargo, su hija no lo tomó de buena forma.

\- YUKI! – Gritó Natsuki roja producto de la vergüenza. Esperaba que Shizuru se indignara para que entendiera que haber traído a Yuki era un error, pero Shizuru estaba encantada con la espontaneidad de su padre, posiblemente la torpeza social era algo que de igual forma le atraída, considerando que se había enamorado de ella. La joven kyotence no hizo más que sonreír y acto reflejo cerrar sus ojos, pues consideraba que aquello que decía Yuki era algo que sabía, mucha gente pensaba.

\- Descuida, Natsuki – sonrió Shizuma – estoy acostumbrada al humor tan particular de Yuki – le sonrió – lo que me sorprende es que Natsuki sea tu hija…eso significa que finalmente conseguiste conquistar a Saeko-san…- decía la mujer con un gesto distinto, algo en su semblante había cambiado. Natsuki se cuestionó en aquel momento la actitud de la mamá de Shizuru ¿También conocía a su madre? ¿Acaso por esa razón la familia de Shizuru le tenía tanto rechazo? ¿Si la mamá de Shizuru le tenia tanto cariño a Yuki como recordaba…quizás desconocía que fueran padre e hija? Era lo más probable…

\- Con Saeko…bueno las cosas resultaron luego de muchos años y finalmente tuvimos a Nat…

\- Lamento mucho lo sucedido…lo supe al tiempo, pero jamás me habría imaginado que tu Natsuki era la… - se complicó un poco al decirlo, respiró profundamente y continuó la Natsuki de mi hija… - terminó por decirlo, a lo que la joven motociclista sintió como sus mejillas ardían. Tras sentir como un fuerte calor corporal se sumergía en su rostro decidió mirar a Shizuru, pero comprendió que había sido mala idea cuando en el rostro de su novia se reflejaba la gloria tras haber escuchado que su madre se refería a Natsuki como "La Natsuki de Shizuru"

\- En fin, creo que vinimos a algo mucho más concreto que recordar el pasado – Dijo Yuki, quien sabía que el pasado no estaba muy a su favor y era su forma de redimir todo el mal que había hecho - ¡A celebrar por nuestras hijas! – sonrió emocionado

\- Lo mismo digo – sonrió la madre de sobria manera – bueno ahora que sé quién es tu padre… - le sonrió a Natsuki – no sé si pueda quedarme totalmente tranquila de saber que son novias – bromeó a lo que la joven se puso nerviosa

\- Mamá no la molestes – tomó la mano de Natsuki por debajo de la mesa – es algo de familia…nos gusta poner nerviosas a las personas – explicó Shizuru.

La velada continuó de forma bastante espontánea, incluso en algún momento de la noche la joven motociclista sintió que olvidaba el odio y rencor que tenía hacia su padre. Se sentía realmente bien, sentía que jamás en la vida había tenido una cena familiar, lo cual le parecía bastante ameno. Se sentía agradecida de que Shizuru se hubiese tomado la molestia de hacer algo así por ella. Ese momento posiblemente las estaba sanando a ambas.

En una oficina llena de libros se encontraba un hombre. Estaba sentado en una silla de cuero, se notaba sumamente cómoda, él descansaba su cuello ahí. Con una de sus manos tocaba de forma insistente aquella madera fina madera del escritorio que estaba frente a él y con su otra mano balanceaba un vaso de whisky. Miraba el techo y podía reflejar su rostro de uno de los cristales de aquella bella lámpara.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? – preguntó el hombre sumido en sus pensamientos

\- Sí, señor…y… - suspiró pues sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir iba a colmar su paciencia – también estaba el padre de la otra chica.

Kenji abrió enormemente sus ojos y sintió como su mandíbula comenzaba a pesar. Suspiró intentando guardar la calma y posteriormente se terminó de servir el contenido de whisky.

\- Sírveme otro vaso, por favor – pidió mientras dejaba de mirarse a través de las lámparas y procedía a sacar una chequera de su cajón. Tomó una bella pluma de plata con incrustaciones de oro y procedió a firmar aquel cheque que le había prometido a ese joven – aquí tienes – le entregó el cheque y volvió a tirarse hacia atrás, acomodando su espalda al asiento.

\- Bueno…están ahí los cuatro, es una suerte de reconciliación familiar y este hombre se llama Yuki Kuga…¿Lo conoce señor? – preguntó el joven

\- No…solo sé que es el padre de esa… - hizo una mueca de asco – esa delincuente con le anda lavando el cerebro a mi hija, pero no tengo idea quién rayos es…

 **Flash Back**

\- Si sigues así algún día vas a terminar perdiéndolo todo, Kenji – decía un joven mientras se montaba en su motocicleta

\- ¿Quién lo dice? – sonrió de despectiva manera - ¿El fracasado? ¡Jamás siquiera intentes compararte conmigo! ¿Te lo recuerdo? ¡Me eligió a mi y no a ti!

\- No, Kenji… - sonrió mirándolo con lástima – su familia te escogió a ti…y sinceramente espero que jamás se enteren de lo equivocados que están contigo...¿Sabes? Me das lástima…

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- Debe hacer algo pronto, señor – dijo el joven mientras guardaba el cheque y le entregaba una carpeta – no vi intenciones de forcejeo ni nada, además Takanori está ayudando a la señora y – siendo interrumpido por el señor Fujino

\- Shizuma solo necesita tiempo para comprender que nuestra hija está pensando mal y que es un arrebato… - explicó mientras comenzaba a beber de su nuevo vaso de whisky – gracias por tu trabajo, infórmale de esto a Sergei…vamos a tener que actuar de forma rápida…

\- Sí, señor, como usted diga – obedeció el joven y se levantó, dejando al hombre solo en aquel despacho, bebiendo su vaso de whisky.

La velada terminó de forma bastante grata para los cuatro. Shizuru fue a dejar a su madre al estacionamiento donde estaba Takanori, por su parte Natsuki fue a dejar a su padre donde había dejado su motocicleta.

\- No creas que fue idea mía – dijo Natsuki mostrando su verdadero rostro frente a su padre – esta fue idea de Shizuru

\- Lo sé – le sonrió – Nat…¿Algún día vas a perdonarme? – preguntó con tristeza – sé que arruiné las cosas pero…

\- no hay pero… – dijo Natsuki - ¿Sabes? Quizás algún día pueda llegar a tenerte cariño, pero jamás te voy a ver como un padre…Jamás… - explicó mientras quedaba frente a él. El hombre mayor sonrió con tristeza y se sentó en la moto mientras miraba el casco.

\- Kenji sabe de…¿Esto? – preguntó Yuki con ciertas dudas.

\- ¿Ah? – Natsuki miró sin comprender a su padre ¿Qué tenía que ver Kenji en todo esto?

\- El padre de Shizuru sabe de esto? – preguntó abiertamente

\- O sea…Shizuru no habla con él… - explicó sin mucho interés

\- Cuídate de él – la miró con preocupación – ese hombre es un monstruo

\- Disculpa pero no tienes mucho derecho a hablar de "malos padres" – sonrió despreocupada – además ese es un problema personal de Shizuru y no tienes por qué meterte…

\- Él debe saber que eres mi hija – explicó con un semblante sumamente serio – Por favor cuídate de él…y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en contar conmigo…

\- No estoy para intrigas ¿Sabes? – lo miró molestó – Sé cuidarme sola…siempre lo he hecho…

\- Como sea…si alguna vez en la vida él te llega a hablar…yo cuidaré de ti – tomó el hombro de la joven y la quedó mirando – se lo debo a Saeko…

\- No digas el nombre de mi mamá en vano – musitó con tristeza la joven – en fin…que estés bien – Yuki le acercó la mano para que se despidieran, sin embargo, la joven solo comenzó a alejarse del lugar para posteriormente subir al departamento de su novia.

\- Gracias por venir – sonrió Shizuru sumamente contenta por la velada que había tenido – de verdad…me hizo bien

\- Gracias a ti, hija – le sonrió y besó su mejilla – Quisiera… - confesó emocionada – quisiera venir algún día con Nina… - tomó las manos de la joven – sé que puedo convencerla…a ella le haría tan bien verte…

\- respecto a eso… - Shizuru sabía que en algún momento debía decirle la verdad a su madre, sin embargo, también sentía que eso era algo que Nina debía decirle. Quizás si se juntaban las tres Nina también podría hablar otros temas relevantes a sus sentimientos con su madre y ella. Quizás era la forma en la cual la joven de cabellos azules podría por fin sincerarse con su familia – Si…me parece una buena idea…

\- y respecto a Natsuki… - confesó intentando no demostrarse incómoda – se ve que te quiere mucho…y de verdad…si a ella la escogiste para ser feliz…yo estoy contigo… - apretó fuertemente las manos de su hija – espero de todo corazón que llegue el día en que todos los rencores que guarda tu corazón por mi se terminen por esfumar – la abrazó fuertemente y acarició la mejilla de su hija – Te quiero, hija…lamento haber sido tan ignorante todos estos años y no haberte apoyado cuando… - siendo interrumpida por Shizuru

\- Está bien… - le sonrió y miró a los ojos – está todo bien…

Ambas jóvenes se terminaron por encontrar en la puerta del departamento. Natsuki quedó mirando a Shizuru, procedió a entrar al departamento sin decir absolutamente nada y se sentó en el sofá.

\- Ara ara…¿Acaso mi Natsuki no va a perdonarme? – sonrió de forma coqueta, pues sabía que era la única forma de zafar, ya que su novia debía estar odiándola en ese momento.

\- Debería odiarte… - confesó mientras la quedaba mirando – pero siento que al menos a ti te hizo feliz…

\- solo quiero que puedas sentirte mejor respecto a las cosas que te hacen sufrir – la joven castaña se sentó junto a la peli cobalto – me encantaría que todo se solucionara alguna vez…

\- confío en que podrás solucionar las cosas con tu mamá…incluso eventualmente con tu papá – dijo Natsuki mientras notaba como Shizuru comenzaba a acercarse de forma peligrosa, pero terminaba recostándose en el pecho de la amante de la adrenalina.

\- mi padre es tema aparte… - explicó Shizuru con cierto temor – estoy segura que cuando se entere que mi mamá se juntó conmigo pondrá el grito en el cielo… - susurró con miedo

\- Todo va a estar bien – espetó Natsuki, quien comenzó a acariciar la nuca de su joven amante – todo va a salir bien…y… - siendo interrumpida por Shizuru, quien se subía en sus piernas y colgaba sus brazos al cuello de su novia – Shi-Shizuru! – desvió el rostro sonrojada - ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Tengo que explicarte lo que quiero hacer? – preguntó Shizuru mientras se acercaba al oído de su novia - ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

\- S-si… - tragó saliva la joven peli cobalto y como acto reflejo terminó dejando sus manos en la cintura de Shizuru

\- Pienso que no te pasa como a mi… - confesó la castaña quien tomó el rostro de su novia e hizo un puchero – Ara ara…¿Cómo lo hace Natsuki?

\- ¿Ha-hacer qué? – preguntó nerviosa, pues sabía que no saldría viva de ahí.

\- Cómo puedes actuar así…siendo que estamos solas…es de noche…y nadie va a interrumpirnos… - le corrió el cabello detrás de una de sus orejas – y yo me siento tan débil en tus brazos – abrazó fuertemente a la joven – quizás está mal…pero no puedo evitar querer tenerte conmigo, Natsuki… - con sus labios le dio un húmedo beso al lóbulo de la oreja de su novia – Te necesito, Natsuki…

\- Yo a ti… - susurró con torpeza la joven. Quitó sus manos de la cintura y tomó su rostro, le sonrió de la mejor forma que pudo y besó su frente – yo también te necesito…yo… - tragó saliva y continuó – no te dejaré dormir esta noche.

Tras decir esto, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su novia, había conseguido su cometido.

En aquella helada oficina, donde solo se podía respirar whisky, el jefe de la dinastía Fujino mantenía una conversación de suma urgencia.

\- Así es…sí…exacto… - sonrió mientras miraba un nombre en su libreta – quítale los frenos a esa motocicleta, Sergey….confío plenamente en tu amor por las motocicletas – sonrió y miró nuevamente la libreta para tachar dicho nombre. Las instrucciones ya estaban dichas.

 _Hola hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, que este 2019 vaya super! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de TEM, la verdad le quedan pocos capítulos, yo creo que unos 5, a menos que a alguien se le ocurra morir en el próximo capítulo._

 _Quiero dedicar este capítulo a **Dichiro** , espero que con esto mis vacas no pierdan su honor – otra vez u.u – _

_Quiero aprovechar de comentar que posiblemente este sea el último fanfic de Mai Hime que haga porque comencé a escribir una historia original y bueno, creo que ese es mi gran proyecto ahora. Quizás haga un one shot para despedirme de los fanfic de Mai Hime (que los amo con todo mi corazón del mundo mundial)._

 _Quiero agradecer a las personas que leen mis historias y me siguen fielmente. Besitos a todas y todos y nos estamos leyendo en el funeral de Natsuki…(No, es broma xDD)_

 _Un besito esquimal_

PD: **Chat'de'Lune** , me debes el hashtag (Corazón para ti)


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 22 – Tranquila, eres mía #Destinoyazar**

La gran limusina de los Fujino terminaba de estacionarse en el gran patio delantero de la mansión de la familia. La distinguida mujer le pidió a su chofer que no comentara con nadie lo que había sucedido y a donde habían ido aquella noche, tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar si Kenji se enteraba que había ido a ver a su hija.

Shizuma llegó y se encontró con la ama de llaves, quien le sonrió de forma hospitalaria y le dijo que su marido la estaba esperando en su despacho. La señora Fujino sintió cierto temor sobre lo que podía significar que su marido la estuviera esperando en el despacho ¿Acaso él se había enterado de lo que había sucedido? ¿Podría ser que se había enterado de la visita a casa de Shizuru? Sentía algo de temor por la reacción de su marido, pero no podía ignorar que existía un conflicto familiar que debían resolver tarde o temprano y sinceramente a estas alturas de la vida ya no sentía que existía mucho tiempo para retrasarlo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y pudo ver a su marido sentado en aquella silla con un rostro sumamente poderoso, como aquel hombre que se jactaba de tener la razón y el control de todo. Recordó sus años de universitaria. Era inevitable pensar en eso luego de haber visto a Yuki, pues posiblemente ese hombre representaba uno de los periodos más felices de su vida. No era como que se arrepintiera de ser la mujer de Kenji, porque sabía que gracias a eso era la madre de sus tres hijas, sin embargo, también sabía que había sacrificado a una persona que había sido sumamente importante en su vida para tener lo que actualmente tenía.

Aquel hombre que era su marido hace 25 años se levantaba de aquel asiento y se acercaba para tomar su rostro y besar sus labios.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó Shizuma preocupada al ver a su marido así-

Kenji había sido un hombre bastante alegre y romántico el primer año de matrimonio, pero cuando ella quedó embarazada jamás volvió a ser el mismo. Solo veía efusividad cuando Shizuru mostraba sus logros, por lo que desde que se había ido de la casa, cada día aquel amoroso hombre se volvía más ermitaño y más solitario. A veces sentía que no lograba hacerlo feliz y era su culpa, pues debido al pasado, la culpa era su fiel y eterna compañera.

\- Estaba preocupado por ti… - Se separó un poco y le sonrió intentando fingir la mayor demencia posible, si quería que le creyeran, debía ser precavido y no levantar sospecha– No siempre sales y llegas tan tarde así que me preocupé ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó con un rostro de suma preocupación.

\- Estoy bien…- suspiró con algo de temor. Sabía que no podía mentirle a su marido, pero también tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir él al respecto.

\- Me alegra mucho – besó las manos de su mujer - ¿Entonces te divertiste? – preguntó contento aquel serio hombre, expectante, esperando la respuesta de su dulce mujer.

\- Kenji…- Susurró casi de forma inaudible aquella mujer – Fui…fui a ver a…- lo miró fijamente, ya no podía ocultarlo más – fui a ver a Shizuru…

\- Mala…- Terminaba de gemir una joven de cabello castaño la cual mantenía su espalda arqueada, con una mano sostenía su peso. Estaba sentada en su cama, su novia permanecía de rodillas frente a ella y ambas tenían una de sus manos entrelazada.

\- Te amo…- Susurró Natsuki entre un leve jadeo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenía algo de sudor en su frente. En menos de un segundo notó que su novia la agarraba por la cintura y terminaba abrazándola fuertemente mientras se tendían en la cama

\- ¡Te amo tanto! – besó el cuello de su novia. Se puso encima de ella, dejándola totalmente acorralada.

\- Shi-Shizuru! – Gritó Natsuki fingiendo una notoria molestia – no me beses tanto…no quiero que me dejes una marca o algo así…- explicó la joven motociclista intentando separarse de su novia

\- Lo siento – la joven se apoyó en el pecho de su novia y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

\- Lo…lo siento Shizuru…- Natsuki abrazó fuertemente a Shizuru.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que íbamos a estar así? – preguntó emocionada

\- La verdad… - sonrió un poco avergonzada – jamás creí que íbamos a terminar teniendo algo…jamás creí que iba a terminar enamorándome de alguien…lo sentía muy ajeno – explicaba la peli cobalto mientras se ponía de lado y quedaba mirando a Shizuru, quien con su mano izquierda acariciaba la mejilla de Natsuki.

\- ¿No te arrepientes? – preguntó con ciertas dudas.

\- No… - le sonrió – Aún…aún lo considero algo bueno y extraño para mi…y…me da miedo que no logres entenderlo – confesó la joven motociclista

\- Siempre voy a entender a mi Natsuki – besó los labios de la joven – Natsuki no sabe lo feliz que me hace… - cerró sus ojos y poso su frente con la de su novia – esto es como un sueño para mi…del cual no quiero despertar jamás…

\- Yo tampoco – Natsuki volvió a responderle el beso – No quiero perderte…no quiero… - la abrazó

\- ¿Aunque te deje marcas en el cuello? – le tocó el cuello

\- ¿Me dejaste una marca?! – la miró indignada

\- No… - le sonrió y abrazó fuertemente – Natsuki es mía…no necesito dejarle marcas…

\- No cambias… - musitó fingiendo nuevamente molestia.

Él sabía perfectamente que su mujer había ido a ver a Shizuru, sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió fue el nivel de sinceridad de ella. Creía que no podían haber salido mejor las cosas de lo esperado, realmente las cosas jugaban una vez más a su favor y debía aprovecharlo.

\- ¿Fuiste a ver a…Shizuru? – la miró fingiendo sorpresa. Se acercó un poco al escritorio, se apoyó en él y llevó una de sus manos al mentón – Creí que ya habíamos hablado del tema – la quedó mirando de forma seria – Creí que…- siendo interrumpido por Shizuma.

\- Es mi hija y me he perdido 2 años de su vida por…- desvió el rostro para luego volver a mirarlo –

\- Por tener una hija enferma? – la miró molesto mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- No está enferma! – se defendió la madre de Shizuru – mantiene una relación muy sana con Natsuki

\- ¿Relación con Natsuki? – preguntó fingiendo nuevamente sorpresa - ¿Así que está con Natsuki? – sonrió algo molesto – Ya no es la delincuente…es Natsuki…

\- Es una buena persona…- explicó Shizuma defendiéndola – Si la conocieras…notarías que realmente quiere a Shizuru…- suspiró un segundo, realmente lo que estaba diciendo le traía recuerdos. Quizás era algo que prefería olvidar para que simplemente no le doliera, mas era imposible, al haber dicho esas palabras era como sentir un inevitable de yavu.

 **Flash back**

\- Si tan solo te dignaras a conocerlo…te darías cuenta que él es una buena persona – decía Shizuma totalmente triste ante la situación que la estaba obligando su padre – por favor, debes creer en lo que te digo…él es bueno…

\- No es más que un delincuente, Shizuma – musitó de forma tajante su padre – Me niego a lo que me pides…- se cruzó de brazos, sumamente indignado.

\- Pero me quiere…- susurró ella entre lágrimas – yo sé que realmente me quiere…- le dolía en el alma lo que sucedía, pues sabía que su padre jamás cambiaría de parecer.

 **Fin Flash back**

\- ¿Realmente la quiere? – la miró con mucha tristeza - ¿Acaso la quiere?

\- Sí, Kenji…- se acercó la mujer y tomó las manos de su marido – Natsuki la quiere, ambas se quieren mucho…si las hubieras visto…- suspiró y lo abrazó – Por favor…habla con Shizuru…antes de que sea demasiado tarde y la terminemos perdiendo por un prejuicio…

\- No puedo – desvió él su rostro – me niego a creer que mi hija es una pervertida….

\- Es que no lo es – replicó la madre de Shizuru – No lo es, Kenji…simplemente debemos adaptarnos a los tiempos – lo soltó de dicho abrazó y miró profundamente a los ojos – Le hemos hecho mucho daño a nuestra pero aún así salió adelante, está estudiando, trabaja como modelo...

\- Lo sé…- suspiró él con lágrimas en los ojos – Ha sido toda la vida mi gran orgullo…y saber que incluso se acerca su cumpleaños y no estaré ahí me parte el alma – tapó su rostro, en silencio comenzaba a llorar.

Shizuma se sorprendió mucho al ver a su marido, el cual era un roble para ella, llorando de forma tan sincera por su hija. Algo en su corazón la tranquilizó y le hizo sentir que todo eventualmente estaría bien.

\- Pero podemos cambiar eso, Kenji – la mujer volvió a abrazarlo para intentar tranquilizarlo – Por favor…

\- Tengo miedo de que mi hija no quiera verme después de como la traté – confesó con infinita tristeza – me da tanto miedo de que Shizuru nunca más en la vida quiera verme – explicó el hombre y la miró con mucha angustia – Por esa razón he preferido nunca más dirigirle la palabra…porque soy un cobarde

\- Por Dios, Kenji! No lo eres! Confía…ya puedo hablar con ella…Kenji, no perdamos la oportunidad de ver a Shizuru y… - siendo interrumpida por Kenji.

\- Dame tiempo para pensarlo – dijo él intentando respirar más tranquilo – dame tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo lo que está sucediendo…por favor

\- Intentarás hablar con ella? – sonrió con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos.

\- Lo intentaré… - la miró y abrazó profundamente – te prometo que lo intentaré – le sonrió emocionado para posteriormente besar sus labios y acariciar su rostro.

\- gracias…. – le sonrió emocionada – ya verás como todo saldrá bien, Kenji…

\- esperemos eso – dijo aquel hombre – ahora si me permites…necesito estar solo…necesito pensar – confesó el padre de Shizuru.

\- está bien…pero por favor no subas a la habitación tan tarde – le sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta – debes descansar…

\- Si… - le sonrió – Y…Shizuma?

\- Si? - preguntó la mujer en el umbral de la puerta

\- ¿Estuviste solo con Shizuru y Natsuki? – preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos

\- Sí… - musitó ella – las tres… - explicó mientras bajaba el rostro

\- Entiendo – el hombre le sonrió y a los pocos segundos se sentó en su silla, al lado de su escritorio. Abrió el cuarto cajón que tenía llave y sacó un celular especial. Procedió a marcar un número que no tenía registrado, era hora de comenzar a trabajar – Sigues siendo la misma prostituta de hace 25 años, Shizuma.

 **POV Nina**

 _Han pasado dos semanas de la última vez que hablé con Tomoe y la verdad es que aquella vez que se fue del departamento de mi hermano, fue la última vez que pude verla sin sentir un dolor en el estómago cada vez que la tengo cerca de mi, como ahora._

 _La clase había comenzado a las 8 y media de la mañana, Shizuru ya estaba en la sala desde las 8 preparando su material para la clase. Se sorprendió al notar que había llegado temprano y me pidió que me sentara adelante para poder conversar mientras era hora de entrar. Me dio lo mismo, porque de todas maneras ya no me sentaba junto a Tomoe y prefería estar cerca de Shizuru para así poder ignorarla sin que se lo tomara personal…¿Tomárselo personal? Creo que eso ya había sucedido hace bastante tiempo, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, me era imposible cambiarlo._

 _La clase se comenzó a llenar porque la próxima semana tendríamos un examen de la materia que estaba repasando Shizuru. Para cuando me di cuenta noté que la puerta se abría de par en par y Tomoe se sentaba a mi lado, ponía el libro de clases sobre la mesa y sacaba un cuaderno. Saludaba a Shizuru de manera cordial y al mirarme susurraba un gélido "Hola"._

 _Sentí un dolor horrible en el estómago y en verdad me era difícil escuchar a Shizuru, sabía que no estaba bien porque el examen venía pronto, pero me era imposible. En mi cabeza revivía una y otra vez su "Hola". Una mirada penetrante que a kilómetros de distancia me hacía sentir que me odiaba. Tomoe se caracterizaba por ser una persona tierna, amorosa y ahora solo veía odio en esos bellos ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos ella dejó su asiento y le hizo una seña a Shizuru para salir de la sala. En aquel momento quedé mirando a Shizuru con cara de imbécil y ella me guiñó un ojo…¿Me estaba dando permiso para ir tras ella? Me levanté y terminé saliendo a la siga de Tomoe._

 _Sabía que iba al baño, la conozco porque cada vez que se estresa por algo va al baño del cuarto piso, ya que ese baño suele estar vacío. La veía a lo lejos pero cuando creí que no me había notado, me hizo entender lo contrario._

\- ¿Puedes dejar de seguirme? – pidió la joven con un tono algo severo.

\- No te estoy siguiendo… - _Ok ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Es obvio que la estoy siguiendo…_

\- Es obvio que me estás siguiendo…. – _Y qué bien lo sabes…_

\- Saliste…como si nada y pensé que te pasaba algo… - confesó Nina mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella.

\- Nina… - suspiró Tomoe algo triste - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Estoy preocupada por ti – se acercó un poco más - ¿Por qué razón tendría que ser extraño que me preocupara por ti? – la miró con tristeza – Siempre me he preocupado por ti…

\- Como la gran amiga que eres ¿No? – la miró también con un semblante de profunda tristeza, pues realmente la situación que vivían le hacia doler el corazón.

\- Tomoe…no seas injusta – pidió Nina mientras se acercaba un poco más.

\- ¿Injusta yo? – dijo con desagrado - ¿Yo he sido injusta?

\- ¡Bueno, Sí! – se hartó de la situación – eres bastante injusta! – Desvió el rostro para volver a mirarla – Te dije que me gustabas, te dije que te quería pero enseguida metiste a mi familia! Enseguida querías que publicara a todo el mundo que me gustabas…¡No funciona así! – gritó la joven de cabello azul molesta con la situación a la cual la estaba exponiendo la joven que quería.

\- Nina tú no sabes nada…¡No te gusto! Solo no quieres perder mi amistad…eso es lo que sucede y no quiero que estés conmigo por lástima…

\- Pero si ni siquiera me dejaste quedarme! Simplemente te fuiste…me quitaste tu amistad, lo que podría haber sucedido ¡Todo! Soy una cobarde y lo tengo claro, pero te quiero! – La agarró del brazo y con algo de torpeza la metió a una cabina del baño

\- Nina déjame salir… - desvió el rostro totalmente sonrojado

\- No vamos a salir de aquí hasta que al menos me escuches… - decía mientras le temblaba la voz, sentía miedo, pero ese mismo miedo sin saber por qué la impulsaba y le daba valor…era el miedo a perderla lo que la motivaba – Han sido una mierda estas dos semanas…

\- Lo siento… - Tomoe suspiró y miraba el piso, se negaba a mirar a Nina.

\- Tomoe… - la joven tomó la mano de la chica de cabello turquesa - Yo sé que tienes miedo pero yo también tengo miedo…

\- No quiero arruinar tu vida… - confesó Tomoe – hablé con tu hermana y…creo que sé que para ti sería mucho más difícil tener algo con alguien como yo y… - siendo interrumpida por Nina.

\- Yo te quiero…. – explicó Nina.

\- Yo también te quiero…pero… - la quedó mirando fijamente – sé que eres distinta a mi – sentía como las lágrimas intentaban caer por sus mejillas, pero a toda costa luchaba para que no fuera así – y sé que no mereces sufrir por alguien como yo…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Nina con ciertas dudas.

\- A que yo sé que estar con una mujer te traería más problemas…y yo… - bajó el rostro y comenzó a llorar – sé que he sido egoísta…y lo acepto…pero no puedo ser tu amiga si…si te tengo tan cerca en lo único que pienso es en besarte y hacer otras mil cosas que las amigas no hacen…

\- Tomoe… - susurró la hermana menor de Shizuru.

\- Te pido por favor… - bajó el rostro y notó como sus lágrimas caían al piso – Por favor déjame en paz…porque no quiero sufrir, Nina – se armó de valor y la miró a los ojos – Por favor, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi…porque duele mucho…

\- No… - intentó aclarar un poco su garganta, la situación se había vuelto considerablemente difícil – No eres justa…yo…

\- Lo sé – le sonrió – sé lo que le sigue…y realmente me hace feliz que…de cierta manera me correspondas…pero no lo quiero así…¿Podrías entenderlo?

\- Tomoe… - Sintió un balde de agua fría.

 _¿No les ha pasado que creen que encontraron las palabras que son como la llave para abrir el cofre, pero se dan cuenta que la llave era falsa y el cofre lleno de oro está tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos? Así mismo me sentía en este momento…¿Por qué razón exactamente es que no quería intentarlo conmigo? ¿Por mi familia? ¿Porque yo no me iba atrever a contarlo? Posiblemente…Posiblemente era eso…¿Entonces qué debía hacer para hacerla cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué mis palabras no llegaban a ti, Tomoe?_

Un dedo se posó en los labios de Nina, la joven sonrió entre lágrimas – No digas nada…por favor…

La joven peli azul salió de la cabina del baño y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, no sabía si lo mejor era irse a su departamento o al departamento de Shizuru, lo que tenía claro era que no quería volver a ver nunca más en su vida a Tomoe, pues se sentía herida…¿Se sentía rechazada acaso?

 _Es como sentir que te he perdido sin siquiera haberte tenido…No te entiendo…y sinceramente no sé si te quiero entender_

 **Fin POV Nina**

Un hombre de negocios miraba su celular y veía un satisfactorio mensaje en el "Todo listo, jefe". Sentía que por fin sus problemas se iban a acabar, sentía que ya no tenía que hacer nada más que esperar a ver como todo aquello que odiaba, se derrumbaba poco a poco.

Natsuki iba llegando a casa de Shizuru, donde había dejado su motocicleta ya que se había ido a la universidad en el auto de Shizuru, cuando de pronto notó que del estacionamiento iba saliendo Yuki, por lo que se molestó al verlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – lo miró sin comprender

\- Nada… - sonrió mientras se acercaba a saludarla, sin embargo, la joven enseguida se alejaba – ok, nada de besos…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar de forma tajante

\- Vine a verte…y bueno, al notar que no estabas quise asegurarme de que no estuviera tu motocicleta y la vi…¿Se echó a perder? Sabes que tengo un mecánico cerca y …. – siendo interrumpido por Natsuki

\- Sabes perfectamente que no quiero verte… - dijo molesta

\- No contestaste mis llamadas y… - siendo interrumpido nuevamente por Natsuki

\- Yuki…realmente no quiero ser grosera, pero… - el hombre la quedó mirando y le sonrió

\- No te preocupes, no tienes por qué darme más explicaciones…¿Sabes? Yo que tú revisaría esa moto…por si acaso… - explicó y comenzó a alejarse – Dile a Shizuru que cuando tenga otra cena me invite…pues cocina como los dioses…

La joven peli cobalto se sintió molesta de la actitud tan relajada de su padre. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que esa forma tan desligada de ser le hacia mal? Continuo subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento, donde para su sorpresa se encontró con Nina.

\- Hola Nina… - al mirarla a los ojos notó que había estado llorando

\- Hola… - desvió el rostro para continuar mirando televisión.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó algo incómoda al verla así, tan triste.

\- Bien…sin novedades – explicó la peli azul

\- ¿No ha llegado Shizuru? – preguntó ya que, a juzgar por el silencio, su novia no se encontraba.

\- Fue a…juntarse con mi mamá…me invitaron…pero no he ido…- dijo sin muchas ganas

\- ¿No quieres que te vaya a dejar? Tengo mi moto abajo… - se acercó y sentó junto a ella en el sofá – No sé si ir realmente…¿Sabes? Siento como si mi corazón se hubiese roto en mil pedazos…¿Realmente crees que me haga bien salir?

\- Bueno…cuando uno se siente así…es bueno juntarse con gente que te quiere…ya sabes…la familia…

Dos mujeres se encontraban sentadas en una mesa de un elegante café, mientras una de ellas miraba fijamente su té, con cierta incomodidad.

\- No sé si realmente sea buena idea, mamá – confesó Shizuru, quien sabía que no se sentía preparada para ver nuevamente a su padre – No lo sé…No lo veo como una posibilidad real…

\- Pero, hija – tomó la mano de su hija y comenzó a acariciarla – tu padre realmente está muy arrepentido de todas las cosas horribles que dijo y todas las cosas que hizo, me lo confesó el otro día…

\- mamá… - le sonrió a su madre – conoces perfectamente a papá…él… - desvió el rostro – el jamás me va a aceptar por quien soy…y eso es algo que tengo sumamente claro – suspiró. La madre miró su celular y vio el mensaje.

\- Es un mensaje de tu hermana… - expresó la madre – Es de Nina…viene en camino…y la vendrá a dejar…¿Natsuki? ¿Nina conoce a Natsuki? – se preguntó la madre, quien en ese momento entendió que definitivamente necesitaban hablar muchas cosas las tres juntas.

 _Hola hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de la historia. Como siempre lamento la tardanza, espero que **Dichiro** no me odie por esto (Mis vacas sufrirán las consecuencias de esta terrible deshonra). _

_Quiero darle las gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que siempre me comenta o me dice cosas bellas ;-; mi corazón es de ustedes (insertar corazón)._

 _Espero que estén todos bien y que se cuiden mucho, cuiden su salud y aliméntense pero la salud es lo más importante!_

 ** _Setsuna M_** _, Infinitas gracias por tus bellas palabras ;-; besos y abrazos para ti_

 ** _Dichiro_** _, Gracias por leer siempre mis historias y por hostigarme por wsp para que continúe con más rapidez (Porque sí! Está mujer me habla por wsp para que actualice y cuando no lo hago me manda memes en forma de burla jajaja)_

 ** _Shana_** _, no me has perdido, nos continuaremos leyendo eternamente ;-;_

 ** _Gler_** _, Infinito amor a tus palabras y gracias a ti_

 ** _Chat_** _, amo tus Hashtag (lo siento, tenía que decirlo xd) amo tus descripciones, tus visiones del futuro del fanfic (que siempre le achuntas a todo). Gracias a ti_

 ** _Guest_** _, Tardé bastante pero aquí me tienes, que disfrutes_

 ** _ArturiaP_** _, Esperemos que no haya necesidad de funeral(?) Besitos_


	24. Chapter 24

**Tranquila, eres mía - Capítulo 23 #SentimientoDeCulpabilidad**

 **POV Shizuru**

 _Natsuki me llamó aproximadamente media hora después de que Nina nos avisara que venía en camino. Había ocurrido un accidente._

 _Aún sigo sin entender cómo fue que sucedió todo de esa manera, cómo es que chocaron, pero lo que dice la policía es que la motocicleta de Natsuki tenía cortados los frenos. Ambas iban a poca velocidad por suerte, sin embargo, Natsuki le pidió a Nina que saltara de la motocicleta para luego ella hacer lo mismo y el resultado fue grave. Natsuki está con el brazo fracturado y Nina se fracturó la clavícula en 4 partes, además tiene heridas por muchas partes de su cuerpo. El médico llegó hace poco y nos avisó que estaría en observación y que estaba fuera de peligro, Natsuki está siendo revisaba y posiblemente aparte de ponerle un yeso, no tenga otro tipo de complicación, eso es lo que espero y ruego a Dios._

 _Cuando me llamó la policía, realmente temí lo peor, me puse a llorar enseguida y salí volando con mi mamá, nos llevó por suerte Takanori, pues yo no era capaz de manejar en ese estado, temí lo peor._

 _Cuando mamá preguntó por qué razón Nina estaba con Natsuki, tuve que contarle la verdad, lo cual creo que por la situación en la que nos encontrabamos, lo tomó bastante bien, supongo que ella siente que Nina simplemente hizo lo posible por querer estar a mi lado._

 _El doctor dijo que Natsuki saldría pronto de las últimas observaciones, ya llevamos esperando unas dos horas en el hospital y realmente tengo un poco de miedo, quiero que todo salga bien y que Natsuki me diga que está bien._

 **Fin POV Shizuru**

Una joven peli cobalto salía de una sala y se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba Shizuru junto con Shizuma. Shizuru corrió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba su novia y la abrazó fuertemente. Natsuki sintió los delgados dedos de su novia apretar su cintura y a pesar de sentir amor en aquel gesto, el dolor que le provocaba hizo que se notara una mueca en su rostro.

\- Disculpa, Nat ¿Te duele mucho? - preguntó Shizuru mientras tomaba el rostro de la joven y besaba sus labios - ¡Tuve tanto miedo!

\- Natsuki... - se acercó Shizuma y con un gesto un poco menos eufórico, procedió a tocar con cierto respeto el hombro de la joven - No sé cómo agradecértelo...

\- Casi mato a Nina - Natsuki miró muy avergonzada a la mamá de su novia, pues no tenía sentido lo que había sucedido. Su moto era revisada cada mes, ella además sabía de mecánica de motocicletas, a su motocicleta claramente le habían cortado los frenos. Según la policía eso podía suceder por un problema técnico, incluso habían dicho que quizás había sido negligencia de algún mecánico, pero ella conocía perfectamente su moto. ¡Alguien había cortado los frenos!

\- Natsuki... - le sonrió con comprensión la mujer - Fue un accidente y ante el, tu actuaste de la mejor manera, le pediste a Nina que cayera, tuviste la mente fría como para tirarte en un lado el cual amortiguara la caída...- la miró con aquella sonrisa muy caracteristica de Shizuru - Realmente estoy agradecida de que a pesar de haber sido un accidente que podría haber pasado a mayores, tu fuiste responsable con mi hija...con mis dos hijas... - tomó la mano de la joven.

\- Nina salió peor que yo - dijo Natsuki totalmente descompuesta. Sentía que era la oportunidad para demostrarle a la madre de Shizuru que era una buena persona, pero lamentablemente casi había matado a la hermana de su novia.

\- Nat... - Shizuru tomó la mano de su novia - por favor, no pienses estupideces...no fue tu culpa y lo importante es que Nina está a salvo...estará adolorida un tiempo pero está bien...ambas están bien... - besó la frente de la joven - podríamos estar lamentando una tragedia y no es así...así que debes estar tranquila...

\- Yo iré a hablar con el médico para saber si Nina podrá ser dada de alta hoy o tendremos que esperar - Shizuma tomó delicadamente el brazo de Natsuki - Por favor, no pienses cosas malas...lo importante es que ambas están bien...no fue tu culpa - Terminó de decir la madre de su novia y se fue hasta llegar a los pasillos donde podría encontrarse con el doctor para saber como seguía su hija menor.

Kenji estaba en su oficina terminando de ver unos papeles, cuando notó que tenía 2 llamadas perdidas. Se encontraba sumergido en su trabajo y sus pensamientos que no eran capaces de dejarlo en paz. A pesar de ser un hombre que solía mantener todo bajo control, sentía que últimamente la posibilidad de continuar teniendo ese tipo de tranquilidad, ese estilo de vida en el cual era quien mandaba en su vida y era dueño de su propio mundo, se estaba desmoronando y eso le provocaba un pánico horrible. Una nueva llamada lo desconcertó, recordó sus planes y procedió a ponerse su máscara.

\- Sergei...¡Mi querido amigo! - sonrió y se tiró para atrás en su enorme asiento de cuero - ¿Novedades? ¿Cuándo es el velorio de Natsuki? Debo buscar un traje bello...como el que usé cuando murió el marido de Viola... - se rió al recordar la muerte de aquel hombre.

\- Eh...No sé cómo decírselo...pero no murió nadie - explicó Sergei algo complicado.

\- ¿Qué?! - se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y se llevó su vaso de whisky a los labios - ¿No murió?! ¿Al menos quedó grave?! ¡Mierda! - dijo sumamente molesto - ¡Es una arpía! - golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el escritorio.

\- Nina iba en la moto... - musitó muy nervioso el joven rubio.

\- ¿Nina?! - Preguntó preocupado - ¿Qué le pasó?!

\- Le intentaré explicar de la forma más concisa posible... - respiró profundamente y procedió - Ignoro la razón pero cuando Natsuki se subió a la moto...iba con Nina...ambas están en el hospital y Shizuru y su mujer están ahí

\- ¿Shizuru y Shizuma están ahí?! ¡Mierda! - volvió a golpear el escritorio con mucho temor - No puedo creerlo...PERO CÓMO TAN INEPTOS! DEBÍAN ASEGURARSE DE QUE LA MUY PUTA SE SUBIERA SOLA! - gritó a todo pulmón.

\- Lo lamento, Kenji...pero por lo que supe Nina está bien...fue una fractura en la clavícula y creo que un golpe en la cabeza pe... - siendo interrumpido por Kenji

\- Si no me dices que Natsuki tiene al menos una costilla rota, olvídate de tu cara de muñeco... - amenazó Kenji au joven rubio.

\- Ella...tiene una fractura en su brazo y... - siendo interrumpido por Kenji

\- O sea la muy puta está como nada...posiblemente le pongan un yeso y a mi hija nada...y para colmo de todo Shizuma aún no me avisa nada... - reflexionó.

\- Qué...qué hacemos señor? - preguntó Sergei preocupado de las reacciones de aquel hombre.

\- Nada...vamos a ver esta situación como una oportunidad para acercarme a Shizuru... - sonrió volviendo a calmarse - Dios está de nuestro lado, Sergei...

\- Como usted diga, Kenji - musitó Sergei preocupado - Cualquier cosa lo mantendré informado

\- No vuelvas a llamarme a menos que sea de suma urgencia...¿Entendiste?! - y terminó por cortar el teléfono. Miró el techo unos momentos, comenzó a reírse solo. Volvía a ver una nueva luz en todo lo que había sucedido, realmente las cosas pasaban por algo y sentía que realmente había encontrado una oportunidad para acercarse a Shizuru y hacerle notar que estaba de novia con una imbécil.

En una habitación bastante tranquila se encontraba una chica escuchando música triste, posiblemente aquel tipo de canciones de amor que uno suele escuchar cuando está sufriendo una pena de amor. ¿Por qué razón será que mientras mayor es la pena, más triste es la canción de amor? Es una pregunta que posiblemente se hacia Tomoe.

Aquella canción que hablaba de un amor imposible, un amor inalcanzable la hacia suspirar. Pensó en el beso que se había dado con Nina, pensó en lo mucho que la quería, en lo mucho que la amaba. Para ella hace mucho tiempo Nina había dejado de ser una buena amiga, había dejado de ser una persona con la cual pudiera estar cerca sin que apasionados pensamientos pasaran por su cabeza.

Recordaba una y otra vez aquel beso entre ambas, recordaba la tensión del momento, recordaba las manos de Nina en su rostro, la torpeza de los labios de la joven de cabello azul, que aunque fuera torpe, esa torpeza la mataba. Se sentía avergonzada de pensar en Nina como mujer, como la mujer que era, de pensar en su cuerpo, de imaginarse probando el cuerpo de la joven y terminaba sintiendo culpa, pues sabía que eso definitivamente no podía ser una amistad.

Al principio lo había logrado y no había sido tan difícil, había logrado intentar verla como una amiga, como una persona que quería pero que podía ver como amiga, como una persona con la cual nunca estaría, sin embargo, cuando supo de los sentimientos de Nina, se dio cuenta que era imposible pensar en ella nuevamente como amiga, porque la gran razón era que Nina podía ofrecerle una amistad y ahora no.

Quería a Nina pero sentía que incluso aunque quisiera bajarle la luna, Nina terminaría dejando muchas cosas por ella, por lo que no se sentía lo suficientemente buena como para valer tal sacrificio.

De pronto, la lista de reproducciones de Spotify "Canciones para cortarse las venas con una lechuga" dejó de sonar, dando paso a una llamada telefónica de Shizuru.

 _Shizu-sama llamando_

\- No quiero hablar, Shizuru... - dijo la joven con una voz que apenas ella pudo escuchar, por lo que dejó que la llamada sonara hasta que cesara. Posterior a eso vio un mensaje que le hizo cambiar radicalmente su rostro. _"Por favor contéstame, Tomoe. Nina tuvo un accidente"._

Sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía en la espalda, tuvo miedo en aquel momento y con sus manos temblorosas tomó con mucho pánico el celular y como pudo, devolvió la llamada a Shizuru.

\- Tomoe... - contestó Shizuru

\- ¡Qué le pasó a Nina?! - gritó prácticamente la joven mientras sentía como su voz se quebraba - ¡Por favor, dime qué pasó?!

\- Nina tuvo un accidente, Tomoe...¿Puedes venir al hospital? - preguntaba Shizuru mientras comenzaba a explicarle a la joven de cabello turquesa como habían sucedido las cosas.

Natsuki no se sentía bien, se sentía realmente culpable y ahora incómoda con un yeso en su brazo. A lo lejos vio como se venía acercando Yuki, al tenerlo cerca no lo soporto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Natsuki algo molesta

\- Shizuru me llamó - explicó Yuki - ¿No anda cerca?

\- Está hablando por teléfono - explicó Natsuki molesta

\- Natsuki lamento lo que sucedió...¿Te encuentras bien? - intentó acercarse pero la joven peli cobalto se alejó - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Como que qué me pasa! - lo miró de pie a cabeza - ¡Tú fuiste!

\- ¿Hacer qué? - Yuki la miró sin comprender

\- Dijiste que estabas viendo mi moto y justo a mi moto se le rompen los frenos ¿No lo crees curioso? - explicó molesta

\- Te dije que podía pasarle algo...te dije que la revisaras...- intentó bajar la voz - es obvio que el padre de Shizuru tiene que ver en todo esto ¡Te lo dije! ¡Debes cuidarte de él!

\- Cuidarme de él?! - le gritó - ¡Quién te crees tú para venir a criticar al padre de Shizuru?! ¿El que me abandonó?!

\- Podré ser un imbécil - se defendió Yuki - podré ser un pobre hombre, sin embargo ¡No soy una miseria como lo es él!

\- ¡Hablas como si realmente lo conocieras! - lo miró acercándose de manera altanera

\- Lo conozco perfectamente - Intentó tomar la mano de su hija, pero ella lo rechazó - ¡Por favor! Solo te pido que te cuides ¡Es obvio que él provocó esto!

\- Es obvio que no tienes idea quien soy, quien es él y absolutamente nada...

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Shizuru preocupada acercándose a ambos. A juzgar por el rostro que los dos tenían, claramente estaban discutiendo.

\- Nada, Shizuru - sonrió Yuki con cierta decepción, pero sabía que su hija tarde o temprano se terminaría dando cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo - Yo solo vine a ver si Natsuki estaba bien y en tus manos por supuesto que estará bien - se acercó y le hizo cariño en el hombro y Shizuru y posteriormente se despidió de una forma poco efusiva de Natsuki.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Nat? - tomó del cuello a su novia y la miró preocupada

\- Nada...no sucede nada... - desviaba el rostro la joven motociclista mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido. Tenía la certeza de que había sido Yuki pero ¿Para qué?

\- No me mientas, amor... - pidió la joven castaña

\- Me siento culpable, Shizuru...mira todo lo que sucedió por mi culpa - bajó el rostro sumamente triste.

\- Nat, fue un accidente - tomó el rostro de su novia y besó sus labios - lo importante es que estás bien y no te pasó nada...que Nina está bien también...el doctor le dijo a mi mamá que se quedará posiblemente dos días hospitalizada por observaciones...así que llamé a Tomoe... - besó nuevamente sus labios - tendré que cuidar mucho a Natsuki... - se acercó a su oído - vamos a tener que dejar descansar esa mano tan sexy de mi Natsuki... - haciendo que su novia se pusiera roja y se separara de ella.

\- ¡Estamos en un hospital! ¡Tu hermana está hospitalizada! - dijo sumamente cohibida a lo que su novia solo le respondía con una sonrisa malvada.

\- Preciosa, me encanta hacerte sonrojar! - tras decir eso se puso algo seria. Tomo las manos de su novia con mucho cuidado y posteriormente le acarició la mejilla - Va...va a venir mi papá... - suspiró - realmente no quiero exponerte a nada, por lo que te iré a dejar a casa y luego volveré ¿Te parece?

\- ¿No quieres que tu papá me vea? - preguntó Natsuki incómoda

\- No quiero que te vea a ti...no quiero que me vea a mi tampoco, pero no puedo dejar a mi mamá sola... - le sonrió - supongo que tendré que verlo yo...

\- De verdad quiero estar contigo y... - Shizuru besó los labios de Natsuki nuevamente

\- No...no te preocupes... - besó sus labios - vamos a despedirnos de mi mamá y te iré a dejar a tu departamento ¿Te parece?

\- Está bien...pero... - tomó el rostro de su novia - por favor...cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo...iré a despedirme de tu mamá...mañana vendré...

\- tranquila...está todo bien - Shizuru quedó mirando a Natsuki, quien se acercaba a la sala donde se encontraba Nina para despedirse de su madre.

Ambas jóvenes se fueron en el auto a la casa de Natsuki. Al llegar la peli castaña sintió algo en su corazón, tomó fuertemente la mano de Natsuki antes de que se bajara del auto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Natsuki

\- No quiero dejarte sola pero...de verdad es mejor que descanses...

\- Lo sé...no te preocupes - se acercó y besó sus labios

\- ¿Natsuki? - Shizuru tomó fuertemente la mano de su novia - Quiero que sepas que no hay día en que no le agradezca a la vida por estar a tu lado...de verdad...

\- Yo también te amo - Natsuki besó la frente de Shizuru

\- Mañana en la mañana vendré a verte, te lo prometo...

\- Te estaré esperando... - le sonrió, besó sus labios y posteriormente se bajó del auto. Tenía una horrible sensación en su pecho, quizás era porque sabía que algo no estaba bien, porque sabía que no había sido un accidente. Seguía preguntándose por qué razón su padre había hecho lo que había hecho. Abrió la puerta de su casa, cuando de pronto vio a alguien sentado en ella tomándose una taza de té. En aquella pequeña mesa de la sala de estar había una pequeña tetera y una taza vacía. Vio el rostro de aquel hombre y enseguida supo de quien se trataba.

\- Por fin nos conocemos...Natsuki - el hombre la miró y ella al mirar hacia atrás habían dos hombres, uno a cada lado, uno de ellos era Sergei - Por favor, toma asiento...estás en tu casa - se cruzó de tiernas y le sonrió, la joven se preguntó si acaso su padre había tenido razón en lo que le había dicho.

 _Hola hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Alguien aparte de mi odia a Kenji? La historia comenza a pasar por capítulos decisivos (SI, como en las novelas) por lo que habrá mucho dolor y más dolor...creo que amo hacer sufrir a mis personajes._

 _Como dato extra quería comentar que en 10 horas más me voy a subir a un avión y le tengo pánico a las alturas, y como soy una persona sin mucho criterio, quería compartirles con ustedes mi sentimiento de dolor. Cuando estoy nerviosa hago pesas ¿Ustedes qué hacen?_

 _En fin! Si el avión no se cae (Porque estoy con pánico xd) nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, pero si se llegara a caer,_ Inugami Akuma _continuará mi legado (Ya no puedes decir que no jijiji)._

 _Ya hablando en serio xd Nos leemos y que estén bien, cuiden su salud y la de sus seres queridos. Infinitas gracias por su apoyo, por leerme._

 _Recuerden que subo mis historias en , en Wattpad (Perdóname FF :c ), subo mis poemas a Facebook y suelo subir cosas de mi vida a Instagram. Pueden seguirme por todo y mandarme mensajitos por ahí._

 _Un besito esquimal, un abrazo y que nunca les falte María la del Barrio._

 _Hookedonreading Hi! My dear! Sorry, I don't speak english. Thank you so much for your review. Thank you for your good vibes! Take care! A Eskimo kiss_

 _Gler Lin Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, creo que las cosas no pintan tan bien pero estaremos a la espera de ver como todo mejora (Cuando eso ocurra). Besitos._

 _Dichiro Esta vez no tuviste que molestarme tanto por wsp para que actualizara (Todo sea por mis vacas) Te adoro y nada es gratis! Quiero saber como continua tu fanfic!_

 _Pasen a leer NO TE ATREVAS A OLVIDAR de DICHIRO, está de infarto_

 _Setsuna La madre de Shizuru está tan metida en su sentimiento de culpa que no se da cuenta aún de nada...pero presiento que no queda mucho para esto cambie. Besitos!_

 _Chat Amo tus teorías sobre mis historias y amé ese "si sobreviven", me causó mucha risa. Un abrazo! (inserte corazón)_


	25. Chapter 25

**Tranquila, eres mía - Capítulo 24 #Voluntadelazar**

 _-_ Por favor...toma asiento - sonrió aquel hombre y al notar que la joven no lo hacía, le hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que le acercaran un asiento a la joven motociclista, quien los miraba con cierto resquemor.

\- Estoy en mi casa...si quiero me siento y si quiero...estoy de pie - dijo algo incómoda, pues sabía que si el padre de su novia se encontraba ahí, nada bueno podía salir de eso. Se preguntaba por qué razón estaba ahí, por qué el ambiente se sentía tan tenso, tan espeso.

\- No temas... - le sonrió y pidió nuevamente que se sentara, con un delicado gesto de sus manos - te prometo que no vas a arrepentirte...Confía en mi, por favor... - sonrió de educada forma o quizás más bien hipócrita.

Natsuki algo molesta le hizo caso y se terminó sentando en una silla frente a él. Suspiró profundamente y se cruzó de brazos, no entendía por qué razón Sergei estaba detrás de ella, no entendía cómo es que el padre de Shizuru estaba ahí, pero comenzaba a sentirse mal, porque quizás su padre tenía razón y en verdad Kenji no era un hombre de fiarse ¿Sería posible que...? No, imposible.

\- Me enteré que tú eres la novia de mi hija... - comentó él mientras pedía que Sergei le sirviera otra taza de té - Esta tetera y este juego de tazas los tiene que haber comprado Shizuru ¿No es así? - observó la taza en sus manos - Esta taza es preciosa...

\- Sí... - musitó de abúlica forma la peli cobalto - ella los compró...hace ya bastante tiempo... - susurró de forma

\- Era de esperarse - comentó aquel hombre - porque mi hija tiene un espectacular gusto...¿No lo crees así? ¿No lo crees así Natsuki? - la quedó mirando para posteriormente continuar mirando la taza.

\- Sí...Shizuru siempre ha tenido un buen gusto - Dijo Natsuki algo incómoda, seguía sin entender por qué ese hombre estaba ahí, sin embargo, sabía que si él se encontraba ahí era porque nada bueno iba a pasar, comenzaba a temer lo peor.

\- ¿Cierto? - la quedó mirando - ¿Cierto que tiene buen gusto? - miró a sus hombres

\- Así es... - musitó algo molesta, pues no entendía a qué iba la conversación.

\- Entonces Natsuki de mi corazón... - se rio de forma irónica - Podrías...¿Podrías explicarme qué hace perdiendo su valioso tiempo con alguien como tú? ¿Acaso eres la excepción a la regla? Porque tú eres de pésimo gusto - la miró y le sonrió casi como si le estuviera haciendo un cumplido. Aquel hombre se caracterizaba por eso y mucho más.

\- Está conmigo porque me ama...y yo la amo a ella - Dijo la peli cobalto molesta - ¿A qué vino? - preguntó directamente pues la forma de ser de aquel hombre comenzaba a desagradarle bastante. Era un hombre grosero, pero esa grosería la vestía de elegancia. El comenzó a reírse de forma bastante notoria.

\- ¿Amarte? ¿Escucharon? - miró a sus guardaespaldas - ¿Escuchaste eso Sergei? ¡Por Dios! - le sonrió mientras volvía a beber té - ¿Acaso crees que mi hija está contigo porque te ama? Eres muy ingenua...¿Acaso te gusta soñar?

\- Ella me ama...Le guste o no...Shizuru está conmigo porque me ama... - Natsuki lo miró fijamente, no estaba interesada en ser parte de aquel juego, no iba a soportarlo un minuto más.

\- ¡Por favor! Que chica más patética... - cruzó sus piernas y dejó la taza de té en la mesa de centro - Bueno...Viola ya me había dicho que eras una persona peculiar...En fin...¿Así que chocaste con mi hija? Con la pequeña Nina...

\- No fue intencional... - intentó defenderse la peli cobalto totalmente incomoda, pues ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Intencional? Claro que lo fue - se levantó y la quedó mirando fijamente - Solo que yo esperaba matarte...¿Acaso creíste que fue un accidente? - Tras decir esto Natsuki quedó fjiamente mirando la taza que había tomado el padre de Shizuru para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

 _\- Te dije que podía pasarle algo...te dije que la revisaras...- intentó bajar la voz - es obvio que el padre de Shizuru tiene que ver en todo esto ¡Te lo dije! ¡Debes cuidarte de él!_

 _\- Cuidarme de él?! - le gritó - ¡Quién te crees tú para venir a criticar al padre de Shizuru?! ¿El que me abandonó?!_

 _\- Podré ser un imbécil - se defendió Yuki - podré ser un pobre hombre, sin embargo ¡No soy una miseria como lo es él!_

 _\- ¡Hablas como si realmente lo conocieras! - lo miró acercándose de manera altanera_

 _\- Lo conozco perfectamente - Intentó tomar la mano de su hija, pero ella lo rechazó - ¡Por favor! Solo te pido que te cuides ¡Es obvio que él provocó esto!_

\- ¿Qué? - la joven lo miró y comprendió absolutamente todo, sin embargo, era casi incapaz de creer lo que estaba diciéndole aquel hombre.

\- ¿Creíste que había sido un accidente? - le sonrió - Que tierna eres... - respiró profundamente, acomodó su corbata y posteriormente continuó - Te explicaré de la forma más cortés que puedo, ya que aprecio bastante que hayas salvado la vida de mi hija menor...¿Sabes? Jamás esperé absolutamente nada de Nina...pero incluso en algún momento logró engañarme... - quedó mirando un mueble, donde se encontraba una foto de Natsuki y Shizuru juntas, en aquella época aún no eran novias, sin embargo, se podía apreciar a una Shizuru sumamente feliz - Shizuru es mi hija...y merece una persona que yo considere a su altura - la quedó mirando fijamente - y me veo en la penosa necesidad de comentarte que no acepto que esté con alguien como tú...no calificas...¿Entiendes?

\- Creo que la que tiene que calificar es Shizuru y no usted - se levantó igualmente - y si vino a pedirme que me aleje de ella, le comento que pierde su tiempo - se acercó a la puerta rápidamente - Necesito que se vaya de mi casa, no ha sido invitado y mucho menos es bienvenido, además... - fue interrumpida por uno de los guardaespaldas que la tomó fuertemente, agarrando el brazo que tenía herido. Junto con Sergei la agarraron fuertemente, dejándola totalmente inmovilizada. Kenji se acercó quedando frente a ella, mantenía sus brazos detrás totalmente estoica. Le sonrió nuevamente, definitivamente y para desgracia de Natsuki, ella conocía esa sonrisa, esa mirada era la mirada de Shizuru, te sonreía pero en el fondo estaba esperando como destruirte rápidamente.

\- Suéltenla... - pidió al guardaespaldas y a Sergei - Lamento que ellos sean tan descorteses...créeme que yo no soy igual...soy mucho peor...

\- ¡Usted es una bestia! Mi papá tenía razón... - dijo sumamente molesta.

\- ¿Tú papá? - Se rió y se llevó la mano a su boca - ¿Escucharon eso chicos? Su papá...Yuki Kuga... - miró su mano y comenzó a hacer un ademán con sus manos como si estuviera contando - ¿Cuántos años? ¿25 años quizás? Sí, creo que fue hace 25 años - le tomó el hombro - Cuando Shizuma prefirió quedarse conmigo y dejó a tu papá...¿Sabes por qué? Porque les dije a sus padres que Yuki era la perdición - continuó riéndose - ¡Y me hicieron caso! ¡Y ella también se dio cuenta que perdía el tiempo con alguien como Yuki! - la apuntó - ¡Lo mismo que haré ahora con Shizuru! ¡Ella se dará cuenta de que pierde su tiempo contigo tal como Shizuma lo hizo con Yuki! Así que te pido humildemente que me hagas caso...porque - le susurró - estoy dispuesto a todo para que te deje

\- No me va a dejar - Natsuki se sentía mal, sentía angustia, rabia, sentía que su brazo dolía en demasía. Estaba segura que se lo habían vuelto a romper nuevamente - No me va a dejar porque me ama...

\- Te doy... - quedó mirando a Sergei - ¿Cuánto le damos? ¿Una semana? - a lo que Sergei algo temeroso asintió con su cabeza - Te doy una semana para que dejes a mi hija...¿Entendiste? Una semana...7 días...

\- Olvídelo...No la dejaré... - musitó llena de rabia.

\- Y en cuanto a tu padre... - le sonrió - Dile que se cuide...

\- ¿Siempre está acostumbrado a que todos hagan lo que usted quiere? - miró Natsuki de forma desafiante a lo que aquel hombre la quedó mirando - ¿Cree que porque tiene todo ese dinero puede hacer lo que quiere? ¿No es así? - se acercó de manera desafiante a él - ¿Sabe? Puede separarme de Shizuru, puede terminar matando a mi papá pero no tiene el amor de Shizuru ¿Lo entiende? ¡Usted jamás volverá a tener el amor de Shizuru! Porque Shizuru lo detesta! - le gritó - Lo lamento mucho pero es la verdad ¡Así que puede amenazarme todo lo que quiera, pero el cariño de Shizuru lo perdió hace años! - gritó y cerró sus ojos, estaba llena de ira.

\- Vámonos - a aquel hombre se le acabó la sonrisa cuando Natsuki dijo eso. Terminó por bajar de aquel edificio y cuando por fin llegó al auto se acomodó la corbata nuevamente, sintiendo total indignación. Miraba la nada, las palabras de Natsuki habían calado muy hondo, muy profundamente en su corazón, pues quizás el sabía que ella tenía razón.

\- No le haga caso...Shizuru lo ama - dijo Sergei

\- ¡CÁLLATE! - Sus ojos se abrieron profundamente y se puso totalmente rojo de ira, comenzó a respirar de forma pesada y lenta - Nadie pidió tu opinión.

Natsuki se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Kenji. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Por supuesto que no iba a hacerle caso al padre de su novia, sin embargo, no sabía bien qué podía hacer. Tenía miedo de todo lo que estaba por venir. Pensó que quizás era bueno hablar con su padre, mas no quería reconocer que aquel hombre estaba en lo cierto. Quería olvidar todo lo que había sucedido, que se tratara de una pesadilla. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Una joven de cabello turquesa corría por unas calles totalmente desesperaba. Había bajado hace poco minutos del taxi, ya que lamentablemente había un enorme atrochamiento de autos, por lo que si seguía en ese auto no iba a lograr llegar a tiempo. Agitada se preguntaba por qué razón había sucedido lo que había sucedido. Necesitaba saber si acaso Nina estaba bien, rezaba al cielo una y mil veces por su enamorada, porque estuviera bien. Realmente la llamada de Shizuru la había sacado de control.

\- Así que veías a Nina hace tiempo - comentó la madre de la joven amante del quien, quien sonrió con cierta melancolía - Nina siempre ha sido muy astuta...debe haberse sentido tan sola todo este tiempo sin haber podido contar conmigo...

\- Nina quería saber por qué razón yo...me había ido y jamás había vuelto a hablarle... - susurró Shizuru - y bueno...

\- Alguien más sabía esto? - preguntó Shizuma.

Shizuru en aquel momento dudó si decirle a su madre que Viola era quien ayudaba a Nina, sin embargo, sentía que debía ser algo que decidiera la propia Nina junto con Viola. No podía exponer a sus hermanas porque no era justo.

\- La verdad es que... - tomó ambas manos de su madre cuando de pronto vio a una chica agitada, sumamente roja y con un poco de sudor en su frente mirarla desesperada.

\- Dónde está Nina?! - preguntó mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Con sus manos se apoyaba en sus rodillas, estaba muy agotada. Había subido 5 pisos corriendo más lo que había corrido por el taxi.

\- Tú debes ser Tomoe...¿No es así? - preguntó la mujer mayor.

\- Y-yo... - al ver a aquella mujer mayor comprendió enseguida que era la madre de Shizuru y Nina. Aquella mujer le sonrió con mucha elegancia - Sí...

\- Mi nombre es Shizuma - le sonrió gentilmente - soy la madre de Nina y Shizuru...

\- Soy Tomoe Margherite...mucho gusto - dijo algo incómoda - lamento conocerla en estas circunstancias...

\- Lo sé, pero es agradable conocerte...ella...ella me ha hablado mucho y muy bien de ti... - se levantó de su asiento - Ella está sedada ahora y está durmiendo por lo que no creo que pueda escucharte, sin embargo - comenzó a caminar junto con ella por el pasillo, podía haber una visita en la tarde y Shizuma sabía perfectamente que la visita de Tomoe le haría bien a Nina - Yo creo que ella sabrá en el fondo de su corazón que la viniste a ver y a ella eso le hará muy feliz...

\- Muchas gracias... - decía Tomoe con una lágrima en sus ojos, había llorado mucho. La madre de las señoritas Fujino tomó ambas manos de la joven peli turquesa.

\- ¿Sabes? Antes de que entres a verla quiero decirte algo... - comentó la mujer con un semblante tranquilo, pero que sin embargo hizo sentir algo nerviosa a Tomoe.

\- Dígame... - susurró de forma casi inaudible la mejor amiga de Nina.

\- Nina siempre ha sido hermética...siempre ha sido la consentida de Shizuru - sonrió emocionada al recordar - Creo que Shizuru la consentía tanto como podía, pero cuando fue creciendo se volvió muy distante y cuando Shizuru se terminó por ir de la casa...bueno...si eres amiga de mi hija sabrás como terminó mi adorada Nina - tomó el hombro de Tomoe - pero cada vez que hablaba de ti una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y no entendí bien eso hasta ayer en la noche cuando me llamó por teléfono... - acarició la mejilla de la joven

\- No entiendo... - dijo Tomoe nerviosa

\- Quiero que sepas que a través de los años he comprendido que no hay nada que me hace más feliz que ver la sonrisa genuina de mis hijas...y si tú puedes darle una sonrisa genuina a mi hija...yo siempre la voy a apoyar... - le acarició la nuca a Tomoe - ahora ve a verla...hablaré con el doctor para que te deje estar todo el tiempo que quieras...

\- Gracias...de verdad infinitas gracias - dijo Tomoe para terminar entrando por la habitación donde se encontraba Nina. ¿Qué era lo que acaso había dicho su madre? Sentía como si la madre de Nina le hubiese intentado decir algo.

Shizuru seguía en la sala de espera viendo como volvía su madre, cuando de pronto miró hacia el lado contrario y sintió que su corazón se encogía un poco. Era su padre que venía con su hermana, quedó mirando su taza de té y respiró profundamente, sabía que se vendría algo desagradable. Por suerte, sabía que Natsuki estaba lejos y no iba a tener que soportar a su padre. En pocas horas iría por Natsuki, ya no lo soportaba, tenía que verla, pues solo ella le daba el valor para enfrentar a su papá.

\- Hola...Shizuru... - susurró el padre de la joven, quien la quedó mirando.

\- Hola... - lo miró directo a los ojos y aquel hombre sintió como una cuchilla de hielo atravesaba su corazón y notó que lo que decía Natsuki era verdad.

 **Flash Back**

\- ¿Quién es mi princesa? - decía un hombre emocionado tomando en brazos a su hija mientras reía.

\- Yo papá - decía la joven mirándolo a los ojos, su mirada radiaba felicidad - yo soy tu princesa.

\- Siempre serás la princesa de papá...mi mayor orgullo, Shizuru-chan...eres mi mayor orgullo - aquel hombre besaba la frente de su hija y pensaba que a pesar de todo, estaba agradecido de que dentro de su mundo de mentiras y fraudes existiera una sola verdad, una sola pureza e inocencia y todo ello se albergara en una sola persona: Su amada Shizuru.

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- Tan...tanto tiempo... - musitó aquel hombre, sin embargo, al mirar en aquella cálida mirada de su hija, pudo notar que sus ojos ya no le demostraban amor.

 _Hola hola! Bueno, efectivamente no morí, pero estuve a punto ya que los aviones me dan pánico. Siguiendo a un tema más entretenido, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de "Tranquila, eres mía". El padre de Shizuru es un hombre muy malvado y no sé si realmente tenga límite o no._

 _Espero estén bien y se cuiden mucho mucho. Como siempre muchas gracias por comentarme, por seguirme y por simplemente leer mis historias, realmente es algo que me hace genuinamente feliz. Ya son bastantes años escribiendo este tipo de fanfic y posiblemente dentro de la próxima semana sacaré una historia original que subiré a mi página de Facebook "Mari Morson". Las y los adoro mucho mucho. Un besito esquimal._

 _ **Dichiro** , Muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme en mis historias y puntualmente en esta. Te avisé personalmente que había actualizado, así que ahora quiero mi recompensa! Pasando y Pasando jajajaja. Gracias por tus consejos y motivaciones para escribir. Nos estamos leyendo. Besos (Corazón)_

 _ **Persa Uchiha Kaioh** , Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Espero te haya gustado la actualización! Saludos y que estés bien. Besitos (corazón)_

 _ **Setsuna M** , Realmente creo que la maldad de ese hombre no tiene límites...o quizás sí, en verdad falta entender por qué razones el actúa así y podremos verlo en los próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos estamos leyendo. Besos (Corazón)_

 _ **Gler Lin** , No pude actualizar tan pronto como quizás hubiese esperado pero espero que te haya gustado mucho el nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que la maldad de Kenji es algo de estudiar. Besitos y nos estamos leyendo (Corazón)_

 _ **Langely** , Me dio mucha risa tu comentario! Muchas gracias de verdad y sí! El padre de Natsuki realmente entendía todo pero nadie le hizo caso al pobre hombre. Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, que estés bien y nos estamos leyendo. Besitos (Corazón)_

 _ **Inugami Akuma** , Posiblemente Kenji no tenga alma, conozco a mucha gente que tampoco la tiene. Es probable que en el próximo capítulo entendamos mejor los sentimientos de Nina hacia Tomoe. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos estamos leyendo. Besos (Corazón)_


	26. Chapter 26

**Tranquila, eres mia - Capítulo 25**

 **POV Shizuma**

Cuando supe que Shizuru era lesbiana sentí que mi mundo se caía pedazo a pedazo hasta sentir que jamás volvería a ser lo mismo. Me sentía culpable, sentía que Shizuru se sentía de esa manera porque se sentía sola y ello debido a que yo había hecho algo mal, por más extraño que parezca me sentía culpable. Fue así como por mucho tiempo decidí echarle la culpa a Natsuki, sentía que ella la había llevado por el mal camino, sentí que tal vez todo había sido culpa de que tras una larga lista de candidatos para que se casaran con ella, mi hija se había terminado aburriendo y por eso buscaba en mujeres aquello que no lograba encontrar en hombres.  
Todas y absolutamente todas mis teorías por supuesto estaban erradas y yo no fui capaz de entenderlo hasta hace muy poco tiempo. Creo que ahora que lo pienso, fue cuando vi aquella fotografía de Shizuru junto a Natsuki. Cuando conocí a Natsuki hice todo lo posible por sentir odio hacia ella, por sentir desprecio, vergüenza, pero no vi nada más que una joven inocente que era odiada de forma injusta. Después cuando vi aquella fotografía, noté a mi hija radiante, la vi con una sonrisa que tan pocas veces la vi, posiblemente solo en su niñez.  
Haberla visto tan radiante en aquella cena había sido una recompensa para mi, definitivamente.  
Cuando me invitó a almorzar junto con Yuki comprendí que todo había sido un error, comprendí que mi ignorancia y miedo a la palabra "lesbiana" había sido mucho más fuerte que mi amor por ella. La única que había sido ciega era yo, después de todo, Shizuru siempre había tenido a Natsuki en sus conversaciones, por años me había hablado de ella y yo jamás lo cuestioné.  
Era verdad, Shizuru siempre estaba hablándome de Natsuki, hablándome de cuando la llevaba a pasear en su motocicleta, de como le encantaba ayudarla con sus exámenes extraordinarios, que tenían que estudiar matemáticas, recordé a Shizuru haciendo resúmenes por horas para que Natsuki estudiara mejor. Recordé también la tristeza de cuando me comentó que no sabía como decirle a Natsuki que iba a comprometerse con Hiro.  
Es por eso que decidí que no podía cometer el mismo error dos veces. Ya no podía cambiar el pasado, por lo que tenía que cambiar el presente y podía ser ciega una vez, mas no dos veces.  
Fue ahí cuando recordé a Shizuru hablandome de Natsuki, hablándome de cada vez que iban a pasear en motocicleta, de como le encantaba ayudarla con sus exámenes extraordinarios, recordé la tristeza cuando decía que no sabía como contarle a Natsuki que se iba a comprometer. Entendí realmente que siempre haía intentado decirmelo pero yo jamás había caído en cuenta. Ya no podía cambiar el pasado, pero sentía que podía cambiar el presente, y podía ser ciega una sola vez...pero no dos veces.

 **Flash Black**

 _\- Estoy bien, mamá... - susurraba una joven bastante triste, no tenía intenciones en hablar más allá de sus sentimientos con su madre, pues sabía que no la entendería. Era un tema bastante sensible para ambas._  
 _\- ¿Te peleaste con Tomoe-san? - preguntó su madre._  
 _\- Yo... - Nina suspiró un momento ¿Acaso tan evidente era todo ello? - Solo...estamos algo distanciadas_  
 _\- ¿Ha sucedido algo? - preguntó nuevamente la madre - Cualquier cosa...lo que sea...sabes que puedes contar con tu madre...¿Lo sabes?_  
 _\- No es nada malo...es solo que...- se sentía lo suficientemente triste como para entender que no era capaz de hablar de sus propios sentimientos._  
 _\- ¿Has tenido problemas con alguien más? - volvió a preguntar Shizuma_  
 _\- Me...me gustaría ser feliz...mamá... - confesó Nina algo desilusionada - En verdad solo es eso..._  
 _\- Entonces debes ser feliz, hija...debes buscar tu felicidad... - sonrió la madre más tranquila - Nina simplemente debe buscar aquello que la haga muy feliz..._  
 _\- Pero...¿Qué sucedería si mi felicidad...si mi felicidad tiene directa relación con la felicidad de Tomoe? - cerró con mucho miedo sus ojos al decirle eso a su mamá, pues sentía que se había dejado a la deriva._  
 _\- Te diría que...que procures hacerla muy feliz...Nina-chan... - Shizuma sintió un nudo en su garganta, sintió como una lágrima caía por sus ojos, pensó en todo lo que quizás estaba sufriendo su hija y no era capaz de decírselo por miedo a tener una reacción como la que habían tenido con Shizuru. Se sentía sumamente egoísta._  
 _\- Mamá yo... - Nina tenía miedo, no era capaz de saber a ciencia cierta si su madre entendía bien lo que estaba intentando decir, pero sabía que algo al menos le había dejado en claro._  
 _\- Eres mi hija menor y quiero tu felicidad...¿Te veré mañana? - preguntó aquella castaña mujer._  
 _\- Si mamá... - Nina cortó el teléfono y sintió que debía hablar ese siguiente día con Tomoe. Debía hablar con ella y explicarle sus sentimientos, sin embargo, lo que no sabía es que Tomoe no querría escucharla._

 **Fin Flash Back**

La joven de cabello verde entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Nina, se acercó lentamente mientras con miedo veía el rostro tranquilo pero herido de la joven. Sintió miedo de tocar sus manos, así que con cuidado continuó acercándose para posteriormente sentarse junto a ella y rozar su mano.  
\- Discúlpame... - susurró Tomoe, haciendo una mueca de tristeza que más parecía a la de una niña pequeña - Por favor discúlpame Nina...

Shizuma se acercó a Shizuru y le acarició el hombro a su hija al mismo tiempo que saludaba a su hija y su marido. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para una reunión familiar y tampoco era el mejor momento para una reconciliación, sin embargo, en su corazón se encontraba la pequeña posibilidad de creer en ello, de creer que quizás su hija y su marido podrían llegar a reconciliarse, a pesar de que sabía que quien tenía que dar el primer paso era Kenji.

\- Nina-chan está bien, pasó a saludarla una amiguita así que vas a tener que esperar un poco para visitarla - explicó Shizuma a su marido.  
\- Entiendo... - Suspiró Kenji preocupado.  
\- Bueno...eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien se sube a la moto de una loca...no esperemos sorprendernos - Dijo Viola de manera despectiva a lo que Shizuru sintió ganas de matarla.  
\- Por favor, Viola - pidió Shizuma  
\- Pero es la verdad...Todo fue culpa de la loca de tu amante! - dijo desafiante la hermana mayor de las Fujino  
\- Tu madre tiene razón - contestó Kenji a lo que Shizuru miró con algo de temor su reacción - Fue un accidente y fue lamentable...pero no es el lugar ni el momento de insultar a alguien...en vez de eso debemos estar agradecidos que nadie...tanto Nina como la otra chica salieron lastimadas de gravedad - sentenció Kenji a lo que su mujer sintió orgullo en las palabras de su marido, realmente quería hacer las paces con su hija.  
Shizuru quedó mirando a su padre, sin embargo, a pesar de que sus palabras expresaban comprensión y ternura, no podía olvidar que era la misma persona que le había dicho que había abusado de su hermana menor y que le había impedido tantas cosas.  
\- Ve a casa, Hija - Shizuma le pidió a Shizuru, pues sabía que las cosas podrían resultar más incómodas para ella y ante todo quería la paz y tranquilidad para toda la familia. Sabía que Nina se encontraba en buenas manos y que todo resultaría bien.  
Tomoe se mantenía en silencio, mientras acariciaba la mano de la joven que amaba.

\- Sé que te dije que no quería ser tu amiga ni hablar contigo... - intentó acariciar la mejilla de la joven pero le dio miedo, debido a que tenía una herida en su mejilla - Sé que debes estar enojada conmigo por la escena del baño...pero tenía miedo y me daba mucho miedo ilusionarme...¿Sabes? A mi me gusta mucho mirarte a los ojos porque al hacerlo, aun si emanas frialdad, puedo estar segura que dentro de aquellos ojos se esconde una calidez enorme de la cual creo que soy la única persona que la conoce - sonrió y continuó acariciando la mano de la joven - ¿Crees que es muy tonto creer que nadie te conoce mejor que yo? - sintió mucha pena de verla así como estaba, solo quería que se despertara - Nina yo...

\- Está bien... - susurró Shizuru. Realmente quería quedarse para estar con su hermana y así poder saber enseguida cuando despertara, sin embargo, tener a su papá tan cerca y a su hermana la tenía con los nervios de punta.  
\- Shizuru...te acompaño a tu auto... - advirtió su padre. Shizuru se despidió de su mamá y posteriormente de su hermana, quien solo musitó de forma desagradable un ligero adiós, para seguir caminando por los pasillos con su papá.  
\- ¿Su novia casi termina con la vida de Nina y debemos tratarla bien? - Sentenció Viola totalmente indignada  
\- ¿Por qué odias tanto a Shizuru? - preguntó Shizuma sin comprender. Viola tenía demasiado resentimiento con su hermana.  
\- No la odio pero todo esto es culpa de ella y la enferma de su amante! - la miró sumamente molesta.  
\- Es su novia, Viola...nos guste o no es su novia - pidió respeto la madre de ambas.  
\- Nunca te vi defendiendo tanto a mi marido... - le reprochó la hija mayor.  
\- Pero de qué hablas... - se preguntó Shizuma - Siempre creí que él era bueno para ti...fue tu padre quien no quería que te casaras con él...y se casaron igual... - se acercó un poco más a su hija - pero no me puedes decir que fue lo mismo en el caso de Shizuru...fue todo mucho más difícil...tuvo que tener un accidente Nina para que tu papá siquiera le dirigiera la palabra...  
\- ¿Y ahora todo resultará bien? ¿Ahora debemos aceptarla porque papá creerá que ser lesbiana está bien? - dijo indignada  
\- ¿Acaso tú crees que está mal? - preguntó su madre - Tu problema es que Shizuru sea lesbiana o que siempre ha sido sincera con ella misma y ha hecho lo que ella cree?  
\- Yo también sufrí por esto, mamá... - la miró molesta - Yo fui quien ayudó a que Nina viera a Shizuru...Y no lo hice solo por Nina...lo hice porque amo a mi hermana...pero tú y papá siempre han estado preocupados de Shizuru y jamás se han dado cuenta que cuando le arruinaron la vida a Shizuru, también se la arruinaron a sus otras dos hijas... - se terminó por ir a la habitación donde se encontraba Nina, ya no quería ver a nadie más.  
Kenji y Shizuru continuaron caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar al estacionamiento de aquel hospital. Ninguno era capaz de decir algo. Shizuru sentía una presión profunda en su corazón y solo quería llegar rápido a su auto y dejar de verle la cara a su papá.  
\- Ahí está mi auto... - musitó algo triste - Adiós... - sin embargo, su padre le tomó la mano. No quería dejarla ir. Apenas Shizuru sintió la mano de su padre, le vino una sensación desagradable que recorrió su espalda, era como una carga eléctrica.  
\- No me toques... - musitó algo molesta. Quedó mirando a su papá, quien la miraba con tristeza.  
\- Lo siento...la última vez que nos vimos fui algo bruto... - confesó aquel hombre.  
\- ¿Algo? - se preguntó Shizuru - Me sacaste casi arrastrando de mi propia casa...pero ¿Fuiste algo bruto?  
\- Sabes perfectamente por qué lo hice... - explicó Kenji  
\- Exactamente...así que...¿Cuál es la idea de continuar esta desagradable conversación? - preguntó la joven sumamente incómoda con la situación.  
\- Quiero...quiero decirte que si dejas a esa niña...yo seré el primero en recibirte de brazos abiertos...eres mi hija... - le dijo Kenji con tristeza - Eres mi hija...eres mi tesoro y...  
\- pero tu tesoro es lesbiana... - lo encaró triste - Tómalo o déjalo...pero es así, papá...Y te conozco perfectamente, así que por favor no busques a Natsuki...porque ya fue una vez Viola a tratarla mal a mi casa...No lo hagas tú, porque aunque le ofrezcas todo el oro del mundo Natsuki me va a elegir a mi...  
\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que esa niña no te engaña o no está contigo por tu dinero? - preguntó el hombre de manera desafiante  
\- Porque Natsuki fue la única persona que me abrió las puertas de su casa cuando tú me echaste...cuando traía una maleta con mis cosas y nada...Natsuki estuvo conmigo cuando de la fortuna de los Fujino lo único que tenía era el apellido...y ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo porque me ama papá, te guste o no, Natsuki me ama y yo la amo...  
\- Eso... - se molestó al escuchar eso, pestañeó un poco rápido, sentía que le descomponían las palabras de su hija - eso no es y jamás será amor...  
\- Disculpa pero a ti...precisamente a ti no te permitiré que me hables de amor... - la joven dejó de sentir miedo, porque sabía que dentro de su corazón tenía a Natsuki, no le faltaba nada y comprendió que las palabras de su padre habían dejado de herirla - Tú echaste a tu hija a su propia suerte...  
\- Lo hice porque... - siendo interrumpido por Shizuru  
\- ¿Porque era lesbiana? ¿Entonces por qué razón deberías ser mejor que yo? No se si entiendes el panorama pero me echaste de tu casa, es decir, actuaste como una lacra porque eras mejor que yo ¡No, papá! No voy a permitir que me hables de amor, porque yo amo a Natsuki y no le hacemos daño a nadie. Nos respetamos, nos cuidamos, nos amamos y por primera vez en mi vida siento que me aman de verdad...¡Con todo lo que implica! Así que no me hables de amor...  
\- Eras...eras mi mayor orgullo, Shizuru... - se defendió el padre de Shizuru  
\- Y la primera vez que para ti fracasé me sacaste de tu vida...¿Me amabas a mi o amabas sentirte orgulloso de mi? Porque a estas alturas de la vida creo que tú no eres capaz de amar a nadie...solo a ti...  
\- ¿Esas son las cosas que esa niña te mete en la cabeza? ¡Por supuesto! Si le conviene que estés peleada conmigo...  
\- Te equivocas... - Shizuru lo miró molesta - Ella incluso me ha dicho que hable contigo...¿Sabes por qué? Porque ella a diferencia tuya es una persona buena y cree en el perdón...pero yo no, papá...  
\- Creí que se podía hablar contigo, pero me equivoqué - Kenji se veía afectado, pero sobre todo dolido. Quedó mirando unos segundos a Shizuru - Esa niña no es para ti...y pronto lo notarás...  
\- ¿Por qué? - Shizuru lo quedó mirando - ¿Acaso ya fuiste a amenazarla? ¿Acaso ya fuiste a hablar con ella para que me deje? ¿Serías capaz de hacerle eso a tu propia hija?  
\- Shizuru yo... - sintió que su hija estaba tocando la misma herida una y otra vez y su corazón no lo iba a soportar.  
\- Si aún dentro de tu corazón existe un mínimo de amor por mi...¿Sabes? Alguna vez quise que me aceptaras...que toda la familia me aceptara...y ahora lo único que te pido es que me dejes ser feliz... - miró el piso para luego mirarlo a él - Estoy terminando la carrera que siempre quisiste que estudiara, estoy trabajando en algo que quizás no te enorgullezca mucho, pero puedo pagar todos mis lujos a los cuales me acostumbraste de pequeña...y si todo radica en que soy lesbiana, entonces te pido que por favor me dejes tranquila... - le sonrió mientras un par de lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas - Yo siempre recordaré a ese hombre que tanto me quiso como mi papá...pero ahora solo eres un extraño para mi...y creo que yo también lo soy para ti...¿Tanto cuesta pedirte que me dejes ser feliz? - la joven se terminó por ir a su auto y partió rápidamente. Quizás en menos de media hora llegó donde se encontraba Natsuki.  
Estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento y se dejó caer al volante. Comenzó a llorar, era un pequeño grito liberador, apretó el manubrio con todas sus fuerzas y sintió que la única esperanza de volver a empezar con su papá había fracasado, quizás en lo profundo de su corazón quería que su padre actuara como su madre, pero no podía ser así. No todo podía ser siempre como ella quería.  
\- Nina...yo... - La joven abrió enormemente sus ojos al notar que la persona que amaba abría los ojos y la quedaba mirando.  
\- Intentaba...descansar pero...no paras de hablar... - desvió el rostro totalmente sonrojada. Le dolía todo pero además estaba sedada entonces sentía mucho sueño.  
\- Nina tuviste un accidente y... - siendo interrumpida nuevamente  
\- No perdí la memoria, Tomoe...ya había despertado antes...y fue tan grave tampoco... - alejó un poco su mano de la mano de Tomoe - No pensé que vendrías...  
\- Shizuru me dijo que estabas aquí y corrí cuando supe que estabas hospitalizada - tomó nuevamente la mano de la joven - ¡Te juro que vine apenas pude!  
\- Lo sé... - susurró sin mirarla  
\- ¿Estás enojada conmigo? - preguntó con miedo Tomoe  
\- No...solo... - la miró con tristeza - No tienes que venir solo porque...porque crees que me voy a morir...o cosas así...  
\- Discúlpame... - se acercó un poco - No quiero perderte...  
\- No me vas a perder... - acarició la mano de la joven - solo...lo siento...  
\- No, yo lo siento, Nina...yo debí hablarte de mis miedos y... - acarició el rostro de la joven con algo de miedo - Yo te amo, Nina...  
\- Yo también te amo... - le sonrió, haciendo que los ojos de Tomoe se llenaran de lágrimas. Sintió que su corazón se le acababa de salir. Se acercó casi por inercia y cuando estuvo casi a punto de rozar sus labios, notó que Nina había cerrado sus ojos, por lo que optó por hacer lo mismo. Sus manos se entrelazaron y apretaron con fuerza. Todo esto sucedía en presencia de una silenciosa Viola, quien lo veía todo sin ser capaz de creerlo. Su hermana menor estaba siendo besaba por su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo era que no lo había notado? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de decirle eso a mamá?  
La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una joven que tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y eso podía significar solo una cosa: Ella había estado llorando. Natsuki la abrazó como pudo, se quedaron ambas en silencio. Natsuki tomó el rostro de la joven con una de sus manos y besó su frente.  
\- Todo estará bien... - susurró y le sonrió.  
\- Creí que mi papá algo había cambiado, pero...pero no hubo caso... - explicó Shizuru  
\- ¿Hablaste con él? - preguntó Natsuki con algo de temor  
\- Sí... - la miró - le dije que no te molestara...  
\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Natsuki sin comprender - ¿Supiste que vino?  
\- ¿Qué? - Shizuru la miró sin comprender - ¿Mi papá vino a verte?! - Se molestó al escuchar eso.  
\- No...o sea, no vino - Natsuki desvió el rostro  
\- ¡Natsuki dime la verdad! - la miró y tomó su rostro - Natsuki dime la verdad, por favor ¿Mi papá vino a verte?  
\- Sí... - desvió el rostro molesta - Vino...vino y me dijo que terminara contigo porque...porque sino algo malo me iba a pasar... - Natsuki no se sentía bien al contarle. Se sentía una cobarde, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a perder a su novia solo porque al padre de ella no le agradaba. Le había costado mucho luchar por el amor de su novia y no iba a dejar que nadie las separara.

 _Hola hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de Tranquila eres mía. Nos estamos leyendo, espero actualizar antes de mitad de mes! ¿Kenji aceptará que está en un error? ¿Shizuma se dará cuenta que lleva casada 25 años con un patán? ¿Viola se irá de lenguas? Todo ello en el próximo Capítulo! Un besito esquimal!_

 _En Wattpad (Perdóname u_u) Estaré subiendo una historia original llamada "Let me stay with you". Les pido que si pueden me sigan para apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto. Les amo!_

 _PD: Langely, amé lo de "risa a lo Kodachi" me hizo el día leer eso! Besitos_


	27. Chapter 27

**Tranquila, eres mía - Capítulo 26 #Lazos**

Una joven castaña salía de la sala de urgencias en la cual se encontraba su hermana. Camino a paso lento por aquellos pasillos de la clínica, pensando en aquello que había visto, preguntándose si acaso lo que había visto estaba bien, pero no había error, no había posibilidad de interpretación en lo que sus ojos habían observado: Su hermana se estaba besando con su mejor amiga. Comprendió cosas a las cuales quizás nunca le había prestado atención, como en la última vez que Nina había ido a celebrar el cumpleaños junto a su madre.

 **Flash Back**

 _La hermana mayor de las Fujino entraba a la habitación de su hermana menor, quien se encontraba escribiendo en un cuaderno sentada en su escritorio._

 _\- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó la joven al notar que su hermana tenía un semblante algo triste._

 _\- Estoy bien...solo preocupada - confesó sin querer referirse más al tema. De pronto, ambas quedaron mirando como el celular de Nina comenzaba a vibrar "Tomoe llamando" era lo que mostraba dicha pantalla._

 _\- ¿No vas a contestar? - preguntó Viola sin comprender_

 _\- N-no... - Nina se sonrojó levemente al notar que la llamaban a las once de la noche._

 _\- ¿Quién llama tan tarde? - Viola vio el nombre y comprendió que era una mujer ¿Acaso era una amiga?_

 _\- Nadie importante - la joven desvió la llamada, pues sentía que no era ni el lugar ni el momento de ponerse a contestarle a Tomoe, quien posiblemente la estaba llamando solo para contarle estupideces o que "la estaba extrañando" - Solo una amiga de la universidad..._

 _\- ¿Tienes amigas en la universidad? - Viola se sentó en la cama, a pocos metros de distancia de su hermana - Es bueno saberlo, Nina-chan... - le sonrió contenta, pues sabía que su hermana no era una persona que tuviera la facilidad de hacer amigos. Además desde que su hermana "favorita" se había ido de la casa, Nina había pasado por bastantes momentos tristes, por lo que saber que tenía una amiga la hacía sentir que tal vez la joven se encontraba mejor._

 _\- Es una amiga que... - Nina hizo una pausa - Que nos queremos mucho...simplemente eso_

 _\- ¿Shizuru la conoce? - Viola sintió cierto resquemor de que quizás Shizuru la conociera, pues para ella Shizuru en parte era la vergüenza de la familia y no quería que su hermana mezclara a sus amistades con la compleja y secreta viva que llevaba la hermana del medio._

 _\- Shizuru es la profesora ayudante de una cátedra que con Tomoe hacemos juntas, por lo que sí, se conocen - Nina en aquel momento recordó la vez que había visto a Tomoe besar a Shizuru y sintió un dolor interno que en aquel momento no fue capaz de comprender, por lo que intentó ignorar a toda costa._

 _\- Me alegra mucho que tengas una buena amiga en la cual confiar - se acercó y le acarició la nuca de manera maternal - Si te llama tan tarde posiblemente debe ser porque te aprecia mucho..._

 _\- Supongo... - musitó Nina y procedió a sonrojarse un poco. Viola entendió eso como que su hermana simplemente era una persona que se avergonzaba con facilidad y recordó a Shizuru tantas veces molestándola solo para que su hermana menor se sonrojara._

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **POV Viola**

 _No puede ser que haya sido tan ciega...¿Acaso la ama? ¿Acaso han estado juntas todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso me ha mentido? ¿Por qué me mentiría a mi si soy su hermana mayor?_

"Porque tú tampoco lo haces...no has sido justa con ella..."

"Te avergüenzas de tu hermana...¿acaso crees que Shizuru se avergonzó alguna vez de que te casaras con un hombre que nadie en la familia lo quería por no ser lo que papá esperaba? Cuando falleció papá más que triste estaba feliz...Y la única que dirigió palabras en el funeral fue Shizuru...Papá incluso se enojó con ella por hacer eso...Ella viajó de Fuuka por ir a un funeral al cual nadie quería ir...y tú no eres capaz de aceptarla porque dices que está mal que sea lesbiana?...¡Me avergüenzas!"

 _Es verdad...Quizás Nina no lo vea como yo. Posiblemente yo soy la peor de las tres hermanas y soy la mayor, soy quien debería dar el ejemplo, soy quien debería proteger a mis dos hermanas pero jamás lo he conseguido, logré que se juntaran, sin embargo, solo siembro odio...posiblemente por esa razón Nina no fue capaz de decirme lo que le pasaba, sus sentimientos..._

 _¿Qué debería hacer? No sé si hablar de esto con mamá...Tengo claro que no es algo que pueda hablar con papá, pues él jamás comprendería a Nina...Debo hablar con Nina antes de que mi cabeza explote...¿O acaso serán ideas que Shizuru le metió en la cabeza? ¿Por qué razón si siempre nos dijeron que ser homosexual estaba mal ahora deberíamos creer lo contrario? ¿Acaso esta es una prueba de Dios? ¿Qué es lo que realmente es correcto? ¿Qué es lo que realmente debería hacer? Quisiera poder aceptar a Shizuru..._

 **Fin POV Viola**

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Shizuma al notar que su marido volvía con el rostro pálido.

\- Nada... - respondió con frialdad - ¿Dónde está Viola?

\- Fue a ver a Nina...¿Pudiste hablar con Shizuru? - volvió a preguntar, sin embargo, a juzgar por el rostro de Kenji comprendió que no era la mejor pregunta para aquel momento.

\- Tu hija... - la miró con molestia - Tu hija no entiende absolutamente, Shizuma - tomó el hombro de la joven - ¿Sabes? El problema es que mientras Natsuki le meta cosas en la cabeza, no podemos hacer nada

\- ¿Natsuki? - cuestionó sus palabras - Pero si Natsuki jamás se ha referido a nuestra familia...ella siempre se ha marginado de hacer comentarios o cosas así...

\- ¿O sea que la conoces muy bien? - la miró y con un tono sarcástico sonrió - ¡Maravilloso! ¿Vamos a invitarlas a almorzar a la casa tal vez?

\- ¡Me encantaría! - respondió Shizuma molesta.

\- ¿Qué quieres conseguir? ¿Destruir a nuestra familia? - la miró con molestia. El lugar en el que se encontraban era reservado, por lo que sabía que podía hablar como quisiera y nadie los iba a interrumpir. Sentía cólera por lo que le decía su mujer.

\- ¡Quiero conseguir que no envejezcamos solos, Kenji! Ya le amargaste tu vida a Viola, se la estás amargando a Shizuru ¡La única que te falta es Nina! - respondió con rabia.

\- ¿Quieres callarte?! - levantó su mano en señal de que iba a pegarle una cachetada, sin embargo llevó su mano hasta la pared totalmente molesto.

\- ¡Pégame! Porque es lo último que te falta para terminar de desilusionarme, Kenji... - respondió molesta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta irse a la habitación donde se encontraba Nina.

Kenji golpeó la muralla y sintió ira, pues su mujer jamás le había hablado de esa manera. Tomó su teléfono desquiciado.

\- ¿Aló? ¿Sergei? Pásame con Taiki...¡Ahora! - gritó descontrolado mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a su auto. Pedía a Dios que nadie se cruzara frente a él en ese momento, sino lo mataría a golpes con sus propios puños. Sentía odio hacia la humanidad en ese momento.

\- Para... - susurró Nina algo incómoda, separándose de la joven.

\- Per-Perdóname... - Tomoe sentía que le ardía el rostro - Yo...

\- Es que me está costando respirar - musitó Nina algo avergonzada.

\- Yo... - Tomoe se levantó avergonzada y desvió el rostro - Es que...bueno tú...¡Y-yo solo...!

\- No te preocupes... - Nina sintió ternura por Tomoe. A pesar de sentirse débil, sintió que Tomoe la hacía sentir mejor.

\- Dímelo de nuevo... - Pidió Tomoe, quien se volvía a sentar en su silla - Por...por favor...

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Nina sabía a lo que se refería, pero le daba un miedo enorme volver a hacerlo.

\- ¿Me amas?- Le comenzó a hacer cariño en la mano a la joven peli azul bastante sonrojada, si fuera por ella se tumbaría en la cama encima de ella hasta ahogarla a besos, pero sabía que a parte de homicida, era irresponsable y negligente su pensamiento: Sobre todo homicida.

\- Y-yo... - Nina iba a hablar cuando sintió a su madre.

\- Estaba la puerta abierta - comentó Shizuma - ¿Viola ya estuvo aquí? - Preguntó de manera espontánea, sin embargo, tanto su hija como Tomoe sintieron un enorme momento de tensión. ¿Acaso las había visto o escuchado?

\- ¡Y-yo ya me voy! - Dijo Tomoe levantándose algo nerviosa.

\- ¿No tienes permiso para quedarte? - preguntó Shizuma quien procedía a mirar la hora - En verdad es bastante tarde...¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?

\- ¿Que-quedarme? - preguntó Tomoe sonrojándose, pues quedarse a dormir con Nina era casi de ensueño. Sabía que Nina no estaría de acuerdo y ella tendría que dormir en esa silla de forma totalmente incómoda, pero podía convencer a Shizuma de que esa era una idea brillante - ¡Claro que puedo! Mi mamá aprecia enormemente a Nina ¡Claro que me deja!

\- ¿Así que tu mamá adora a Nina-chan? - Shizuma se acercó a Nina y le acarició el cabello - ¿Escuchaste eso? Tienes mucha suerte de ser adorada - Besó a la joven en la frente.

\- Mamá...creo que no es una buena idea... - contestó Nina.

\- No, es una buena idea ¿Vas a cuidar de mi Nina-chan? - preguntó Shizuma.

\- Cla-claro que sí! - respondió emocionada como sonrojada la joven de cabello turquesa - ¡Siempre!

\- Me parece - sonrió y besó nuevamente la frente de su hija - Iré a buscar ropa a casa, me llevará Takanori. El doctor dijo que te tendría al menos unos dos días más, por lo que debo traerte muchas cosas para que no te sea tan desagradable la estadía, además ya es de noche así que no alcanzarás a extrañar - le sonrió - Volveré en la mañana ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí mamá - respondió Nina, agradeciendo la enorme preocupación y cariño de su madre. Shizuma comenzó a caminar hasta el marco de la puerta - Tomoe...

\- Sí? - preguntó aún nerviosa

\- Yo creo que te va a responder que sí... - y tras decir esto, cerró la habitación. Tomoe quedó mirando a Nina y ambas comprendieron que su madre sabía la verdad.

Shizuru se encontraba acostada mirando a Natsuki quien dormía. Se le notaba algo incómoda, debido al accidente, posiblemente le dolía el cuerpo y su mano enyesada podía hacer que fuera incómodo dormir en una posición cómoda. Le comenzó a hacer un poco de cariño en su mejilla, sentía miedo y no era capaz de decírselo, pues no quería asustar a su novia.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? - se preguntó Natsuki abriendo un poco sus ojos.

\- Estaba cuidándote... - sonrió Shizuru y besó los labios de su novia - ¿Te duele mucho? - Señalándole su cuerpo.

\- Un poco...¿Tú estás bien? - preguntó preocupada Natsuki.

\- Sí...

\- Ven... - Natsuki hizo que Shizuru se posara en su pecho y le hizo cariño en la nuca - Todo va a salir bien...Te lo prometo.

\- Natsuki... - El tono de voz de Shizuru demostraba un miedo indudable, se sentía totalmente desnuda ante todo lo que había sucedido. Sentía que si veía a su papá se sentiría mejor porque reafirmaría sus sentimientos y lucha, sin embargo, comprendió que le dolía mucho todo lo que estaba sucediendo y sí, quería a su padre, eso tampoco podía negárselo, pero no quería saber de él porque esto le hacía mal - No le hagas caso a mi papá...por favor...

\- Tranquila... - la quedó mirando y le hizo cariño con su mano - Luchamos mucho para estar juntas...Me esperaste mucho tiempo y nunca te diste por vencida - besó sus labios - Ahora me toca a mi cuidarte...Te lo prometo

\- Te amo, Natsuki... - Shizuru la abrazó fuertemente - ¿Te duele?

\- Un poco...pero me dolería más no poder abrazarte - le sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué peleaste con tu papá cuando fue a verte? Yo lo llamé...él de verdad estaba preocupado...

\- Lo sé...es solo que... -

 **POV Natsuki**

 _No podía decirle a Shizuru que su padre me había mandado matar. Por más que odiara a ese hombre, sabía perfectamente que Shizuru lo adoraba, que lo quería con todo su corazón a pesar de decir lo contrario. Si ella se enteraba que su hermana estaba hospitalizada gracias a las atrocidades que había hecho su padre, ella jamás se lo perdonaría._

 _Una cosa es amenazar a alguien con algo como eso, pero otra cosa sumamente distinta es abiertamente intentar matar a alguien y yo no puedo hacerle ese daño a Shizuru. Sin embargo, me da mucho temor lo que vaya a hacer o no. No porque me de miedo enfrentarlo, sino porque realmente es difícil intentar enfrentar a alguien a quien sabes que tu novia quiere tanto._

 _Necesito hablar con Yuki para saber quién es en verdad Kenji Fujino. Él ya me había advertido sobre esto y creo que realmente tiene razón, pero por ahora debo alejar a Shizuru de todo esto, pues ella está intentado arreglar las cosas con su familia, al menos con su madre y debo pensar en ello. Yo estaré bien y sabré como cuidarme, pero no quiero exponer a más tristezas a Shizuru, porque no las merece._

 **Fin POV**

\- Shizuru... - Natsuki se le acercó nuevamente y besó sus labios - Tranquila, eres mía - le sonrió y Shizuru la abrazó fuertemente. Sabía que cada vez que se abrazaba a su novia volvía a su hogar.

\- ¿Por qué tu mamá dijo eso? - preguntó Tomoe nerviosa como emocionada.

\- No lo sé... - Nina desvió el rostro - Supongo que es por una conversación que tuvimos hace dos noches...

\- ¿Le...le hablaste de nosotras? - preguntó Tomoe con cierta pena.

\- Algo así - desvió el rostro sonrojada.

\- ¡Pero Nina! - Gritó molesta Tomoe - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! - Se sintió mal - ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes todo eso?

\- No lo sé... - Nina desvió la mirada nerviosa - No quería molestarte con esas cosas...

\- Fui injusta contigo... - Tomó las manos de la joven - Nina perdóname...

\- No, perdóname tú a mi - respondió Nina - Yo... - suspiró profundamente - Yo de verdad...de verdad te... - Siendo interrumpida por Tomoe, quien posó sus labios sobre los de la peli azul. Al sentir que esta le respondía el beso, sintió que su corazón no paraba de latir al punto de que se iba a salir. Sintió que Nina la agarraba del cuello y profundizaba el beso entre ambas. En ese momento notó que una lágrima caía por sus lágrimas, realmente había conocido la felicidad.

La castaña despertó, su celular estaba sonando. Se intentó desincorporar de aquel tierno abrazo de Natsuki y se acercó al mueble, notó que quien la llamaba era su hermana.

\- ¿Aló? ¿Viola? - La amante del té no comprendió por qué razón su hermana la había llamado.

\- Shizuru... - La joven se preocupó, ya que a juzgar por el tono de voz de Viola quizás estaba llorando.

\- Viola...¿Sucedió algo? - preguntó Shizuru - ¿Le pasó algo a Nina? - Shizuru pensó que su hermana seguía en el hospita. Sin embargo, una hora antes aproximadamente su madre la había llamado para decirle que su hermana menor se había quedado con Tomoe ¿Acaso había sucedido algo?

\- Estoy afuera de tu departamento...¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó con cierto temor.

\- ¿Viola qué sucedió? - Shizuru se levantó y con cierto temor se dirigió hasta la puerta donde efectivamente se encontraba su hermana. Tenía su rostro algo pálido por el frío y sus ojos algo enrojecidos, pues realmente había estado llorando - Viola...

\- Perdóname... - Shizuru se sorprendió al notar como la joven se aferraba a sus brazos y comenzaba a llorar como si el mundo se fuera a hacer pedazos - ¡Por favor perdóname! Perdóname Shizuru...¡Perdóname! Por favor... - Entre sollozos intentaba decírselo mas era incapaz de calmarse.

Frente a un auto se encontraban dos hombres mirando a otro que estaba totalmente borracho.

\- Kenji...creo que usted no está pensando bien - explicó Sergei con cierto temor.

\- Sergei...no seas imprudente - interpeló Taiki - ¿Qué más necesita? ¿Sólo eso?

\- Hazlo como sea...aun si tiene que morir todo Japón...no me importa - Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa - Incluso si tiene que morir Shizuma ¡No me importa! ¡Pero tú acabas con la perra de Natsuki! Y si de paso matas a ambos Kuga ¡LO HACES! - Le gritó.

\- Podemos hacerlo... - Taiki le quitó los brazos de su camisa - Pero no le saldrá barato dicho trabajo...¿Eso lo sabe no es así?

\- Me da lo mismo si tengo que gastar toda mi fortuna en ello... - Recordó las palabras de su hija.

 _"Pero ahora solo eres un extraño para mi...y creo que yo también lo soy para ti...¿Tanto cuesta pedirte que me dejes ser feliz?"_

 _-_ ¿De verdad la quiere muerta? - preguntó con cierto temor Sergei.

\- Mata a ambos Kuga...y a todo quien se interponga...¿Entendiste? ¡Cualquiera!

\- Incluso si se trata de... - siendo interrumpido por Kenji.

\- ¡Cualquiera! Me da lo mismo lo que me cueste...¡LOS QUIERO MUERTOS!

 _Hola hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Últimamente he logrado actualizar más seguido y espero poder continuar haciéndolo así todo el tiempo que me sea posible. Quiero dar las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, de comentar, de sus críticas y sugerencias; todo siempre es bien recibido._

 _Cuéntenme qué les pareció este capítulo. Intentaré actualizar el próximo domingo si mi trabajo en la universidad me lo permite. Espero que estén bien, que pasen un lindo día domingo y tengan una excelente semana._

 _No olviden luchar por sus sueños y cuidarse mucho, tenemos solo una vida y debemos dar lo mejor de nosotras._

 _ **Langely**_ _Maki Maki Maki! Sí, a mi también me estresaba mucho cuando hacía eso en Mai Otome jajajaja. Intenté actualizar lo más pronto que me fue posible, así que espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y que no haya hecho sufrir tanto tu corazón. Besos y que estés bien!_

 _ **Chat'de'Lune**_ _Nanai a la crisis de pereza y espero genuinamente que te puedas sentir mejor. Muchas gracias por tus hashtag. Todas las verdades sobre la familia Fujino en los próximos dos capitulos serán develados y veremos si tienes razón sobre tu teoría de la muerte del marido de Viola. Besos y que estés bien!_

 _ **Setsuna M**_ _Muchas gracias por tu eterno apoyo a mis historias, te lo agradezco mucho. Espero este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado. Besos y que estés bien!_

 _ **NK-FT**_ _El papá de Shizuru es un hombre sinceramente sin límites. En los próximos capítulos entenderemos toda su historia y forma de ser. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos y que estés bien._

 _ **Dichiro**_ _Espero genuinamente no haber dejado sin honor a mis bellas vacas. Ahora como dicen en mi país "Pasando y pasando, pajarito volando" ¡Quiero la continuación de tu fanfic! Sino Chimuelo perderá su honor. Muchas gracias por leer siempre mis historias. Besos y que estés bien!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Tranquila, eres mía - Capítulo 27 #Develaciones**

 **POV Natsuki**

Me encontraba recién despertando cuando de pronto al alzar la vista noté que Shizuru no se encontraba en la cama, lo cual hizo que me preocupara ¿Acaso ya se había ido a ver a Nina? Sabía que iría a verla, pero no tan temprano. Miré la hora y noté que eran las 8 de la mañana, por lo que supuse que quizás aún no se iba y podría encontrarla preparando el desayuno. Me levanté de la cama, salí hasta el pasillo y me sorprendí al notar que estaba durmiendo en el sofá ¿Por qué hacía eso? Estaba casi totalmente tapada por una manta. ¿Acaso se había enojado conmigo? No recordaba haber dicho nada desagradable...Quizás había estado pensando cosas acerca de su papá y decidió estar un rato sola...Sí, debía ser eso.

No quería interrumpir su sueño, pero a pesar de no verla debido a que dicha manta casi la tapaba por completo, me daban unas ganas enormes de abrazarla. Tenía un sentimiento en mi corazón de miedo, pues sentía que debido a su papá, cada día que pasaba podía ser quizás el último. De ese hombre sé que puedo esperarme cualquier cosa. Me senté como pude en el espacio vacío del sofá y me abracé a su cuerpo, sin embargo, de forma algo brusca se dio vuelta...pero no era ella...no era Shizuru...

 **Fin POV Natsuki**

\- Suéltame... - Susurró Viola, quien quedó mirando con cierto desdén a Natsuki. La motociclista abrió enormemente sus ojos y posteriormente se levantó. Acto seguido, Viola se dispuso a hacerlo mismo. Ambas se quedaron mirando, una con cierta molestia y la otra miraba algo incómoda.

\- Yo... - Natsuki se puso pálida. ¿Por qué razón Viola estaba ahí? No tenía sentido.

Al tenerla tan cerca comenzó a analizar el gran parecido que tenía con su novia, su cabello era parecido como su voz, sin embargo, la voz de Shizuru le resultaba mucho más dulce que la de Viola. Además la joven no era la persona más cordial con ella y eso lo entendía perfectamente, sabía que la hermana de su novia tenía razones para odiarla.

Sin embargo ¿Por qué razón estaba ahí? Además ¿Cómo iba a saber que quien estaba durmiendo ahí no era su novia? ¿En qué momento Viola había llegado al departamento de Shizuru? Hasta lo que recordaba, ellas se llevaban pésimo ¿En qué momento todo había cambiado? ¿Acaso le había sucedido algo a Nina? ¿Y dónde se encontraba Shizuru?

\- ¿Cómo dormiste Natsuki? - Apareció Shizuru, quien tenía una toalla en su cabello, venía saliendo de la ducha. ¿Cómo es que no había oído la ducha? Es lo que se preguntaba Natsuki.

\- Yo...yo creo que... - La motociclista intentó expresarse, sin embargo no le era posible, sentía algo de vergüenza por haber abrazado a la hermana de su novia. Al menos agradecía no haber dicho nada comprometedor frente a Viola.

\- Puedes ducharte Viola... - sonrió Shizuru. Natsuki notó que, al dirigirle la palabra a su hermana, el semblante de Viola cambió totalmente y le sonrió incluso con ternura. Se preguntó en ese instante qué era lo que había sucedido. Quedó mirando a Shizuru con una mueca de "no tengo idea que está sucediendo" a lo que su novia solo se dignó a sonreírle y hacerle cariño en la mejilla.

 **Flash Back**

\- Perdóname... - Shizuru se sorprendió al notar como la joven se aferraba a sus brazos y comenzaba a llorar como si el mundo se fuera a hacer pedazos - ¡Por favor perdóname! Perdóname Shizuru...¡Perdóname! Por favor... - Entre sollozos intentaba decírselo mas era incapaz de calmarse.

\- Viola...¿Qué sucedió? - Agarró el rostro de su hermana con preocupación. Viola estaba sumamente descontrolada, tenía sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y su respiración sumamente agitada - ¿Le pasó algo a Nina? - Preguntó con miedo. En verdad le asustaba ver a su hermana así, pues ni siquiera cuando había muerto su marido había llorado tanto. La sentía destruida.

\- Vi...Vi a Nina... - Decía entre sollozos.

\- Viste a Nina...¿Qué le pasó a Nina? ¡Viola responde! - La agarró de los hombros bastante nerviosa - ¡Viola qué le pasó a Nina! - Viola se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y la miró con tristeza.

\- ¿Tú sabías que Nina estaba con su amiga? - la quedó mirando con tristeza - ¿Tú lo sabías?

\- Tomoe... - susurró Shizuru. En aquel momento sintió un pánico al pensar lo que posiblemente había visto Viola. Si su padre se enteraba sabía que dejaría un escándalo. No le importaba si le echaban la culpa a ella, pero se negaba a que Nina pasara por lo mismo que había pasado ella.

\- Seguramente Nina iba a creer que yo reaccionaría mal ¿No es así? - Miró el piso con total decepción de si misma.

Shizuru hizo que se sentara y posteriormente le dio un vaso de agua. Verla así le llamaba la atención, pues sentía que no era esa la forma de actuar de su hermana mayor.

Viola siempre había sido una persona bastante sumisa, bastante tranquila y de bajo perfil. Cuando se había enterado del lesbianismo de su hermana, solo se limitó a obedecer a su padre, aunque en verdad también se preguntaba por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de ello, se preguntaba si acaso Natsuki era quien la había obligado a ello.

\- En verdad no sé que viste...pero así es - se sentó frente a ella - A Nina le gusta su amiga...y yo tengo claro que es algo mutuo...

\- Se estaban dando un beso... - Viola miraba su vaso con agua con tristeza.

\- Viola, puedo comprender que creas que tuve que ver en esto, sin embargo... - siendo interrumpida por su hermana.

\- ¿Sería fácil eso? - le sonrió con tristeza - ¿Cierto? Decir que es tu culpa...¿Acaso eso se puede imitar? - decía entre lágrimas - ¿Acaso se puede imitar el sentir algo por alguien?

\- No... - Musitó Shizuru algo preocupada. Sentía que su hermana no estaba del todo enojada pero tampoco del todo tranquila, por lo que no sabía qué esperar de la visita - ¿A qué viniste Viola?

\- Lo siento mucho... - dejó el vaso de agua en la mesita de centro, quedó mirando sus manos y posteriormente notó como las lágrimas caían en su pantalón - Supongo que tú debes creer que te dejé de lado en el momento que más lo necesitabas...Yo era tu hermana mayor y debía estar para ti, sin embargo, solo logré hacerte daño...

\- Viola...yo sé que siempre has intentado acatar la forma de pensar de papá... - tomó la mano de Viola - yo no estoy enojada contigo...si es eso lo que crees

\- ¿Por qué elegiste que te gustaran las mujeres? - le preguntó con angustia

\- ¿Acaso elegiste amar a Akira...? - le preguntó con sinceridad - Simplemente pasó...y Akira era una persona excelente...Akira te amaba de verdad, aunque nadie lo viera él te amaba de verdad - entrelazó sus manos con las de su hermana.

\- ¿Por qué tú jamás dudaste sus sentimientos? - preguntó con tristeza

\- ¿No lo sabes? - Volvió a preguntar Shizuru.

\- No... - Respondió con su voz entrecortada.

\- Porque te veía feliz...esa felicidad que notas cuando miras a las personas a los ojos - le sonrió con tristeza - Y yo siempre creí en tu felicidad...

\- Lo siento... - susurró Viola

\- Me gustaría que ahora tú notaras que mi felicidad es Natsuki...y quizás la de Nina es Tomoe...¿Por qué mi felicidad tendría que hacerte daño?

\- Porque... - sintió como un nudo de su pecho se comenzaba a desatar - Porque soy una imbécil ¡Soy una egoísta! - terminó por abrazar a su hermana - ¡Perdóname Shizuru! Por favor...lo siento tanto...

\- Ya pasó...

\- No quiero perderte...pero me es difícil entender que ella te hará feliz...¡Ella te hizo sufrir y... - siendo interrumpida por Shizuru

\- Yo te quiero mucho y siempre te respetaré por ser mi hermana mayor, sin embargo, Natsuki es y será siempre el amor de mi vida...y si tengo que aceptar que me de la espalda toda mi familia...lo aceptaré...

\- Yo...yo no quiero perderte... - entre sollozos Viola terminó abrazando a su hermana - No quiero...No quiero volver a perderte...ni a ti, ni a Nina...

\- No me has perdido - Abrazó fuertemente a su hermana y dejó que se recostara en sus piernas - algún día recordaremos esto y va a ser solo un mal recuerdo...

\- Lamento haberte dejado sola cuando lo necesitabas - Susurraba Viola entre llanto.

\- discúlpame a mi...porque también te dejé sola cuando más me necesitaste - besó la frente de su hermana y comprendió que en verdad ella también la había dejado sola cuando la necesitaba.

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- Lamento no haberte avisado que ella estaba acá - Se dispuso a decir Shizuru para posteriormente besar sus labios – Pero Natsuki se veía tan bella durmiendo que no la quise interrumpir.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Natsuki con algo de temor - Quiero decir...ella se quedó aquí y... - siendo interrumpida por Shizuru.

\- Hablamos...todo va a estar bien - Terminó de secarse su cabello y se dirigió junto con Natsuki al dormitorio - Iré a ver a Nina, iré con Viola por lo que te pido que si sales te cuides, ese brazo no se va a mejorar solo - volvió a besarla - ¿Natsuki me hará caso?

\- Necesito ir a ver a mi papá... - confesó Natsuki algo nerviosa

\- ¿Sucedió algo? - la miró sumamente extrañada

\- No... - respondió de forma robótica la motociclista

\- Nat...¿Irás a ver a tu papá? Eso es extraño...

\- Es que... - Natsuki realmente sabía que era extraño, pero debía hablar con su papá respecto a Kenji y por supuesto era algo de lo cual no podía hablar con Shizuru - Lo traté mal ayer...quiero ir a disculparme... - terminó mintiéndole a su novia pero debía hacerlo si quería protegerla.

\- Nat... - la joven castaña besó nuevamente a su novia - Me alegra mucho que quieras hacerlo...

\- Sí... - Susurró Natsuki quien posteriormente se dirigiría donde su padre.

Ella sabía perfectamente que Shizuru no era tonta y posiblemente no le iba a creer absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho, sin embargo, no podía decirle abiertamente que iría a hablar con su padre para intentar saber quién realmente era Kenji Fujino. Sabía que el padre de Shizuru quería separarla de su gran amor pero no iba a lograr que es sucediera.

Ella estaba enamorada de Shizuru y no estaba interesada en dar su brazo a torcer, incluso si la amenazaban de muerte no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, sabía que Kenji jamás mataría a su propia hija por eso, por lo que no estaba interesada en darle en el gusto a ese hombre. Jamás aceptaría perder contra él.

Sabía perfectamente donde vivía Yuki, sin embargo, sintió algo muy extraño dentro de su corazón al darse cuenta que conocía ese departamento. Era el departamento al cual a veces iba con su mamá y su papá en su época de infancia, el cual quedaba cerca de la playa. Recordó sus paseos con Dhuran y la tranquilidad que le transmitía su padre cada vez que la llevaba a andar en motocicleta.

Si hacía memoria, sabía que su padre había sido en algún momento de su vida una de las personas que más había amado, sin embargo, luego de la muerte de su madre todo cambió rotundamente y lo que podría haber sido una relación medianamente decente terminó siento un quiebre irreparable.

Muy en el fondo de su corazón Natsuki sabía que seguía queriendo a su papá, pero era incapaz de perdonarlo por haberla dejado sola todos esos años.

Yuki abrió la puerta de su departamento y al ver a su hija frente a él, comprendió que posiblemente se refería a Kenji, ya que la joven no iría por amor a verlo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó mientras la hacia pasar. Natsuki pudo notar que era un departamento pequeño y que en verdad no estaba muy distinto a la última vez que lo recordaba. Había una fotografía de ella y Dhuran y otra de ella junto a su madre, lo que en cierta medida la hizo sentir tan bien como mal.

\- Vine a hablar...sobre Kenji - explicó la joven algo incómoda. Procedió a sentarse luego de que Yuki le ofreciera sentarse en el sofá. Le acercó un vaso de gaseosa y se abrió una cerveza.

\- ¿Por qué viniste? - Preguntó nuevamente Yuki, mientras se sentaba cerca de ella y cuestionaba la actitud de la joven ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de parecer? - ¿Kenji te amenazó?

\- Yo... - No era capaz de delatarlo, pero tampoco sabía cómo actuar frente a lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? - Yuki quedó mirando su cerveza y procedió a mirarla a ella - ¿O prefieres que yo te hablé de él?

\- Quiero saber...por qué lo conoces...por qué conoces a la mamá de Shizuru...¿Por qué sabes que Kenji es tan peligroso?

\- Porque sé perfectamente lo que está dispuesto a hacer con tal de conseguir lo que quiere... - musitó aquel hombre.

\- Quiero saber la verdad... - lo miró fijamente - sea cual sea la verdad, quiero saberla...

\- Vaya...- sonrió incómodo - vamos a tener que hablar de temas muy desagradables... - bebió un sorbo de cerveza - pero bueno, te servirá para entender que nos parecemos un poco más de lo que tú piensas... - ¿Podía ser posible lo que decía su padre?

 **Flash Back**

 _Posiblemente aquel día, sería uno que no sería capaz de olvidar, sin embargo, en ese preciso momento no sabía que ese momento era un antes y un después a mi vida._

 _Había entrado a estudiar licenciatura en artes, pero en verdad únicamente lo había hecho con un propósito bastante distinto, pues éramos dos compañeros quienes vendíamos droga, para la época era bastante dinero, grandes cantidades. Como tenía tiempo libre y debía justificar mi tiempo en la universidad entré a estudiar Bellas artes, porque posiblemente era lo único que me motivaba en aquel entonces, dibujar._

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- ¿Insinuas que eras un narcotraficante?! - Natsuki quedó mirando a su papá indignada. Muy en el fondo ella sabía que su padre jamás había sido un hombre con dinero y quien mantenía un estatus alto era su mamá ¿Pero vendedor de drogas? Quizás lo había sospechado, ya que su padre amasaba una fortuna por el rubro de las motocicletas, pero ¿Acaso aún lo era?

\- Dijiste que querías la verdad...esta es la verdad... - sonrió algo divertido al notar la reacción de su hija - Esto es lo que soy... - confesó

\- ¿Pero qué mierda tiene que ver tu negocio con Shizuma o con Kenji? - preguntó exaltada.

 **Flash Back**

 _\- Disculpa...¿Tú eres el ganador de la exposición? - preguntó una joven con cierta elegancia como gentileza._

 _\- Ah? - Aquel joven de cabello largo y azul quedó mirando a quien estaba frente a ella. La conocía perfectamente a pesar de no haberle hablado jamás en la vida, era Shizuma Fujino, la heredera de la empresa Fujino, era toda una aristocrática estudiando con ellos. Se preguntó por qué una joven así le había dirigido la palabra._

 _Yuki estudiaba junto a ella pero se sentaba muy atrás y ella muy adelante. Todos estaban detrás de ella, recibía cartas de hombres y mujeres, parecía realmente inalcanzable pero realmente a él nunca le había llamado la atención._

 _\- El cuadro de aquel atardecer que está en la sala de exposición, por lo que supe fue el que ganó el premio..._

 _\- Ah...sí - respondió algo despistado - Yo gané, sin embargo, no sé por qué...quizás porque competí solo con novatos - en verdad no sentía que fuera un gran pintor, solo hacía lo que más le gustaba._

 _\- Bueno, yo también participé de la exposición... - le sonrió - Ahora veo que Kuga-san cree que soy una novata_

 _\- ¡No! - respondió precipitado - No pensé que habías concursado... - se echó a reír - Vaya...soy un verdadero imbécil_

 _\- No te preocupes, solo bromeo... - Un joven se acercó a ellos, al notar que Shizuma estaba hablándole a Yuki Kuga, sintió que debía detener dicha conversación._

 _\- Kuga ¿Qué haces molestando a la señorita Fujino? – Lo miró molesto._

 _\- Kenji…no me está molestando – le dijo Shizuma a Kenji - Él es kenji, es mi mejor amigo – Explicó Shizuma – Le contaba a Yuki que había visto su exposición y fue muy bella.. – le explicaba a Kenji, quien miró con cara de pocos amigos al joven de cabello azul._

 _\- Bueno ya me voy..._

 _\- Yuki... - la joven le sonrió emocionada, acercándose lo suficiente para que su amigo no la escuchara - ¿Crees que existe la posibilidad de que hablemos otro día?_

 _\- Sí...supongo... - respondió con una sonrisa y se terminó yendo._

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- A ver...déjame entender lo siguiente…¿Kenji era el mejor amigo de Shizuma? - lo miró sin comprender

\- No solo eso…Kenji era mi mejor amigo también – sonrió con tristeza – éramos socios en el negocio…pero en la universidad no hablábamos…nos ignorábamos porque no queríamos levantar sospechas, por supuesto – continuó bebiendo – estudiábamos cerca, todos nos conocíamos…Kenji era algo así como el eterno enamorado de Shizuma, incluso muchas personas creían que estaban comprometidos… - se detuvo un momento para luego continuar – hasta que lo consiguió…

\- Esto es una broma, me estás mintiendo - se levantó indignada - ¿Por qué el dueño de las empresas Fujino sería tu socio en algo como venta de drogas?

\- Bueno, porque Kenji al casarse adquirió el apellido Fujino...él jamás fue un hombre con dinero, lo que sucede es que estudiaba administración de empresas y se casó con una de las jóvenes más ricas de Japón...

\- No tiene sentido...nada de lo que estás diciendo tiene...¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo? - Preguntó sin comprender - ¿Es acaso cierto?

\- Es cierto - continuó bebiendo su cerveza - ¿Querías la verdad? Esta es la verdad...

\- Ok...continúa... - Sentía que ya no estaba del todo segura de querer saber la verdad.

 **Flash Back**

 _\- Gracias por venir a dejarme en tu moto... - sonrió la joven bajándose de la moto._

 _\- No fue nada... - respondió sin mucho interés_

 _\- ¿Siempre eres así? - preguntó interesada_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _\- A que todos en la universidad dicen que eres un galán que ha estado con casi toda mi generación, pero eres todo un caballero..._

 _\- Bueno, creo que una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra - se echó a reír y la joven también rio. Ambos se quedaron mirando, en el fondo ambos sabían que algo de interés tenían en el otro._

 _Shizuma era una persona que solía saber lo que quería, por lo que desde que había tenido la posibilidad de hablar con él, jamás se había quitado de encima._

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- O sea que continuaste con la mamá de Shizuru… - Natsuki comenzaba a sentir pánico de como continuaba la historia. Ella no entendía ¿Acaso habían tenido algo? La vez que los había visto juntos ni siquiera había notado mucho aprecio de parte de su papá, era Shizuma quien más lo recordaba ¿Cómo era que iba a terminar todo?

\- No me juzgues…era una persona joven… - explicó y volvió a continuar su relato.

 **Flash Back**

 _Al terminar las clases solía ir de juegos con Kenji, ya que los días viernes él tenía libre y no andaba detrás de Shizuma. Ahora era yo quien se encontraba junto a ella en la playa, llevabamos unas dos horas hablando de pintura, de museos, de muchas cosas que consideraba que con nadie era capaz de conversar; creo que ella realmente era una mujer maravillosa y muy fácil de hacer reír._

 _Los días fueron pasando, aunque nosotros no solíamos hablar en la universidad, sin embargo, notaba como ella me miraba o provocaba situaciones para estar más cerca. A veces llegaba a la cafetería a comprar algo y me encontraba con que ella me había comprado el almuerzo o algo especial. Ella era muy detallista, posiblemente esa era su gran característica, por lo que yo decidí tener un detalle con ella también._

 _\- ¿Y esto? - preguntó Shizuma emocionada. Era una maceta con una flor._

 _\- La gente suele regalar flores...pero ¿No crees que es malo cortar y regalar una flor? Ellas tardan mucho en crecer como para ser arrancadas..._

 _\- ¿Es para mi? - preguntó emocionada_

 _\- Claro...Son un "no me olvides" - se las entregó_

 _\- ¿No quieres que te olvide? - Coqueteó sutilmente la mujer de cabello castaño_

 _\- A-Así se llaman - sonrió y sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado._

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- Esto no tiene sentido... - respondió Natsuki sin comprenderlo. Si las palabras que su padre le había dicho a Shizuma eran ciertas, eso significaba que Shizuru las había escuchado de su madre y por alguna extraña razón las había repetido...Sentía que con su novia prácticamente podrían haber sido hermanas si todo hubiese resultado de forma distinta y eso la hacía sentir enferma.

\- Shizuma era una persona muy frágil...pero - bebió un poco de cerveza - creo que era una persona muy... - sonrió y calló

\- Entiendo...continúa.

 **Flash Back**

 _Regalos, libros, invitaciones a tomar café; todo siempre era algo improvisado pero que nos terminaba pareciendo atractivo, pues estar a su lado me hacia sentir una buena persona. Siempre había sentido que era un bueno para nada, y ahora incluso pensaba en realmente terminar mi carrera. Shizuma no sabía nada de mis negocios y tampoco sentía que era el momento adecuado como para contarle. Sentía que no quería echar al agua a Kenji, ya que era un buen hombre y ahora comprendía tanto por qué razón decía que ella era la mujer de sus sueños._

 _Eran como las 7 de la tarde y recién había terminado mi última clase de la semana, estaba algo cansado cuando noté que estaba lloviendo, me despedí de una compañera y le ofrecí mi paraguas, ella se terminó por ir cuando noté que Shizuma estaba entre las escaleras mirándome._

 _\- ¿Qué haces tan tarde? - Yuki se acercaba a la joven, quien mantenía un rostro no del todo alegre, mientras veía como se acercaban a ella._

 _\- Te estaba esperando...- Susurró mientras el joven se acercaba a saludarla._

 _\- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó sin comprender. Quedó mirando junto a ella el panorama que había a la interperie y la lluvia caía bastante fuerte._

 _\- Nada... - musitó y tomó su paraguas - Le diste tu paraguas a Melody_

 _\- Sí...ella no tenía paraguas y no quería que se mojara - explicó sin entender muy bien el por qué de la pregunta de Shizuma._

 _\- Yuki siempre es tan servicial con la gente...que me hace sentir que yo nunca seré especial - decía mientras tomaba su paraguas y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la universidad._

 _\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Preguntó Yuki, quien se sacó la chaqueta y la comenzó a usar de paraguas para caminar junto a Shizuma - Simplemente no quería que ella se mojara._

 _\- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?! - Lo miró y él notó que ella estaba totalmente roja, pero no era por solamente por el frío, sentía frustración de la situación._

 _\- Sí...es tu cumpleaños... - musitó sin comprender_

 _\- ¿Entonces?! - reclamó molesta._

 _\- Es tu cumpleaños y todo el mundo lo sabe, Shizuma... - aclaró el motociclista - Hoy todo el mundo hablaba de eso, creo que debe ser estresante que te trata como te trata todo el mundo - fue sincero al hacerlo, sentía que era una estupidez que él actuara como el resto de las personas, ya que Shizuma siempre reclamaba eso - Todo el mundo anda detrás de ti, todo el mundo espera pasar un momento a tu lado, simplemente no quería ser como el resto..._

 _\- ¿Cómo no te das cuenta que eres la única persona que espero que sea como es el resto?! - Lo miró con tristeza y bajó el rostro - Estuve 2 horas esperando que salieras de esa clase...esperaba una llamada o simplemente verte en la mañana...porque..._

 _\- ¿Por qué quieres que sea como todo el mundo? - preguntó sin comprender_

 _\- Porque me gustas, Kuga! - Y tras decir eso, botó su paraguas y la chaqueta del peli azul cayó al piso, se estaban besando bajo la lluvia, para la sorpresa de la mujer más popular de la universidad, aquel joven hombre le respondía el beso, mientras a lo lejos se podía ver como otro joven con rosas en sus manos miraba con ira la escena, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo._

Fin Flash Back

\- No puedo creerlo...

\- No te estoy mintiendo, así fueron las cosas... - explicó Yuki con una sonrisa algo melancólica - A mi me gustaba Shizuma, era una mujer muy inteligente, muy bella...y muy noble...

\- ¿Pero si se querían tanto qué pasó? - Lo miró sin comprender - O sea...¿Qué pasó después?

 **Flash Back**

 _\- No puedes estar con ella - Lo agarró del cuello_

 _\- No estoy con ella - Se zafó - ero tú no me das ordenes!_

 _\- Te lo advierto, Kuga! Tú no vuelves a besar a Shizuma - lo miró indignado - ¡Shizuma es mía!_

 _\- Pero si ustedes no son novios...¡No son nada!_

 _\- Shizuma no puede estar con alguien como tú ¿Qué piensas darle? ¿Sabes quién es? Es la heredera de las empresas Fujino...y tú un simple vendedor de drogas que estudia bellas artes... - Lo miró indignado - No juegues con ella como juegas con todas...ella no lo merece..._

 _\- Lo sé...ella no merece todo eso - susurró Yuki algo desilusionado, en el fondo sabía que Kenji tenía razón._

 _Sin embargo, al cabo de un tiempo con Shizuma nos volvimos…¿Novios? No, más bien éramos dos personas que se querían, que se veían cuando todos en la universidad desaparecían y que venían de mundos totalmente distintos. Lo que decía Kenji era verdad, pero yo no intentaba aprovecharme de ella, incluso para mi jamás había sido una exigencia que el resto lo supiera, pues yo sabía que Shizuma y yo no eramos personas destinadas a estar juntas, yo sabía perfectamente que antes de terminar la universidad Shizuma estaría casada y tendría muchos hijos y sería feliz como siempre lo había deseado su papá. Yo por supuesto jamás estaría a la altura si lo único que sabía hacer bien era vender droga y dibujar, tenía claro que jamás podría darle la vida que ella quería o que ella estaba acostumbrada a tener. Sí, era doloroso, pero por eso simplemente vivía el momento junto a Shizuma._

 _Kenji siempre me había dicho que me alejara de ahí, él posiblemente sospechaba que Shizuma y yo teníamos algo, pero jamás hablaba de eso, solo me decía que Shizuma era su forma de llegar a las empresas Fujino y que jamás se detendría, sin embargo, yo estaba dispuesto a decirle que la quería con tal de que él se alejara._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Shizuma mientras tomaba el rostro de su joven enamorado – Te he notado algo tenso_

 _\- No pasa nada… - respondió Yuki – Se ha hecho un poco tarde…_

 _\- Yuki…¿Tú realmente me quieres? – preguntó Shizuma algo nerviosa_

 _\- Sí… - le sonrió – Sé que soy un idiota, pero te quiero… - confesó._

 _\- Hoy…hoy voy a hablar con mi papá…_

 _\- ¿Sí? ¿De qué van a hablar? – preguntó curioso_

 _\- Voy a decirle que estoy contigo… - y tras decir esto, sintió un balde de agua fría. Él sabía que Shizuma lo quería genuinamente, quizás lo amaba, pero tenía sumamente claro que ella era solo una niña que jamás había recibido un no por respuesta de su padre y que de conocer un "no" sería gracias a esto._

 _\- Shizuma no creo que sea necesario… - explicó Yuki – Esto podría traerte problemas y… - siendo interrumpido por ella._

 _\- Yo…yo te amo Yuki… - confesó la joven sonrojada – Y no te lo digo para que me lo digas tú también…pero si no sientes esto importante entonces entiendo y no hablaré con mi papá…pero…¿Acaso quieres que nos sigamos viendo a escondidas?_

 _\- Preferiría que no me amaras… - respondió Yuki con cierta tristeza en sus palabras._

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- No puedo creer todo lo que estoy escuchando– Natsuki se levantó y lo quedó mirando - ¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¿Qué pasó ahí? – se rio un poco ¿Acaso no era obvio? – Nada... - desvió el rostro - ella se fue a su casa... Bueno tú sabes que no se le puede decir que no a las Fujino… - Natsuki lo miró fijamente, tenía toda su atención – Ella habló con su papá y bueno…todo resultó muy mal – respondió con cierta tristeza – después de eso Kenji me tendió una trampa, yo le había dicho que dejaría el negocio de las drogas, pero él me dijo que hiciéramos un último paquete…cuando llegué ahí estaba el padre de Shizuma y ella, llegó la policía y el padre de Shizuma me dijo que retiraría los cargos si no volvía a ver a su hija…

\- ¿Qué? – miró sin comprender - ¿Cómo sucedió eso? ¿Pero no acaso él también era parte del negocio? Shizuma y Kenji eran mejores amigos...¡No entiendo nada!

\- Ella creía que él era su amigo, sin embargo jamás le contó algo sobre nosotros... - explicaba Yuki - Y bueno, él lo negó todo, Shizuma ni siquiera sabía que éramos amigos y obviamente el padre de Shizuma le creyó a él…no era muy difícil en verdad…¿Por qué iba a creerme a mi? solo fui un idiota…Y bueno...Shizuma se enteró de la peor forma de quién era yo realmente - se terminó su cerveza

\- Pero la mamá de Shizuru supo que era una trampa ¿No es así? ¿Lo supo? – preguntó sin comprender

\- No lo sé… - respondió, su rostro cambió un poco, en verdad era un tema que, aunque le costara aceptarlo, le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón – Realmente no es algo importante ahora, lo que debes entender es que Kenji es capaz de eso y mucho más…Kenji se casó solo por interés con Shizuma – se acercó a su hija y le tocó su hombro – Y él está dispuesto a mentir, robar y matar con tal de conseguir lo que quiere…jamás lo dudes…

 **Flash Back**

 _\- ¿Vas a rechazarme para siempre? – preguntó Shizuma con tristeza._

 _\- No tenemos nada más que hablar…solo – desvió el rostro – lamento no haberte dicho la verdad…Solo estudiaba aquí para tener una razón para estar cerca de quienes me compran droga…_

 _\- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Kenji? – preguntó Shizuma - ¿Es verdad que solo te acercaste a mí por ser Fujino? ¿Por interés?_

 _\- Creo que yo no tengo por qué explicar las palabras de Kenji ¿No lo crees? Me enteré que se comprometieron… - le sonrió – Vas a ser una novia muy bella cuando te cases…_

 _\- ¿Tan poco te importo? – preguntó entre lágrimas – Respóndeme…por favor…_

 _\- Espero genuinamente que un imbécil como él te haga feliz...– se rio y acomodó su cabello – Bueno, ya me voy…_

 _\- Yuki yo… - Yuki acercó su dedo índice al rostro de la mujer y lo colocó sobre sus labios._

 _\- No lo digas… - pidió con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba._

 _\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó mientras sus lágrimas mojaban la mano de Yuki_

 _\- Porque duele… - le sonrió y se terminó por ir de aquel lugar. Era su último día en aquella universidad, ya no tendría que volver a verla._

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **POV Natsuki**

 _Me fui de casa de Yuki con una sensación extraña, tenía sentimientos encontrados…por una parte me costaba entender que mi papá hubiese tenido algo con la madre de Shizuru…¿Por esa razón su madre no quería que estuviera con ella? Quizás…pero ¿Por qué actuaron de manera tan natural? Lo sentí demasiado natural como para ser la actitud de dos personas que terminaron hace tiempo y de manera dolorosa ¿Acaso simplemente fueron maduros? Me pregunté por qué razón Yuki no quiso luchar más por el amor de Shizuma, sin embargo, quizás ella tampoco se atrevió a dejar su vida de lado por él y eso me hizo sentir que era algo que a Yuki aún le dolía un poco...quizás mucho._

 _Me fui hasta el hospital sumamente sorprendida con todo lo que había sucedido, sentía que debía ver a Shizuru, debía hablar con ella...pero no de esto, solo quería verla porque tenía la sensación de que necesitaba tenerla cerca._

 **Fin POV Natsuki**

La joven motociclista llegó en taxi hasta el hospital y luego de caminar unos pasos logró divisar a la madre de Shizuru, se acercó y ella le sonrió. Se sintió algo incómoda, posteriormente vio a Shizuru y la abrazó fuertemente, se sintió afortunada de tener el coraje de luchar por su novia.

\- Ara ara...Me iré más temprano de casa para recibir este tipo de abrazos - le acarició la mejilla y besó sus labios.

\- Estás loca... - Natsuki le sonrió a Shizuru y besó su frente. Shizuma las quedó mirando y sonrió para proceder a irse en busca de un café, pues había estado toda la tarde ahí y apenas había comido algo.

 **Flash Back**

 _\- Preferiría que no me amaras… - respondió Yuki con cierta tristeza en sus palabras._

 _\- Tenía la leve idea de que quizás era mutuo... - explicó la joven castaña._

 _\- Estás loca... - sonrió Yuki y besó sus labios, acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de ella y procedió a besar su mejilla - Es hora de que te vayas...se hizo muy tarde_

 _\- Le diré a mi papá que estoy en casa de Sakura... - Tomó el rostro del joven - Antes de hablar con él quiero asegurarme de algo..._

 _\- ¿De qué? - preguntó sin comprender_

 _\- Quiero...quiero entregarte algo que no puedo entregarle a nadie... - se sonrojó al decirlo y lo miró a los ojos - Te amo Yuki..._

 _\- Y-yo...yo también te amo, Shizuma - le sonrió y besó su frente - No tienes que hacer nada, así estamos bien_

 _\- Está noche eres mío... - Se quitó la chaqueta y procedió a besarlo, lo necesitaba con él, incluso si fuera la primera y última vez que pudiera estar entre sus brazos._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

 _Hola hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Quiero pedir disculpas por la demora de este nuevo capítulo. En verdad lo tenía casi terminado pero no sabía como hacer un par de cosas, sin embargo, algunas personas me ayudaron a encontrar el enfoque que quería darle a la historia. Espero que nos volvamos a leer en el próximo capítulo y me comentan si les ha gustado este flash back. Besito esquimal._

 **Setsune M** : Muchas gracias a ti, espero que con esto se entienda un poco más la vida de Shizuma y Yuki. Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Besitos

 **Dichiro:** Espero que el honor de mi vacas continúe. Esta última actitualización la hice con las lágrimas que me dejaste con tu última actualización de "No te atrevas a olvidar" xD Te adoro, besitos!

 **Langely:** Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y agradezco tu apoyo con mi historia. Besitos

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Aún no comienza a correr sangre, pero espero que no le falte a eso más de dos capítulos. Atenta a tus hashtags y predicciones para las futuras muertes. Besitos y gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Hookednreading:** Hi, thanks for read my fanfic! I hope that you enjoy the next chapter! Kisses!


	29. Chapter 29

Flash Back

 _Luego de dos meses, mi padre había decidido comprometerme con Kenji y por supuesto toda la facultad se terminó enterando, ya eramos la pareja favorita de toda la universidad. Sé que Kenji es una buena persona y no quiere verme mal, pero en verdad sigo demasiado triste por la situación en la cual me dejó Yuki, sin embargo, asumo mi error por haberle creído todo y cuanto dijo. La estúpida fui yo por haberle creído que realmente me amaba._

 _Habían pasado aproximadamente unos 6 meses de la última vez que había visto a Yuki, cuando nos habíamos encontrado en el salón de clases y él se había despedido de mi sin dejar que le profesara mis sentimientos por última vez. Posiblemente algo de decencia tenía._

 _Un día iba pasando por fuera de la facultad de ciencias, cuando vi posiblemente algo que jamás en la vida habría querido ver. Era Yuki, quien se encontraba conversando con una joven de cabellera oscura, usaba unos anteojos y tenía en sus manos un libro. Yuki le cargaba otros tres libros e iban conversando de forma bastante alegre, al menos eso era lo que se podía apreciar desde mi ángulo._

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Kenji al notar que el rostro de Shizuma se había vuelto sumamente pálido.

\- Na-nada - la joven desvió su rostro y continuó su camino. Su destino era la biblioteca de la universidad. Kenji iba detrás de ella, siguiéndola pues en el fondo sabía que su prometida había visto a su ex mejor amigo.

\- Tranquila - El joven besó la mejilla de la mujer y continuaron camino a la biblioteca. Shizuma sentía que Kenji era una buena persona y que a pesar de que ella seguía enamorada de Yuki, sentía que en el futuro podría terminar queriéndolo de la forma que él se merecía.

Fin Flash Back

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había ocurrido el accidente de Nina y Natsuki. Shizuma se encontraba fuera de la sala donde un doctor estaba dándole las últimas indicaciones a su hija menor. De pronto notó como pasaba por ahí la joven peli cobalto. En ese momento a aquella elegante mujer le fue inevitable sonreír para sus adentros, pues la novia de su hija era idéntica al hombre que había amado por tanto tiempo, igual de torpe, igual de desligada por la vida, igual de sencilla. Se acercó a ella tomándola por sorpresa, y en el momento en que sus rostros se cruzaron, Shizuma sintió que Natsuki realmente sabía todo acerca de ella, fue un mínimo gesto el que le hizo sentir eso, pues a diferencia de su padre, la joven peli cobalto no era buena con las mentiras.

\- H-Hola - Natsuki se sonrojó al ver a la madre de Shizuru en el hospital. Natsuki tenía cita con el doctor, debido a que le habían quitado el yeso y tenía hora para una revisión de su brazo.

\- ¿Vienes a que te revise el doctor Xing? - preguntó Shizuma de forma amable.

\- Sí, en verdad es solo algo protocolar, desde que me quitaron el yeso he estado bien - la miró algo incómoda - ¿Usted está bien? - preguntó sin comprender por qué razón la madre de Shizuru se encontraba en dicho hospital.

\- Yo estoy bien, solo vine por Nina - le sonrió - ella está bien, está como nueva gracias a todos los cuidados que Tomoe y Shizuru le han dado.

\- Pues...me alegra mucho saber eso - respondió Natsuki algo incómoda.

Ver a la madre de Shizuru frente a ella le hacía pensar en algo inevitable: Ella había estado junto a su padre. Se preguntó y quizás cuestionó la realidad de todo a su alrededor. Quizás si ellos hubiesen permanecido juntos, Shizuru y ella no habrían nacido o habrían sido hermanas, sin embargo, de todas maneras no habrían sido ellas mismas. Se preguntó si acaso Shizuma odiaba a su madre o le guardaba rencor. Se preguntó muchas cosas que lamentablemente no era capaz de responderse y tampoco era capaz de preguntarle a su papá pues sentía que no eran de su incumbencia.

Flash Back

\- Eso te pasó por imbécil, Yuki - respondió una mujer mientras se sentaba junto a él en un banco que estaba en medio del enorme jardín que cubría el campus de la universidad.

\- Lo sé - se rió el joven de su mala suerte. Yuki había dejado de ver a Shizuma por voluntad propia, y a pesar de que siempre había tenido sumamente claro que jamás podrían tener algo serio debido a la condición social que revestía la enorme clase de la familia Fujino, muy dentro de su corazón y sin ser capaz de poder negarlo, le dolía saber que todo se había acabo antes de tiempo. Sentía cierta molestia por todo lo que Kenji había hecho, pero sabía que algún día, mas temprano que tarde, Kenji tendría su justo merecido.

\- Ahora la pobre Fujino anda como alma en pena - Dijo Saeko. La joven estudiante de bioquímica conocía a Yuki hace bastante tiempo, ya que el joven sabía mucho de química debido a que producía parte de su droga y ella solía sentir que él era una persona demasiado inteligente, sin embargo, lamentablemente nunca había tenido a alguien que le dijera que realmente servía para eso.

\- No, ya se comprometió con Kenji - dijo algo incómodo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué está mirándonos desde la puerta de la biblioteca? - La joven hizo que el chico se diera vuelta. Al hacerlo pudo ver a Shizuma, quien al notarlo continuó caminando junto a Kenji, quien al mirarlo abrazó hacia su cuerpo a la joven castaña.

\- Eres malvada ¿Te lo habían dicho? - Confesó el joven de cabello oscuro - Eres una mujer sin sentimientos - Bromeó Yuki y continuó conversando con su amiga, mientras intentaba olvidar a la heredera de las empresas Fujino.

Fin Flash Back

POV Yuki

Al cabo de un tiempo, mi acercamiento con Saeko se terminó volviendo muy notorio para Shizuma, quien se quedó únicamente con la versión de todo el mundo, que yo era un chico que Saeko había logrado sacar de las drogas y le había dado la oportunidad de abrir su propia tienda de motocicletas.

En parte es verdad, creo que gracias a Saeko terminé siendo un hombre mucho mejor de lo que podría haber sido, y a diferencia de Shizuma, Saeko me aceptó por quien realmente era. Bueno, supongo que también Saeko siempre supo la clase de causa perdida que yo era. Posiblemente ellas eran tan distintas que intentar compararlas habría sido una estupidez de mi parte. Sí, posiblemente resultaría ser así.

Lamentablemente Saeko se terminó metiendo demasiado en las investigaciones y terminó cometiendo demasiados errores de los cuales yo no quise estar presente. Creo que mi mayor error fue creer que dejando a Natsuki a la deriva, terminaría forjando su carácter. Mi única gran verdad es que estaba dolido de las decisiones de Saeko y también tenía miedo de terminar haciéndole más daño a Natsuki por no considerarme un buen padre. Es por eso que cuando nació Sakura, pensé que era la verdadera oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien desde el comienzo y para siempre, pero no entendí que fingir que todo está bien cuando le has roto el corazón a tu hija mayor no era la solución.

No estoy seguro, pero siento que lo más probable es que Natsuki jamás me perdone y creo que frente a eso, al igual que cuando le mentí a Shizuma, sería muy descarado de mi parte sorprenderme por todo ello. Lo que sí puedo prometer es que jamás volveré a dejar que alguien le haga daño a mi amada hija y si en el pasado no pude defenderla incluso de su propia madre, ahora no será así y prometo que con mi vida la defenderé de Kenji y todo quien intente hacerle daño.

Creo que ella a diferencia mía tuvo la suerte de conocer a gente que la ha ayudado y ha logrado quitarle todos sus miedos a amar de verdad. Creo que es gracias a las personas, que uno deja de tener miedo a amar, creo que a ese mismo sentimiento es de lo que he estado huyendo toda mi vida, pero gracias a Natsuki comprendí que no quiero dejar de lado el amor de las personas.

Fin POV Yuki

Shizuma había vuelto de la universidad y procedía a dar sus cosas en su habitación mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar un poco de té. Había sido una semana realmente agitada pero por fin hoy podía calmarse un poco. Esperaría a Natsuki con una de sus comidas favoritas y podrían conversar hasta tarde, en verdad la extrañaba mucho.

No la veía hace una semana, pero sabía que hoy tenía revisión en el doctor para saber como había progresado su brazo. Le habían sacado hace unos días el yeso pero aún continuaba teniendo ciertas molestias. Lo que más la tenía triste era no poder usar su moto, por lo que Shizuru la llevaba para la universidad cada vez que podía.

Había estado cuidando también a su hermana pequeña, quien en conjunto a Tomoe habían dado todo de ellas para que Nina no se sintiera tan aburrida de estar en cama, sin embargo, su hermana menor gozaba de un humor parecido al de Natsuki, lo que le causaba mucha ternura como diversión.

Flash Back

\- Estoy bien - musitó algo incómoda Nina, quien se encontraba en su habitación con una bandeja de comida. Shizuru se había quedado a cuidarla luego de que su madre tuviese que volver a Kyoto, sin embargo, volvería al día siguiente, pues solo tenía que ir para realizar trámites puntuales.

\- Puedo quedarme cuidándote esta noche - Decía Tomoe sumamente emocionada

\- No es necesario, Tomoe - comentó Nina algo fastidiada con la situación, ya que en parte se sentía inútil de ver a su hermana y a su "amiga" se hacían cargo de cuanto ella necesitaba.

\- Nina... - la joven se sentó frente a ella algo nerviosa - ¿De verdad prefieres que me vaya? - preguntó con cierta tristeza en sus palabras.

\- Sí, prefiero eso - musitó la joven peli azul y desvió su rostro.

\- Shizuru se va a quedar contigo, por lo que no estarás sola y... - se levantó con tristeza - Bueno, no quiero molestarte más, Nina - Tomoe se levantó y procedió a caminar hacia la salida algo desilusionada.

Nina sabía que las habilidades blandas no eran lo suyo y se preguntó por qué razón tanto Viola como Shizuru eran personas que no les costaba relacionarse con sus parejas. Mientras Viola había estado casada con Akira era una persona sumamente alegre y expresiva para manifestarse su amor, y por otra parte, Shizuru era un caramelo de azúcar cuando se encontraba con Natsuki. Se levantó como pudo y abrazó fuertemente a Tomoe.

\- No te vayas... - susurró totalmente sonrojada

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Tomoe emocionada

\- Sí, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto - confesó algo incómoda - es solo eso.

Fin Flash Back

La joven continuaba pensando en lo que cocinaría para la hora que llegara Natsuki. Sabía que aún tenía un par de horas hasta que su novia estuviera por fin en la puerta el departamento. Prendió la radio para escuchar algo de música cuando de pronto sintió el timbre. Se sorprendió al creer que se trataba de Natsuki, sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta vio a su padre frente a ella.

\- Shizuru - Susurró su padre.

\- Papá... - Shizuru quedó mirando a su padre algo preocupada, pues la última vez que se habían encontrado no habían hecho más que pelear.

\- ¿Podemos conversar? - preguntó e hizo un gesto de entrar al departamento.

Kenji entró y dejó en un mesón un paquete de papel color café crema. Sabía que posiblemente eran los chocolates que le gustaban de kyoto. Aquel hombre se sentó en el sofá y Shizuru procedió a servirle un té, de aquellos que siempre solía servirle cuando vivía en casa de sus padres.

Lo cierto es que jamás había tenido algún tipo de pelea con Kenji. Shizuru era abiertamente la hija favorita de su padre, y ello incluso la hacia tener derecho a muchas veces contradecirle las decisiones que él tomaba, a cuestionar su forma de ser o a hacer lo que ella consideraba mejor por su familia. En ese sentido ambos eran muy parecidos y quizás ese era el gran pesar de ambos.

\- Casi 3 años sin beber un buen té - sonrió y dejó el té en la mesa de centro - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien papá - Shizuru estaba de pie mirándolo algo incómoda, pues a pesar de todo lo malo que podía haber pasado, era un tema que le dolía profundamente.

\- Nina ha mejorado considerablemente, todos gracias a los cuidados de tu madre y tus cuidados - continuó hablando mientras bebía su té.

\- Papá no quiero ser descortés pero ¿A qué viniste? - preguntó abiertamente la castaña - porque no creo que hayas venido a comentarme que estás feliz por los avances de Nina

\- La última vez que conversamos, pienso que nuestra conversación se volvió un tanto desagradable y venía a pedirte perdón - la quedó mirando con un dejo de tristeza. Al escuchar esas palabras, Shizuru sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir mucho más rápido de lo que habría esperado.

\- Papá creo que ya hablamos de todo lo que podíamos hablar

\- ¿De verdad? - Aquel hombre se levantó y quedó frente a frente a su hija - Yo sé que eres mi mayor orgullo, creo que eres la mujer más inteligente en esta tierra y no te imaginas cuanto te amo y te valoro, sin embargo ¿Por qué te empeñas en destruir tu vida con esa mujer?

\- No la estoy destruyendo ¿Cómo no te das cuenta? Yo amo a Natsuki, papá. La amo - lo miró directamente a los ojos - ¿Acaso si te hubiesen prohibido amar a mamá la habrías dejado de amar?

\- Realmente no vas a cambiar de opinión ¿No es así? - preguntó Kenji

\- Papá - Shizuru respiró profundamente y se sentó a su lado - Cuando supiste que era lesbiana, no te importó decir que había abusado de mi propia hermana, dijiste que era una vergüenza para ti y toda la familia. ¿Acaso crees que eso no me dolió? Me rompió el corazón, papá... - lo quedó mirando - Y jamás te pedí nada, papá. Acepté el precio de tener que rehacer mi vida de la forma en que yo quería y ese precio que pagué, creo que fue bastante algo - Tomó la mano de su padre - Ahora creo que te corresponde pagar el precio de no haber aceptado a tu hija lesbiana, porque ¿Sabes? Yo no voy a cambiar, incluso si amenazas a Natsuki e incluso si Natsuki llegara a dejarme, escúchame y escúchame bien papá - el intentó negarse pero la terminó mirando a los ojos - Yo soy lesbiana, me gustan las mujeres tanto como a ti. Si eso te significa un impedimento para amarme yo lo acepto, pero por favor déjame tranquila, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, papá. Yo jamás te pedí absolutamente nada en esta vida y ahora lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que me dejes tranquila...nada más.

La puerta se abrió y Shizuru se puso nerviosa, pues sabía de quien se trataba. No era otra que la única persona que tenía llaves de su casa: Su novia.

Natsuki levantó el rostro y quedó mirando fijamente a aquel hombre que hace bastante tiempo la mantenía nerviosa e intranquila. Sabía que si el padre de Shizuru se encontraba ahí era para mentir o algo por el estilo. No podía esperar nada bueno de él.

\- Buenas tardes - Susurró Natsuki algo incómoda y quedó mirando a Shizuru - Los dejo hablar a solas.

\- Papá ya se iba - Se levantó Shizuru y se acercó a Natsuki tomando su mano, lo que logró poner sumamente nerviosa a la peli cobalto, sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía era que su novia se sentía con más fuerza cada vez que tomaba su mano.

Kenji se levantó y quedó mirando fijamente a Natsuki, sintió ganas de matarla en ese mismo instante, sin embargo, sabía que faltaba poco para poder destruirla completamente.

Flash Back

\- No vuelvas a acercarte a Shizuma ¿Entendiste? - Golpeó la muralla en la cual estaba apoyado Yuki, quien lo miró con desagrado.

\- No te voy a dar explicaciones, Kenji - observó molesto a su ex amigo y se cruzó de brazos

\- Shizuma no sabe lo que hace ¿Sabes qué Yuki? ¡Me das pena! Algún día tendrás una familia muerta de hambre ¡En cambio yo! Yo tendré una familia con Shizuma, tendremos hijos y mi hijo será mil veces más que tu hijo ¡Me da lástima siquiera pensar en tu pobre familia!

\- ¿Sí? Entonces si tanta pena te doy ¿Por qué tienes que venir a buscarme cada vez que ves a Shizuma cerca de mi? ¿No será que yo le doy algo que tu no puedes? - y tras decir eso, sintió como su labio inferior comenzaba a arder. El hombre podía decir un desgraciado pero sabía pegar golpes.

\- ¡No le faltes el respeto a Shizuma! No es su culpa haber creído en un imbécil como tú

\- Seré un imbécil, quizás le mentí, pero yo sí la amo, en cambio tú quieres estar con ella solamente por su dinero

Fin Flash Back

Ver esos ojos le hacía querer quebrarle el cuello con mucha lentitud,quería que sufriera. No era capaz de aceptar que su hija amaba a la hija del imbécil que le había arrebatado el amor de la mujer que siempre había querido para él. Sí, es verdad que el amaba el dinero y el estatus que le había proporcionado la familia Fujino, pero lo cierto e innegable es que realmente amaba a Shizuma Fujino, que siempre había estado enamorado de ella. No solo había sido humillado por Yuki Kuga sino que ahora estaba siendo humillado por la hija de él. Por aquella huérfana y delincuente que había sido abandonada por Yuki. ¿Acaso él era peor que Yuki? Imposible, él jamás había abandonado a Shizuru en la infancia, él jamás dejó a su hija a la deriva, él no podía ser dejado como un mal hombre solo por querer lo mejor para su hija, no podía aceptar que Yuki y él estuvieran a la misma altura. No podía soportarlo.

\- La próxima semana se llevará a cabo mi cumpleaños - Quedó mirando a Shizuru como a Natsuki - y quiero decirte que no existe nada que me haría más feliz que tener a mis tres hijas presentes el día que cumplo años

\- ... - Shizuru no fue capaz de decir nada. Sabía perfectamente que faltaban días para el cumpleaños de su papá, y los últimos dos cumpleaños habían sido sin ella.

Flash Back

\- Te amo papá - una joven castaña le ofrecía su obsequio a su padre, quien lo abría y encontraba tras el delicado papel que lo envolvía, una pequeña caja musical.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste esta pieza? - preguntaba emocionado aquel conmovido hombre - ¡Shizuru-chan! - procedía a abrazarla con mucho jubilo, sentía que realmente su hija era la única persona capaz de conocer a la perfección sus gustos. No era capaz de dejar de observar su regalo e intentaba mantenerse tranquilo para no exaltarse demasiado. Últimamente no había estado bien de salud y Shizuru había sido quien lo había estado cuidando los últimos días. A pesar de tener bastantes sirvientes, Kenji solo aceptaba los cuidados y mimos de su hija, era la única persona a la cual le hacia caso, por lo que tampoco quería explotarla. Creía que quizás en el futuro Shizuru sería una exitosa enfermera, aunque muy en el fondo su gran sueño era que algún día la joven se pudiera hacer cargo de todas sus empresas.

\- No fue dificil conseguirla cuando se trata de la felicidad de papá - besó la mejilla de su papá y volvió a abrazarlo, sentía que definitivamente tenía al mejor padre del mundo.

Fin Flash Back

Natsuki sintió que el ambiente estaba tan helado que podía casi quebrarse con un sutil corte de cuchillas. Vio a Shizuru quien miraba con total frialdad a su papá, aquel hombre estaba actuando de manera extraña, casi como si tuviera corazón. Shizuru abrió la puerta del departamento y posteriormente se fue directo hasta su habitación. Natsuki quedó prácticamente sola cercana al marco de su puerta, mientras aquel hombre castaño pasaba el umbral de la puerta, sintiéndose humillado cuando su propia hija, su hija favorita lo había rechazado y lo había echado implícitamente.

Kenji apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y cerró su boca, tragó saliva y suspiró profundamente. Sabía que no podía maldecir a la novia de su hija, porque no podía volver a acercar a Shizuru de esa manera. Tenía que pensar con frialdad, con tranquilidad y asegurarse que Shizuru fuera a ese cumpleaños.

La puerta se terminó por cerrar, dejando a Natsuki sola en el living del departamento. No sabía si ir a ver a su novia o quedarse mirando su propia cara a través del ventanal, por lo que decidió ir a buscar a Shizuru a su habitación. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no estaba en ninguna parte, por lo que supuso que estaba en el baño.

\- ¿Shizuru? - Preguntó la joven peli cobalto tocando la puerta - Shizuru ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí... - musitó de forma agitada la joven castaña

\- Shizuru, abre por favor... - Natsuki se sintió mal, ya que había comprendido que su novia estaba llorando. Hubo un silencio en la habitación que solo cesó cuando la joven de ojos verdes escuchó que se abría la puerta. Su novia tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas. En su rostro podía ver una tristeza que jamás se había imaginado. Pensó en todas las veces que quizás Shizuru la necesitó y ella era una cobarde que no le confesaba su amor.

Abrazó fuertemente a Shizuru y sintió que por primera vez la estaba cuidando, que por primera vez estaba haciendo las cosas de la forma correcta. Ambas terminaron sentadas en el piso del baño mientras la castaña entre sollozos le decía que tenía mucha pena. No sabía como calmarle el llanto a Shizuru, pero sabía que debía quedarse con ella hasta que la joven se sintiera bien. Le parecía angustiante la situación en la cual se encontraba la amante del té, pues sabía que estaba así por culpa de su padre. Le molestaba saber que era un imbécil pero no culpaba a Shizuru por quererlo y sufrir por él.

\- Eres una buena hija, Shizu. Jamás pienses lo contrario - le acariciaba la espalda y procedía a besar su nuca - Lo sabes ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Por qué no puede ver que solo quiero ser feliz? ¡No le hago daño a nadie! - Gritó entre el llanto y se abrazó mucho más fuertemente a su novia - ¿Por qué no entiende?

\- Yo creo que él sí quiere entenderlo, mi amor - Recordó entonces en ese momento las amenazas de Kenji. Recordó el pasado del cual le había advertido su papá y entonces comprendió que no era mucho lo que ella podía hacer. Posteriormente pensó en su propio padre y sintió que realmente arreglar situaciones familiares no era algo fácil.

\- Nat, por favor no me dejes - sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de su novia. Su corazón latía rápidamente y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas - por favor, jamás me dejes.

\- Jamás te dejaré, mi amor - Besó sus labios - jamás lo haré.

Kenji había llegado a su casa y se dirigió a su despacho. Cuando lo abrió notó que ahí se encontraba Sergey, quien estaba sentado de forma recta, con un documento en sus manos.

\- No quiero hablar con nadie, vete - susurró y se sentó en su asiento, sacando rápidamente de un mueble una botella de whisky y dos vasos. Estaba molesto pero jamás había sido descortés.

\- Es sobre Natsuki - respondió Sergey

\- ¿Qué sucede ahora con esa imbécil?! - Lo miró molesto

\- Takanori quiere saber cuándo la quiere muerta...

\- Si fuera por mi, ahora mismo - comenzó a beber su trago

\- La idea es un asalto, de esa manera logrará verse casual - explicó Sergey

\- Como sea, me da lo mismo pero quiero muerta a Natsuki - Tras decir eso sintió como dos tazas de té caían al piso, era su hija mayor, era Viola quien había escuchado a su padre; la verdad había sido dicha: Su padre quería matar a Natsuki.

 _Hola hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de "Tranquila, eres mía". La historia comienza a llegar a su fin y les agradezco a todas y cada una de las personas que se ha tomado el tiempo de leer, de comentar, de sufrir y llorar conmigo. Las o los adoro y que estén muy bien. Besito esquimal_

 _PD: En wattpad (Gomenasai ) Estoy escribiendo una historia lésbica llamada "Let me stay with you" les invito a pasar a leerla._

 _Sele17: No eres la primera persona en comentarme esa teoría y bueno, no puedo adelantar nada pero se lee interesante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y que estés bien. Besitos._

 _Dichiro: Gracias por guardarle honor a mis vacas, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y paso a agradecerte por haber actualizado el día de ayer. Nos estamos leyendo y que estés bien. A la espera de tus memes. Besos._

 _Hookednreading: My dear, thanks for read my fanfic and i hope has been to your liking this new chapter. Kisses! Take care.  
_

 _Setsuna: Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras siempre, Setsu! Espero sea de tu agrado esta actualización y nos estamos leyendo nuevamente. Besitos._

 _NK-FT: Que bueno que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Gracias a que Shizuma y Yuki no continuaron es que tenemos ShizNat así que todo tiene su lado bueno. Nos leemos y que estés bien. Besitos.  
_

 _Langery: Infinitas gracias por tus palabras y eterno apoyo para con mi persona. Tus palabras siempre me motivan para dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero que estés bien. Saludos y besos._


End file.
